The Place I'll Return to Someday
by Lhassa
Summary: Alexandria, royal city skimming the sea. The day of Prince Garnet's eighteen's birthday, the Tantalas Theater Troupe comes to give a representation of a play. It's a beautiful evening, until the prince tries to run away and accidentally knocks out Bakugou Katsuki, the one assigned with his kidnapping. Little do they know their meeting is about to change the world. [KiriBaku]
1. The Skies of Alexandria

Welcome to this Fantasy AU taking place in the wonderful world of Final Fantasy IX. You're about to embark on quite the journey; I suggest you take your time reading, and hope you'll stick to the characters and see their story through the end!

* * *

" I'm sorry, young boy, but your ticket is forged. "

" What does that mean ? " The short black-haired boy asked in a small voice.

" It means it's not an original. Look, the name of the play here is __I want to be your crow__. The name's not right. Whoever sold you this ticket tricked you. " The man at the ticket-booth answered, looking annoyed, but more at the idea of someone tricking a child.

" So I can't go see the play ? "

" No, unfortunately. But I'm sure there'll be a next time. You're still young, plenty of other opportunities will come! What's your name young boy ? "

" I'm Kota. "

Kota stared at the smiling man, his black eyes pinned on him, and his face partially hidden by his short, dusty brown cloak. The tall man draped in a colorful costume on the booth didn't take it at heart, and told him warmly.

" Listen Kota. Today's the eighteen's birthday of Prince Garnet. It won't be long before he gets married and then, an even better celebration will be held. For that occasion I'll keep a ticket for you just in case. "

The man gave him a gentle smile, and Kota, despite being generally as emotional as a stone, could feel a warm sensation on his face. He touched his cheek, surprise to feel them slightly hotter than usual. He didn't know why, but a strange sensation bubbled in his stomach. He opened his mouth, and felt warm words spill from it before he could control them.

" Thank you. "

" You're welcome ! Here, take these. It's not much, but I think it's kinda popular with kids these days. "

The kind man handed him a deck of cards with monstrous figures designated on it. Kota took the cards, eyes staring at them so much he'd burn holes through them if he could.

" Never seen Tetra Master cards before ? I'm not an expert, but I know a guy who could explain them to you if you're interested. Name's Johnny, he's usually hanging on the Moogley bar not far from the central place. Good luck if you intend to go kid ! And maybe we'll see each other soon ! "

" Thank you mister. "

Kota bowed lightly, not knowing how to show whatever feeling he was experiencing at the moment that was making him feel like he had to thank the man. The kind mister waved at him as Kota was walking away, staring once again at the cards he was holding as if it was now a treasure he would never let go.

The Moogley bar. Kota hasn't been in Alexandria for very long, so he had no idea where the bar could be. Not that he had any idea what a bar was to begin with. He began to wander through the royal city, not daring to ask any of the well dressed ladies and misters around him. As he was looking around him, taking guesses at what a bar could be between the pretty flower and clothing shops, the ominous stairs in shady alleys and stores filled with books, he heard a collective gasp around him and froze. Before he could ask himself what was happening, he heard something gently roars in the sky. The noise was so loud it made the cobblestone path beneath his feet vibrates, and he threw his head backwards, looking at what was a minute ago a clear and blue afternoon sky.

A gigantic airship was making its way through the sky, floating low above the city of Alexandria. Kota felt a mix of fear and deep awe, eyes wide and glistening. On the front of the ship was a wood sculpture of a beautiful mermaid, and the ship's identity couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

" It's the Prima Vista! " Someone shouted. " The Tantalas Theater Troupe is here at last ! "

Kota watched as the airship hovered the city, making its way to the castle of Alexandria. As each passing year, the comedians were requested to come for Prince Garnet's birthday and perform his favorite play. It was also Kota's, and he really wished he could finally see the play he read so much back to his old home. The play that had woken him up. The only thing that could keep his bond with a life he couldn't get back. Something pinched his heart, and Kota began to follow the ship through the city, running in his shadows, wide eyes never leaving the shape of the Prima Vista. But his course came to a stop when he slammed in someone, and felt himself being thrown on the ground.

" Damn, can't you look out where you're going at all ? "

" I'm sorry. " Kota said while getting back on his feet.

" Yeah, better be ! What were you doing anyway, running after an airship ? "

The man he had bumped into looked older than Kota, whose appearance suggested he wasn't more than seven. Not answering to his question, Kota gazed up at the airship, remaining silent.

" Hey, when someone asks you a question, it's only courteous to answer, geez ! "

Realizing the boy was way too focused on the ship to even care to look at him, the other sighed and decided to drop the attitude. He could've walked away, but the black-haired boy's eyes were wide and filled with sparks, and he felt he couldn't be rude to him. They seem to share the same interest for the airship he was also staring at.

" Okay, I admit it, I wasn't really watching where I was going either. Sorry. My name's Natsuo. What's yours kid ? "

" I'm Kota. "

" Well Kota, you're interested in the Prima Vista ? "

" Yes. "

" Good. I am too. I'm looking for my brother who I think might have gone with the Tantalas, so I want to get a look. Care to come with me and see what's all about it ? "

Once again, Kota felt something warm making its way to his stomach and his face, and without displaying any other emotion than wide eyes, nodded at Natsuo's proposition.

" I know a way to sneak in the castle, but I actually need a little help to do that. We'll have to find a ladder and climb some roofs in the older town, looking out for each other and all. Not afraid of heights I hope ? "

Kota shook his head, already feeling impatient to go and see the play he only dreamed to see.

" So let's go ! "

An hour later, the two boys were leaving the ladder they'd borrowed to sneak on the low rooftops in old Alexandria and jumped ahead an unattended wall of the court. Most of guards were busy with the play's supervision and guidance of the public waiting for it. The royal family, who was really just Queen Ryuko and her son, Prince Garnet, had their personal guard and had apparently no reason to fear any attack.

The sun was setting, basking the old town gently washed by the sea and the horizon behind Kota and Natsuo in a beautiful golden light, making everything looks peaceful. The castle and its very high dust pink towers reaching for the skies looked like they were glistening, and Kota's attention was drawn to a window by one of the tower when he thought he heard the faint voice of someone singing. He noticed long black hair brushed away by the wind, and figured they were the one humming a soft lullaby. It sounded sorrowful, like they were gazing at things they had lost forever. He hadn't any idea who that was, and didn't have time to ask before Natsuo darted in front of him and sneaked behind two unaware guards to access the back of the most remote place from the stage. The older boy waved at Kota, who was soon by his side, face unaltered by the effort while Natsuo was panting, drained by the physical effort and the fear to be caught. He surely wasn't used to this kind of thing, Kota thought.

" Unafraid no matter what ha ? You're a tough kid aren't ya ? "

Once more, Kota only nodded before he sat on the ground, eyes fixated in front of him, barely able to see the stage properly. He was deep in thought, still thinking about the sad lullaby.

" Right, better stay unnoticed before the play begins. Do you actually know what this is about ? " Natsuo asked, kinda uncomfortable sitting in silence with a kid he barely knew besides him.

Said kid's eyes were soon filled with sparks, while none other part of his face could leak any feeling, and he stared at Natsuo.

" __I want to be your canary__. "

" What ? "

" The play. It's __I want to be your canary__. It's written by Lord Avon. "

" Ya know it ? "

Kota felt his mouth do something weird, like it twisted upwards, but didn't take much more time thinking about it as he proceeded to explain the whole tale he knew by heart to Natsuo.

 _ _It was the story of a noble and a peasant, who fell in love in a most curious turn of events .__

 _ _Unfortunately, they were not free to love each other, one tied to a parent who wished to use them as a political paw.__

 _ _Through it all they laugh, they cry, they stand by each other side. They overcome a million impediments. Together, they're unbreakable.__

 _ _In the end, they decide their own fate.__ __They choose what they felt was right.__

" And what was right for them? " Natsuo asked.

Kota smirked a little, happy he succeeded at getting Natsuo's interest, but remained silent. Queen Ryuko and Prince Garnet had appeared, and the play was about to begin.

* * *

His blood tainted sword strongly held in his proud but shaking hands, the blond barbarian let a cruel laugh resonate loudly on the stage of his final fight. Blood was pouring from is wounded side. His breath was ragged, and his vision began to faint. His life was ending ; he could feel it.

" You may have disposed of me " He groaned, never letting go of the spark of pride burning in his eyes. " But that's as far as you'll ever get, you traitor. That's as far as you'll ever get... without me... "

Lifelessly, he sprawled on the floor, while the audience screamed and began to cry out.

" It shouldn't have ended this way." His opponent murmured, grief in his voice. " My friend, I bid you farewell. May you ever find peace one day on the other realm. "

The other young man knelt down close to the one who was once his comrade, and closed his eyes with a mourning hand.

" It should have never happened! " His voice broke, tears shedding on the now peaceful face.

" No ! It can't end this way ! " A voice in the audience shouted.

" Why would you even die out of pride ? That's stupid ! Think for yourself dumbass ! "

Behind the emotional spectators, Kota was staring intensely at the scene, while Natsuo was quietly drying his tears.

Under his cold hand, the actor felt his partner shivered.

" Kacchan, this is almost over, bear with it. " He whispered suddenly.

The other man was about to stand up when the lights went out and the floor under him got down. Soon, he was under the stage, surrounded by other members of the crew. He could hear the cheers and protest of the public he just left behind.

" I'm gonna murder the fucker who said that bullshit ! " The ash blond man spitted, throwing his stage cloak on the floor without any care.

" My cloak... "

" Don't worry Todoroki, it's not damaged. "

" It only means you played your role very well, Bakugou ! " A young woman with pink colored cheeks tried to say sympathetically.

" Kacchan, it's only because of the play- "

" Not another word, Deku. " Bakugou hissed with an icy stare.

Without waiting for anyone to talk to him, Bakugou stormed outside of the dressing-room, grabbing his change of clothes on the way.

" Bakugou, remember what Nighteye said to you - "

" I know what he said to me. Keep it down, round face. "

" Come on, it's been three years we're with the Tantalas, can we get along soon ? "

" I'm pretty sure you already are, as far as it concerns Bakugou. "

" I know Kaminari, but still... "

" C'mon Uraraka, it's gonna be your turn with Midoriya. You better get ready before Iida starts storming across the dressing room and gets his stomach upset. We've still got a long night ahead of us. "

Watching Bakugou shutting himself in his lodge, Uraraka sighed. They were a team, the great comedian troupe, the even greater thieves of the Mist continent, the Tantalas. Bakugou and Midoriya even knew each other since before they even joined the famous group, and never the tension between them had been so on edge from Uraraka's perspective.

" Uraraka, are you ready ? "

" Yep, let's get those spectators so impressed by our acting they'll forget their gold filled pockets. " She lifted a thumb up.

" That's right ! " Midoriya smiled. " But that's not the only thing we'll perform tonight... I really hope All Might and Nighteye know what they're doing... "

The two friends silently stared at Bakugou's lodge, and shared an anxious look. Whatever was happening from now on wasn't in their hands anymore.

In a dark and messy room, Bakugou was struggling to find some light to see further than his nose.

" Where the fuck this damn oil lamp is at ?! I told those assholes I needed it by the door, not in the middle of the damn – Fuck ! "

A unpleasant noise of several metallic stuff, books and others materials collapsing together rang through the dark room as the angry young man tripped and felt on the floor.

" Bakugou, what the hell are you doing ? Midoriya and Uraraka are going, it's up to us now ! " Kaminari yelled from behind the door.

" I'd be already far if you fuckers listened to me for once ! "

" Look who's talking... "

" Now's not the time to fight, the situation's already as tensed as it is" A young woman with pink poofy hair winced slightly. " So let's just stick together okay ? "

Usually, Ashido was the happy-go-lucky one, always ready to accomplish whatever mission their group was given, no matter how foolish it was. But this time, it was different from all the previous ones. Bakugou knew it, and hated how nervous everybody was for the kidnapping of a single person.

" I can't believe we're actually snatching away the prince of Alexandria. " Kaminari sighed while Bakugou finally found his oil lamp and stopped cursing to focus on his preparations. " I mean, it's not like we never made anything disrupting politically speaking, but this is on an entirely different level ! What was All Might thinking when he gave us this order ? "

" Shh Kaminari, you know the rules" Ashido shushed with an anxious look. " Boss' orders are absolute, unless you want to get kicked out by Nighteye. "

" I'm not questioning anything, I'd follow him everywhere, like all of us. " Kaminari frowned. " But I can't help worrying over why and for what purpose we're doing all of this. "

It was a tough question, both Ashido and Bakugou knew it. Kaminari, like Ashido, looked more of a friendly and carefree guy, but the truth was, he really tended to overthink. It could be a great asset, but not in the situation they were in.

As a renowned troupe of comedians, the Tantalas were giving each year for Prince Garnet's birthday a representation of a famous play, _I want to be your canary_ , to the royal family and the people of Alexandria. Usually, at this time of the year, Bakugou would be away on his own, not interested in the slightest by theater. But this time, he was personally given a crucial role to play on the mission, and consequently on the play; the later, he absolutely despised. Fortunately, it was over, and the real fun was coming.

The show was about to end, soon to be followed by great fireworks in honor of Prince Garnet's eighteenth birthday. From what their insider told them, the crown prince would be back in his room by the time the fireworks would begin. The rumor was that his relationship with his mother critically deteriorated the last months, and he wouldn't spend more time with her than necessary, particularly not during public displays.

While Queen Ryuko would enjoy the loud fireworks, Bakugou was to sneak in the room and snatch away the prince who'd have been put to sleep thanks to some special plants their insider would put in his tea. It would have been way more efficient to just knock him unconscious and take him away from his perspective. He didn't understand why All Might was so adamant to do things smoothly like that, but he trusted him nonetheless. So he would do things his way. For now. Bakugou put his googles on top of his head, made sure his belt was tight, and took a deep breath.

" If you're done complaining, I'm ready to go. "

Bakugou stepped outside of the room, and appeared, finally dressed with his usual thief outfit : a black shirt, brown pants and high laced boots, his usual orange googles and a brown cloak. His cloak had a large hood, and at his waist, a large belt permitted him to carry stuff like his sword, potions and various items. His pale ash blond hair were brushing his forehead, shadowing his determined eyes, sparkling furiously in the night.

" Then let's go. " Ashido sighed, stretching to prove she was ready too.

" There's no turning back now I suppose. " Kaminari whined. " I wish I was more knowledgeable about political stuff, who knows what we're about to start with this kidnapping ? "

The damn blond idiot was asking questions Bakugou had no answer to, and it was infuriating. He was also kinda uneasy about this whole kidnapping story. It was pretty unsettling, the way All Might sternly talked to them about this mission. Why did he suddenly decided to do that, when they were usually only stealing money, expensive jewelry and work of arts in wealthy people's mansions ? They were supposed to be annoying thieves, taking from the rich to give to the poor. Why were they getting involved in a royal family's business ?

All Might didn't even say what was the purpose to all of this. Of course no one had asked any question, probably because they thought there was no reason to do so. They trusted their leader. Even Deku who was the same meddling asshole he'd always been hadn't said anything. Maybe he had no idea either. Maybe he knew exactly why. It wouldn't be a surprise ; he was known to be close to All Might. The thought hit Bakugou, and made him even more angry than he was already.

" We're retrieving a shitty prince of a country as tiny as Deku's talent as an actor. " Bakugou fumed while leading the way out of their flying ship. " There's absolutely no reason to freak out, it's a goddamn prince of nothing. "

" So why are we kidnapping him then !? " Kaminari squeaked while climbing the ladder to the board of their ship.

" Drop it. " Bakugou growled, opening the trap to access the board.

Fresh and slightly cold night air, loud music from the play and gleeful screams at the scene where the two protagonists were finally reunited confirmed Bakugou they were just in time. Pulling his hood on, Bakugou jumped on the airship's shell, and began to run without waiting for the two others. Bakugou sped up and, for a moment, time stopped. He was looking at the castle beneath him, and could see the tower where the prince was supposed to be. Lights were still out, for now.

He had to get there before Prince Garnet and his guards were. The mission who would change the fate of the world was about to begin.

* * *

Final Fantasy IX is my favorite game ever (Horikoshi-sensei is also a fan!). Just for fun, I tried to swap BNHA's cast with FFIX's, and ended up really invested in it. I stick to the main story line but, as characters are different, things obviously won't be the same... I hope you'll like it as much as I do. English isn't my first language so feel free to kindly point out any mistakes. If you're a FFIX lover, leave comments with your guesses about who could be who and so on. If you're not, I'd be very glad to introduce you to this masterpiece.

The prelude is done. First chapter coming soon.


	2. Captivating Eyes

" I know we're just supposed to go with you to take care of the eventual guards and secure a safe path, but still, you could act like you know we actually exist " Kaminari muttered.

" Quiet moron. We're going. "

Bakugou moved closer to the mermaid statue at the edge of the ship, taking a last view on the peaceful scene. He didn't know how much things would change after what they were about to do, but would do it nonetheless.

He took a deep breath, bent his knees, and jumped to the castle's roof, not far beneath their giant ship. The Prima Vista was the famous ship of the Tantalas, a great troupe of comedians to the public's eye, but the worst unknown thieves from the entire continent's perspective. Their reputation as comedians what was got them this close to the castle, and the operation they were about to conduct was putting at risk everything All Might had built so far. Bakugou really hoped this whole operation was worth it. At least All Might gave him the task to kidnap the prince while Deku was the one who had to entertain the audience.

The reason why they were doing that wasn't even important anymore. Bakugou was going to do this right and prove his superiority to all the others members who thought he wasn't the best on board and the next to take command of this ship. Grinning, a flame blazing in his eyes, Bakugou ran through the night, across the castle's roof and got to one tower where stairs would give a path to the castle's indoors.

Knocking silently some guards on his way, letting Ashido and Kaminari clean up behind him. Bakugou moved fast through the old but still fancy castle which he learned every corner of. It was strange, how it looks it was about to collapse in certain places, but fancy tapestries with gold embroiled threads, delicate porcelain vases and expensive-looking furniture that looked brand new were decorating, or rather hiding fragile foundations. Bakugou did say this country was rather unimportant and so was the prince, but he had maybe underestimated this royal family's power. For a second, he really couldn't help but feel uneasy in this place.

They reached the main lobby of the castle, the few guards they found until then being knocked out before they were even aware of their presence. Years of experience couldn't be outsmarted by some newbies who thought no one would ever penetrate this castle. Bakugou felt a rush of pride in his veins, and readjusted his hood on his head. He moved in the shadows of the stairs, and looked above him. On the ceiling, a very large chandelier cast light on the whole floor. There was no way they could take that down without getting unnoticed. Bakugou swallowed, biting his lips, looking for a way to climb those stairs without taking any risks at being exposed.

" Bakugou, there's no time ! " Kaminari whispered, getting more and more anxious as time was passing.

" He's right, we got to move! We only have so much time before we are to take off ! "

Bakugou angrily hissed at the two other members of the Tantalas, but ultimately knew they were right. There wasn't enough time for perfection. As he was about to rush through the stairs to the prince's room, he heard footsteps from above and hold his breath, erasing his presence in the shadows. A tough-looking guy in a big silver and heavy-looking armor appeared in his field of vision. Bakugou almost prepared himself to rush and jump on him when a deep voice stopped him to do so.

" TetsuTetsu, there is no reason for you to stay by my room. I'd rather have you look after Mother tonight. A lot of people are here and it could be the perfect opportunity to harm her. "

" But, your Highness, Monoma, Kendou and Yaoyorozu are already by Queen Ryuko's side, I'm positive she'll be fine ! "

" I'll be even more confident if you were there as well, Tetsu. " The man insisted.

" ... As you wish, Prince Garnet. "

Unconvinced, TestuTetsu made his way to where the Queen was ; far away from this tower, that at least Bakugou knew. The knight went down the stairs, expression on his face quite torn. Fortunately, the guard took an opposite way and didn't passed in front of the hidden members of the Tantalas. What strange luck, Bakugou thought. Does this prince thought so little of himself he guessed he won't ever be targeted ? Or that it won't be much of an issue if he was ? Come to think of it, he barely saw any portraits in this castle, and the few ones on display were picturing the Queen and her deceased wife. It was said that the prince was of great beauty, but he had no idea what he looked like apart from an attribute which apparently attested of his royal blood : sharp and pointed teeth. When Deku had told him that, Bakugou couldn't help but scoffed. What a royal attribute, he thought. And what, was he supposed to look at the prince's teeth to know he was the prince ? That was bullshit. Bakugou would do things his own way. He trusted his instincts. A pampered and carefree prince would probably be very easy to spot ; as soon as he would see Bakugou, he will probably scream, cry and even faint. Simple as that.

Behind him, Bakugou heard Ashido and Kaminari shifting nervously. Bakugou gestured to them to follow the guard while he would wait for the prince to drink his tea and fall asleep, and the two others went after him in case he decided to come back. Minutes went by, and Bakugou finally made his move.

Looking around him, he dashed through the stairs, and hid behind a wall. The path was split in two, with two doors at each end, and Bakugou remembered what their insider told them. The room on his left was the room he needed to get to. Carefully, he stood up, and took a look to make sure he could move. He waited some more seconds, and decided to go.

However, he was abruptly stopped. At the very moment he put a foot on the red carpet on the corridor, he was strongly hit by something and was violently thrown to the ground. He felt a stinging pain on his forehead, and blood began to obstruct his vision field as his head was pounding, the pain caused by the shock being quite intense.

" What the hell. " Bakugou cursed under his breath, trying to make sense out of himself.

" Oh my god, my apologies ! I didn't mean to hurt you ! " A worried but gentle voice reached him. " You're bleeding ; let me fix that for you. "

Without even realizing what was happening, still kinda out of it because of the hit he took, Bakugou let himself be healed by weird glowing hands put right in front of his face.

" There we go. Do you feel any better ? "

It only took a second. Beautiful, kind and fierce red eyes shadowed under a white hood locked in his. His right eye had a light scar on top of it, and Bakugou was so confused he lost his usual frown to just stare, lips slightly parted. He didn't say a word, and for a second he realized the guy in front of him seemed as surprised as him.

" … Oh, hm, I'm really sorry, but... I have to go. I'm running out of time. Take care ! "

And so, the strange guy with the pretty eyes and glowing hands vanished, while Bakugou was still recollecting his thoughts.

" Bakugou, are you okay? " Kaminari came to check on him. " Who was he?! I was so sure everything was over! " He cried out lout.

" There's blood all over the carpet... " Ashido sighed, before taking a potion and pouring it on the cloth. Seconds later it had completely disappeared. " God, there's not even a bruise! " She whistled appreciatively, looking at Bakugou's now unbelievably smooth forehead given how he was split open minutes ago. " I wonder who he was, we'd need someone with that kind of skills! "

" Shit, what the fuck. " He told to himself, ashamed of how he lacked any reaction.

It never happened to him before. Furious against himself – he could have been caught, he could have put the entire mission in jeopardy just because he was awestruck at some guy, he tightened his fists and gritted his teeth, heavy breathing. Having partially recovered his senses, Bakugou pushed aside Kaminari and Ashido and rushed to the door in front of him. He had lost enough time ; the fireworks were already beginning, and the Tantalas needed to get ready to go soon. He couldn't let this strange meeting compromise his mission and wound his pride.

Blankets were tossed on what looked like a person on the bed. There was no sound inside the room. The light was still on, and the windows were wide open. The cup of tea was still hot, and untouched on the white table in the center of the room. Whose royal family member without any guard would let his window open like that when-

" Holy shit " Bakugou run to the king sized bed and tossed the blankets away.

Only pillows were under the blankets. The prince was nowhere to be found. The windows could only be opened from the inside, so either someone was already waiting for the prince in the room, either he disappeared on his own will. Bakugou frantically ran to the window and looked at the height of the fall if someone was to jump from here. It was high, but it wasn't impossible to attempt. But Bakugou wasn't taking it. Something was bothering him. He was ready to jump and go after anyone who could have jumped, but the path would lead him directly to where the play was, and someone on the run would better want to go where he wouldn't be seen, somewhere he'd have a mean to escape...

" Wait a sec... " His eyes grew wider and glowed with sudden understanding. " Did this fucker actually- Dammit ! "

The white hood ; it glowed in the dark, reflecting the moonlight. The hooded guy- Prince Garnet, was running on the castle's roof, getting away on his own and compromising Bakugou's entire mission. Without thinking about it twice, Bakugou reached the balcony and prepared himself to jump.

" Bakugou where's the prince ? The guard changed his mind and is going back, we need to get out of here ! " Kaminari freaked out while holding the door close behind him.

" Idiot what do you think you're doing ? " Ashido was angry. " We're three, you're the only one with fire magic who can get away by the window ! "

" The damn prince is escaping !" He roared while concentrating magic in his palms, not admitting the huge mistake he just made. " I'm going after him, I don't care what you do with the guard, that's not my mission. Get out of here by yourselves ! Not my problem !"

" Bakugou ! You- "

Bakugou jumped before Ashido could get any answer, and the loud blast of his explosions barely covered the terrible scream coming from the royal bedroom. The guard had found out strangers in the prince's empty room and he was about to alert everyone. There wasn't any time left ; he needed to catch the prince and get out of here. Now.

Bakugou clicked a frustrated tongue and propelled himself again with explosions, not giving a care about the noise thanks to the loud fireworks who were illuminating the sky above Alexandria. But the noise did reach the prince's ears, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Bakugou rushing straight at him and panicked.

" Stay where you are you damn prince ! I'm not letting you go this time ! "

But the crown head wasn't as bad as Bakugou thought he was, and he began to look for ways to escape on the roof with steady feet. The night wasn't so dark ; the moon was full and a lot of stars were lightning up the sky along with the fireworks. The white hood the prince was keeping helped him to keep track of him, and it was kind of a surreal situation to Bakugou. It was so off track he would have laugh if only he didn't hear rage filled screams behind him. TetsuTetsu was also going after him, and really how could this night could get even shittier, Bakugou thought.

Of course he should have known better than to say that, because the prince stopped right on the edge of the roof, under a string decorated with different colored flags specially put on for the festivities. Some ropes were hanging low, and Bakugou was close enough to see the prince taking a careful look at it, like he was studying how he could use it to his advantage.

" No ! Stop you fucker, you're going right to the stage - "

Bakugou was close now, and he knew the prince could hear him well. He was close, he could almost reach him if he extended his hand, and he could have caught him if only his heart didn't skipped a beat the moment the prince turned to purposefully look at him and smiled.

Enlighten by the moonlight, his features were soft, and his smile was kind. As kind as his eyes and his voice. And it looked playful too. He was beautiful, and Bakugou was just left staring. Prince Garnet took the opportunity and jumped of the roof under Bakugou's delayed and powerless attempt to grab him. The only think he snatched was the white hood, and he could only stand there and watch in slow motion as the prince grabbed a rope and flied to an opposite roof. Under the fireworks his braided hair, colored in a crimson red he never saw before, looked astonishing. His wide smile, revealing sharp teeth, and his sparkling eyes stunned Bakugou, who would have slapped himself for not realizing he was the prince. What kind of idiot would just run around in a castle in a cloak and take time to heal strangers before throwing themselves in the sky looking they had the time of their lives apart from... This idiot ?!

The prince glanced at Bakugou who couldn't stop staring, and it seemed to him he laughed at his dumbfounded face.

After a flight who seemed to be suspended in time, he finally landed on the opposite roof almost perfectly. However, he was immediately noticed by hundred of people still in the public, admiring the fireworks, along with Queen Ryuko.

Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly stood up, giving orders to the guards by her side. Mild panic began to irrupt, thinking someone was intruding and giving trouble to the Queen, not realizing the man they just saw was their prince. Bright red hair and common clothes were not what they were expecting from the crown prince, but his mother had immediately recognized him.

That was it. Bakugou couldn't afford to lose any more time now. Plus, the royal guard was dangerously close ; he had to move. He snapped out of it and yelled loudly, letting his frustration get the better of him and dashed straight ahead, concentrating black fire magic in his palms while keeping an eye on the reckless prince who was still on the run, jumping on another rope and sliding to an opposite tower.

" What the hell?! " Bakugou couldn't believe what he was seeing. " What is this idiot fucking doing ?! "

Curiously, under the layers of anger and frustration, Bakugou found himself having fun in this situation. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and he couldn't really think straight anymore. He climbed to the roof of a tower on his way, where he could oversee the prince. Without a second thought, he put his googles on, and jumped as well, letting his fire magic propel him through the sky another time, towards to the roof where the prince was still running.

The explosion made him went fast enough directly at the prince, who stood still when he realized how fast Bakugou was flying in his direction, almost like a cannonball. With a proud grin plastered on his face, Bakugou roared in victory as he tackled the prince on the roof, like a child who had won a race.

" You're not going anywhere now, are you ! " He screamed, his voice slightly broken because of his lack of breath.

Prince Garnet was obviously disoriented, and Bakugou didn't treat him with the same kindness the other showed him moments ago in the castle.

" Now let's go, or the Prima Vista will let us rot down here" Bakugou said while charging the other man on his shoulder.

" The... Prima Vista ? Are you part of the Tantalas ?! "

" Damn right I am ! " Bakugou proudly told him, putting his googles back on the top of his head to make his most threatening glare at the prince.

" Just wait you filthy bandit ! Let the prince go immediately ! "

" Oh come on, can't he ever let me the fuck alone ? "

The big armored guard was also coming fast at them on a hanging rope, but unfortunately for him, Bakugou was a much more experienced acrobat. The thief dodged the guard easily, and scoffed while watching him crashed into an another tower, pitifully sliding against the rocky wall.

" Tetsu... " The prince whispered anxiously on Bakugou's shoulder.

" That moron is big enough to take care of himself, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself ? " Bakugou asked with a cruel look at the captive man.

" ... "

The prince didn't said anything and just avoided Bakugou's gaze. With an annoyed click of the tongue, Bakugou began to run again on the roof, not even slowed down by the supplementary weight on his back. The Prima Vista was just ahead of him ; he was gonna make it and make everyone else bow to him. He grinned, and was about to speed up when he felt a deadly aura and immediately made a step back. An arrow grazed the tip of his nose, and stuck itself on the nearest rocky tower. The fact this arrow had pierced through rock could only mean one thing.

Bakugou wrinkled his brows. In the distance, he could see the shining armor of the Valkyrie of the castle ; Yaoyorozu. He cursed and focused on getting back to the Prima Vista as fast as he could. If Yaoyorozu had tried to shot him, then it was a matter of seconds before they began to attack the ship. He actually saw an army of guards behind the Valkyrie, and heard loud shouts echoing through the night. His heart was beating so frantically he could hear it in his eardrums. Then he noticed the engine of the Prima Vista had began to roar, as the palms were slowly getting faster.

" The Prima Vista is moving ! "

" Ha ?! " Bakugou screamed, the noise of the engine covering up the prince's voice.

" The ship is going to leave us behind ! Put me down, I will go with you, it will be faster this way ! "

" No fucking way ! " Bakugou shouted back, still running with the other man on his shoulder.

" I was going to get secretly on the ship anyway ! Put me down ! Please ! "

" So you can run away again ? I think the fuck not ! "

" I'm going with you, I swear it, it is not my intention for us to be left behind ! "

" You really think I'm not fast enough to keep up ? " Bakugou said, daring. " Hang on shitty hair, or else you'll fall ! "

" That is absolutely foolish, stop it ! "

Bakugou let out a insane laugh and sped up even more, his cloak floating behind him. The Prima Vista was already in mid-air when they got close ; Bakugou had to jump high if he wanted to grab one side and climb ; which was totally impossible to do.

" Grab my shoulders ! "

" I beg your pardon ? "

" Grab my shoulders or you'll never see the sun rising, glowing hands ! " Bakugou screamed, putting once again his googles on, Garnet quickly realizing he would do that when he was getting serious, and listened to his request.

" Glowing- " The prince sighed at the nickname. " Very well, I will do as you say, but what do you intend to do ? You're certainly not thinking of- "

" Shut up ! Now ! "

" Oh my god, you're going to kill both of us ! "

" Just fucking watch me ! "

Without decelerating, and while the prince was silently praying for his life, squeezing Bakugou's shoulders like his life depended on it, which it, in fact, did, Bakugou mustered all of his strength in his legs, and jumped. With his freed hands, he concentrated warm light on his palms, and suddenly let it explode behind them to propel the two of them in the air. He was, after all, a master in the arts of using fire black magic. This prince had no idea who he had just met, or else he wouldn't have been so scared. It was absolutely no mystery he was the one chosen to kidnap him ; All Might knew that with his natural magic ability combine to his agility, unlike a certain someone, there was no way Bakugou would never made it back without the prince. Bakugou was the best ; and he was again on the verge to let anyone witness it.

Soaring through the sky at high speed, shapes and lights blurred in the night, he glanced at the prince on his shoulder, who was curiously gazing down with glistening eyes, not looking scared anymore. Bakugou didn't know if he found it really annoying or plain weird. He was being taken away by total strangers and not even once had he even complained ; rather he had offered his help. Not that it was of any interest to Bakugou.

The ship got a lot closer. A rope ladder was hanging on the side; Bakugou extended a hand, and clenching his teeth, he barely grabbed it while the Prima Vista was on his way to escape from the castle. The thief could feel his legs hang in emptiness, and the weight of the prince gripping at his shoulder as if he was terrified to let go.

" Bakugou, you're alive ? "

" Yeah, unfortunately! "

" Come on guys, this is not over ! " Ashido shouted at them.

" Brace yourselves ! "

Bakugou just had the time to firmly grasp at the ladder and strengthen his grip on the other man on his shoulder before a cannonball grazed the Prima Vista's shell. A faint smell of burning wood drifted to them, and made them all realize how serious the situation was.

" Holy shit, this is for real ! " Kaminari cried out with a high pitched voice. " Hurry up Bakugou ! "

" I don't need you telling me what to do ! "

" Guys, they're not only sending arrows but friggin' Bombs at us ! " Ashido was now totally panicking.

" Bombs ?! Since when can they use that kind of spells ? "

" I don't fucking care, pull the rope, it'd be faster this way ! "

Bakugou didn't want to admit it, but he was quickly losing his grasp. All this pursuit and jumping across the castle's roof coupled with the excitement had exhausted him. He could barely feel his feet at all.

" Hurry up ! They're firing others ! "

Kaminari was joined by someone else, and together they pulled the rope fast enough so Bakugou and the prince were safely on board when other cannonballs were fired at them.

" You're welcome. " Kaminari sighed while Bakugou was recollecting himself.

" I knew you could make it in time Kacchan ! Are you two okay ? "

As the ship was violently shaken by the hit it was grazed by, big green eyes looked straight at him with a concerned look. Bakugou felt his whole being lit up with anger from the inside, and he gave Midoriya a murderous glare.

" Who are you getting worried for, you nerd ? " He spitted with pure hatred to make him step back. " Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be ?! And who the fuck is that ?! "

Bakugou stared back at a tiny black-haired kid with wide black eyes.

" I'm Kota. "

People sure were curious about his name today, the boy thought.

" I'll... explain later. " Midoriya pinched the brink of his nose, kinda overwhelmed, everything getting out of control. " Your Highness" he said while kneeling in front of Prince Garnet. " Are you okay ? "

" I'm quite alright, for someone who thought he was about to die " The prince sighed by Bakugou's side. " My thanks for never letting go, you were pretty manly back there ! " He lightly laughed, looking relieved and slightly happy to have made it through.

Bakugou understood he was referring to what had just happen. It was his mission ; why was he talking about it like it was something special ? Just after he risked their lives by throwing them in the air, where they were easy targets for any kind of archery and spells ? Shouldn't he be freaking out, crying and trying to escape? What was that ?

" What the fuck? "

" We're glad you're unhurt, your Highness " Midoriya said kindly. " Now, the situation's quite dangerous, and we need to get you to safety, quickly. "

" Understood, my apologize for making you wait ! "

" There's no need to excuse yourself. "

As the crew was helping the prince to get back on his feet, a terrified voice made them all freeze in horror.

" Threw yourselves on the ground! This thing is gonna break through the shell ! Grab anything you can ! "

Bakugou quickly reached the rail he climbed some moments ago in one hand, and with the other, grabbed the prince who looked at loss, while Midoriya shielded Kota. A big explosion made the Prima Vista go astray, and screams could be heard all over the ship as a cloud of smoke began to dangerously appear on the side of the ship.

" The shell's broken ! "

" Uraraka and Mei are on it ! But they'll need help ! "

Midoriya looked around him anxiously, and watched Bakugou, thinking of the right way to put what he had in thoughts.

" I'm letting the prince in your care. " He said before rushing on the board to take Kota to safety and go provide help.

" I don't need you telling me what the fuck I need to do. " Bakugou spitted while getting back on his feet.

Under them, Bakugou could feel the ship shaking. They weren't losing any altitude for now, thanks to Uraraka's gravity magic and Mei's out of this world mechanics skills, but they couldn't last long with a ship this big. Bakugou was planning to go as well to the engineering room to help with his fire powers, but froze in his tracks. Prince Garnet wasn't by his side anymore. Feeling a sudden rise of panic, he looked frantically around him ; all of the crew was running everywhere to patch up the Prima Vista, and he couldn't see him in the agitation.

" Fuck ! Where did this asshole went ? He better not have fallen or else I'll kill him ! " He growled, an uncomfortable feeling of fear poking his stomach.

Bright red hair suddenly came into his vision field, and Bakugou felt his breath getting caught in his throat. The prince, dangerously close to the broken rails at the end of the deck, was waving and shouting words he could barely hear. He was looking desperately at the castle, completely exposed to any attacks without anything, without anyone to protect him.

" Mother, I'm here, I'm okay, stop shooting ! Tell your guards they need to stop shooting ! "

" What the fuck are you doing ?! " Bakugou snapped while flying quickly to the prince's side. " Enough with the lack of self-preservation bullshit ! This is no place for you to be, go somewhere safe or this entire goddamn mission would mean nothing ! "

Bakugou shouted to be heard over the screams of the panicked crew on board, gesturing wildly so the prince would go anywhere but in harm's way.

" But if Mother knows I'm here she'll stop ! She won't harm me! "

" Whatever, let's go b- "

Just as he was telling that, Bakugou caught a glimpse at big orange sparkles coming fast and straight at them in the sky. Behind those deadly-looking bombs, evil fire creatures only appearing when summoned, Bakugou figured Ryuko looking straight at them, a fan in her hands hiding part of her face. But her eyes were uncovered ; she could perfectly see them. She could see her son waving at her on board, and she still decided to shoot at them.

" Get down ! " Bakugou roared, his voice breaking with the intensity he just put in.

He pushed the prince on the floor, and stood his ground fiercely, knowing well what he had to do. Fire was not the best magic to use against Bombs, but did he had any choice ? He put his googles in, then rushed ahead and took a leap in the sky. His hair were slicked back by the air pressure, and his cloak was floating wildly behind him. He could feel Prince Garnet stare, and only hoped the prince would be smart enough to put himself out of harm way.

Bakugou concentrated his fire spell in his palms, and directed his explosion at the monsters, at least to deviate them, and let his magic do the rest. The powerful blast projected him back on the ship, where he landed perfectly, used to these kind of air performance. Quickly, he stood back on his feet, tall and determinate. While the others were working on keeping the Prima Vista afloat, he would work on keeping it forbidden for any intruders. Adrenaline rushed again in his body, and he felt himself smile in front of new Bombs coming straight at them.

" Come, I'm going to fucking murder you ! "

As he was getting ready for a new fire spell, he suddenly saw a light glowing besides him. He didn't had any time to spare looking at what that was before he rushed ahead and jumped again, blasting his spell as he intended to do. But this time, the explosion was much bigger and louder. Bakugou was violently pushed back on the ship, where he crashed and felt like his whole body had been thumped on by a flock of Chocobos. Confused, he blinked several times, feeling sharp pain in his legs and back, before looking at his bloody hands. Did he suddenly gained more power ? Was it the situation's tension who had just gave him more intensity ?

" Are you okay ? I'm sorry I didn't told you beforehand, I had no idea it would be this powerful, I just wanted to help ! "

" What the fuck have you done ? " Bakugou freaked out, staring at the prince with wide eyes.

" I can use white magic. I've just enhanced your fire power, but it won't last very long. Just give me a second, I'll also put a shield, at least for you. "

" Ha ?! "

The prince had locked his red eyes with his, and put his hands on his arms. He was no longer smiling, and his eyes were no longer kind and playful as he saw them earlier. They were pained, but filled with determination.

" You know the Queen saw you and still shoot, don't you. "

The red haired prince didn't say a thing, but his expression toughened. Bakugou didn't know why he was saying that either. He didn't care about the prince. But something about his serious expression made him definitely thought he wasn't what Bakugou had thought him to be.

After all, he had try to escape by himself, whatever the reason why, and stood by his side, helping him in the heat of a battle he never asked for, not running away, managing to somehow look unafraid. He was tougher than what Bakugou gave him credit for, and maybe, just maybe, it made him earned a little bit of Bakugou's consideration. Garnet applied his spell on Bakugou, who could suddenly feel his entire being protected by what felt like a large veil, as light as thin air. The pain had went away as well. As soon as it ended, Bakugou got back on his feet, casting a look at the prince for the last time.

" Take cover, now ! " He barked, not accepting any complaint.

Another Bombs, probably the last, given how far they were from the castle now, were thrown at them, and while Bakugou prepared his last spell, he heard a faint voice.

" I knew. That's why I'm here. "

The tone of his voice wasn't resigned like Bakugou had expected. It sounded like a farewell, but also like a promise to come back. Bakugou felt a chill before he was again in the middle of the sky, and let his spell blast powerfully against the monsters, who didn't even stood a chance against his enhanced magic. Back on board, after an other crash that didn't hurt thanks to the shield protecting him, he looked at the reckless prince, who hadn't moved by an inch.

Garnet stood still, looking at the castle's disappearing form in the obscurity. His face looked inscrutable to Bakugou, though he could see something similar to grief. At this moment, he couldn't do anything but stand by his side, watching Garnet's home fading away.

In the skies of Alexandria, the Prima Vista was burning, getting away from the castle and the Queen's wrath, and with its crew, heading straight into darkness.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this! Kirishima with long hair is directly inspired by 50shadesofHQ's incredible artworks I saw on twitter! He took a white cloak cause he forgot to take a new one when he sneaked out of the castle to buy common clothes for his escape. He never thought someone would actually come after him, he has thought this plan through so much... Hang on Garnet/Kirishima!


	3. Stirring the Forest

The ground was damp and uncomfortable. It tickled Bakugou's sides, which were, for some reason, exposed. The air around him was moist, and it was oddly quiet. Bakugou realized he had been unconscious, and forced his eyes open, only to stare at an ominous layer of dark green leaves above him. He quickly got up, and studied his surroundings, trying to pinpoint any potential danger. Dark green was all he could see, in the shapes of tall weeds, thick bushes, huge trees and other eerie looking plants. No light could filter through the leaves, and Bakugou couldn't even guess what hour it was. The air was heavy with some kind of mist, and Bakugou cursed under his breath.

" Shit. The Evil Forest, of course. "

Carefully, he got back on his feet, and made sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. Only his clothes had been damaged in what he supposed was his fall. After escaping successfully from Queen Ryuko's heavy fire for taking the prince away, the ship, who had took large damage, had collapsed despite the crew's effort to keep it afloat. During the terrible fall on the forest, he must have been ejected at some point, and last thing he remembered, he was lying here, open and vulnerable to any kind of monsters which he knew were looming somewhere in the shadows.

" Now what. " Bakugou took a deep breath to keep his mind clear.

Now, he had to go back to the ship and to his crew, that he knew with no doubt was still alive and kicking it, like the cockroaches they all were. They would then take note of what was lost, and decide what would be the course from now on. What they would do about-

" Garnet. "

Eyes widening from the sudden realization, Bakugou gasped, trying to remember if he saw the prince being ejected from the Prima Vista as well. Was he safe or... ? Bakugou shook his head ; it wasn't the time to think about that. He had to get back to safety, make sure his crew and Garnet were okay, and that he didn't fail his mission.

Bakugou began to make his way to the wrecked ship he could smell from his position, burning wood and cracking fire giving him directions. He took his sword, knowing very well fire magic wouldn't be wise to use in a damp forest like this one where, for once, he wanted to be quiet and avoid monsters. He made his way, quietly, listening to the grieving sound of wood being torn apart and reduced to ashes by the fire, consuming the ship they were so proud of. The ship Bakugou thought he would be leading someday.

But would he be able to lead a ship and a crew after what happened ? Logically thinking, the ship was heavily damaged because he was so late in retrieving the prince. If he had been faster, then they would have been under attack, but it surely wouldn't have been this serious. He only hoped nobody was critically injured because of his mistakes. What if several crew members were injured ? What if All Might was critically wounded ? Bakugou froze, although he wasn't very far from what was left of the Prima Vista. Could he come back like it was nothing even though he might be responsible for this failure ?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bakugou decided to let go of these intrusive thoughts. He didn't know that. He believed minutes ago with that his crew was okay, no questions asked. He knew them well. Toughening himself up, Bakugou resumed his walk, and behind a large batch of trees, he saw the sad remnants of what once had been a beautiful airship. Mourning quietly the loss of the Prima Vista, Bakugou walked farther and noticed the pile of junk the crew was just throwing outside the ship in a poor attempt to clean what was still left inside. In front of the improvised dump, he saw a familiar round face.

" Bakugou ?! You're okay ! " Uraraka smiled, though she seemed exhausted.

" Yeah... " He couldn't say more, too ashamed to really engage in his usual shenanigans.

" Or maybe not " Uraraka frowned, knowing what Bakugou's lack of fiery reaction meant. " Iida and Todoroki are inside, taking care of the hurt ones. Go see them for now, and maybe... check on Deku after that. "

" Of course, why would I go to anyone else to check if things are okay? " Bakugou hissed as he passed Uraraka without casting a look her way.

" Good to see you too. " The young woman sighed while she came back to her own task.

Despite the crash, the inside of the ship was still usable if you overlooked all the crushed furniture scattered everywhere. Bakugou noticed, just as Uraraka said, Todoroki and Iida applying all kind of healing spells and potions on their fellow crew members. They both looked very tired and somehow troubled, their faces plastered with worry. Bakugou had a bad feeling, anxiety kicking it again, and decided to directly go and see Midoriya. He wasn't really hurt, and wanted to know if All Might and Garnet were safe, for different reasons.

He headed to the broken stairs, and climbed carefully to head to the command room. The floor above this one offered access to the command room on the right, and a large corridor on the left leading to the stage they would usually perform. After the crash, the scene had been devastated, and the corridor had collapse on itself, only remains of wood and glass on what was left of the floor. Fists clenching tightly by his sides, he headed to the command room, only to find Midoriya alone. He was sitting in the midst of the dark room who looked like it had been devastated by some kind of hurricane, writing in a logbook and muttering to himself.

" Deku. " Bakugou snarled while leaning on the opposite wall, arms crossed on his chest.

" Kacchan ! Thank god you're okay! I'm sorry, we couldn't dispatch anyone to go look for you, everyone's still shocked by what happened and we all need time to recover. "

Midoriya immediately smiled at him, while looking equally tired as the other crew members he already passed by, dark bags under his eyes. Bakugou hated how right for him it sounded to be the captain worrying about his crew, which he was only a part of.

" Where's All Might ? "

Midoriya stiffened, and his tired smile dropped, eyes narrowing and avoiding him as he bite his lips. Bakugou immediately straightened up. The look on his face couldn't mean anything good.

" He's... "

" Where. Is. All Might " Bakugou growled, expecting an answer immediately.

" He's been... hurt. " Midoriya revealed, looking uneasy.

" HOW ?! "

" He was on the corridor when it collapsed, and... "

Bakugou held his breath, eyes widening with dread at what Deku was about to tell him.

" Pieces of broken glass and metal were scattered everywhere and- And it pierced right through his abdomen... We extracted him as soon as we could, but he had lost a lot of blood and- "

Midoriya had to stop talking, his voice breaking over the terrible words. He put a hand on his mouth, quieting the sobs threatening to come out, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. All Might was their leader, but he was like a father for Midoriya. They all knew that, and Bakugou was no stranger to their bond. So he couldn't help but feeling upset when Midoriya was handling all of this -managing the crew and not letting his emotions take the better of him.

He was absolutely furious at how the once tiny and useless boy acted like he was so much better than him now, holding in his emotions when Bakugou felt like he had been struck by lightning and couldn't think anymore. All Might was on the verge of death, their ship had crashed, the crew's morals were low – how could he manage to still lead everyone when so much had happened ? As he was clenching his fists, Midoriya cleared his voice, and went on. But Bakugou had froze, his face loosing all his colors, overwhelmed by everything that was happening far too quickly.

" All Might's alive, but he needs serious medical attention, and can't do anything right now. Nighteye is watching over him, so for now... I'm the one in charge. "

The green-haired man knew how touchy this subject was with Bakugou. But curiously, he heard nothing from his childhood friend. Noting that he looked like he had just seen a ghost, Midoriya stood up and carefully came closer, wondering if Bakugou would actually be willing to have a real conversation for once.

" Kacchan, this is not the time for us to fight over who do what and who is above who. We all need to stick together through this. To begin with, you could take some rest and then- "

" Say it ." Bakugou snapped suddenly, looking at him with weirdly wide and glassy eyes.

" What- "

" Just fucking say it ! Say it's my fault All Might's injured ! If I had retrieved the dumb prince sooner we wouldn't have taken this much damage! If I had been faster, then All Might wouldn't have been severely hurt, and we wouldn't have crashed ! "

" Wh- What are you even saying, it's not true ?! Nobody think it's your fault ! It was just unfortunate ! " Midoriya yelled, getting upset by Bakugou's self-deprecation.

" Yeah, it's unfortunate I failed ! Now All Might's barely alive, the ship's destroyed and we're lost in the fucking Evil Forest with- "

Bakugou realized something else was wrong, and slowly asked Midoriya, who was too scared to anger his friend even more to say something.

" Where's Garnet? "

" Prince Garnet is... MIA, for now. "

Midoriya knew. He knew saying it like that would only hurt Bakugou more, but there was no roundabout way about it. The reaction he got was slightly different than the one he expected. Bakugou burst out laughing, a hand covering his face.

" Of course! Of course I had to fuck up all the way ! I had to bomb it all and fucking ruin everything ! " His heartbeat was increasing, and he suddenly felt it was harder to breathe.

" Kacchan you need to stop with this nonsense ! Nothing about that is your fault! " Midoriya shouted at him, sick of seeing his friend beat himself up. " We're a crew, we don't- "

" STOP IT ! I can't take it anymore! " Bakugou yelled at him, his laugh forgotten. His face screamed anger, guilt and distress about what had happened, and it hurt Midoriya as well. " I'm going to look for the shitty prince ! "

" No, Katsuki. "

Bakugou, who had turned his back to Midoriya, abruptly stopped. He slowly looked back, a vein pumping close to his eyes who were wide opened and filled with rage.

" What did'ya called me ? " Bakugou said very carefully, as if he dared Midoriya to say it one more time.

" Stop that, Katsuki. "

Midoriya knew he was asking for a fight talking to Bakugou like that. But he wasn't stable enough to continue this mission. It would be suicide.

" We're not kids anymore. You need to look at the bigger picture. We're a crew, and we need you. You're not going to look for Prince Garnet. We literally have no idea where he is. Others are missing as well, and you don't know how I-. »

Midoriya took a short breath, refraining himself to say more about how he felt about that, thinking of his duty as the new leader who couldn't allow himself to think about his own feelings and needs before the others'.

" This forest is huge and dangerous. You're aware of that as much as I am. I'm not sending anyone looking for him or any others until we've recovered. I'm not risking losing more members. It's out of the question. "

Firm, Midoriya stared right back at Bakugou, who felt like he was being talked as if he was a child. And he purely despised it. He hated how fucking Deku looked down on him. And he wasn't having it. Not anymore.

" Fine, because you know what ? I'm done. " Bakugou said coldly. " I'm no longer part of the crew. I'll go look for the shitty prince because that's the mission my actual boss gave me. And you can't stop me ! "

" Then leave ! " Midoriya snapped, his nerves having been tested once too much. " What are you waiting for ?! Leave behind the crew who considers you as family for a prince you've known for a couple of hours to make up for a mistake you're making up in your own head ! "

Tears were forming at the corner of Midoriya's eyes, who was way more upset than what he let Bakugou believe. He realized what he had just said, knowing very well Bakugou's mental health was a subtle, if not a forbidden topic to talk about with him.

Midoriya looked like he was about to apologize, but Bakugou didn't let him. He was suffocating, and felt he was actually going to die if he stayed here, reminded every second that he was the cause for All Might and their entire crew's demise, and that no matter what he'd do, he'll never feel like he really fits here anymore.

" We're no family. " Bakugou ultimately answered as he walked out through the door, leaving Midoriya in an angry, crying mess behind him.

Knowing very well he had dealt the fatal blow, Bakugou stormed out and went to look for his room, unable to endure the excruciating pain he felt while being here, feeling so out of place. His heartbeat wouldn't decrease, and he was so desperate to just get out of here and forget everything it was physically painful.

Everything in his room was pretty smashed up. Even the purple walls had been tainted with whatever product had been smashed on it during the fall. Despite the mess, he found some utilizable items, clean clothes folded in his board, a pair of new goggles and a brand new cloak he was keeping just in case. Good thing he was someone very tidy, unlike his roommate, Kaminari, whose junk, always lying on the floor, had been completely destroyed. He took a couple of potions that had not been crashed, shoved them along with a change of clothes in a small bag, tossed his torn up clothes on his bed, and head out, not even thinking about how it was the last time he would go through that door.

Ignoring even any of the crew member he was the most familiar with, needing nothing more than to get out of here, Bakugou made his way outside letting everyone confused. As he was about to leave for good, a soft yet firm voice stopped him for a second.

" I know what you're thinking, and what Deku's thinking. You're always welcome to come back to the crew, Bakugou. But you'll need to apologize before we let you back, and not far what you're thinking of. "

Uraraka truly believed they could make things right if they could just talk it through. But Bakugou didn't even listened to her, obliterating her and almost launched himself in the ominous forest, leaving without another look at what was once home behind.

* * *

TetsuTetsu stared at Garnet, confused by what he was seeing right now. The quiet and kind prince of Alexandria was crudely fighting with his bare hands, hair dyed in red and dressed in clothes that were not fitted for a prince. The guard would be tearing off his hair if his hands weren't fully occupied by slashing monsters that were attacking them in the dark forest they had crushed in. They really shouldn't be here, TetsuTetsu thought.

When he saw the thief taking off with the prince, TetsuTetsu thought everything was over. But Yaoyorozu appeared, took him under her arm and jumped in a way only Valkyries could. They had landed on the ship, only for it to be hit by the Queen's cannon. Yaoyorozu had disappeared, and TetsuTetsu had been knocked out before he could begin his search for Prince Garnet. Fortunately, and he was sure fate was behind it, he found him very quickly, lying unconscious in the forest, and had stayed by his side since. But still.

" Your Highness, what were you thinking ?! And what are those clothes ?! "

Garnet was wearing a black skintight sleeveless top that was torn in multiple places, and a pair of loose dark brown pants and boots. His long red hair were tied in a messy bun and he lacked all of the jewelry he was usually wearing, apart for a royal heirloom : a precious necklace set with a white translucent crystal. It was the only attribute still tying him with his true condition as a crown prince.

" Enough TetsuTetsu! " Garnet shouted, his cheeks a little red. " It was convenient ! And I don't need your nagging right now, we're in the middle of a fight ! "

" Your Highness ! " The knight gasped at the unusual scolding.

Garnet send him an angry glare, just before cutting a plant-monster in two.

" Here your Highness, at the very least, use my sword to fight, I can't let you do this bare hand ! "

" And what are you gonna fight with ? I'm okay Tetsu, I've been doing this for quite a time. "

The prince of Alexandria retreated behind his loyal knight and took a minute to swallow a potion and breath a little. It has been an hour since they woke up in the forest where the Prima Vista had crashed, and unfortunately, they had met quite a lot of monsters who wouldn't just let them get a rest. Garnet concentrated magic on his palms, and put his hands on his chest. A white light emanated from the spot he was touching, and then suddenly, his entire body was recovered by a warm light. During the process, a monster tried to jump on him, but was violently ejected backwards the moment he touched Garnet.

" When did you learn to do that, your Highness ?! "

" I'll explain later, Tetsu, for now we need to get somewhere safe and think about how we're gonna get out of this deathtrap" Garnet explained with a very calm voice.

In front of TetsuTetsu's wide eyes, the prince slashed others beasts jumping on him with his bare hands, which were covered by the light he applied moments ago. TetsuTestu wasn't very knowledgeable about magic, especially white magic, but he thought nonetheless it was amazing the prince could apply an enhancing spell on himself to fight as if his skin was hard as rock. Amazing but incredibly out of place for a member of the royal family. Leaving the prince's sight for a moment, he cut some more plant monsters before he jumped, startled by a long whining growl.

Garnet immediately looked behind TetsuTetsu, and saw someone approaching, still hidden on the trees' shadows.

" Are you... ? "

With everything that had happened, he didn't get a chance to ask the man who'd took him on the ship his name. He remembered messy blond hair, red eyes and a terrible attitude he never witnessed before. But most of all, he could still remember how mesmerized he was at how fearless and powerful the unknown member of the Tantalas was. He was hoping to see him again to properly talk to him, but was instead met with a tiny dark haired boy.

" You ! " TetsuTetsu shouted, instantly recognizing the kid he tried to expel back at the castle.

" I'm Kota. "

" I remember you. " Garnet said kindly. " You were on the ship as well, weren't you ? "

" He was because he was trespassing in the castle but decided to take shelter on the ship ! Is the boy who was with you here too ? " TetsuTetsu looked frantically around him.

" No, I don't know where Natsuo went. "

Garnet sighed, and squat to put a hand on Kota's head and look at him at the same eye-level.

" Stay with us for now Kouta, it's too dangerous for- "

Before he could finish his sentence, a beast suddenly barked and jumped on them, taking them by surprise.

Garnet was about to throw himself in front of Kota when the boy simply extended his arms and cast a spell which pierced through the beast with what looked like a pike made of water. The beast fell on the ground with a desperate yelp, deadly wounded. Garnet and TetsuTetsu could only stare at the kid who'd just used with ease a water spell they had no idea even existed.

" Kota, are you... A black mage ? "

" I am. "

The boy looked straight in Garnet's eyes, as if he was saying he was perfectly fine by himself.

" Very well, I can see you can fight for yourself. You don't... Even have a single scratch " Garnet said with a relieved sigh.

" But you're coming with us ! We can't let a child wander by themselves in this shi-"

" TetsuTetsu " Garnet glared.

" In this deathtrap of a forest ! "

" It's just as he said, we won't let you alone. We're gonna find a way to bring you back home. Your family must be very worried about you. "

A family. Kota had one, once, he thought. But he couldn't remember very well.

" Who are you ? " He asked while they resumed walking in the dark woods.

" I am TetsuTetsu, captain of the Knights of Pluto, the royal guard at the castle of Alexandria. " He puffed his chest and smiled confidently. " And the man you're talking to is his Highness Prince Garnet til Alexandros XVII !

" Tetsu, enough with all of that " Garnet sighed, expression rather torn.

" But- "

Kota's eyes zoomed on Garnet's bright red hair. Although they weren't the same color back then, the boy had an inch, and was pretty sure he recognized the prince.

" I saw you in the castle. I heard you singing. Why have you changed your hair ? "

Garnet froze and his face grew a deep shade of red, confirming what Kota thought.

" What were you doing anyway in the castle ! " TetsuTetsu shouted angrily.

" I wanted to see the play. "

Until now, Kota hadn't really displayed any feelings, but at this moment, he looked like he was pouting a little.

" I understand, I love this play too. It was me who asked for this one to be performed. " Garnet kindly said.

Kota's eyes widen, bubbles tickling his stomach. His lips did this weird twitching again and he saw Garnet did it too.

As he was about to talk about everything he found interesting in the play, he heard a frightening noise and scooted closer to the prince, water weapons already forming around him. It was a guttural growl, something dangerous and threatening, on a different level from the monsters they fought against until now.

He focused so he could aim at the monster, but shivered as he felt an ominous presence. Before he could make sense of the situation, he fell suddenly when the Prince he was leaning against vanished from his side.

" Your Highness ! "

TetsuTetsu screamed desperately as Garnet was being taken away, trapped between the roots mimicking arms of a gigantic plant monster, whose leaves formed a cage on the top of what seemed to be its head.

" Don't worry about me! Protect Kota ! " Garnet shouted from his prison. " Go back to the Prima Vista and look for help ! "

" I can't do that ! "

" You'll... Have to...! "

The monster scattered a soporific gas, and Garnet despite his struggle to stay awake and free himself, was soon profoundly asleep. Soon, he disappeared entirely in the depths of the forest, taken away by the surprisingly dexterous monster.

" Your Highness ! " TetsuTetsu fell on his knees, ashamed and shocked at his own ineptitude at simply keeping the prince safe.

" Shut the fuck up you moron ! "

An angry voice suddenly came really close to him, and Tetsutetsu drew his sword, pointing him at the new intruder. He recognized the face of the one who was responsible for this terrible mess.

" You ! Filthy thief ! "

" And you're that dumbass guard ! Thanks to your screams I found you from the opposite side of this fucking forest ! As all of the others monsters who took away your prince, dipshit ! " Bakugou growled while TetsuTetsu shut his mouth, upset about what he was just told.

" I'm Kota. "

" I don't give a shit you punk ! " Bakugou growled. " You ! "

He pointed an angry finger at TetsuTetsu, who look overwhelmed by the whole situation.

" You take the brat and go back to the ship. " Bakugou ordered, no longer shouting and looking deadly serious.

" But I don't- "

" I marked the way with crosses on trees, you won't get lost. Take the kid and go find cover. I'll go and bring back the prince. "

" No, it's my duty- "

" What are you talking about ?! " Bakugou snapped. " You let him being snatched away right in front of your eyes, what can you do !? "

" I- " TetsuTetsu's voice remained trapped in his throat.

" He did his best. " Kouta suddenly said. " I was there too, but it happened very fast."

" You're a kid, what can you- "

Slightly annoyed by the man's lack of consideration, Kouta summoned his water pike in a second, and pointed it between Bakugou's wide eyes.

" It happened. Very. Fast."

Defiance in his dark eyes, Kota stared at Bakugou, daring him to say anymore. The thief was unfazed, not feeling threatened in the slightest, and soon let aside his grudge against the guard and took a good look at Kota.

" You were there, back on the ship. Just who the fuck are you ? "

" I'm Kota. "

" No, I mean, what the fuck are you ? "

The two stared silently at each other. Bakugou felt something was off with this kid, but couldn't tell exactly why. The thing is, he came out of a ship wreck (how did he even get here?) and a battle against monsters in a dark forest without any injuries. Even his clothes were still perfectly fine, if not a little dusty. What was this kid ?

" I'm not going back to the ship. I want to help Prince Garnet. "

Bakugou glared at the boy, and then at TetsuTetsu. Both of them looked set on the idea to help, and wouldn't back off from this. Even if Bakugou was to leave them behind, they would try to follow, only putting themselves in danger. And Bakugou wouldn't bear any other responsibilities of people nearly dying because he wasn't good enough.

" Well shit, let's go kill those fuckers. " Bakugou finally said.

" I'm not going to follow and listen to you lunatic thief to rescue the prince! "

" Do you really have any choice here big guy? " Bakugou scoffed, unaffected by TetsuTetsu's insult.

For now, TetsuTetsu had to admit he had no idea where they were or where the prince could be. Putting his pride aside for Garnet's sake, he grumbled and went after him reluctantly.

" Do you have any idea where his Highness was taken ? "

" All of the monsters here serve what we call the King of the Forest. It's a gigantic rafflesia who's keeping the whole place alive. "

" How ? " Kota asked, looking interested.

" It functions like a heart, delivering an energy the King is the only one to product thanks to the Mist it can absorb. "

" What's the Mist ? "

" It's a mysterious substance recovering the low places of this continent, who has the power to turn living beings into ferocious monsters, just as it's done for this carnivorous flora. But it's also thanks to it that an airship like the Prima Vista could fly. It possesses an energy which we probably haven't discover the full potential." Bakugou explained wisely, looking deep in thoughts.

Kota nodded, and TestuTetsu kept quiet, not letting a vulgar thief know he was impressed by his knowledge.

" Who are you ? "

" Not important " Bakugou didn't want the kid to think he was his new nice big brother who would answer all of his questions. Hell no.

" I told you mine. " Kota pouted a little.

" Bakugou. " He sighed nonchalantly, but looked a little troubled. He had almost said he was part of the Tantalas, before he remembered he was no more.

" Mister Bakugou, why did you kidnap Prince Garnet ? "

" Yeah, I'd like to know that too. " Bakugou snorted.

His answer made TetsuTetsu's face go livid.

" What do you mean you don't know ?! He could have died alone in this putrid forest without even knowing why ?! "

" Calm your tits. " Bakugou retorted. " My... boss isn't an idiot. Although I don't know why, there was surely a good reason to do so. "

" Of course ! "

" Hey, what do you know ? " Bakugou snapped. " Your Prince was the one running away before I caught him ! He was the one who told me he was trying to escape by himself ! He was the one waving desperately at your shitty Queen when she was attacking the ship, begging her to stop even if it meant he could be harmed ! And what did she do ? She saw him, you hear, and she kept attacking anyway ! She didn't give a single fuck about her son ! That's what I saw, and what Garnet saw ! And you know what's worse ?! "

He scoffed, baring his fangs at the knight.

Bakugou could feel his entire being heated up like fire was coursing through his veins. He remembered vividly the look on Garnet's face, and his words. Heavy, painful and strong words " I knew. That's why I'm here ". He had seen the resolve in his eyes, how it hurt him to leave his home, his family, to accomplish something he has convinced himself to do no matter how dangerous it could be. Even Bakugou, a perfect stranger, could see that. This dumb and oblivious guard wouldn't even try to think by himself, and it pissed him off.

" What do you even know about him ah ?! "

" Stop it. "

Kota talked quietly, but his voice was firm, which was eerie coming from such a tiny boy. But it did made Bakugou stop, and notice TetsuTetsu's face was sickly pale.

" What a joke. " Bakugou hissed.

He then let TetsuTetsu think about what he just said. He hadn't known Garnet that long either, but could already say how stubborn the knight was. For a cocky guard who'd just screamed and tried to get back the prince without even considering why he was fleeing in the first place, he sure was good at pretending he knew the prince better than he himself. It sure meant a lot about how he truly considered Garnet.

Bakugou growled, annoyed at the thought, and gripped his sword firmer when monsters headed their way, growing more violent as they were walking deeper inside the malevolent forest.

* * *

I already published nine chapters on ao3, so following chapters should arrive pretty soon.

My favorite parts of this chapter are the confrontation between Bakugou and Midoriya, and Garnet/Kirishima fighting as if he did that his whole life. I hope I conveyed every feeling I wanted to, especially Bakugou's anxiety. I wrote a meta on tumblr a year ago about his and Amajiki's mental health. It's a very important topic we need to represent more and talk about I think.

Let me know what are your thoughts! And thanks to everyone who took time to read, follow and favorite this story, it means a lot to me! Please let a review to tell me what you think of my work! See you soon!


	4. The Evil Within

" Are we getting closer ? " Kota asked while drinking from the fresh water source they just came across.

" I think so. It's been getting a hell more quiet. Monsters here are not just morons as the ones who'd charge straight on the outskirts. "

" So why aren't they attacking ? "

" I'm powerful. They can sense I'll beat their sorry asses if they even came close. "

" Powerful and angry. " Kota said flatly.

" Ya're a sassy kid ha ? " Bakugou snorted.

Besides them, TetsuTetsu hadn't said a thing for quite a while.

He couldn't believe he was associating with a thief and a trespassing kid who mastered black magic to save his prince, who had fled on his own decision. What was he thinking ? He was a prince loved by his people and the Queen, his mother. He had just turned eighteen, was at an age he could get married and could have whatever he asked for in a wealthy and beautiful kingdom.

TetsuTetsu was proud to be a guard of the royal family, proud to keep safe the most important person of his nation. It was something he dreamt about his whole life, since he saw the prince's first public apparition when they were both seven. So what was it that pushed Garnet to flee the castle, make his mother and his people sad, associate with a vulgar band of thieves and risk his life ? The prince couldn't be on his right mind. Something must have happened, someone must have convinced him to do all of that. There wasn't any other reason. And whatever the reason why, TetsuTetsu would shield him from all of that and bring him back safe to the castle. He swore it on his honor as a knight.

" We've lost enough time, let's go. " He said earnestly.

" Look at you, all serious now. " Bakugou mocked with a dismissive wave of his hand.

" Talk all you want, thief, but I'm not listening to your venom any longer. "

" No fighting. " Kota abruptly said, not really easing the tension in the air.

The improvised group got back on track, but none of them were talking anymore. Kota could feel an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, and swallowed as he looked at the two men walking by his sides. He wanted to say something, not that he knew why, but anything so his stomach would stop to ache.

" Tetsu ! Thank god I finally found you ! "

A voice from above startled them all, but TetsuTetsu was looking more in pain than surprised.

" Yaoyorozu... "

Falling from the thick ceiling of leaves, a young woman in a shiny silver armor landed gracefully on the ground, her spear in her hands. When she stood up, Kota noticed she was taller than Bakugou and TetsuTetsu. Her soft black eyes and long black hair made her look very beautiful, and the scars on her face made her seem as equally tough. Bakugou and TetsuTetsu weren't saying a word.

" I can't believe you, getting lost in such a small forest. It took me hours to find you ! Kendou and I already told you, when you're lost, you need to stay at the same position so you can be found easi- Oh dear ! "

Yaoyorozu finally seemed to notice TetsuTetsu wasn't alone, and her eyes wrinkled suspiciously when she looked at Bakugou, who suddenly was very stiffed.

" Bakugou... " She sighed while holding a hand to her face in a desperate way. " I had a feeling it was you yesterday. "

" Then why did you shoot that arrow straight into my face ! " Bakugou snapped.

" You know I did it to warn you you were in danger and had to hurry- "

" By almost killing me ? Yeah sounds logical ?! "

" Bakugou, would you calm down for a second ? " Yaoyorozu frowned, and it wasn't a very good sign. " We want the same thing. "

" What is the meaning of this ? " TetsuTesu asked, dumbfounded at the revelation Yaoyorozu and Bakugou knew each other and apparently worked together.

" Tetsu, we'll talk about that later. For now we need to get Prince Garnet back to safety to Lindblum. "

" Alexandria. "

The two knights' voices overlapped, and while Yaoyorozu was sighing, again, TetsuTetsu's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

" What do you mean Lindblum ?! " He yelled, truly desperate. " You're a royal knight too, what kind of nonsense is this ?! "

" Shut up, you're going to give me a headache. " Bakugou growled, fire crackling in his hands to warn him.

" About that- "

" Enough ! " Yaoyorozu roared. " Our first priority is to find Prince Garnet. We need to keep going. Bakugou, any clue for the prince's location ? "

" ... Some monster took him away, and I'm pretty sure he's with the King of the Forest. "

" Oh dear. Were you on your way to find him ? "

" Hm. Shouldn't be very far now. "

While Bakugou explained the situation to the Valkyrie, TetsuTetsu was dragging himself behind, absolutely unable to make sense of what was happening. Was Yaoyorozu on the thief's side ? What would he was supposed to do if she was a traitor ? He didn't know who he could believe anymore, and honestly just wanted to curl up and scream at this point. The only thing he still trusted was his mission as a royal guard and the Queen. He gritted his teeth, and held back a scream of frustration. But then, he felt a water drop on his nose, another, and soon, he was drenched and it came to a stop. He wondered if it had suddenly rained, but observed Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were still completely dry.

" Wh- "

" Do you feel better ? "

Beside him, Kota had his palm facing the sky, droplets of water floating around, waiting to be used. Serious worry was written on his face, and the knight realize he wasn't acting very knightly in front of a child who was already frighten enough. He probably looked really lame if said child had tried to find a way for him to feel better. Rather than being annoyed by what anyone would think as a prank, TetsuTetsu appreciated the concern from the tiny black mage.

" You're such a weird kid. " TetsuTetsu deadpanned.

" My aunt used to say the same. "

" Oh, you have an aunt ? " Then what was he doing here by himself ?

" Hm, she helped me control my magic powers. "

" She must be... Very powerful then. I'd like to meet her, maybe she could help at the castle. "

" You can't meet her... She stopped. "

" What do you mean ? She stopped teaching you ? "

" No, one day, she just... Stopped. "

TetsuTetsu suddenly understood what Kota was implying, even though it was a strange way to express it. He looked concerned, and lowered his guard around the kid.

" My condolences, Kota. "

" What are condolences ? " The young boy asked, eyes filled with interest over something he didn't knew about.

" It's... What you give people when they stop. To express you're sad and it hurts. "

" Do you know people who have stopped ? "

" ... Yes. And I wish for it to never happen again. " TetsuTetsu said, his expression darkening.

" My condolences, Mister Tetsu. "

The knight looked a him, surprised. But then, he actually smiled a little, and ruffled the black mage's hair.

" My thanks, Kota. "

* * *

Slowly, Garnet opened his eyes, still drowsy from the soporific gas the monster used on him. Everything around him was pitch black, and the ground was uneven under him. He was lying on what seemed to be large roots.

" Knocked down twice since you escaped, very manly Garnet. " He thought, annoyed at himself.

He tried to sit up, but quickly noticed he was unable to move, his body feeling heavy as a rock. The prince cursed under his breath, then proceed to perceive something that felt like a root wrapped on one his leg. Now that he was more or less awake, he saw a dim light emitted by the root. Was the plant feeding on his energy ?

His heartbeat began to rise. Where was he ? What had happened to him ? He wanted to scream, but he was literally drained and more exhausted he'd ever been. Just as his mind decided to distract him with all the worst-case scenarios happening from here, his heart skipped a beat when he heard a loud and angry voice.

" Ready you lazyfucks ? "

Bakugou put his googles on his eyes, and crouched, fire already crackling inside his hands.

" DIE! "

Along with the yelling, a deafening explosion torn Garnet's prison, and a monstrous screech coming right from the hurt creature startled them. Light, as much as there was on this dark forest, struggled to brighten the place, but it was enough for Garnet to figure he was inside an alcove the yelling blonde man had just destroyed.

" Your Highness ! "

Knowing which voice it was, Garnet felt relief pooling in him. He never thought he would be that happy to hear TetsuTetsu's harsh voice one day. Maybe he wasn't as ready to leave home as he thought. Biting his lips, Garnet let himself be held by his royal guard, not able to do much by himself for now.

" Prince Garnet ! Are you alright ? What did it do to you ? "

" Tetsu, you need to cut the root at his feet, it's draining all of his vitality ! " Yaoyorozu shouted at him, obviously worried.

" You fiend plant, stay away from the great Prince of Alexandria ! "

TetsuTetsu drew his sword, and slashed the root, earning yet another screech from the King of the Forest. The ground began to shake violently under their feet, and the roots slowly moved, as if they were suddenly coming alive.

" Mister Tetsu ! "

Afraid, Kota slapped his hands on his mouth, ashamed of his behavior. He never yelled this way before. But he felt like he had to do it : he had to warn TetsuTetsu he was in danger, because he didn't want him and Prince Garnet to be harmed.

" Tetsu, get out of here ! Take Prince Garnet with you and go ! We'll stay and fight. " Yaoyorozu ordered, spinning her spear gracefully and planting it strongly on the ground.

" No, I can't leave you behind ! " The knight protested, carrying Garnet in his arms, his urge to help still stronger than his grudge against Bakugou.

" It wasn't a question, dumbass. Go take him to safety, isn't it your stupid mission ? " Bakugou added, growing impatient as the guard was hesitating when there was absolutely no place to.

" But the two of you won't make it alone against this monster ! "

" They're not alone. " Kota stated as he made his water spear emerge from thin air.

"I know you're talented, Kota, but- "

The black mage didn't wait for TetsuTetsu to finish his protest. He summoned a dozen of various weapons shaped in water, and dared the guard to say more. Although his eyes were fierce and determined, someone carefully looking at them would see he was afraid.

" Kid thinks he's an adult. " Bakugou scoffed.

" Reminds me of someone I know. "

" Oh shit ! " Bakugou spat, surprised by the sudden appearance, almost throwing himself on the ground.

Right beside Bakugou, a man his age, scar on his left eye and hair split in two different colors was waiting, arms crossed on his chest. The red part in his hair reminded Kota of something, but he didn't get enough time to recall properly.

" Todoroki ! What are you doing here ? " Yaoyorozu asked, looking quite pleasantly surprised.

" I had something to deliver to our runaway kid. " He replied while Bakugou glared at him. " But I might as well help since I'm here. You look like you'll need it. Care to lend me that ? "

Todoroki eyed a pair of water daggers Kota had created. The tiny black mage nodded, though he had no idea what the man wanted to do with it since he couldn't manipulate them. Then, he touched one of the dagger, and it froze instantly, making it totally usable as long as he had gloves. Which he conveniently had. He immediately threw them at the roots of the gigantic rafflesia who was slowly awakening. Its large petals slowly opened, and a putrid odor soon filled the air, along with a dreadful screech.

" Fuck, I'm so gonna destroy you ! " Bakugou groaned.

" Let's go get it ! " Yaoyorozu yelled, notifying them they had to seriously engage combat now.

The Valkyrie bend her knees and jump as high as she could. She prepared her spear, and dived into the rafflesia at full speed, thrusting her weapon deep in the plant's core.

The King of the Forest screeched, spilling more spores, and Yaoyorozu jumped back. She let Kota wash the air clean with a water spell, taking away all of the spore, just as they planned on their way. His weapons, froze by Todoroki, soon fled and stuck themselves in the rafflesia and its roots, cutting them and the energy supply to the monster.

Some roots were soon high in air, acting as whips and targeting all the fighters. Yaoyorozu covered Kota, who was actively shielding them from poisonous and soporific spores. Todoroki, who ran out of weapons, was running around, freezing all the roots he could come close to, while Bakugou took good care of smashing them all after him. Their enemy lacked mobility and true strength : the issue of this fight had been decided the moment they launched at it, covering all the fronts and not letting it time to heal and counter.

The King of the Forest, running out of power, his energy supplies being cut and its core being constantly tore through, was close to its end and was weakly whipping around its last roots.

" Bakugou ! " Yaoyorozu called, bending her knees, prepared to jump a second time.

" Ready or not ! " He yelled back.

Spear tightly gripped, Yaoyorozu pointed it towards Bakugou who leapt off, landing gracefully on the tip of the spear. Bracing himself, he was then being projected in the air by the Valkyrie. She took off shortly after, spinning to position herself carefully, and gave a second push to Bakugou.

Yelling at the top of its lungs, Bakugou dived straight at the rafflesia's core, dealing the final blow. Fire crackling in his palms, Bakugou let his power explode right in its center, not fearing any counterattack after that. The after blow of his own blast threw him off, and he whirled in the wind, landing perfectly on his feet. He took off his goggles, and yelled along with Yaoyorozu.

Barely looking untidy, Todoroki sighed, relieved it was over. Behind him, Kota watched the three fighters, eyes wide and cheeks warm. He stared at his hands, finding hard to believe they had took down such a monster. He didn't really gave it a thought while he was fighting, but it was a scary monster who had harm the prince, and he had successfully protected him and took it down.

" We made it ! It's been such a long time since we fought together like that ! " Yaoyorozu laughed. " I must say I miss being with you all... "

" It was a good fight. " Todoroki nodded.

" I'm really happy we made it. And Kota, you were amazing, you must be very proud of yourself ! "

The tiny black mage shook his head, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He didn't really knew what the Valkyrie's words meant, but from the look of her face, he could tell he was feeling the same. He was proud.

" Shit. " Bakugou cursed, having a bad feeling about how the King of the Forest's corpse suddenly withered, its roots turning dry at an alarming pace.

" What's happening ? " Todoroki asked, aware something was wrong.

" We just killed the forest's first energy supplier. If I'm not wrong- "

Yaoyorozu gasped as the dry roots turned to stone. They didn't expected petrifaction as an aftereffect, and from the look of the others plants around the dead gigantic rafflesia, it was spreading at an alarming pace. Flock of hidden monsters came out, fleeing the deadly process and converging straight to the startled the four fighters who were soon dashing through the woods, looking desperately for a way out.

" Guys, how did it... turned... ? "

" Run you moron ! " Bakugou yelled.

" What's happening ? " TetsuTetsu shouted while beginning to run, holding the weakened prince in his arms.

" We killed the King, and all the forest's dying with it ! We need to get out ! "

" Oh my god what have you done ?! " TetsuTetsu cried out.

Huge monsters looking like praying mantis began to angrily hunt them along with roots reaching to anything it could grab, and Bakugou saw how the monsters they took hold on were immediately turned into stone. He felt shivers running down his spine, and yelled, warning all the others to avoid those roots at all cost. Sweat was rolling on his forehead, and adrenaline was the only thing allowing him to run as fast as he was now.

In their desperate rush, despite their lungs burning and their legs aching, they took a final sprint as they could finally see a light coming through the woods. Bakugou grinned, knowing they reached a safe place. He accelerated, but a voice caught his attention and he shoot a look behind his shoulder. Todoroki had stopped, and was getting something he had dropped in the rush.

" What are you doing you fucking idiot ?! "

" Midoriya asked me to give you this. " He shouted.

The ice mage resumed his running but had been delayed a second too much. Seeing he was about to get caught by one of the monster, he unleashed his power and froze a great number of them coming after him. Panting from the energy this spell required, he resumed to run, but realized he wouldn't be able to escape, as he saw too late a root came straight to him from his blind spot. He tried to froze it, but had totally exhausted his own magical power, and struggled, thoughts rushing through his head.

Bakugou rushed to him, fire already crackling in his palms, but Todoroki frowned and used his last strengths to toss a carefully folded map at him. Kota had stopped too, trying to help, not even thinking about how dangerous it was. But Bakugou knew it was too late.

Before having another comrade snitched out, he got the map, lifted Kota, securing him against his chest, and dashed through the dying woods, cursing his former crew member. Todoroki was now petrified, alone in the stone forest. He yelled as Kota was weakly struggling against his shoulder, his eyes wide with horror as he looked at Todoroki's stone body.

Dodging the roots coming after them the best he could, Bakugou saw the others had got out of the forest, and tossed them Kota, adding a little fire power to his throw, before he put the map in his mouth and projected himself out of the woods. He dashed through the remaining trees who were soon turned into stone, his heart beating furiously, and finally tumbled on the ground outside of the forest, raising a cloud of dust in his path.

Quickly recovering his senses, he jumped back to his feet, only to see Kota staring at the fathomless wall of stoned roots and plants, dumbfounded. It looked like the time had been suspended. Yaoyorozu was standing tall, biting her lips, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

" Shit, not again. " Bakugou muttered, his heart on the verge of exploding in his chest.

" I'm sorry, this is my fault. " A weak but kind voice suddenly said.

Bakugou's eyes widen, and he was left staring at Garnet, who had recovered a little. The prince seemed to be exhausted, but the look in his bright red eyes was still fierce, and he stood, his long red hair falling down to his back, waving slightly. Bakugou never really noticed he had such long hair. It only made him look more like a prince, and he forgot a split second what he had just said. But, just as quickly, he remembered, and was so angry a vein could have just opened on his forehead.

" How is any of this shit your fault, shitty hair ?"

" I will not tolerate for you to address his Highness like that ! " TetsuTetsu yelled, bringing a hand to his sword.

" This is absolutely not the moment to fight. " Yaoyorozu interrupted, voice hollowed.

" If I didn't flee from the castle, if I hadn't been captured, none of this would have occurred. Presenting nothing more than my apologies would be plenty disrespectful towards your friend. "

" He's not my friend. "

" That's not the point, you idiot ! "

Garnet slapped a hand on his mouth, and Bakugou raised an eyebrow, surprised, and a tiny bit amused, the mighty prince just called him an idiot. Garnet cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed, and continued his rent. But his conversation with Bakugou had lost its edge, and it was a whole less dramatic.

" I will do everything in my power to ensure he's taking care of. "

" Yes, we have a lot of very competent mages and scientists back to Alexandria. "

" It is not my intention to go back to Alexandria for now, Tetsu. I would appreciate for you to remember that, as it is not the first time I told you so. "

The royal knight looked like he was about to throw up, but bite his lips and refrain to add anymore. Bakugou hold back a laugh, and relaxed a little.

" I'm a white mage. " Garnet reminded them, white and warm light shining in his palms. " I can still sense life from the forest. I think the King was deadly injured, but hasn't lost his life, and cast spores to stop time so he could recover from his wounds. "

" Maybe you can feel it because it drained your vitality, and it's still coursing through its... Roots ? " Yaoyorozu added, arms crossed on her chest, deep in thought.

" Yes, it might be that ! So I don't think your friend- "

" Not my friend. "

" Your comrade, " Garnet said, rolling his eyes, " is alive. And I will personally care to clear up his situation. "

Garnet nodded his head at Bakugou, looking ready to bear the responsibility. Which slightly throw off Bakugou, who was now seeing the bright side of the situation as well. But then, not having entirely recovered, the prince let out a breath and knelt on the floor, sweat breaking on his forehead. How weak, he thought, self-deprecating.

" Hey, you okay ? "

Unlike what he was expecting, it wasn't TetsuTetsu who reached out to him, but the blonde thief. He unexpectedly had a soft voice, when he wasn't cursing and yelling. Come to think of it, he never asked for his name.

" I am fine. I'm not the one you all should be worried about. How are you feeling ? You did just rescued me, confronted a terrible monster and saw him to his demise before running for your lives in this forest. It's my duty to thank you all. I already know about Yaoyorozu -and you'll need to explain what you are doing here as well, Kota -I'm happy to see you're well, and... "

" You could have just asked for my name you know. " Bakugou scoffed with an cheeky smile.

Garnet looked he was about to answer, his jaw slightly opened from his indignation, but instead he choose to keep his dignity and succeeded to only blush a little.

" I'm Bakugou Katsuki. The one who was assigned to your kidnapping. You know, the kidnapping you altered as a tag game. "

" It wasn't a tag game ! " Garnet said, his long hair waving behind him as he was getting back on his feet with Bakugou's help. " I almost died ! "

" Yeah, me too when you applied your enhancing spell on me and I nearly crashed myself to death on the deck of the Prima Vista. "

" Fair enough. But it was... "

" Pretty awesome yeah ? "

" It was manly. " Garnet agreed, sparks lighting up in his eyes.

Suddenly, Yaoyorozu coughed, kindly reminding them they weren't alone. Then showed them TetsuTetsu, sat not very far, having what seemed an existential crisis.

" Prince Garnet, casually laughing with a filthy thief... It can't be... " The royal guard muttered, eyes looking far in the distance.

" How embarrassing. " Bakugou mocked.

" Excuse him, he can get a little... Emotional. " Garnet explained. " But I know no one more loyal than him. I assure you he'll be a great help. "

" Or a gigantic pain in the ass. " Bakugou retorted.

" I did heard that ! "

" I sure hope you did ! "

" Enough you two. " Yaoyorozu was beginning to get tired of repeating herself. " Bakugou, what do you intend to do for now on? Don't you plan to regroup with the Tantalas ? "

" I don't. My mission was and is still taking Garnet to Lindblum. And I'll see it to the end. " He growled, not letting them know he had actually left the Tantalas. It was none of their business.

" Alright then. Now, we're safe from the forest's threat now, but there's still more to come. We need to get a proper rest, and decide what we're gonna do from now on. "

The Valkyrie was right. After such a tough time, they needed to rest, but they had a long way ahead of them. Bakugou's mission was to take Garnet to Lindblum, and Garnet himself intended to go. Yaoyorozu, a former member of the Tantalas in hiding, would be a great help. The royal pain in the ass would surely follow the prince anywhere, but he'd keep an eye on him.

Bakugou then stared at Kota. They didn't really had a choice, did they ? Garnet, seeing Bakugou's torn expression as he was considering what to do with Kota, came closer to the child, and knelt before him, enough for the black mage to look him in the eyes without raising his head.

" You've been very brave until now, Kota. I would like to ask you to join us until we reach Lindblum. "

Heat raised in Kota's stomach. This time, he knew what he felt. He was proud. Proud Prince Garnet asked him to help.

" But you have to promise me something. " Garnet asked, his kind smile turning into a frown. " If you were to feel scared, you will have to tell us. It is natural to be afraid, no matter how powerful or brave you are. Even I was afraid when I was trapped inside the rafflesia. Can you promise me that ? To not keep things to yourself ? To not do things you think are too scary for you? "

" I promise. " Kouta answered. " I will tell you if I'm scared. "

" You can also tell me when you're happy. " Garnet added with a soft smile. " When we'll reach a more peaceful and safe place, we could talk about I want to be your canary ! "

Kota's eyes glittered, and he nodded energetically. Garnet laughed at the kid's enthusiasm, and got back on his feet. He took a look around them, and finally noticed they were at the border of a wide clearing, where only grass could be seen as far as he could watch, engulfed in the night. The moon and starry sky were making enough light for them to see each other, particularly after spending so much time in a dark forest deprived of direct sunlight. Garnet already missed soft rays of sun and bright blue skies.

" For now, " Bakugou interrupted his thoughts, " let's rest. Half-bastard gave me a map, so I'll take care of our journey to Lindblum after we hit the sack. "

The others collectively agreed, feeling the strain of all the events creeping up on them now the adrenaline was gone. Bakugou looked through the pockets of his cloak, and took out what looked like a small flute. He blew it, although no sound came out of it. Garnet frowned, unsure about what Bakugou was doing, when suddenly, a tiny, fluffy creature, with short wings and a tassel hanging on an antenna on its head dashed at them.

" Bakugou ! It's been a while since you called me kupo! I recall the last time was when you were all beat up by that monster who- "

" Shut your mouth before I tear your wings off. " Bakugou threatened him, a finger pointed in the fluffy belly of the moggle, deadly serious.

" Kupo ! Rude as usual ! I don't even know why I offer my services to you anymore. " The little creature wiggled angrily in the air, sticking a little claw on Bakugou's nose.

The thief growled, glaring at the moggle, but didn't took it any further, probably not uncovering some secret accord between them, given how the moggle calmed down as well. Was it weird for Garnet to find both of them rather cute right now ? Definitely. But he was so tired he could just lie on the floor and sleep, so he didn't really trusted his mind for now.

" So let's see. Four guests tonight ! I never hoped for even one, so four kupo! I'll make a discount just for you tonight. " The moggle said eagerly.

Snooping through his huge backpack, the moggle took out two folded balls of what seemed to be clothing, and throw them in the air. The moggle's tassel faintly lightened up, and two decently large tents popped out from the balls. They slowly landed on the floor, and with that, the moggle had done his deed.

" Now it's time for payment ! "

" Don't forget the discount. " Bakugou groaned while taking out money from his cloak.

" Kupo ! I would never ! "

After taking his money, the tiny moggle waved at them - Garnet noticed Kota timidly waving back, and disappeared in the night. Bakugou noticed Garnet taking a thoughtful look at the tent, and thought he was probably finding interesting those plebeian convenient ways to sleep outside.

" Your Highness. " Bakugou scoffed with a grin while offering him to enter in one of the tent.

Garnet immediately understood the playful look on Bakugou's face, and he rolled his eyes, not letting him the pleasure to make fun of him. He proceeded to enter the tent, and was surprised to see how wide it was inside.

There weren't any bed or mattress, but comfortable looking and colorful blankets were scattered everywhere, and it just called anyone who entered to just lay down and drift to a wonderful sleep. Garnet immediately went for a fluffy, maroon sheet, and sat himself carefully on it, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers. It was warm, and the prince felt his consciousness fading. He was soon asleep, snuggling against the blanket between his arms, a faint snore already rising up.

" Well, look at him. Throwing his royal ass on the soft blanket and fallin' asleep, mouth open and loudly snoring. Not very royal like. " Bakugou grinned.

" The prince is exhausted. " TetsuTetsu angrily whispered. " This tent will do, but keep in mind it's absolutely unworthy of his Highness's rank. Don't forget that, filthy thief. He's the prince of Alexandria, and when this journey ends, you'll never get to stand close to him anymore. "

" Oh, aren't you getting your hopes up !? Thinking you'll ever get out of this alive ? "

A hit on the head later, both man looked at Yaoyorozu, warning them to stop with angry eyes. Kota had followed Garnet in the tent, and was fast asleep on a blue blanket, not far from the prince. TetsuTetsu glared at Bakugou, and took a step in the tent.

" I will personally attend to Prince Garnet and Kota's safety. "

The sheet covering the tent's entrance was closed, and Bakugou moved to the other tent, trailing after Yaoyorozu.

" Goodnight. " Yaoyorozu yawned, cuddling up in a white blanket after removing her heavy silver armor.

Bakugou hummed and only had enough energy to unhook his cloak before collapsing on a warm blanket, too exhausted to even take his goggles off.

* * *

I love those characters. They're so interesting to write. I hope I'm conveying feelings well and that it's interesting to you as well.

I never thought I would enjoy writing fights, mostly because, as a non-native English speaker, I feared my vocabulary wouldn't be enough for me to make something worthy of being read. But I tried anyway and I loved it! For now, the team has it easy because their enemies are small fry. But soon, boy it's gonna go wild.

Prepare yourself for a lot of family dynamics and hurt/comfort and fluff with this team. I'm such a sap lol. I'm super impatient to introduce new characters and explore all kind of relationships.

Thanks for reading! Update should not take too long to come, stay tuned!


	5. Sweet Dreams

" Failure ! You're nothing more than a failure ! You can't do anything right ! " A loud voice yelled, unbelievably angry. " I gave everything I had to raise you, to protect you, and this how you thank me ? Fleeing from home and joining a band of thieves ? " The voice snorted, deeply scornful.

Bakugou eyes widened, staring at darkness, anxiety creeping up in his stomach and making it hard for him to breathe. He was scared.

" And, shit you gotta be kidding me ! You almost killed the man who offered you shelter and inspired you to be who you are today ? How ironic ! You can't help but destroy everything you touch, can you ? "

The voice was now madly laughing, and Bakugou was so frighten he began to shiver. Breathing was becoming harder and harder, and soon, he was panting, throat tight like someone was trying to strangle him.

" You're a disgrace ! God, what have I done to have a child like that ?! Why can't you just be normal ?! "

Frozen, Bakugou entirely stopped to breathe, as the words cut in his core like sharp knives. His stomach ached, and he felt like throwing up.

"But you know that despite everything, I care about you, so I'll allow it ! You should be grateful, just imagine where you'd be if I wasn't there for you? No one care more about you than me, don't ever forget that. "

Pitiful words coming out like a river of mud made him feel like he was drowning from guilt. His mother tried to touch his face in a motherly love's manner only her knew about, and Bakugou let the hand reach him, unable do move, petrified from fear. He wanted to scream, but words were whirling in his head, and he couldn't make sense out of himself. He felt he was gonna die.

" -gou ? Bakugou ? Wake up ! "

The blond thief shot his eyes open, figuring Yaoyorozu's worried face not far from him. Still under the effect of his vivid nightmare, he shoved her violently and confusedly tried to breathe again, his lungs cruelly missing air. His skin was damp with sweat, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Pupils wide as if he was faced with a deadly threat, he shot a glare so full of hatred at Yaoyorozu she unconsciously took a step back, her hand on her spear.

Bakugou came back to his senses, and realized how threatening he must have been for Yaoyorozu, the strongest Valkyrie ke knew, to reach for her weapon. The shivering gradually came to an end, and Bakugou slightly relaxed, called back to reality by the colorful and soft blankets he could feel on his hands, along with a comfortable and dusty smell.

" Bakugou ! Yaoyorozu ! Are you two awake by any chance ? "

Kind voice traveled to them through the fabric of the tent, and both of them slowly let go of the breathe they were holding.

" We are. " The Valkyrie answered, coming out of the tent.

Bakugou didn't say anything. He took off his goggles, his bed hair looking even more messy than usual, and took his damp shirt as well, the piece of clothing uncomfortably sticking to his skin. Looking through his cloak's pockets, he found the map Todoroki gave him and began to study it, leaving aside the intrusive thoughts creeping up in his mind.

The map was an old yellow, corned at the edges, and had messy handwriting everywhere, witnessing how much it's been used in the past years. It was real treasure, as very few maps covering almost the whole Mist Continent existed. No doubt this map belonged to All Might. Bakugou hated how Deku, despite Bakugou repeatedly stomping on his feelings and purposefully hurting him, still predicted what he planned to do and cared enough to send Todoroki to give him this map like he was still part of the crew. It made him feel like shit.

He repressed a frustrated yell, pinching the brink of his nose, and proceeded to lose himself in work. Reaching for the compass in his pocket, he worked their potential position on the map. From where they had crashed in the forest after escaping Alexandria, and where they came out after their fight, he deduced they were at the south of the Evil Forest. They were facing a large valley covered in Mist and encircled by mountains. The only way to travel safely through this part of the continent was by airship, as the Mist gave rise to monsters who spread on every part of land it covered. Only the land above the Mist was safe of monsters and livable for humans and whole lot of non-human species that had developed as well.

Chin held against his thumb and index, Bakugou began to plan what path would be the safest to Lindblum. The city was on the complete opposite side of the continent. While Alexandria was located near northeast waters, Lindblum was nestled on a plateau to the southwest. The Mist Continent wasn't very extended, but it was rather difficult to travel to one city from another, given the threat the Mist was presenting, and the mountains standing as natural barriers separating each kingdoms. There wasn't actually a lot of livable places above the Mist on the continent, and people had to agglomerate in the few cities separated in four nations, Alexandria, Lindblum, Burmecia and Cleyra.

Bakugou's attention drifted to a point on the mountains who separated Alexandria and Lindblum's kingdoms. The Ice Caverns were known to be a beautiful but slightly dangerous place. He never had the chance to explore it by himself, more keen to actually climb mountains than crawl inside them, but was told it was an acceptable path to reach Lindblum's kingdom if they could put up a little fight. And their unexpected team had already proved they could do it.

Going straight south for the Ice Caverns, they could probably make it in no more than two days if they were careful and didn't engaged too much monsters on their way. It was settled. Bakugou grabbed a clean shirt, and was shoving the map in one of his pockets when Garnet poked his head in the tent.

" Breakfast ready, we're currently waiting for you to eat ! " Garnet cheerfully said. " Oh ! It's the map Todoroki gave you... "

Garnet's eyes lost their glimmer, the prince still feeling guilty about what happened. Bakugou was thoughtful for a second, then scooted closer and planted his feet so he was standing right in front of Garnet.

" It's not manly to convince yourself you're guilty about something that's not your fault. If you want to be miserable over something, then maybe you can start with when you bumped into me at the castle. That really messed up with my plans. "

" It's true, I guess, even though I did took time to heal you as well. " Garnet reminisced.

" And I was back on my feet just in time to catch you. " Bakugou grinned. " Sometimes shit happens but we've got to make the best out of it. So we'll save his sorry ass later. And for now, let's make good use of this map and get you to Lindblum. "

Garnet mirrored Bakugou's smile, appreciating the fact he went out of his way to actually cheer him up a little. Both men regrouped with the others, sharing a quick meal Yaoyorozu came up with ingredients she found during a short hunt she did while Bakugou was planning their next move. They ate quietly, Kota not being very talkative, TetsuTetsu still resentful towards Bakugou, and Yaoyorozu shifting nervously next to the blond thief. She was probably curious about what happened earlier, and was obviously refraining herself to openly ask Bakugou about it.

The tension in the air made Garnet uncomfortable, and he decided to break it, one way or another.

" So Bakugou, after we're done with our meal and have packed our luggage, what do you think would be the wisest thing to do ? "

" You should really drop the heavy detours when you want answers. " Bakugou scoffed.

" What do you mean ? "

" You could've said « So what's next ? » or « Tell us where the fuck we're going now ! » ! "

" Would it be any better ? " Garnet asked, honestly curious about the difference.

" Maybe not, but it'd be funny for sure. "

Bakugou glanced at TetsuTetsu, veins popping on his forehead as he was refraining to say anything that could displease his prince, once again.

" So, try it ! « So what's next ? » "

" ... Very well. So- "

" No, drop the very well. Again. "

" So, what's next ? " Garnet awkwardly said, trying to mimic Bakugou's laid back tone.

" Mmh, something's missing. Try « So, what's next man ? » "

" So, what's next man ? " Garnet repeated, looking a little more convinced himself this time.

" Yeah, one step ahead sounding like a god damn thug ! "

" I will not- "

" Tetsu, do not interfere. " Garnet warned.

" There's still some work to do though. " The blond thief added.

He then unfolded the map and told them the plan he had thought about.

" Won't the Ice Caverns be too dangerous ? " Yaoyorozu asked, brows frowned in a slight worry.

" It's kinda affected by the Mist, but overall the monsters there are kinda shitty. Given how we killed the King of the Forest, I'm not worried about it. "

" Okay, admitting we make it to the other side of the mountain. Then what ? How do we go to Lindblum ? It would still be a long trip. I thought we could try to find some Chocobos. " Yaoyorozu suggested, deep in thought.

When he looked at them, TetsuTetsu felt even more betrayed by the Valkyrie. She's been in the castle for almost a year, and back then, they were really good friends, along with Monoma and Kendou. Though Monoma could work on his attitude, he still liked spending time with them. Nothing really happened that much, but they were all proud to serve and protect Queen Ryuko and Prince Garnet. Their bond felt ever more tight after the queen's wife passed away half a year ago. They had done their best to be by the Queen and the Prince's side, plotting until late at night so they would find way to cheer them up a little. Was it all a lie ? More than angry, TetsuTetsu was hurt, and he watched silently his former partner making plans with the execrable thief who had kidnapped the prince and was now acting like they were acquainted at best, and friends at worst.

" There's a village not far from there. Name's Dali. I don't really know much about it, but it'd be a good place to get some real rest and ask for intel. " Bakugou supposed.

" Alright, it seems like a good course for me. What do you think ? "

The Valkyrie looked at Garnet and TetsuTetsu, who hadn't said much during Bakugou's explanations. While the other knight refused to look her in the eye, Garnet was staring at the map, focused on something he wouldn't disclose to them. Kota, who had paid careful attention, nodded, making Yaoyorozu smile at least.

" Let's move then. Sort out your stuff before I pack up the tents and we're on the road. "

" You're gonna do that alone ? " Garnet asked, experimentally braiding his long red hair before getting to work.

" I've done this shit for years. Mogmin has been ripping me off with his lousy tents from nearly five years but they're convenient so... "

" Who's Mogmin ? "

Pink lightly colored Bakugou's cheeks.

" The moogle you saw yesterday. Don't tell him I called him by his name or I'll never hear the end of it. " Bakugou said, voice low and brows frowned.

" I won't. " Garnet assured him, his sharp teeth displayed in a wide smile.

Not long after, mind blown by Bakugou's incredible skills in folding and tidying up tents, the team was finally ready to go. The first hours of the walk were pretty quiet, which was surprising from Bakugou giving his... explosive nature. Garnet wondered if he actually enjoyed trips like that, and slowed down a little so he was near a very focused Bakugou. The thief was studying his compass, making sure they weren't going astray from their path.

" I hope I'm not disturbing you. " Garnet murmured.

" You're not. "

" Very well. "

Bakugou raised a brow, and Garnet shrugged a little.

" So, " he bravely begun, " tell me if I'm wrong, but I think I understood you were acquainted with this sort of trips. "

" Yeah, I like it. I've done mountain climbing since I was a shitty brat. Drove my parents nuts. " Bakugou answered, anticipating what Garnet was going to ask him.

" That's incredible ! But doesn't it get lonely sometimes ? "

" Oh, I thought you were gonna ask me to tell stories about all the wonderful things I've seen in the world while you spent your life locked away in your castle. " Bakugou teased.

Immediately, he noticed how Garnet tensed beside him, and he dropped his playful smile.

" Sometimes. "

" Excuse me ? "

" It does get lonely, sometimes, I guess. " Bakugou awkwardly admitted. " But being alone is also a relief when, uh, things are too much. "

" Yes, I can get how it feels. " Garnet said kindly. " I loved to sneak out of the castle when the guards were too invasive sometimes. I had a tough time handling them treating me like I was made of glass when I was actually training on my own. "

" Yeah, tell me about that ! Had you applied a spell on yourself when you took that damn rope and flied from one roof to another ? "

" I didn't. " Garnet admitted with a large smile. " I'm just... Tough, I guess " The prince flexed his arms with a proud grin to show off his muscles who were, in fact, quite developed. Not that Bakugou ignored it; the prince did knocked him out back at the castle. He was damn tough.

" We should spare sometimes. " Bakugou suggested. " I never actually saw you fight, and I find that confident grin hard to believe when I really just saw you uselessly lying on the floor when we were taking the big boss down. "

" Oh, you should know better than to provoke me Bakugou. It's on. " Garnet earnestly said, coating his fists with a shielding spell and making a loud thump when he punched them against each other.

An earring from TetsuTetsu later about saving up his energy, Garnet had let his fighting spirit aside, casually chatting with Bakugou on their way. The knight couldn't believe how fast they grew accustomed to each other, and could only watch in despair the prince and the thief bonding against all odds. Yaoyorozu eyed him, painfully aware they needed to talk about what had occurred. TetsuTetsu deserved explanations.

After all, it wasn't on a whim that the Valkyrie had took him under an arm and boarded him on the ship along with her, the Tantalas and the prince. She knew he cared deeply about Garnet, even more than he cared for the Queen herself, and would be a great support for the runaway prince. But she couldn't guess if it was the best moment to talk about her mission and the reason Garnet was running away in the first place. She had a feeling the other knight was already on a dangerous edge, sending murderous glares at Bakugou who was casually conversing with Garnet. Even though the prince seemed to be the one pressing Bakugou to talk to him.

Despite anything that had happened in such little time, Yaoyorozu was actually happy to see Bakugou open up to someone so easily. She could have never guessed those two could have such a good chemistry. Prince Garnet used to be kind but reserved at the castle, using his energy in his training more than in his royal duty. And Bakugou used to be unbearable, quiet an instant then ferocious as a beast the other, when he wasn't lost somewhere in the mountains. Losing herself in her memories, Yaoyorozu's mind drifted, barely noticing Kota walking beside her, not daring to intrude on Garnet and Bakugou's conversation.

* * *

Time flied as their trip to the Ice Caverns was pretty uneventful. The team came across several beasts and goblins they defeated with ease, being all already experimented with fighting. Bakugou finally witnessed Garnet's fighting ability, and it only drove his intent to fight him deeper. Until then, they settled on competing to see who could beat the more monsters, and if it made TetsuTetsu unbelievably mad, they had a lot of fun. Bakugou discovered a mischievous side to Garnet, that even surprised Yaoyorozu, but not TetsuTetsu. The prince used to be like that, before Lady Miruko passed away and Queen Ryuko started acting cold. So maybe, just maybe, he nagged them less than he wanted, just so he could see the prince smile a little more.

Sun soon set, and they all agreed to camp for the night and rest. Bakugou lit a fire and roasted rabbits they took down earlier for dinner. Being stubborn as usual, TetsuTetsu would only address Garnet when it was needed, and would keep quiet the rest of the time. But after an entire day spent walking, they felt less on edge than the morning, and a warm atmosphere set up as Garnet was helping Kota eat properly his rabbit, the young boy having no idea how he was supposed to handle roasted meat on a stick, while Yaoyorozu and Bakugou were making a point on their progression.

As soon as Kota yawned, Bakugou set up the tents TetsuTetsu had volunteered to carry. The tiny black mage collapsed on his designed blanket, soon followed by TetsuTetsu who waited for prince Garnet to come as well.

" Your Highness ? "

" Go ahead, Tetsu. "

Garnet headed to Bakugou, willing to ask if he could do anything to help as he and Yaoyorozu discussed turns in night watch now they were exposed in the valley. But he overheard bits of a conversation that let him worried.

" You can't just... Not sleep, Bakugou. You need to rest as well. "

" Today hasn't been exactly exhausting. I've already done this before. "

" Well, it's not a convincing reason for you to do it again. We all need sleep. And I won't be with you in the tent, if it's what you're feeling uncomfortable about. "

" I'm not uncomfortable sharing a tent with you, you know it very well ! "

" I do. " Yaoyorozu agreed while frowning. " But we all had a difficult day, it's not unexpected to have nightmares, our minds- "

" Don't, Bakugou growled lowly. " Just fucking don't. "

" Very well. But I will not back off until you agree to sleep. It's simply not professional to skip sleep and be in a bad shape when you have people to protect. " She said harshly.

" Maybe I could help ? "

The kind voice eased the tension surrounding both fighters, and Garnet came closer, hands glowing softly in the night.

" Eavesdropping ha ? Not very manly. " Bakugou snorted.

" There were no closed doors I was hiding behind. And you have a loud voice. " Garnet retorted, not appreciating Bakugou's tone.

" What kind of help are you suggesting, Your Highness ? " Yaoyorozu asked before Bakugou could say something rude.

" I can use a spell that allow me to magically induce sleep. Peaceful sleep. " He said softly, trying to make Bakugou understand he wanted to help and was nowhere near judging him.

" I don't need a shitty spell to go to sleep. " Bakugou pouted, looking more frustrated than actually angry.

" Well, if you don't sleep, then I won't either. "

" What ?! Are you shitting me ?! "

Yaoyorozu glared at him, gesturing towards the tent Kota was asleep in. Even Garnet looked dissatisfied with him, and it affected him more than it really should have done.

" I can go away with a sleepless night. " Bakugou challenged, sitting in the dust at their feet.

" So can I. " Garnet blankly said, settling himself on the ground, just beside Bakugou.

The Valkyrie groaned, looking at the two of them arguing like kids.

" I'm going to sleep. You two act like idiots as much as you like. You're both grown men, don't expect me to care anymore than that. " She said, already disappearing in her shared tent with Bakugou.

" Yaoyorozu ! " Garnet gasped, surprised by the Valkyrie's annoyed tone directed at him.

" We're not at the castle. " Bakugou scoffed. " And you're being an idiot. "

" I beg your pardon ? " Garnet asked, outraged.

" Shit, drop that ! "

" Do you- "

" What the fuck man ! " Bakugou said, looking expectantly at Garnet.

" I can't say that. " Garnet looked horrified.

" Then, what the hell !? "

" ... Okay then. "

The prince glanced behind his shoulder, keeping an eye on the tent where TetsuTetsu was probably not asleep.

" What the hell. " He whispered, eyes looking at his feet.

Bakugou snorted, then hold a hand in front of Garnet's face and flicked him in the forehead.

" What the hell ?! "

Both men could swear they heard a muffled cry coming from the tent where the knight was keeping his own watch. Garnet and Bakugou stared at each other, holding their breath, waiting for TetsuTetsu to come and yell at them, but all they heard was someone quietly whining. Bubbles of excitement tingled in Garnet's stomach, and his cheeks began to hurt as he was refraining to smile too wildly. He didn't really know why, but letting go of protocol and allowing himself to not be prince-like was actually refreshing. And in a way, funny as well. They both laughed quietly, before Bakugou decided it was enough fooling around for the night.

" Go to sleep now. "

" I won't." Garnet answered, gazing at the starry sky, looking ready to spend the night here.

" Cocky prince. " Bakugou clicked his tongue in frustration. " Bet you'll be asleep in ten minutes. I won't carry your ass to the tent. "

" I don't remember ever requesting that from you. "

Garnet grinned at the blond thief, his eyes sparkling at the pout on Bakugou's face. He couldn't really make sense of whatever Bakugou muttered, but he chuckled nonetheless, and stared silently at the sky, losing himself in his own thoughts, Bakugou's presence near him allowed him to relax and he actually found that evening quite pleasing.

* * *

" Shit. " Bakugou grumbled, feeling sore as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Good morning to you two. "

Throat dry, Bakugou swallowed and looked around him, only to see Yaoyorozu standing beside him, spear firmly held in her hands.

" I hope you slept well. " The Valkyrie chuckled, biting her lips to keep from laughing more.

It took a minute for Bakugou to proceed what she said. He realized he felt something heavy on his right shoulder, and turned his head, only to be met with warm, soft red hair tickling his nose. Leaning on Bakugou, Garnet was sound asleep, breathing slowly.

" Fortunately for you two, I was awake in time for my watch. " Yaoyorozu teased. " I'm going to look for breakfast. If I may- "

" Don't. "

" Don't let Tetsu see you. "

On these wide words, Yaoyorozu bend her knees and was soon gone. It was still very early in the morning ; Bakugou could still see some stars in the sky, as the sun was slowly rising. He took another minute to clear his head, and sighed when he realized he and Garnet had fell asleep outside, sitting on a dusty and uncomfortable ground. His back was killing him, and he couldn't feel his ass anymore. Great.

Contemplating the idea of standing up without giving a care, he refrained himself, musing over the fact that, despite having slept in a uncomfortable position, he was actually feeling better than the precedent morning. Not waking up in panic, drenched in sweat, heart beating frantically, ready to rip out his rib cage was appreciated. Suddenly remembering what Garnet had suggested the night before – magic sleep, Bakugou narrowed his eyes, and was ready to wake him when his gaze fell on Garnet's peaceful face. He vaguely remembered Garnet was the first to fell asleep, not long after their conversation.

Come to think of it, Bakugou didn't really cared whatever way Garnet talked. The prince could decide this kind of things for himself, he had just turned eighteen after all. But Bakugou couldn't help noticing how fake it sounded. When Garnet was acting all prince-like, his entire body would stiff up, and his smile was a hell less natural than the one he witnessed when... When he acted reckless and truly had fun, like the night he escaped Bakugou, grabbing a rope and flying through the sky, large and breathtaking smile, eyes wide open, sparkling while he embraced the sight of the world from a perspective he never saw before.

That was bad. Bakugou didn't really wanted to think how he came to care about him like that. His mission was only to take him from point A to point B. Simple as that. But somehow, this kind and reckless prince had a way to make people care. Bakugou wasn't the only one. The weird kid going with them had taken a liking to him too, while being the creepiest kid Bakugou ever met. He barely talked, never displayed more emotion than wide-eyes-full-of-interest one, and would stare at them intently just like he was doing-

" Oh shit. "

Bakugou quickly controlled his own body, ready to throw himself out of surprise, and glared at Kota. The kid brought a finger in front of his mouth, implying for Bakugou to not make any noise. The thief mouthed him bad words without actually saying them, and watched as Kota came closer. He carefully studied the two of them, and sat himself on the ground, leaning against Bakugou just like Garnet. The thief felt his blood pressure rise as he wanted to scream and shove the two guys using him as a pillow, but did none of that.

" What are you doing you brat ? " Bakugou whispered aggressively.

Kota didn't answered, and did something Bakugou knew no one would believe him if they told him. He looked at him and grinned, the same way Bakugou would do when he was making fun of people. Inspiring heavily through his nose, Bakugou thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was fucking kidding him right ?! Not letting his emotions getting the best of him, Bakugou breathed in and out, and worked at calming himself. Once he was done, he noticed the last stars had disappeared in the sky, and the red sun was casting a warm and glowing light on them.

" Hey. " Bakugou whispered, trying to get the prince awake. " Hey, Garnet. "

The red head shifted by his side, slowly getting out of sleep.

" Garnet, wake up. Look. "

Kota stared at him, and Bakugou sighed, feeling his eyes piercing holes through his head.

" You too shitty brat. "

Eyelids still heavy with sleep, Garnet managed to lift his head, freeing Bakugou's shoulder. He yawned, too sleepy to fully process he had fallen asleep outside along with Bakugou, and gradually opened his eyes as he witnessed the sunrise. Sunrise and sunset where the only moments they could catch sight of the sun here, as it was hidden by the floating Mist as soon as it rose higher in the sky. For now, the valley before them was basked in a golden light, grass sparkling with morning dew. Bakugou stared as Garnet was taking in the sight, eyes reflecting the sunlight. He felt someone shifting by his right side, and Kota grinned, again. This was going to be such a great shitty day, Bakugou thought.

* * *

Tents were packed and up on TetsuTetsu's back, who looked like he had the worst night out of all of them. Garnet felt a little guilty, knowing the knight was worrying over him acting nothing like the prince he was, but wouldn't apologize, pretty sure Tetsu was also overreacting.

From what Bakugou said, they should reach the Ice Caverns in a few hours, and then Dali, where they could get a good meal, a bath, fresh clothes and good rest in a bed. Garnet was pretty excited about all the journey. Never did he thought he would do all of that when he planned to leave the castle. He knew he ran away from the castle and cause a whole lot of trouble doing so, but wasn't regretting any of it. Though it would take more time than expected, he would make it to Lindblum and make everything right.

During their walk, Garnet couldn't help but notice how Kota was tagging along with Bakugou this time, and how the blond thief would shot him threatening glares, not that it disturbed the black mage in the slightest. He chuckled, finding funny how Bakugou gradually accepted Kota's presence by his side and let him stare at him all he wanted. After a few hours, as they were approaching the mountains, he even pointed a finger ahead to share something he noticed to Kota. Garnet took a look as well, and realized they had made it to the Ice Caverns.

A huge gap in the mountain where they could feel a cold wind passing by acted as the entrance of the cavern. From where they were standing, the place felt like it was pretty dark inside, and Garnet was slightly worried about what they would find in there.

" Okay so, listen up. We're about to go inside the Ice Caverns and, " Bakugou insisted, arms crossed on his chest, " as pretty as it could be, don't wander on your own. There're some shitty monsters looming around, and maybe they're not really threatening, but they're in their element and will harm you if you don't fucking pay attention. " Bakugou warned.

" Understood. " Garnet said, already coating his arms with a shield spell and punching his fists against each others.

" Your Highness... " TetsuTetsu whined.

Kota, as usual, nodded, and Yaoyorozu went into the caverns first. She was curious about what could be so beautiful that Bakugou had to warn them, and carefully made her way, the rocky walls of the narrow path presenting nothing out of the ordinary for the moment. Bakugou was beside her in a second, then proceeded to go ahead. Feeling more confident, she walked faster, and saw a light gradually appearing at the end of the path. The Valkyrie quickly glanced at the ones behind her, Kota and Garnet following her with the same enthusiasm, and smiled at them. Soon, they were at the entrance of a much bigger cave, and were blinded by the sudden bright light for a second.

When they finally opened their eyes, all they could do was gasp at the sight. Yaoyorozu held hands at her face, cheeks pink from the cold and the marvelous surprise the Ice Caverns offered them.

The ground was frosted, colored in a dark tone of blue, and little streams of melted ice were glittering, reflecting the light coming from above. The path where they could safely walk was twisted, making its way among tall rocks covered in frozen, teal colored moss. Anywhere the soil wasn't too sky blue from the ice, delicate white and blue flowers would bloom, their petals reflecting the light on the walls of the cavern along with the streams of water, creating an hundred of tiny lights dancing on the surface and making the cavern sparkle.

Even TetsuTetsu, for the first time since they began their travel, thought of nothing else and simply enjoyed the sheer beauty of the cavern. Kota's eyes were starry, just as the rest of the team, and he slowly found his voice back.

" Mister Garnet. " He breathed.

" You can just call me Garnet, Kota. " Garnet said in the same breathless voice, still taking in the view.

" Garnet. " Kota repeated. " It's beautiful ! "

Garnet looked at Kota's face, and chuckled.

" We're feeling the same. " Garnet said with a fond smile. " I'm happy too. "

And then, just like he did with Bakugou in the morning, Kouta mimicked Garnet and smiled back. It was a real, shy and genuine happy smile they all witnessed, and it only add to the beauty of the moment. Garnet's smile widen, showing his sharp teeth, little crinkles at the side of his eyes. Even Bakugou half-smiled, satisfied to have successfully shown them a place they made good memories in at least.

" Let's move. " Bakugou finally said.

It was cold after all. No matter how beautiful the cavern was, they wouldn't spend more time in it than necessary. Walking carefully to not slip, they made their way between the rocks, sometimes using it for support as the ground was uneven and slightly inclined.

Not long after, they reached another part of the cavern, much colder and lacking in any kind of plants, but still as beautiful. Carved into pure ice, a narrow path split in several directions. If Bakugou had been alone, he would have been more adventurous, feeling some kind of hidden treasures waiting to be claimed. Instead, he waited a moment, feeling where the breeze was coming from, and shown the right way to the others.

He made sure everyone was following his orders, when he noticed something was wrong with one member. He let Yaoyorozu pass him, Kota not far behind, and stared at Garnet, who noticed he was being watched. The prince raised an eyebrow and stopped as well, waiting for Bakugou to say something. The blond thief clicked his tongue and reached for his cloak, taking it off his shoulders to shove it in Garnet's hands.

" Just say it if you're cold. " He whispered.

" What about you ? "

" I'm a black mage who mastered the fire element. I can handle it. "

" Do you have any degree to prove that ? " Garnet asked with a playful smile.

Bakugou grinned at him and pinched his frozen nose.

" Idiot. " He chuckled.

While they resumed walking, Garnet actually put the cloak on and suddenly felt much better. He was freezing, only wearing a black shirt Bakugou had lend him when he saw his only piece of cloth was his torn sleeveless skintight shirt. He wasn't prepared enough, and assumed it was his fault so he had to bear with it. It was kind from Bakugou to lend his cloak, and not that unexpected.

Bakugou was rough, but in a way that made Garnet trust him. He never lied to him, always said what was on his mind without any detour, even if it was tough if it could help, but always in a thoughtful manner. The thief was passionate, trustworthy and caring in his own way. Garnet remembered how he gently woke him up the morning just to show him the sunrise. The thought by itself made the prince feel his face warm. He felt lucky he had met Bakugou, despite the circumstances.

After some fighting they couldn't escape against blue horned beasts who'd jumped at Kota and ridiculous drunk ice gremlins who unsuccessfully tried to stab Bakugou, paying it with their lives, the group finally reached a lovely little chamber. In the middle was a small crafted fountain, covered by mingled dark green leaves coming in various shapes and tones from green to blue, and light purple flowers. The walls were covered in ice and reflected the sunlight they were coming closer to as their ascension was probably coming to an end.

" Why is there a fountain here if there's no water coming from it ? " Kota asked, looking expectantly at Bakugou.

" I'm not sure. Plants are growing here, so they must be watered somehow. Unlike the first cave, everything is hard ice here. "

" Do you think the fountain worked at some point but froze ? " Yaoyorozu suggested.

" Yeah, and it doesn't seem very old... "

" It may have become colder at some point, and will soon resume working ? Is it really that important ? " Garnet added.

Bakugou frowned, trying to understand any mysteries this fountain could cover. Apparently not finding anything more, he shrugged, and they went on. The air around them was becoming even more freezing that it was, and Bakugou didn't remembered any of the people he talked to warning him against such icy weather. It was chilly yeah, but bearable. Despite being naturally resistant against the cold, he was really beginning to feel needles stinging his skin. Feeling kinda defeated, he cradled himself to feel a little warmer, and went on.

All of a sudden, icy wind blown on them and this time, Bakugou shivered, teeth chattering from the unbearable cold. The wind was so cold it actually hurt, and he glanced at the others behind him to see how they were doing. Yaoyorozu shielded her face the best way she could, while Garnet took Kota and kept him against his chest, draped in Bakugou's cloak. TetsuTetsu followed them very slowly, but looked a little unsteady on his feet.

Feeling like he won't get through the cold if he wasn't moving, Bakugou resumed walking, his legs feeling terribly heavy. Actually aware of how his own heartbeat was slowing down and his mind becoming foggy, he tried casting a spell to wake his senses again but didn't made it to the end as he heard someone scream.

It was Garnet, trying to wake TetsuTetsu up, the guard lying on the cold ground, immobile. Bakugou tried to go back to them, his mind being cleared a little by Garnet's scream, the fear he felt when he thought he was in danger making his heart race. But he hadn't made two steps before Yaoyorozu slowly fell to her knees, her face disturbingly pale.

Panic seized Bakugou, and his increasing heartbeat made blood rush again in his veins. He came closer, and knelt near the Valkyrie, shaking her a little. The only thing he managed to do was to make her fall as well. And then, he witnessed Garnet collapsing too, Kota already motionless in his arms. The sight was nothing but terrorizing, and Bakugou felt a dread he never experimented before.

" Come on, stop your useless struggle, let the cold embrace you and drift to sleep... "

A creepy voice made its way to Bakugou's ears. Who could be talking with a peaceful voice like that when they were on the verge of death ? Were they actually being attacked ? Bakugou felt rage rising in his body.

Everything has been fine until now. He had been careless. The monsters they engaged with since the Evil Forest were small fry, and he was so dead set on going ahead he had been overconfident. Now everyone was in danger, because of his carelessness. He was furious. Adrenaline rushed in his body, and he felt he was able to face the icy wind slapping his face and screaming in his ears.

" Who's there ?! Show yourself you little bitch ! "

" Oh, you're still awake ? Good, good, maybe I'll have a little fun then. "

" What are you waiting for ? "

" No, no, not here. I have to be careful. Queen Ryuko did ask for Garnet to be returned alive. "

Now Bakugou was fully awake. He glanced at Garnet, hypothermia making sure to slowly kill him as well as the others, and he felt deadly furious at the thought the Queen made all of them, even her own son, going through all of that.

" I'm coming. " He warned, voice so low it almost sounded like a beast's growl.

" I'll be waiting for you then. "

Bakugou bend his body low, arms extended at his sides. Fire crackled in his hands, and he was soon rushing right ahead, yelling to keep himself awake. He run, ignoring the prickling of needles on his skin, almost like it wasn't hurting anymore. His legs felt strangely lighter, and he propelled himself at the end of the icy path, sound of blast echoing through it. He rolled on the floor, and quickly scanned the high cave he was now in.

It was large, and light was pouring from an opening ahead, carved in the rock on top of a cliff where a waterfall had froze. They were so close, Bakugou thought. They were almost out, and some meddling fucker sent by the Queen was trying to kill them now and take Garnet away.

" Well, at last we meet ! I am Waltzer 1, I'm glad to make your acquaintance. I've heard a lot about you! "

Bakugou rose his head and saw a strange looking guy with wide wings in his back staring at him with a crooked smile. His face was partially hidden by a large, pointy hat, and he was dressed in warm clothes. The fucker.

" And I'm ready to kick your ass ! "

" Not so fast, dear, not so fast. What about a little appetizer before getting on more friendly terms ? "

" I don't give a fuck, the others are- "

" Shh, dear, you don't want to angry my cute Sealion, do you ? "

On those words, the mage summoned a huge beast, body like a snake and wide fins on his back. The beast had two big incisors coming out its mouth, and tiny mean red eyes. The monster rose to its full height, and shrieked loudly at Bakugou, whose face was split with a smile.

" That's what you call a beast ?! This thing ? " He asked the mage, almost laughing like the whole thing was hilarious.

" You're acting cocky right now, but- "

" Oh no you fucker, you don't. "

Energy charged in Bakugou's body. All the emotions he felt ; satisfaction, happiness, terror, the urge to fight, the urge to win. And the urge to protect. He felt the strength of all of these feelings colliding and melting inside him. Soon, he wasn't cold anymore. He wasn't scared either. All he could think about was how he was going to destroy this asshole and his shitty sea worm and make him beg on his knees to spare his life.

A bright light slowly wrapped up his body, making his skin shining warmly. Bakugou looked at his own body, exhilarated as he felt power rushing through his veins. Feeling better then he ever did, he roared loudly, making the Sealion retreat a little. The beast was obviously intimidated at Bakugou's presence, and Waltzer 1 wasn't smiling anymore.

" How... How can you come into trance ?! " The mage said, not prepared to face that. " You're a mere thief, you can't possibly unlock... This doesn't make sense... "

" Eyes up there, honey. "

But the mage hadn't any time to look up before he was mercilessly smashed on the ground. Before he could even think of what had happened, he was punched a second time, and collapsed on the point. With the mage out of it, the icy wind came to a stop, and the atmosphere already began to heat up.

" You fucker was responsible for the icy cold, ah ? No wonder the fountain was frozen, I should have know better than that dammit. "

A deafening screech reminded Bakugou he wasn't finished. With a loud explosion, he flew to the monster, aiming for its head. He heavily slammed into it, and hit it so hard it felt on the ground with a plaintive whine. Bakugou considered for a second making it its own pet Sealion, then decided it would be a huge pain in the ass. He already had enough to take care of.

Fire concentrating in his palms, Bakugou aimed at the Sealion, narrowing the detonation with his other hand, cupped so the blast would be extremely precise. He grinned, heart slamming into his chest.

" Armor piercing shot ! "

Loud explosion echoed through the cave, along with Bakugou's voice, and the beast dropped lifelessly on the floor, a hole piercing its body. The summoned beast vanished, returning to the realm it belonged too, and let Bakugou alone in the cave where the fall was running again. He had won.

The rush of power came to an end, and Bakugou tumbled a little, his legs feeling like light as cotton after the trance state. He waited a second for his mind to clear a little, and stood back firmly on his legs. He stared at his hands, not sure to know how to make sense to what just happened. This fight had been a matter of seconds, and Bakugou couldn't believe it yet.

Sure, he was powerful, he knew it. But this... This was something else. Something entirely new and exciting. The mage had mentioned something like trance. Bakugou thought he had read something on the subject before, but couldn't really remember. Anyway, the mage, who had escaped while Bakugou wasn't watching, and his beast were no longer threats, but his teammates suffered from hypothermia and beating the bad guys wouldn't change a thing about it.

Feeling better, Bakugou rushed back to the others, and let go of the breath he was holding when he saw them sound asleep on the ground, colors back on their face as the place was slowly regaining some heat. He took one tent of TetsuTetsu's back, broke the sticks and lit a fire on it. Then he took the blankets and covered himself with it, then doing the same for the others, feeling slightly ashamed he didn't thought about it earlier. Not that it could really have been avoided anyway, since a mage had cast a spell on them before they could realize what was happening. He took a healing potion, and patiently waited for the others to come to their senses.

Kota was the first. He struggled a little, Garnet still holding him, and wormed is way out of the prince's arms.

" Feelin' refreshed after a nice nap ? " Bakugou nagged.

Kota stared at the fire, then at the blankets, and finally at Bakugou. His eyebrows frowned, and he scooted closer to Bakugou.

" Oh no, not again. "

But then Kota was looking plainly sad, and Bakugou could feel guilt creeping up.

" Well, shit. Come on, brat. "

Bakugou lifted his blanket and Kota sat himself against Bakugou, just like he did in the morning. Bakugou heavily sighed, but bear with it. They had almost all died. Kota wasn't the type to, but he could have been woke up crying, asking for his parents and bothering them with complaints he had any right to say given the situation they were in. Bakugou was preparing himself to awkwardly question Kota about his family when Garnet slowly rose, hands hovering the ground looking for something.

" Kota ? " He asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

" I'm here Garnet. "

From under Bakugou's blanket, Kota waved at Garnet who let out a sigh of relief.

" Are you two okay ? "

" Refreshed. " Kota answered.

" Yeah. "

Garnet suspiciously eyed Bakugou.

" What happened ? "

" I'll tell you all when our two knocked out knights will wake. Shouldn't take too long. "

" You better not hide anything or- "

" Drop it. I won't. "

Pleased with the honest answer, Garnet nodded and smiled sheepishly. Bakugou felt relieved. He had successfully kicked the villain's butt and protected that smile. The thief noticed a strand of hair brushing against Garnet's cheek, and he wondered how soft it would feel against his fingers if he reached to it and tug it behind his ear. The thought surprised him and he felt his face warm up. Frown on the face, he subtly hide the faint blush under his blanket, nuzzling it up to his nose. Damn charming prince with his long silky red hair.

" You're not hurt, are you ? " Garned worried.

" Ha, you kidding ? I'm kicking it. "

Bakugou wasn't lying. The trance state he reached had made him so powerful he didn't even broke a sweat against his opponents. It was actually underwhelming, and he couldn't wait to experiment it more to explore his own potential. His hunger to fight to the fullest and win ran in his veins and burnt him like fire, lighting up his eyes. Garnet shivered at the mere intensity coming from Bakugou, and his throat felt suddenly dry. His eagerness was contagious, and Garnet felt the same fire rising in his stomach, impatient to fight and disclose what he was really made of. They silently reached a mutual agreement, and Bakugou found himself hoping their journey to Lindblum won't end too soon.

Not long after, Yaoyorozu and TetsuTetsu finally came to it, and all of them closely listened while Bakugou related what happened. They gasped when he told them how he had utterly destroyed the enemy in a matter of second thanks to his trance state, and Garnet was biting his lips, obviously refraining himself to ask more about this particular experience.

Then Bakugou proceed to expose to them the black mage's real purpose, and Garnet's face turn very pale. Running away from Alexandria and making them all come with him had put them in real danger. They had almost died just for him to be taken back to Alexandria. For now on, they had to be very careful, and Garnet swore to himself he won't let that happen again. He couldn't bear to be the one to be protected. He wanted to protect the others too. After all, he fled from Alexandria for the same purpose. It was intolerable for him to pretend having strong convictions and then doing nothing to live up to them. Garnet felt ashamed, and decided to use this wound inflected on his pride to do better. He won't surrender. Never.

" Your Highness... " TetsuTetsu said, voice filled with worry.

" I won't go back. " Garnet said fiercely. " I will see the end of this journey, and for that, I will fight. I will become stronger and push onward no matter what happens. And most of all, I won't let you down. "

Garnet's resolve seemed unbreakable, and all of them were convinced by the strength and weight of these words.

" That's the spirit. " Bakugou grinned.

" And we will be by your side, Prince Garnet. " Yaoyorozu said warmly.

TetsuTetsu, despite being unsure about the whole purpose of this trip, was nonetheless moved beyond words by his prince's determination. Kota nodded, and they all decided they were good to go.

* * *

I loved writing about their two days camping outside like that. I thought of dozens of things I'd like them to share while journeying, but given they're under the Mist, nature's not that friendly, and they have to hurry.

It was so intense writing about the whole trip in the Ice caverns. First, I'm not very good with descriptions (my chosen field would be more writing dialogues) but I hope you could picture it as beautiful as I saw it! I have this memory of reading 20 000 Leagues under the sea and being so amazed at the description of an ice cavern where the Nautilus is trapped and there are lights refracting everywhere, making the cavern shine with all existing colors...

And secondly, I hope, as always, emotions were correctly conveyed in this chapter! One of my favorite things in love stories is all the little moments where you can feel two characters discovering something new about the other, being surprised or amazed at it and slowly falling in love. Kirishima and Bakugou are so right for each other, I hope I'll make this love story great so you can feel the love those characters share!

In FFIX, trance is a state you reach when you've been hit a certain number of times lol. I chose to change that to make it more meaningful, and more heroic in a BNHA's way.

See you soon!


	6. Beyond the Twilight

The group found a path to safely climb the cliff and jump over the waterfall – though Bakugou decided to do it his own style and propel himself to the top earning him a couple of laughs, some yelling from TetsuTetsu, and they were soon at the end of the Ice caverns, on the other side of the mountain.

Above the Mist, the sky was a radiant blue, and they all melted from joy in the warm embrace of the sun. They were now on the top of the mountain, and had a great view on the fields stretching towards the horizon. It was small, but they could figure patch of forests and a village in the distance, smoke rising above the skies.

" Is that Dali ? "

" Yes. If everything goes well we should arrive before night falls. "

Yaoyorozu looked relieved they made it through and could finally see the village with their own eyes. In the Ice Caverns, she really thought everything was over, and feared she had ultimately failed her mission and let everyone she cares about down.

The Valkyrie had indeed infiltrated the castle less than a year ago to keep tabs on the Alexandria's royal family, who had just lost one of their monarch. Ryuko's wife, Miruko, had passed from an incurable disease, and from here, Queen Ryuko had never been the same. Growing slowly apart from her son, she isolated herself, and suspicious people were seen not long after wandering in the castle's shadows. During her watch, Yaoyorozu had learned to know Garnet, and she witnessed his state deteriorating as Queen Ryuko grew apart from him. He, who was usually cheerful and kind, would stay in his room, uncharacteristically gloomy and melancholic, slowly feeling his family being torn apart.

And so, Yaoyorozu had agree at All Might's kidnapping plan, and was surprisingly happy to see how it was unfolding. It wasn't even close to what they had planned, but Garnet's smile was back. She chuckled happily as the prince was arguing with Bakugou about what he should call himself instead of Garnet for him to be undercover now they knew they were being followed.

" No, I'm not giving myself the name Scarface, Bakugou. "

" You do you. " Bakugou shrugged.

" What's the name of your weapon ? "

" A sword ? " Bakugou was unsure. He was more knowledgeable about climbing and tracking than about the classification of swords.

" It's a gladius, Your Highness. " Yaoyorozu explained. " It's a a type of short sword used by soldiers during war in ancient times. "

" Gladius... "

" You're gonna call yourself after that ? "

" ... No. Actually, you see, I had this hero I loved when I was younger. My mothers would read me his stories again and again until I decided to give myself a name close to his. "

The story Garnet was revealing could have embarrassed him a little, but the prince looked nothing like that. The look on his face was rather one of fondness for precious memories. Bakugou couldn't bring himself to make fun of him like he didn't even thought about the nickname he would give himself the day he thought he would lead the Tantalas.

" This hero was named Crimson Riot. He would defeat evil and save innocent people with an incredible fortitude, never letting people counting on him down, no matter how afraid he could be. "

"A hero admitting he's afraid, ha ? " Bakugou scowled, but was now genuinely intrigued by this hero.

Garnet nodded, pleased to have got Bakugou interested in his favorite hero.

" Burying your fears won't make them disappear. You need to face them straight on if you ever want to defeat them. That's what it means to be manly. No matter the gender. " Garnet quoted his favorite lines, noticing Yaoyorozu smiles out of satisfaction.

Bakugou kept quiet, and Garnet finally got to his point.

" So I decided my hero's name would be Red Riot. " He smiled sheepishly. " I like it, but in the end, it doesn't really sound like a name... So maybe just Riot ? "

TetsuTetsu loudly complained, and they all thought the name was perfect. Now that this was taken care of, they proceeded to climb down the mountain, Garnet leading the way with a big grin on his face.

" You like the change of name that much ? " Bakugou smirked, watching the prince sliding on a steep slope rather than carefully reaching for steady rocks.

" It was a dream I had for myself since I was very young. I only told my mothers and they... Would play heroes and villains with me, calling out to Red Riot and earning severe looks from my tutor at the time. "

" A royal family fooling around in their castle ha... Good for you, Riot. "

Garnet turned back, his long hair weaving gracefully behind him. He beamed at Bakugou, who could clearly see his sharp teeth and little crinkles at the sides of his eyes. The thief felt like something had drop in his stomach, and heat crawled up to his cheeks. This time, he hadn't any blanket to hide behind. Confusion clouded his focus for an instant and he slipped, feeling himself being drawn in, having no control over his falling.

" Shit- "

" Look out ! "

Instantly, Garnet shield's spell was coating his skin, and he received Bakugou, securing him between his arms. They fell together, the two of them rolling down on the slope until they eventually came to a stop at the feet of the mountain. Garnet slowly rose above Bakugou, making sure to not crush him under his weight, putting his two hands at each side of Bakugou's head. Recovering their senses, they realized how close they were, but could only stare in each other's eyes. Without voicing it, they both remembered the moment they bumped into each other in the castle. It was funny, thinking how close and how far this moment seemed right now.

" Your Highness ! "

" Bakugou ! Are you two alright ?! "

" Guess it won't be easy for Tetsu to switch name right now. " Garnet light heartily laughed. " Are you okay Bakugou ? You're no hurt anywhere ? "

Garnet sat besides Bakugou, and the other man was soon standing on his own feet, already walking away, wobbling a little.

" I'm fine ! Get out of my face, dammit ! "

" How can you be so rude to Prince Garnet !? " TetsuTetsu snapped. " You don't even deserve to talk to him, let alone be saved by him, you ungrateful filthy thief ! "

" Go back to your sulking and leave me the fuck alone you dumb shit ! "

" I'm glad you're unhurt. " Garnet let a breath of relief out. " And Tetsu, you can't call me Highness nor Prince Garnet. It's Riot now. " He softly told off his guard.

" Your Highness, there's nobody around apart from us- "

" You need to get used to it. I know it's going to be the hardest for you, Tetsu. But I need you to listen to me for now and do what I ask from you. "

" ...Very well. But let me call you at least Sir Riot. I could never forgive myself if I ever disrespected you ! "

" We can start here. And Bakugou, you should really watch your language. " Garnet warned with a disapproving frown.

" Whatever ! "

Angry against himself for the whole scene he provoked, Bakugou stomped his way ahead, not even watching if the others were following him. Yaoyorozu quickly went to his sides, and looked at him, eyes filled with worry.

" It's unusual for you to fall like that, you're an expert climber. Is something wrong ? "

" Nothing ! It's nothing, leave me the fuck alone ! "

The Valkyrie noticed Bakugou's red ears, and frowned. She observed how the two of them got along well, but maybe they were letting this go way out of what it should strictly be. Garnet was a prince after all. As the Valkyrie assigned to the castle and Garnet's protection, she thought of her duty before her friendship with Bakugou, and felt she had to warn him.

" Bakugou, he's the prince of Alexandria. Our mission will end soon and we probably won't see him again... "

" Where are you going with this ? " Bakugou growled, purposefully very threatening towards Yaoyorozu, daring her to say more.

" You know very well where I'm going. He's the crown prince. One day he'll be King. " She tried to explain the more logically possible. " You're... Just a thief. If you don't want to suffer, you should- "

" You don't know shit about what I'm feeling, god dammit ! Who do you think you are ?! And if you don't want me to suffer then just shut the fuck up ! " He snapped, clearly hurt by what Yaoyorozu just said.

" What's happening ? " Garnet asked, confused to see the two of them fight so suddenly.

" I'm only trying to help ! " Yaoyorozu shouted, tired of Bakugou's stubbornness.

" I don't need your help you bitch ! "

" Care to say that again ?! "

Yaoyorozu was utterly outraged. She was genuinely happy the two of them had hit it off so well. She thought it was great Garnet was slowly recovering and smiling again, and Bakugou finally accepted to open up to someone. He was in such a terrible state back at when he was still with the Tantalas a year ago; the change was unexpected and very welcomed. Now she feared Garnet and Bakugou would potentially develop a relationship overstepping the proper distance they should keep given their position, the two only bound to suffer once it would end. But Bakugou wouldn't listen, wouldn't think rationally, and now had insulted her. Yaoyorozu grabbed at her spear, ready to kick Bakugou's butt at the instant.

Before Bakugou could reply, a large puddle of water formed over his head and suddenly fell on him, leaving him startled and completely drenched, unable to use his fire magic.

" What the- "

" Don't insult Miss Yaoyorozu ! "

Eyebrows raising so high they disappeared under his hair, Bakugou turned around and saw Kota, hands held high as he was summoning another puddle of water. Garnet stood beside him, not knowing what their argument was about, eyebrows in a knot, torn between disappointment and worry about what would have throw him off. Without being the best friends in the world, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were obviously on friendly terms. Something must have happened. Garnet didn't believe Bakugou would have maliciously insulted Yaoyorozu for the sake of it. But Kota wasn't thinking about that, and reiterated his demand, clearly upset about their argument.

" Apologize ! "

" Shitty brat- "

" Now ! "

Bakugou felt another drop of water and froze. He could now see clearly Kota's face. It was twisted from pain and fear. The cold water kinda cleared his head, and he took a moment to think before lashing out at the kid.

Kota had tag along, happening to be in the wrong place in the wrong moment. He had been thrown into the Evil Forest, helped to defeat the King of the Forest and then had nearly died on the Ice Caverns, all of that for the purpose of a journey which wasn't even his own. He had been there since the beginning, never complaining, trying to fit in the best he could, trying to reach out to anyone in this bizarre team. Because he had to bear with them for now, because he was a fucking child lost in the Mist continent with total strangers.

They knew very little about him beside him having an aunt who had passed away recently. The kid had been on his own after that. So Kota's distress made sense after all. This provisional team was all Kota had. They were his only shelter, but until when ? Bakugou breathed. Power ran through his veins, and heat quickly made the water evaporates on his skin. This was utterly ridiculous. He knew too well what it was to be thrown in a family that didn't give a shit about you and how worthless it made you feel. He couldn't stand the idea of eventually making the same mistakes that had cost him so much. He had to do better. He turned his back to the others, and shoved his hands in his pockets, nuzzling his nose in his cloak.

" I'm... Sorry. " He finally said, obviously embarrassed.

" Hm, I was... Also kinda severe with you. I said more than necessary, I apologize as well. "

Bakugou's shoulders dropped, as well as Yaoyorozu's weapon. The Valkyrie ran to Kota, making sure he was feeling okay now, and apologizing for what he had to witness. Bakugou felt slightly guilty. He would have apologized too, but right now, in front of everyone, it seemed extremely uncomfortable. At least he had actually listened to Kota and stopped before it went to far. It was already better than what his own family would do. Or what he'd like to think.

This afternoon, only Kota walked besides Bakugou in silence. Yaoyorozu decided to make use of this quiet time to finally give TetsuTetsu an explanation of her role in the whole kidnapping story. She had expected the guard to understand, to share her perfectly logically alleged reasoning, but was met with an incredibly cold answer. When she ended her story, TetsuTetsu barely looked at her. The look he gave her was cold, and only shown her how hurt and disappointed he was.

" You betrayed us. " He spat, venom in his voice.

" I didn't ! We all love Queen Ryuko and Prince Garnet. Surely Kendou and Monoma have seen it too, how they were falling apart... Something had to be done ! " Yaoyorozu cried out.

" Something like taking the prince away and letting Queen Ryuko alone after losing Lady Miruko ? "

" I can't understand how you decide to ignore they weren't happy this way. Who are you thinking of in all of that ? "

Yaoyorozu made sure to detach every word in her sentence and let TetsuTetsu think about it by himself. She wanted to sound the more accusing possible, but the knight was stubborn and refused to continue this conversation any longer. What Yaoyorozu had just said, despite her efforts, was forgot in a matter of second.

TetsuTetsu would never let anyone convince him to betray and hurt the royal family. Never again would he stand to watch it break apart, useless and powerless to help the people he cared about the most. He'd do anything this time to fix this. Anything.

* * *

The sky began to turn shades of pink, red and orange when they finally arrived at Dali.

It was a humble agricultural village, with few houses and even fewer shops. The fields were taking lot more place around the village, making it look bigger than it really was. A path was actually made of cobble stone, but out of this one, the ground was still entirely earth and grass. Moreover, it was really quiet, and the entire team thought they would have a great night of sleep at least. They walked to the only, picturesque inn in the village, and made their way in. But they were met with an asleep, presumably only staff member of the inn, crawling on his desk.

" Sir, we apologize for waking you up, but we'd like to stay for the night. How many rooms do you have ? "

Yaoyorozu's voice successfully woke up the man, and he lifted lazy eyes on the group. He suddenly seemed surprised, then uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, and regained his focus, but they had witnessed his weird behavior, and Bakugou in particular didn't took any of it.

" Do you have a problem, _sir_ ? " He particularly emphasized his last word, only to see the man glance at Garnet. Well, shit.

" It's not very polite to stare at pretty guys like that, you know. "

Bakugou went closer to the host, ignoring Garnet's surprised stare, threatening grin plastered on his face.

" No, it's not like that ! Your friend- "

" Yeah, what with my _friend_ ? "

" ... Nothing, good sir. I have two unoccupied rooms right now, and each have three beds. "

" We'll take them. Tell me your price. "

" Bakugou, I'll take care of it- "

" I got this, Riot. "

Was it weird for Garnet to feel his heart make a loud thump each time Bakugou would call him that with this low voice and smirk ? It wasn't, was it ?

" Let's go, Sir Riot, you need rest. You too Kota. " TetsuTetsu told them, already leading the way to one of the room.

Okay, so it was definitely just him being weird about Bakugou calling him Riot. He sighed, and slowly followed TetsuTetsu, feeling all the exhaustion from the day kicking in.

" Wait, are you sure you don't want the kid to sleep in the same room as you, my lady ? " The man awkwardly asked.

Yaoyorozu and Bakugou shared a confused look. Why would he even suggest that? All of a sudden, they reached mutual understanding, and bursted out laughing.

" Na-ah, don't worry my good sir. " Bakugou smirked, suggestive smile on his face.

" You don't have to fear a thing. " Yaoyorozu completed, turning her head and making her long hair wave graciously.

" We're gay. "

And on those wise words, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou dramatically closed the door to their shared room behind them, not even interested in the others' potential reaction. While the host was left feeling a little awkward, TetsuTetsu was totally disinterested and Garnet stared at the closed door, sparks filling his eyes.

" That was so manly ! "

" Sir Riot... "

Kota only nodded, not really understanding the situation but approving what Garnet had said anyway. He then yawned, and dragged his feet to his shared room. He was thinking about what bed he would like to sleep on when Garnet crouched beside him, looking him in the eye before gently ruffling his hair.

" Have I ever told you how great you are, Kota ? "

The tiny black mage was startled by the sudden praise, and he blushed a little. Why would Garnet tell him nice things like that all of a sudden? Kota tried to remember what he had done for the prince for him to be nice to him, but couldn't find anything. He even panicked a little, wondering if he had forgot something important, but Garnet didn't let him doubt much longer.

" Well, let me tell you then. You've been very brave until now, Kota. You even made Bakugou apologize earlier today ! I know you're doing your best, and I wish you didn't have to go through all of this. But nonetheless, you are doing great. Now, let's go to sleep, we have deserved it, okay ? "

Kota tiptoed after Garnet, feeling like he was walking on clouds. The tiny black mage hadn't really been that flustered about what happened with Bakugou and Yaoyorozu earlier, but Garnet made sure he was okay with that nonetheless. He felt cared for and safe, and happily went to bed, feeling warm and happy.

Behind them, the host was scrutinizing them. When he couldn't hear any noise, all of his customers probably fast asleep, he scribbled hastily on a paper and sneaked out of his inn, disappearing into the early night.

* * *

 _Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark_

 _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remains_

 _Melodies of life – love's last refrain..._

Someone was singing. It was a beautiful, and quite sorrowful voice. The notes were clear as crystal and words gentle like waves washing the shore.

" … Garnet ? "

Bakugou slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to hear the voice, quietly fading until he couldn't hear it anymore. Fighting over whether it could be Garnet or not, the thief decided to get out of bed and check outside. The moment he stood up, he felt his belly hurt like it was tearing it up from the inside, and choked from the pain.

" Fucking hell ! "

Angry after himself for not being careful, Bakugou took some time to find his balance, and grabbed the cloak Garnet had returned. He had only so much time before it became a real issue, and decided to head to the closest clothes shop he could find.

During his walk in the quiet village who was mostly populated by children this morning, Bakugou scared off more than one of the kids because of the grimace on his face. Heat rising in his body, he felt the pain in his belly aggravating, and had to refrain a murderous stare when a kid bumped into him.

" Sorry mister ! "

" ... Is there a clothes' shop here you brat ? "

" A clothes shop ? Yeah ! Turn right after this house and you'll see a sign saying « Maria's shop ». But it's early, it's probably not opened... "

" Then, go tell your little friend I need them to open it now. "

" Now ? But- "

" I'll pay whatever price they'd want, I don't give a shit. Go tell them. " Bakugou growled, looking more and more menacing. "

The kid seemed to shrunk on the spot, and rushed to the shop after squeaking a high pitched 'Yes' out of fear. Bakugou didn't even felt guilty ; the pain wouldn't let him.

Once he was done buying a change of clothes and throwing more money than necessary to the kids, who looked less resentful than when he first came it, he proceed to find an isolated stream of water to bathe in. He walked through the village, hands on his belly, trying to lower the pain with heat.

The village had large fields extending into the horizon, but fortunately, it had also a thick forest next to it, trapped against a rocky mountain and the small houses. Bakugou would surely find a convenient spot in there, and headed in. Unlike the Evil Forest, sunlight was filtering through the leaves, dotting the ground with fairy lights, and making it look and sound peaceful. Not very far from the edge of the wood, he smelled water before he could hear it. The air was more moist, and the grass thicker.

Finally, he heard the peaceful sound of water rippling, and found a large river. He let himself collapse on the riverside, legs no longer able to carry himself. He began to pant, face quickly being deprived of any colors. He was about to drop his cloak when he heard a familiar voice.

" Bakugou ?! Oh my god, are you alright ?! "

It was Garnet. A very worried, and very naked Garnet who was now rushing to his side. Marvelous.

" Thank fuck. " Bakugou whispered when he noticed Garnet had at least kept his boxer briefs.

" Are you feeling unwell ? You're hurt, aren't you ?! Were you hurt yesterday but decided to keep it to yourself rather - "

" Calm down, I'm not hurt anywhere. "

Despite the pain, Bakugou was actually a little smitten by Garnet's concerned, and smirked. His smile though quickly disappeared because of the pain, and Garnet was even more alerted.

" Are you sick then ?! "

" Nah. I'm on my periods, dammit. And it hurts like a bitch. "

" Oh, okay ! Can I help somehow ? "

" How could you help ? " Bakugou snorted.

" I lived with at least one mother experiencing period pains, so I do actually know how I could help. " Garnet raised a brow, a satisfied grin on his face. " Here, lean on this rock for now. "

The pain made Bakugou less rebellious than usual when it came to refuse to admit he was unwell and to be cared for. Garnet gently helped Bakugou resting on the nearest rock, and waited for him to unhook his cloak. Bakugou was pale and heavy-breathing, despite having warm hands already heating up his belly. Garnet bite his lips, worried to see the thief look like he was suffering so much. He breathed, and concentrated healing white light in his palms. He glanced at Bakugou, who was staring wide eyes at his hands, and chuckled lightly when he remembered the nickname he gave him when they met because of these hands.

" So Glowing hands, what are you gonna do now with that ? I do hope you have a degree." Bakugou smirked, and Garnet genuinely laughed at Bakugou's snarky comments.

" It's the same healing spell I used when I treated you back at the castle. I do think it's gonna help your body relax and ease the cramps for a good amount of time. "

Glowing hands came closer to Bakugou's one, and Garnet asked Bakugou.

" Can I ? "

The thief nodded, and Garnet put his hands on top of Bakugou's. The light emitted by his hands transferred to Bakugou's body, and he suddenly breathed, feeling the pain slowly going away. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being well and not suffering for now, and let his head rest against the rock, relaxing at last. Curious, he stared at Garnet, sat on his feet besides him and focused on his spell.

Strands of hair were sticking to his face, wet and glowing from the bath he was taking before Bakugou appeared. For the first time, Bakugou took time to study Garnet's beautiful features – had he really just thought that ?!, and noticed the little freckles adorning his lightly brown skin. He then watched the scar on his left eyelid, wondering how he got it, and if it was a story Garnet would be okay to tell him.

" Aaaand I am fucked. " He thought to himself.

It would end soon anyway. So he won't actually cross the line of openly admitting he wanted to know more about Garnet, and would keep enjoying whatever relationship they had for now. It's been a long time since he actually appreciated someone's presence like that. And overall, appreciated that someone too. Garnet had proved to be fantastic on a lot of opportunities and – No, not thinking about that.

" You do realize it looks like I'm about to fucking give birth and you're trying to feel our soon to be born child, right ? "

" Shh, I can't feel the baby. "

Bakugou almost choked from the reply, and burst out laughing at Garnet's silliness complementing his own. Soon, both of them were trying to keep down their laughs, not really wanting anyone to come and see them in the sorry state they currently were. But they could't helped it, and laughed loudly, genuinely happy to be able to share such a moment despite everything.

" Yeah, I'm completely fucked. " Bakugou thought as he was trying to breathe again.

" I take it that you feel better now. " Garnet said, wiping a tear at the corner of his eye.

" Yeah. Thanks, I guess... "

" It's my pleasure to help. "

" Hey, it's just the both of us. Don't sweat it. "

" Oh... What should I say then ? "

" No problem ! "

" No problem Bakugou ! "

" Yes, big problem Riot- "

" What do y- "

" YOUR HIGHNESS ! What are you doing in your underwear alone in the middle of the forest ?! And- "

Garnet and Bakugou simultaneously sighed when TetsuTetsu appeared and his face went livid when he saw the prince, almost naked, sat at Bakugou's sides. He apparently stopped breathing, and from the look on his face, he was so angry and confused he couldn't even scream. His voice got stuck on his throat from the pure outrage he felt, and his mouth was wide open in an almost comical way. The knight finally swallowed, and his face was now a bright red.

" What have YOU done to the prince ?! " He screamed, looking more offended he ever been. " Do you have any idea of all the ordeals you would have suffered if we were at Alexandria right now ?! Oh my god, I CAN'T believe it! "

" Don't threaten him ! And it's Riot for now ! What would you do if someone else heard you ?! " Garnet growled defensively, and TetsuTetsu step back in shock.

" How can you defend him Sir ? He's a mere thief mandated to kidnap you, and he'll be gone once he'd be payed for his services ! " TetsuTetsu desperately shouted at his prince.

" What do you know about that ? " Garnet snapped, clearly offended by what his guard said. " You've been sulking the entire time and never tried to talk with us ! "

" Because there is no point ! "

TetsuTetsu made sure to emphasize his words, desperately wanting the prince to be more conscious of his own importance. The knight almost scoffed, this situation making absolutely no sense to him. What was the prince thinking ?!

" Sir, with all due respect, it's your first journey outside of the castle and I think your... enthusiasm is clouding your judgement. I'm worried you're not realizing just what you're doing as the future king of Alexandria ! You've known this... unstable and vulgar thief for barely a week, so please, be careful to not let your emotions confuse you over who you are, what you should be doing and who you should frequent ! "

" Don't tell him what he should fucking think or what he should feel you dirtbag ! " Bakugou interfered, not liking where this conversation was going. " Are you trying to manipulate him ? "

" What- No ! You're the one trying to do that ! And I'm only here to protect Prince- "

" Oh shut up Tetsu, who do you take me for ?! "

Bakugou and TetsuTetsu immediately went quiet. The prince was upset over how TetsuTetsu treated him as if he was an irresponsible kid. But he seemed to realize what he had just said, or rather how he said it. His eyes grew wider, and he glanced at Bakugou, who was looking at him in a daze. TetsuTetsu had grow quiet, and all the colors had left his face. He was mortified.

" Very well. I will excuse myself for now. I apologize for the inconvenience, Sir. "

Defeated, TetsuTetsu turned back and walked back to Dali, not saying another word. Garnet and Bakugou looked at each other, taking some time to make everything that had happened sink.

" Well, shit. " Bakugou sighed. " He deserved it though. "

" You think so ? "

" Yeah. I would have done it of you didn't. "

" ... "

Garnet brows dropped in worry, feeling he had been unnecessarily harsh to TetsuTetsu.

" It was still wasn't right. I was angry, but Tetsu is not my enemy. I'll need to apologize later. "

" What for ? "

" He was being stubborn, but I saw that I ultimately hurt him. "

" Hey, Garnet. " Bakugou was concerned about the guilt Garnet was feeling. " Since that night at the castle, the only thing he did was thinking of bringing you back to Alexandria, not once listening to the reason behind you running away. He's constantly telling you what to do or not, trying to tell you what the fuck you should think or feel. This is not him just being stubborn, you realize that, right ? "

Bakugou was dead serious, but his gaze softened when he saw how Garnet was torn over his own feelings, anxiously biting his lips.

" … Sometimes, people you care about will hurt you because you're not what they want you to be. It's not your fault. You have any right to be mad at them, because in the end, you realize they don't truly cherish you and it fucking sucks. "

It was almost like Bakugou was talking to himself. He was staring at his own hands, voice hollowed, and Garnet stayed silent.

" Let's move, Riot " Bakugou said half-heartily, and Garnet quietly nodded.

They both had a lot to think about.

* * *

When they reunited at the inn later in the evening, minus Kota who was already sleeping, they had all their little piece of information to share.

" While not as quite as delicate, they do serve fairly good tea here. "

" What the fuck ?! What have you spend your day on ? "

" They serve good tea because they actually trade it against their own production with other big cities on the continent. Which mean we stumbled upon a village being part of a convenient air traffic we could use. " Yaoyorozu finished, looking defiantly at Bakugou.

" They are quite often delivered coffee as well. The old man at the Observatory out of town told me they were generously offered one of the finest on the Mist Continent. " TetsuTetsu reported, his emotions carefully concealed.

" Is it this good ? " Yaoyorozu asked, curious about it.

" Well, " Garnet said awkwardly. " We went to this shop with Bakugou, and Kota was there and had already drank one... "

" And the kid was so on edge he summoned a motherfucking giant water axe and almost chopped my head off with it. " Bakugou blankly explained.

" Do coffee actually have enhancing properties ? " Yaoyorozu asked after trying to hide her laugh.

" Why was Kota drinking that in the first place ? " TetsuTetsu asked, disapproving of the whole story.

" I mean, the town is filled with kids so when the brat asked another brat for a drink... Where are their god damn parents ? " Bakugou snapped. " We saw absolutely none besides this old hag growing vegetables in her garden. She was so out of it she called us trespassers and throw fucking bugs at us ! "

Garnet quietly laughed, remembering very clearly Bakugou picking the bugs and throwing them back at the old woman. In the end, both of them looked like they had fun. She secretly gave him a basket of fresh vegetables for him and his « angry friend ».

" Apparently they're all working from what the children and the old man said. But from the Observatory, I saw nobody in the fields... "

TetsuTetsu was beginning to sound doubtful as well. What was it with this strange secluded village ? It was so peaceful and soothing, yet something was definitely off. An ominous feeling made its way through the team, and they all hoped it wasn't as bad as they were fearing it was. Come to think of it, the only other adult they came across was their host, but when they came back for an other night at the inn, they found him again dead asleep on his desk.

" What is this guy even doing with his life ?! "

" Maybe he's sick ? "

" Or he's doing something else at night... ? "

The three man looked at Yaoyorozu, their eyes suddenly lighting up. It did made sense. Not really having another hint, they decided to keep tabs on this man. He was the only grown man they saw here, so no matter what he was actually doing, they had to know what was going on. In a blink, it was decided they would stay up at night and keep a watch on their suspicious host. They separated and went to their own rooms after agreeing on staying awake all night if it was needed to confirm or not their theory.

An hour and a half later, they began to feel restless, waiting for the man to wake up and do whatever he could be doing at night. Bakugou was ready to barge in and wake him up himself, reaching his breaking point, when he finally heard him yawn loudly on the other side of the door. The man seemed to wait, making sure his guests were all sound asleep, and stepped out the inn, closing its door and locking them in for the night.

Unlocking their windows from the inside, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, Garnet and TetsuTetsu sneaked out and made sure to conceal themselves in the dark. They quickly spotted their host, walking towards the only windmill Dali had. He glanced around, checking if he hadn't been followed, before heading inside and locking the door behind him. Impatient after waiting for something to happen for almost two hours, Bakugou was ready to bust the door open when Yaoyorozu stopped him, disapproving frown on her face. Garnet stepped in, lifted a thumb up, and in a more silent way, he crocheted the lock, looking awfully proud of himself. Bakugou thought he was going to die from air deprivation as he was refraining himself to openly laugh at TetsuTetsu's offended face. The thief obviously could have done it, but letting Garnet do it was worth it.

The four of them went in, and immediately understood their doubts were correct. A huge metallic trapdoor was open on the ground, covering a large hole most likely leading the way to an ominous and obscure place.

" We've seen enough, we should go back. " Yaoyorozu whispered to the three others.

" Hell no, we're here now, the trap's open, let's go see what these fuckers are up to ! "

" I agree with Yaoyorozu. We'll come back when we're better prepared, and when we'll be together, okay ? I don't like the idea of Kota being alone in the inn right now. Let's go back. "

Garnet made big puppy eyes and the thief knew he had lost.

" Yeah, whatever. "

Careful to crochet the door again, this time to lock it, the four of them quietly made their way back to the inn. Going their separate ways to go into their own rooms, they agreed on going as soon as day would break.

However, their plan quickly met its demise.

" Bakugou ! Yaoyorozu ! "

Garnet's sudden distress made Bakugou's heart stopped for a second, before he was bursting through the doors and rushing to the other room, fire already cracking in his hands to beat up whoever had made Garnet sound this afraid. Unfortunately, there was no culprit.

" Tell me Kota is on your room, please ! "

" He's not... ? "

" Then where is he !? "

Bakugou finally noticed the empty bed, and frowned.

" If he had followed us we would have seen him, or met him in the way back ! "

" I don't think he'd have woke up, the coffee was too strong and it sure knocked him out for the night ! "

" Are you sure you've checked everywhere ? " Yaoyorozu searched the room frantically, looking as afraid as the Alexandrian prince.

But it was in vain. Garnet held a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide and filled with panic as he was looking at a bed ghosted by the kid sleeping here no more than ten minutes ago.

Kota was gone.

" We left the windows open, do you think someone could have … get him ? But why would they do that ?! "

" That asshole did stared at us when we came in the first time. " Bakugou's voice was low and rumbling like a distant thunder ready to tear the sky. " Maybe he was targeting all of us. "

" And when whoever came in, there was only Kota. " Yaoyorozu completed, face very pale.

They all took a moment to organize their thoughts, and silently agreed on what they had to do.

" Let's give those dirtbags fucking hell. " Bakugou snarled, fire spell heating up his hands, eyes fired up by fury.

All of them agreed, even TetsuTetsu. The knight grabbed at his sword, looking as angry as the rest of the team was. Yaoyorozu made her spear twirled in her hands and planted it firmly on the ground.

" Let's whoop some asses. "

Garnet and TetsuTetsu stared at her, and Bakugou let something between a laugh and a growl uproariously escape.

They went to the only suspicious place they hadn't investigated before, and this time, they didn't crocheted the door. The team dove in the suspicious tunnel without a doubt, and land off in what seemed to be a storage room. Torches were lighting up the place, and beside the quiet sound of fire cracking, they heard voices coming from further down whatever that entire place was.

" Waltzer 1 said they were five of them ! Thomas confirmed their identities ! So why have you brought me only ONE ?! "

" You said to bring them that night no matter what, and I thought one was better was nothing... The others were gone, what was I supposed to do ?! "

" I don't know, wait for a better opportunity ?! "

" Look, I don't specialize in abduction ! "

" But you do specialize in fucking things up ! "

" Oh, like you don't always fuck things up ! Whose genius idea was it to send me take care of it alone in the first place ?! "

" Sorry to interrupt good sirs, but would you be kind enough to- "

" Shut the fuck up ?! "

Bakugou interrupted Garnet and punched the I-don't-specialize-in-abduction-guy with a punch, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

" Now tell us where the brat is. " Bakugou bared his fangs, and Garnet made his joints crack just beside him. The other man looked terrified.

" He- He's in the stowage, just walk straight and you'll find him ! But please, don't hurt me ! And, uhm, don't... pay attention to the other... things you might see... It's not up to us to decide about those things ! "

" Well, aren't you talkative ? " Yaoyorozu smirked, but her eyes were cold as ice.

" Who exactly is Waltzer 1 ? " Garnet asked, despite having a pretty good idea of who it could be.

" He's a mage sent by Queen Ryuko from Alexandria, that's all I know, I swear ! "

The man obviously feared for his life, not used to this kind of confrontation. Bakugou had the courtesy to knock him out quickly.

" We could have ask him other questions, you know ? "

" We know all we need to know. "

Bakugou wasn't smiling anymore. The thing that man had said sounded concerning. He didn't like how fidgety he was about it.

" Let's go retrieve the brat and see what are those other things we shouldn't pay attention to. "

The air was suddenly heavy, filled with tension as they guessed something probably more serious than what they anticipated was going on here. Slowly, they progressed in the underground hiding place, who had been ghosted since they hadn't been very discreet. In the next room, they stumbled upon a little enclosure where a Chocobo was kept in. The giant yellow bird was actively running in a wheel to power a treadmill were giant eggs were conduct to an eerie machine emitting odd sounds. Its end was hidden by heavy curtains, as it rolled down to another room, and they came closer to these unusual eggs, wondering what these could be.

" I never saw that kind of egg before. " Garnet looked expectantly at Bakugou.

" Me neither. But from what I know, those eggs doesn't even look like they were naturally produced... " Bakugou frowned, puzzled at the mystery that only thickened the more he tried to make sense out of it.

" God, what are they doing here ? " Yaoyorozu felt deeply uncomfortable.

The tension in the air made it hard to speak, and after some time trying to come with a logic explanation of what those eggs were, they all silently went further into the underground cave. As they were slowly walking, they were trying to anticipate whatever things they could find on the other side of the curtains. Bakugou noticed something very similar to the Mist escaping from the machine, and he suddenly had a very bad feeling about that whole production. He sped up, and passed first through the curtains. Another treadmill was fixed on the cave's ceiling, but it was no longer eggs that were being transported. His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what was going on in the room. Garnet bumped into him, deep in thoughts and not paying attention, and rubbed his aching nose.

" Bakugou ? What's wron- "

Garnet gasped before having the chance to finish his sentence. All he could do was stare, voiceless at the horrific picture they laid their eyes upon.

They all stood, agape, watching as awkwardly shaped and lifeless bodies were mechanically transported to another room. These bodies all had unnatural colors, some had multiple arms, giant limbs dragging on the floor, or had their brain exposed. A machine was transporting them like these bodies, who despite everything looked human in a way, were nothing more than dead livestock, and it was properly gruesome and disturbing. The team couldn't begin to fathom just what was the meaning of all of this.

" What the fuck ?! " Bakugou whispered, breathless, his eyes glued to the frightful scene.

" What's... What's that... ? " Yaoyorozu looked like she was going to be sick, and held a hand to her mouth.

" I can't believe- What's going on ? " Garnet asked, panicking as he couldn't realize it was really happening.

" What in the world... ? " TetsuTetsu had lost his distinctive frown, not believing this macabre picture could be real.

Never had they even conceived this was even possible. They were ready for a lot of things, after fighting so much monsters in the Mist. But right now, in front of those bodies passing in front of them, the team was shaken and shocked beyond words. Never had they even begin to imagine such a thing was going on in a tiny and secluded village as Dali. Nor they could picture what these things were for.

Eyes wide, Garnet stared at the immobile bodies, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Something came to his mind, and his face grew very pale. He needed to make sure of something. Without any warning, he rushed to the next room, praying for his hunch to be proven wrong as he was running in the dark of those atrocious caverns.

Unfortunately, the worst thing he was afraid of sadly came true when he crashed through the stowage room. He felt pain, just like he'd been stabbed in the heart, and fell on his knees, feeling sick at the sight of huge barrels marked with the blazon of the Alexandria's royal family. Inside, bodies were mechanically dropped until it was filled and sealed.

" No- Mother, what's... ? What's the meaning of this ? It can't be... " Garnet confusingly asked himself.

Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and TetsuTetsu were soon at his sides, watching the dreadful coat of arms with the same horror. They were pulled out of their lethargic state by the quiet sound of someone crying. It was coming from a smaller barrel, and Garnet felt he had been slapped awake.

In an instant, he coated his arms with his shielding spell, and rushed to the box.

" Kota ? It's me, Garnet ! "

The cries ceased, and a small voice repeated the name with a hint of hope. The prince breathed, and smashed through the barrel, retrieving the plank with the sheer strength of his hands. Inside, Kota was curled up, head hidden between his arms, his small frame lightly shaking from the tears he was trying to repressed. It broke Garnet's heart.

Gently extending his arms, Garnet tried to reassure the frightened child.

" Kota, it's okay now. I'm here. We're all here. It's safe. You're safe, okay ? "

Garnet continued to murmur small words of encouragement, and his hands were now in Kota's reach. The little boy finally raised his head, and looked at Garnet, his eyes red and puffy. Though his heart tightened, Garnet smiled, wanting nothing more than to make Kota feel safe. The boy extended a trembling hand. But instead of taking Garnet's hand, he plunged in the prince's chest and hugged him with all his strength.

Heartbroken, Garnet welcomed the embrace, and put his arms around Kota, cradling him softly.

" I'm sorry we left you alone. It won't happen again. We won't let it happen again. I swear. " Garnet whispered, patting the boy's head.

When Kota let go, Garnet put him on the ground, and the child was soon surrounded by the others.

Because of the way he was raised, Bakugou's first reaction was almost laughing at the kid for crying instead of trying to get out by himself given how powerful he was. After all, Kota was strong, wasn't he ? What was he doing, feeling sorry for himself in this box he could've smashed ages ago ?

" Why are you crying for now ? I thought you were strong enough to fight even adults, and now you need me ah ? Your old hag's only here when you need her but doesn't exist the rest of the time, does she ? Come on, stop crying and dry your tears with your so called prodigious magic if you're so much better than anyone you weak brat ! "

His mother's voice echoed through his head, and Bakugou's gritted his teeth. When he watched how gently Garnet treated Kota, Bakugou felt weird; moved and slightly melancholic. Where would he be right now if he had been treated this way when he was younger ? Not dwelling any longer on his own feelings, he tried to reach for Kota. After all, he had told himself. He needed to do better. Not knowing he had it in him, he came closer and simply put a hand on Kota's hair.

The tiny black mage looked at him and dried his tears now he wasn't as scared. Bakugou felt relieved. He felt he had done the right thing. Kota was safe and sound, and he felt almost... proud of himself for handling this right. Knowing he had successfully helped him. Maybe he wasn't only someone that could hurt others.

It was a new, strange feeling he had no idea he could experience this way. He realized he could no longer continue this journey pretending he didn't care what could happen to the others as long as he could achieve the mission All Might gave him. Letting Kota behind had been a huge mistake he wouldn't have made if he had considered he was now responsible of a whole team.

Until now, he had acted the same way he would when he was going to climb on his own. It wasn't him and other people on this journey. It was him with other people, and it was entirely different. They were a team. He had more responsibilities and people to protect. He was a part of it. And here, he had a place he felt only he could belong. But unfortunately, that wouldn't last forever.

" Tomorrow, cargo ships will come pick these. " TetsuTetsu quietly said, his usual fervor lost in the confusion. " What... should we do ? "

He glanced at Garnet, whose face was twisted with pain, fear, and disarray. They were horrified at the discovery they just made. They couldn't conceive how it must have felt for Garnet to learn his own mother made these things shipped at the castle.

" … What do you intent to do now, Your Highness ? " Yaoyorozu tried to ask with the most caution she could manage.

" I... don't know. The airships will be here tomorrow. For now, let's go back and rest. " Garnet murmured, tired and distressed.

Understanding it was a critical time for the prince, they all agreed to let him some time to think.

Discussing whether they should sleep outside or go back to the inn, it was Bakugou who convinced them to shamelessly return to the inn so they could use the rooms they paid for. Garnet offered to refund those rooms to Bakugou, who added it was also about not letting those fuckers think they had scared them. The thief's usual strong will and tough words managed to make Garnet smile a little before they all went back to their assigned rooms.

* * *

I love this story so much. I keep saying the same thing at each chapter, but I like writing plot-related things and action stuff as I like exploring characters' psyche and relationships. I hope I'm managing all of that right, and you're having a good time reading this too.

As you just learned, in this story, Bakugou is a trans man. It doesn't really add anything to the plot. He just is, and that's it. Unfortunately he suffered because of shitty people, and stuff related to that will appear later in the story, but it's not Bakugou's point, just so we're clear.

Kirishima had good parents, and unsurprisingly, knows how to be kind to kids. It amazes both me and Bakugou. In FFIX, Garnet seems very attached to her mother, Brahne, but it's difficult to emphasize with her and feel invested in their relationship because we never get to hear any memories she'd shared with her. Brahne consequently only appears as a shitty mother and when I was younger, I used to think Garnet was annoying because she cared too much about her for no believable reason. So I'm trying to do something more meaningful in this story to avoid this kind of confusing characterization.

What will Garnet choose to do now ? What are those creatures, and what purpose do they serve ? And why are they shipped to Alexandria ? I do hope you're questioning yourself about that !

See you soon !


	7. Black Waltz

Bakugou was unable to sleep. This day had been full of new and unexplored feelings he never had before. Appreciating Garnet's presence and letting his guard down around him because it felt right. Walking around the village and enjoying doing things he would have considered a loss of time not long ago, like talking about bugs with an old hag and Garnet. Reflect on what his responsibilities were now, and realizing he wasn't on his own anymore.

Those were things he never felt when he was with the Tantalas. Back then, he would also feel good about being strong and superior, but ultimately, he never felt like he actually fitted. Here, it felt right because he had a place he thought he could belong. Somewhere he was meant to be, with his own essential part to play that no one else could do beside him. Was it because of the situation ? Or because of the people ? He wasn't really sure. But once they were done, it would all be gone. The thought hurt Bakugou. What would he do when his mission will be accomplished ? Just as he was about to consider his options, he heard the crystalline voice he listened to the very same morning.

 _So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

 _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

 _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

 _Leave them now, and see what tomorrow brings_

The melody was as beautiful, and the words as sorrowful. Bakugou knew it was Garnet who was singing. He left his bed, and quietly made his way outside.

It was still the middle on the night, and the sky was dark, but lighten up by a thousands stars. Behind the inn, Bakugou found Garnet, sat on the ground, humming quietly as he was gazing at the stars. Bakugou approached the prince, and sat besides him. Garnet must have heard him coming because he wasn't surprised at his appearance. Instead, he looked at him, and tried his best to smile politely at him.

" It's just me. Don't bother to put up a front, I don't care. " Bakugou honestly said.

But the comment he thought would made Garnet more comfortable did the opposite. The prince bite his lips and the look in his eyes was the one of someone who had been hurt.

" It's easy for you to say that. " Garnet whispered, almost like he was talking to himself. " You're strong, independent and unapologetic. You don't care about what people think. But I do. I was raised my whole life to take into consideration what other people would think about me. "

" And did it make you happy ? "

" Don't say it like it's obvious ! " Garnet murmured a little louder.

" No, I'm not saying it like that. It's a real question. Does it make you happy or not ? "

" I don't know. Does it make you happy to be independent and unapologetic ? "

 _Touché._

" … I don't know either. "

" You did say it got lonely sometimes when you were climbing by yourself. Thrilling to be strong may push people aside. "

" And you said you understood that. Pretending you're someone you're not is keeping you to truly bond with others. " Bakugou send back the reasoning to him.

" Since when are you a professional at analyzing people ? Isn't your thing blasting your way through ? " Garnet wondered with a smirk.

" Since I had my degree at being better than everyone in all the possible fields. "

Garnet laughed quietly.

" It's not manly, but I guess... I'm still not sure of who I am, or what I need to do to protect people I care about. I feel I'm just running around aimlessly, trying desperately to hold onto things but not achieving anything. "

" Are you though ? You seem like you're doing the best you can to me. " Bakugou gazed in his eyes, wanting Garnet to listen closely to what he had to say. " You tried to run away by yourself, and ended up in situations where your life was at stake. Yet you always pushed forward, cared for everyone, never thinking of going back. If you refuse to go down, then it means you're stupidly strong. "

Garnet stared at Bakugou, mouth agape and eyes shining just as if they were another stars in the sky.

" I... "

" And, not knowing who you are... Is not a problem. You've got your whole life to figure this out. At least I fucking hope we do or else I'm fucked as well. "

Bakugou thought about how he discovered new things about himself just this day, and tried to convey his thoughts on that the best he could.

Garnet was mesmerized. It all seemed so easy, so obvious with Bakugou. He would just open up, trying to get things across, and Bakugou would be there, meeting him at the right place, making him feels things were fine. That he was fine. That he was enough. Garnet felt his heart flutter when Bakugou glanced at him. He realized the blonde thief had made his way through his life, and he wanted him to _stay_.

" Thank you, Bakugou. " Garnet said with a genuine, shy smile. " You know, I ran away and planned to go to Lindblum to seek Regent Toyomitsu's help. I had a feeling Mother was up to something strange. Since Mom passed away, she's been acting like a whole different person. My words wouldn't get across her anymore. It was... hard. I felt there was nothing I could do to help. That I was powerless."

" But here you are. "

Garnet glanced at Bakugou, hope glistening in his eyes. Uncousciously, Bakugou lifted a hand, and reached for a strand of hair brushing against Garnet's cheek, tugging it softly behind his ear. He seemed to realize what he was doing, and retreated promptly his hand. It was dark, but Garnet could almost feel heat radiating from Bakugou's face. Or maybe it was him, he couldn't really tell. There were a lot of new feelings blooming inside of him, and it was confusing. Confusing, but pleasant.

" Anyway, you still have a choice to make for tomorrow. I'll let you think about this. "

" Bakugou, wait. "

The blonde thief was already up and ready to go, but stopped at Garnet's call.

" Will you... Go with me, no matter what my choice is ? " He nervously asked.

Bakugou nodded, and without saying anything, disappeared again, leaving Garnet to his own thoughts.

* * *

" Your Highness. It is time. "

" Wake up, Garnet. "

Garnet felt a warm hand on his cheek, and struggled to open his eyes. In front of him, Kota was looking puzzled.

" What happened to your hair ? " He wondered, cocking his head from the confusion.

Not totally awake, Garnet lifted a heavy hand and felt his hair under his fingers. They were strangely tied on the top of his head in what seemed to be a knot. He would have never done that by himself, he knew it. And how did he ended up in the bed in the first place ? Wasn't he actively trying to come to terms with a dilemma, losing himself in the infinite night a minute ago?

" Time to go you lazy asses, the ship is coming this way. "

Bakugou was leaning on the door, arms crossed on his chest. His gaze met Garnet's, and he suddenly blushed, biting his lips so he wouldn't laugh too hard at the prince's... Situation.

" Is it that bad ? " Garnet freaked out, realizing TetsuTetsu was doing his best to avoid to look at him.

" I'm sorry your Highness, but I've seen you in better fashion. " Yaoyorozu's voice was trembling from the laugh she was repressing.

Garnet's face was suddenly a deep red. He glanced suspiciously at Bakugou, having a hunch about what might have occurred.

" Hey, if you didn't fell asleep outside, your hair scattered all over the place, it wouldn't have ended this way. " Bakugou mocked.

" So you tied my hair like you'd tie your climbing ropes ? " Garnet sighed.

" That's the only kind of hairstyle I was able to come with, your Highness. "

" Well, aren't you good with your hands ? "

Garnet's comment made Bakugou lift an eyebrow, no longer laughing. The prince stood up, and untied the hairstyle, his long and bright red hair falling graciously on his back. He then experimentally put them up in a complicated braid, elegance oozing off each of his gestures. He then passed before Bakugou, who could only stare, looking at the playful grin on his face.

" But it seems I'm better than you on this one. " Garnet suggested before getting out of the inn.

Bakugou's eyes were wide open, lips slightly parted. What had just happened ? Was Garnet making fun of him or actually flirting ? Bakugou was took out of his thoughts by the murderous glare TetsuTetsu send him, anger lightning up his pupils. He then looked at Yaoyorozu, dumbfounded, and the Valkyrie burst out laughing at the loss of the thief.

" Oh my god Bakugou, don't challenge Garnet on hairstyles. That's not wise. "

The thief didn't add anything. He pouted, kinda ashamed his late night prank nearly earned him a heart attack at Garnet's almost flirty behavior. It was only so he didn't have to explain he waited for Garnet to go back to sleep and took him to bed when he went to check on him, finding him asleep outside. But maybe, it was worth it. Maybe. Kota grinned at him, and Bakugou was loudly stomping outside. He would have his revenge.

Further, Garnet and TetsuTetsu were heading to the field the airships were to belay.

" So this ship is heading to Lindblum ? "

" Yes, the old man at the Observatory gave me the shifts of those ships. I'm positive this one's destination is Lindblum. "

In the end, Garnet still hadn't made his mind on whether he would continue his journey to Lindblum, or go back to Alexandria to ask Queen Ryuko what was the meaning of all of this.

" What should I do... " The prince muttered, unsure of himself.

" Don't worry my prince, you won't have to worry about that anymore. "

A voice Garnet never heard suddenly whispered at his ear, and he jumped, barely dodging a blow from a dangerous looking trident.

" Not bad ! You're not gonna make this easy, are you ? "

Garnet finally set his eyes on his attacker, and his face went pale. The creature facing him was very similar to the bodies they had come across on the underground of Dali. It was tall, and had long arms. Its face was jagged with an unnatural, ominous smile.

But unlike the creature they saw before, this one had wings, allowing him to fly and have an inconvenient mobility. Garnet sidestepped another blow, and finally coated his arms with his usual shielding and enhancing spell. TetsuTetsu stood by his side, and quickly they were joined by Yaoyorozu, Bakugou and Kota who rushed to them.

" Have this fucker did anything to you ? " Bakugou growled, his goggles already put on his eyes.

" And hurt such a pretty face ? I would never. " The creature laughed, making them all shivering with the eerie sound of his distorted voice.

" How can it talk ?! " Yaoyorozu asked, alerted when she made the same observation as Garnet about the nature of this monster.

"I'd like for you to not call me it, but at least them. I have feelings, you know. And a name as well. I am Waltzer 2. "

" What are you exactly ? " Garnet desperately asked, seeing in this exchange the opportunity to learn more about those creatures his mother was apparently harvesting.

" That I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. All that I know is that I exist and was given a mission. Now, Prince Garnet, would you kindly allow me to take you back to Alexandria ? You have something in your possession that Queen Ryuko misses greatly. "

Garnet reached for the pendant hanging around his neck, unwilling to let it go.

" What a shame. And would you be interested in a fair trade ? Your pendant against information ? I'm not the same brainless as number one, we can take care of this matter without me having to kill each one of your friend before you concede to give me what I want. "

" No. You wouldn't propose a trade if it wasn't at least advantageous to you. " Garnet strongly opposed to the idea.

Waltzer 2 violently spread his feathered wings, creating a strong wind, making them understand he was getting frustrated.

" Wouldn't you be interested in knowing just where _he_ is coming from ? Don't you want to _know_ the secret behind his huge powers ? »

Kota felt he was being stared at by the creature, and shivered, dreadful feelings twisting his stomach in a notch. But then, Bakugou stepped in front of him, keeping the monster to look at the tiny black mage.

" We don't give a shit. No either you get lost, either we're going to make you sorry you even came to life, no matter how you did. " Bakugou snarled, not looking amused in the slightest.

Definitely enraged now, the monster let out a threatening screech, and the whole team was ready to fight. Knowing it was outnumbered, the monster carefully kept his distance in mid air, and extended his free arm in front of him. Electricity began to crackle in his gloved palm. But the team was not having it.

" Do you really think you have the time for time for that ?! "

Pushed by his own explosion's blast, Bakugou slammed into their attacker, throwing him to the ground. The monster quickly recovered and tried to stab Bakugou with his trident. The thief dodged easily, and let space for TetsuTetsu to slash the enemy.

Mustering his strenght, he dealt a blow on his torso that should have inflincted a serious wound. But the monster flew and laughed at them, an uncanny laugh different that the one earlier. It seemed like he had fun.

" What, that's it ? Number one was nearly killed by that ? I knew he was weaker than me, but never did I thought- "

" Did someone already told you talk too much ? "

This time, Waltzer 2 didn't have time to escape. Coming from the sky, Yaoyorozu dove on him, spear aiming directly at his head. The Valkyrie was irritated by their opponent cocky attitude. To be honest, she thrilled a good fight as she didn't had one since a long time. Maybe she would lash out a little on this ridiculous excuse of an opponent. She tighten her grip on her spear, and making use of her fall's speed, she threw her spear right to him, knowing there was no way she could miss at least hurting him.

Tearing the sky, the silver spear broke through one of the monster's wing, ripping it out of his back and tackling it to the ground. Waltzer 2 howled like an injured beast, falling now his balance was destroyed. He crashed on the ground, but was soon back on his feat, eyes glistening with undisclosed rage. He wasn't playing around anymore.

Taking his trident firmly in his hand, he summoned an electricity spell and coated his weapon with it. Without taking any time to analyze the situation, he charged at the first person he saw on his vision's field : Garnet. The prince stood firmly his ground and waited for him to come. Bakugou saw Garnet not moving an inch, just looking at the monster, and almost shouted at him to move.

Before the words even formed on his lips, the monster tried to stab Garnet with his trident, but his electric weapon backfired the moment it came in contact with his skin. The prince grinned, and lifted an arm, readying himself to punch his opponent. He pummeled him, skin hard as rock, and the monster had no choice but retreat, whining because of the damages he took.

Missing a wing and body broke in multiple places because of the prince's sheer strenght, he felt he was cornered. His opponents were facing him, looking barely out of breath and ready to go again. That was it.

Mustering his last strengths, he summoned a last, giant thunder spell, electricity crackling in both of his hands, eyes unfocused, staring at the prince in front of him. He had underestimated him. Garnet was supposed to be a pampered prince, only raised lovingly to reign on a peaceful country, not worrying over political intrigues and wars, barely knowing how to fight. The man in front of him had nothing he would expect from a regular prince. It frustrated him the most.

Realizing he was being targeting, Garnet turned to the blonde thief.

" Bakugou, remember what you did with Kota when you threw him out of the Evil Forest ? "

" Yeah... ? " Bakugou answered, unsure of where the prince was going with that.

" Do the same with me ! "

" Uh- What ?! "

" It's okay, my reflect, enhance and shield spells are still active. He can't harm me, and I can finish this. " Garnet looked dead serious on being the one to terminate this fight.

" I hope you know what you're doing, because I fucking don't. "

" Trust me. "

Garnet smiled, fire burning in his eyes. He was ready to do this. Ready to bust that annoying guy coming after him and his friends. Bakugou crouched, preparing himself to charge into Garnet and blast the hell out of him.

The two friends locked eyes, and Bakugou rushed, fire propulsing him forward. He took Garnet's hands as he was flying by, adding momentum as he made them spin in the air, before letting go of Garnet. He added a strong explosion to his launch, making Garnet heading directly and in a second in their opponent. He crossed his arms in front of him, and plundge into the monster, carrying him away on several meters, hearing the bones of Waltzer 2 cracking inside his body.

They crashed further, landing in a cloud of dust. The monster was barely breathing, his internal organs crushed in the fight, his body bend in unnatural ways. The sight was gruesome, and Garnet was relieved they were so far away from the others, and particularly Kota.

" Good. You're tough, Prince Garnet. " The monster said, voice hoarse and breathless. " You'll need it, more than you think... "

On these words, the creature completely stopped breathing, and his body relaxed under Garnet. The tone in his voice broke Garnet's heart. It was almost like Waltzer 2 actually cared about him. It left him confuse, wondering what exactly were those bodies he saw underground. Waltzer 2 really seemed to have feelings, and shown them he was a sentient being. It made him even more unsure about what to do. He needed answers about those beings. And he didn't like what Waltzer 2 had implied earlier about Kota. Things were quickly getting out of control, and he realized the more he tried to reach for the truth, the more he felt he was drowning as new information kept adding up.

He was so scared. Scared of what he would find if he was to push forward. Scared of not being strong enough to handle the truth. Scared of not living up to his own expectations and not protecting anyone.

Eaten away by these thoughts, Garnet didn't notice his team coming up to him.

" Your Highness, are you okay ?! "

" Prince Garnet, you were wonderful, I never imagined you could pull out something like that ! "

" That was pretty great, why the long face, Riot ? "

" Garnet... I'm scared. "

It was Kota's voice who drew Garnet's attention. The prince looked at him with wide eyes, and met Kota's insecure black eyes. They didn't let Waltzer 2 the occasion to say anything about Kota. But the tiny black mage had heard what he said. He had heard some things about him were unclear, and maybe it resonated with doubts he had himself. It shown on his child's face, and Garnet crouched beside him, taking his hands into his own.

" I'm scared too Kota. I feel like there are a lot of things I don't know about my family, about this world. And about me too. "

Kota nodded, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

" But we're not alone. We're together, with Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Tetsu. And we will do our best to protect you and carry you when it's too hard for you to go on, okay ? "

The tiny black mage sobbed, and was soon buried against Garnet's chest, his little fists clenching at the prince's shirt. They all had their heart broken at the scene. Kota was so young, so brave, and yet they could do nothing to give him answers he'd needed. They all noticed how Kota would never bring any kind of family memories, nor any place he could go home to. The team shared looks, and silently agreed on taking much better care of him once they'd been somewhere safe. It wasn't just about themselves now.

" C'mon, the ship won't wait for us. We need to keep going. " Bakugou announced, still watching Kota silently crying in Garnet's shoulder.

" Let's go. " Garnet sternly said, standing, still carrying Kota in his arms.

Bakugou glanced at him, and felt slightly relieved. Garnet seemed to have made his mind.

Near the ship, they observed no one was guarding it. It was literally left here. No sound apart for a soft engine working inside could be heard. It was suspicious.

" Do you think it's a trap ? " Yaoyorozu asked, a concerned look on her face.

" I don't know. But we don't really have another option if we want to travel fast. "

That was it. Even if it was a trap, they had to go. At the very last, they had each other.

Steadily, they made their way close to the airship. The engine was now roaring a little louder, and the blades were beginning to turn as it was getting ready for take off. They noticed a rope ladder giving access to the ship's interior, and grabbed at it. Yaoyorozu went first, followed by Garnet, who had made Kota climb on his back, and Bakugou. TetsuTetsu went after him, and eyed the thief suspiciously.

" Don't you dare stare at his Highness' behind you filthy thief. "

" And I'm the filthy one ?! " Bakugou snorted while Garnet sighed.

Climbing quickly as the ship was gettin farther from the ground, they finally arrived to what seemed to be the engine room.

" Wh- "

The Valkyrie pointed her spear directly at the engineers taking care of the ship.

" Stay back ! "

Alerted by Yaoyorozu's troubled voice, Garnet took a better look at who was inside the room. When he realized what they were, he felt the same as when the icy wind had began to blow at the Ice Caverns.

" B-But... What are they doing here ? "

" What's this shit ?! This is so fucked up ! "

Bakugou and Garnet watched, one looking furious and the other frightened, as the same creatures they found in Dali were silently working around the ship. It was a truly bizarre sight. They didn't even paid attention to them. They were minding their own business, acting as if no one else was here. Or rather, as if they couldn't sense them.

" … Hello ? "

Kota had approached one of the creature, and the rest of the team almost throw themselves on him to stop what he was doing. But they just stared, breathless, as the tiny black mage tried to initiate a connection with the creature.

" … I'm Kota. "

" ... "

" Who are you ? "

" ... "

" What are you doing ? "

" ... "

The creature wasn't responding to Kota's sollicitations. It acted like it didn't even saw him. The tiny black mage was unfazed. He just stood there, waiting for it to open up, one ay or another. Kota won't move, and the team decided to continue their exploration a little after making sure those creatures weren't tricking them.

On the deck, the same scene waited for them. The creatures were managing the airship themselves, not saying any word to each other, entirely dedicated to their current task. There wasn't a single human on board. Deep in thought, the team didn't say anything for a good minute. Then, Bakugou looked at his compass, and frowned.

" This ship isn't going to Lindblum, is it ? " Bakugou said to TetsuTetsu.

" This ship is going to Alexandria, where Queen Ryuko is waiting for the prince to return. "

" Tetsu... Yaoyorozu bite her lips, looking worried. "

Since the beginning, they knew this ship was heading to Alexandria. They had asked around as well. Garnet was aware Tetsu lied to him. But he needed it to confirm his inevitable doubts. Seeing Tetsu being unapologetic about it hurt him.

" Tetsu, what we've discovered... Are you aware it's just not about me anymore ? It's about us, and it's about the world itself. Whatever is happening is not looking good and I can't turn an eye on it. It's precisely as the crown prince of Alexandria that I need to go and do what I can. " Garnet roughly said to his knight, who wouldn't look him in the eye. .

Despite not showing any regret, Garnet swear he could see Tetsu's stuborness waving, little by little. It was up to him to show his knight he could trust his decisions.

Resolute, Garnet headed to the command room on the deck, where one of the creature was maneuvering the wheel. The prince looked at it, and slightly pushed it, waiting for a reaction. But it did nothing, simply standing there. So Garnet took the wheel, and spinned it, going for the opposite direction. Straight south, to Lindblum.

* * *

Looking at the compass Bakugou gave him, Garnet hoped he was making the right decision. He thought what he said earlier to Tetsu. It wasn't just about him anymore. He feared it was becoming much larger than just him and his doubts on his mother's unusual coldness. So he had to go to Lindblum and seek Regent Toyomitsu's help first. And get his team to safety, particularly Kota.

The tiny black mage was wandering on the deck, not getting tired of trying to get the monsters to talk. Methodically, he would ask the same questions to each of them, studying their reactions. But it was always the same : they would ignore everything he'd say, acting like they couldn't see nor hear him.

What Waltzer 2 said to them earlier disturbed Garnet. Why was he acting like he knew some deep secret about Kota ? And why was he the one to suggest it like he knew it had something to do with his own kind ? Garnet was deep in thougt when Bakugou came by the cabin hosting the command room and the wheel, and walked to him.

" According to our surroundings and the speed we're flying at, I think we should be in Lindblum in less than thirty minutes. You're holding on right ? "

Garnet nodded and glanced at Bakugou, eyes trailing on his soft features and narrowed red eyes. They had the same eye color. He had noticed it when they bumped back at Alexandria's castle, and thought then his eyes were blazing like raging fire. He had been drawn in by those eyes, and now, they were staring at him, the fire in them tamed, feeling more like a warm and safe fire you would come close to seek comfort. Something he had found with Bakugou during their journey, and he would soon lose. It made his heart ache. It couldn't end this way.

" Say, Bakugou. "

" Hm ? "

" When we'll get to Lindblum... Would you- ? "

" LOOK OUT ! "

Both of them dropped their conversation when they heard the terryfing scream of TetsuTetsu, who had thrown himself on Kota on the deck. Panicked, Garnet looked at Bakugou and the thief told him to stay here before he rushed out of the cabin.

Outside, another monster had appeared, and this time, it was much bigger than the one they had already seen and fought. Much bigger, and much more intimidating. His skin was a deep purple, and he looked almost human, if not for his large beak and his brain exposed.

The monster had two pitch black eyes who were pining them on the floor, and huge solid looking wings.

" So... You're the one who have taken down number one and number two ? I shouldn't underestimate you then. "

The whole team froze in terror. The third waltzer had a deep, profound but calm voice. He talked very slowly, as if appreciating the look of fear in his opponents eyes. He took one step, and spread its wings. They were heavy, and the bones inside cracked lightly on the effort. Those wings weren't like the one Waltzer 2 had. These ones could be deadly in a fight. Everything about Waltzer 3 was dire.

" I am Waltzer 3, send by Queen Ryuko to take back the royal pendant Prince Garnet has seized before his departure. But I've been informed that you discovered what was going on in Dali, and I simply can't let you spread that information. "

Waltzer 3 crouched, his giant wings beginning to create a strong wind. Suddenly he was up in the air, and dove straight at TetsuTetsu, who was still shielding Kota with his own body, his sword weakly pointed in front of him.

The impact was so strong it broke the floor beneath him. Without warning, TetsuTetsu fell on the inferior levels of the ship, disappearing from the deck along with Kota.

" Tetsu ! "

" Shit ! "

Yaoyorozu and Bakugou positioned themselves, ready to fight, though they didn't have any plan in mind. They had never come in front of such a monster before. They were completely frighten by its sheer sinister presence, and had trouble to think rationnally, their instinct screaming at them to flee.

Unlike his predecessors, Waltzer 3 wasn't much of a talker. He looked at Yaoyorozu, not saying a word, and suddenly rushed at her. Despite his height and weight, the monster was awfully quick on his feet. The Valkyrie barely had to time to defend herself with her spear that the monster had slammed into her, shoving her into the large window of the cabin allowing its operator to see. And Garnet witnessed everything.

Confused, Yaoyorozu fell on the floor, blood on her face and pieces of shattered glass on her back. Garnet swallowed, his eyes meeting Waltzer 3's.

" Get away from him... " Yaoyorozu weakly said, trying to get back on her feet.

The monster didn't even bothered looking at her, and smacked her with his wing, sending her flying on the other side of the ship, where she collapsed and didn't get up.

" Yaoyorozu... " Garnet whispered, eyes wide with worry.

" Do not worry, my prince. I won't harm you. After this is all taken care of, I will take you back to Alexandria where Queen Ryuko will _personally take care of you_. " Waltzer 3 said very slowly, voice filled with a cruel amusement that made Garnet shivered.

" Shut the fuck up you asshole ! "

Behind him, Bakugou had jumped, goggles on his eyes and fire crackling in his hands. He landed off on the monster's shoulder, and blasted his spell right on its exposed brain.

Waltzer 3 shook his head, but was unscratched. He grabbed Bakugou, and tighten his hands around him, exercing so much pressure it made Bakugou scream out of pain from the bones being slowly broken inside of him. He then mercilessly threw in on the floor, where Bakugou's broken body ended up lying on the deck like a rag doll.

" Bakugou ! "

Not even thinking before acting, worried sick at the horrific sight, Garnet rushed to his friend, and bite his lips at the blood dripping from Bakugou's mouth. Messily, Garnet began to apply his glowing hands on the thief's body, his healing spell quickly making things better, but drawing a lot of Garnet's energy given the gravity of the wounds he was dealing with.

" My prince, you really shouldn't use your mighty powers for that. You're promised to much better, grand things you're not even aware of. "

Loud footseps came behind Garnet, who was slowly feeling more and more frightened. He was alone, exposed on the deck, and was so terrorized he couldn't think of any way to fight and defeat the monster. Nobody was taking care of the wheel, and if he was taken by Waltzer 3 now, his unconscious friends would crash for sure, and they won't get away with it. He knew he had to do something, but he had no idea what.

His breathing became rough as he was trying to heal Bakugou as quickly as he could, praying for his eyes to open and stand by him against this monster. He could no longer feel his legs, and a voice inside his mind screamed at him to move and do something to protect the others. But he was scared, so scared. There was nothing he could do, and beyond every fear, it was shame he was currently feeling the most. It hurt so much to think he would simply let the other die just because he was a coward; he could feel his eyes burning from the coming tears.

" Get away from Prince Garnet. "

The prince stopped breathing and immediately looked for the one who had interrupted his thougts. He almost didn't recognized the voice. It was much more deeper and frightful than usual.

On the other side of the deck, TetsuTetsu was standing, his body emitting a bright light.

" Tetsu... ? "

TetsuTetsu looked more powerful than he ever did. Standing tall, he drew his sword, and sent a threatening glare at the monster. A second later, he fearlessly rushed to Waltzer 3. The monster frowned, and dodged the blow, analyzing the knight's new abilities. But he wasn't paying attention enough, and found himself stabbed by a large spike made of water.

Behind TetsuTetsu, Kota stood, and Garnet stared agape as the child was surrounded by a dozens different kind of huge weapons. His body emitted the same light and power as the knight. Kota looked at Yaoyorozu and Bakugou's unconscious bodies, and then at the frightened beyond words Garnet. The black mage looked angry, and using his two hands, he thrown all of his weapons directly at Waltzer 3 who was too occupied at evading TetsuTetsu's sword to pay attention to him.

The weapons stuck themselves on the monster who groaned loudly and was distracted for a second which allowed TetsuTetsu to deal a heavy blow.

Aiming precisely and putting all of his strenght into his blade, he slashed through Waltzer 3 body, depriving him of an arm.

" Well, aren't you full of surprises... "

Not even looking shaken in the slightest, the monster used his other arm and smacked TetsuTetsu, who flew to the other side, landing just beside Kota. The knight looked at the tiny black mage, and they nodded at each other. Kota summoned a current of water, and applied it to TetsuTetsu's sword. It was now covered by a furious stream, ready to perforate anything standing in his way.

Dashing straight ahead, TetsuTetsu aimed at Waltzer 3's stomach, unwavering. The monster tried to escape, only to find himself retained by a belt of water Kota had quickly summoned, allowing the knight to pierce through Waltzer 3's body. A big hole had been dug in his stomach by the water surrounding the blade, and the monster fell on his knees, not letting more than a groan escape from him.

Feeling he was being cornered, the monster glanced around him. Evaluating the situation given his remaining energy, he decided for one last act before retreating. He judged doing at least one part of it would be enough given the situation. He spread his wings, and get out of the sword way, high in the sky. Then, he dove straight for Garnet, attempting to snatch him before getting away for good.

The prince, understanding the situation, tried to position himself, ready to fight but clearly unsure of himself, but was surprised when he saw a large amount of water right behind Waltzer 3. The monster's dive was stopped when he found himself trapped in the water. He looked very calm, trying to analyze the situation, but Kota, didn't let him think of a way out.

The tiny black mage approached, a merciless look on his young features. His right palm was facing the sky, holding on his water spell. Then, very slowly, he began to tighten his fist, the fragment of floating water compressing on itself and on the monster as Kota was closing his hand. The monster inside was cowering, the water's pression being too strong for him to fight back.

Waltzer 3 tried to spread his wings, but they were immediately broke by the water's pression. This time, he let a unearthly groan escape, but Kota didn't waver. He continued compressing the water, not fazed by the sound of bones cracking and organs probably bursting off inside.

Kota came even closer to the broken monster, and conducted him and his water prison near the void.

" You really shouldn't have hurt them. "

His eyes were cold as ice. Completely tightening his fist, the water prison was dispelled, and the monster was left up in the air for a second before he began to free fall.

In his last moments, Waltzer 3 extended a barely functional arm, and grabbed Kota, who he snatched with him in his fall. The black mage stared at Garnet's frightful face and Bakugou's slowly awakening one before he felt himself being pulled down.

" KOTA ! "

" If I'm going down... Then you're going with me... Number 0. "

The monster's voice was so low Kota barely heard it before it stopped for good. But he perfectly understood what it had just said. The shock knocked him out of his trance state, and Kota realized he was falling down in the sky.

Thinking as quickly as he could, he tried to summon the water wings he had worked on, but never mastered until now, and couldn't do it. He couldn't focus enough, not even knowing were was up and down or left and right.

Kota was falling quickly, feeling the wind freezing his face. He wanted to scream but couldn't : he was petrified because of the fear. Eyes wide, he looked at the ground under him he could barely figure through the Mist.

" Don't give up yet, shitty brat. "

Kota's eyes widen as if he had just seen a ghost, and before he could even think, he was pressed against Bakugou's chest. The thief whirled in the wind, faced the ground they could barely discern, still fairly far from it, and blasted one of his fire spell, breaking the fall and making them slow down a little.

This moment gave enough momentum for Bakugou to summon another spell, and blast another just under them, making them at first ascend slowly, fighting against the gravity's pressure. Then spells came quickly one after the other, and they were going up, wind screaming in their ears. Bakugou was widely grinning, and Kota felt he was saved.

" Come ! "

On the ship, Garnet had extended his hand waiting for Bakugou to come closer so he could grab him and secure him and Kota. Bakugou let some of his spells give him speed, and throw his hand to Garnet. He was exhausted, and was running out of energy. If the ship had been a little higher, he's not sure he could have made it. But he didn't thought of any of that when he saw Kota being pulled down and rushed to jump after him.

Garnet draw near and grabbed Bakugou's hand. He pulled him strongly, bringing them back on the ship, and let him fall loudly on the floor, Kota's still attached to his chest. Bakugou hadn't any time to clear his mind before Garnet had thrown his arms on his neck and was embracing him tightly.

" I'm so glad you're both okay ! God I was so scared ! I'm... so glad ! "

The prince shivered, light tears wetting his face. Bakugou sighed, and began stroking Garnet's hair without thinking. Kota was lightly crying yoo, and he used his other hand to ruffle his hair as well.

" _Shit, I'm really surrounded by crybabies. "_ He thought fondly.

" You all were so amazing I still can't wrap my mind around this. " Garnet finally said, drying his tears and letting go of Bakugou. " Were you two in trance ? "

" Your Highness, I would really like to talk but first, who's taking care of the wheel ? "

Garnet went very pale, and rushed to the cabin, only to find the former monster conducting the ship like nothing had happened. From the compass put near, he had resumed going to Alexandria. Garnet sighed, relieved, and thought he could let him mind his own business for now. Their arrival at Linblum would be slightly delayed, but it wasn't such a problem as long as they got here.

When he returned to the others, he found them gathered around Yaoyorozu, who still hadn't emerged from unconsciousness. Garnet internally apologized to the Valkyrie, and finally knelt close to her. Fortunately, her wounds were superficial and not as deep as Bakugou's previous ones, and he didn't had to strand himself to heal her.

Once it was done, Yaoyorozu slowly opened her eyes, just like she was waking up from a long nap. All of a sudden, she remembered what happened, and looked frantically around her. The monster was nowhere to be seen, and she bite her lips.

" I am so ashamed, Prince Garnet. I have done nothing to protect you. I am glad you're all well, and I hope you'll accept my deepest apologies. "

" Don't worry Yaoyorozu, we were all taken by surprise. It's not like I can blame you, given I barely did a thing myself. " Garnet said gloomily. " And Kota... "

Garnet took the kid's hands into his own, and smiled softly at him.

" You were amazing. You've gone beyond everything I thought you could be capable of. But I wish this could be the last fight you're forced to take on... "

Kota didn't say anything, lips tightly sealed.

" When we'll arrive at Lindblum, we'll take care of you and you won't have to do and see scary things again, okay ? "

" He called me Number 0. "

The whole team froze.

" What does it mean ? Am I a monster ?! " Kota cried out.

" You're not a monster, Kota. " Garnet sternly said despite his shock. " I don't know... What he meant by that. But there's one thing I'm sure of. You're not a monster. "

" Am I human then ?! "

Kota's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Garnet frowned and put a warm hand on his cheek.

" What if you weren't ? " Bakugou genuinely asked. " What would it change ? "

" Bakugou ! " Yaoyorozu warned him.

" I'm human, but often I wasn't treated as such. People called me a beast, a monster, and other things. Maybe I'm not human after all. " He scoffed. " But it doesn't stop me from living. "

At this word, Kota stared at him. Living. What does living mean ? Is he really living, despite everything he doesn't know about himself, despite what he might be ? Going quiet as the new questions were appearing in his head. Kota stopped crying.

" … We all need rest. Let's resume our journey to Lindblum. " Yaoyorozu finally said, urging the team to move on despite all the doubts they were thrown in. They had no other choice than to move on.

" Very well. "

Garnet made his way back to the small cabin whose window was shattered now. He went to take the wheel once again, and set the course to Lindblum. Lost in his thoughts and beating himself up after how pathetic he had just been, he didn't noticed the small airship flying alongside them.

* * *

I loved writing Waltzer 3's apparition and whole fight. I was listening to FFIX's ost "Black Waltz", and the music is perfectly ominous for this passage. I really enjoyed myself finally making this team struggle a little... My poor Kota, what does number 3 meant when he said number 0 ?! I hope you're all wondering about that now, and enjoying the drama, family dynamics between them and slow development of Bakugou and Garnet/Kirishima's feelings towards each other...

Thanks for reading, and see you soon!


	8. Song of Memories

" I can't believe they even took you down. What happened ?! Is his Highness really that strong after all ? "

" Prince Garnet barely did anything. " Waltzer 3 groaned as he was being healed. " But the ones who are going with him, they're strong. "

" Who are they exactly ? "

" I don't know, Monoma. There's this thief who I believe belonged to the Tantalas, but he's here on his own. The Valkyrie is also accompanying them, along with the captain of the Knights of Pluto. And finally, he even has Number 0 by his side, and this is the greatest mystery above all... " The beast mused.

" Yaoyorozu and Tetsu are with him ? But what are they doing ?! "

Monoma bite his lips, confused as to why his friends wouldn't have returned Garnet to the castle by now. He had been abducted, what were they waiting for ? Unless...

" Did Prince Garnet looked like he was being retained against his will ? " The mage asked, looking straight in the monster's eyes.

" I do not think so. It would be quite the contrary. They all protected each other. Garnet used a good amount of his own powers to heal the thief, and the knight even went into trance to protect him. "

Waltzer 3 tried to spread its wings, but they have been too damaged to function.

" Why won't you heal my wings, red mage ? " Waltzer 3 asked, rather discontent.

" Do you have any idea how much power I've just used to bring you back from the dead ? I can't do more than that for now, and you should be grateful I went as far to watch your back and heal you ! "

" Did you have any choice ? The Queen wouldn't be pleased if you were to come back with nothing to present to her but failures. "

" Not only the Queen, but you can bet I'll never hear the end of it with Kendou, and that, I'll never let it happen " Monoma snorted. " We'll have to do it more smoothly this time, and assure ourselves to at least bring back Garnet, at all costs. "

" What are you thinking of, mage ? "

" I have a plan. " Monoma said with a determined smile.

From the cabin he was driving the airship, Garnet finally caught sight of the South Gate. Enormous gates were sealing the way through the mountains surrounding Lindblum. The gigantic tunnel dug in it granted passage to the royal city, where Regent Toyomitsu was reigning. They were so close now, and Garnet realized how exhausted he was. He was so impatient to leave this ship and relate everything he had seen to Toyomitsu. There was so much he wanted to talk about, to get answers to and finally get help clearing the whole situation.

But of course, it wouldn't be so simple. It never was. As Garnet was pushing the airship to fly faster, a huge shadow soared on the deck, and soon, the nightmare began again.

The monster they thought they had wiped out appeared from above, landing on the deck and freaking out his team.

It couldn't happen. There was no way this was going on again. At this sight, Garnet thought he finally understood what despair meant.

" What the fuck ?! " Bakugou yelled as he was already putting his goggles on, absolutely pissed at the monster. " Didn't this fucker died ?! "

" We defeated it once. We can do it twice. " Yaoyorozu harshly said, her spear in her hands, ready to fight and make up for the disgrace she shown earlier.

" We will do everything it takes to protect Prince Garnet. " TetsuTetsu added, though he looked worryingly pale.

At those words, Kota nodded, and the four of them proceeded to attack Waltzer 3, who was less intimidating than earlier for a reason they couldn't pinpoint. He just settled to defend himself against the blows he was taking, barely attacking himself. He wouldn't use his wings, and with just one arm, he was sparring on equal grounds with the overworked team.

Being external to that fight, Garnet noticed something was wrong. He almost shouted at them to be careful when a hand sealed his lips. Taken by surprise, his instincts kicked in and he punched whoever was behind him. He dealt an heavy blow, as he didn't control his strength, and the person who tried to shut him down fell loudly on the floor.

" Careful, Your Highness ! You almost broke my nose ! "

" Monoma ?! What are you doing here ? "

The blonde mage rubbed his nose, and glared at Garnet, outraged and angry.

" I should be the one to ask you this question ! What are you doing, Prince Garnet ? You were abducted, weren't you ? I'm here to take you back home ! "

" I'm sorry Monoma, but no. I decided to flee myself. It was a coincidence the Tantalas tried to abduct me at the very same moment. "

" But... Why ? "

Monoma stared at the prince, incredulous. Everyone at the castle, including him, was panicking, thinking their beloved prince was kidnapped and was suffering at the hands of cruel thieves. But here he was, leading this whole operation, looking more certain than ever.

" A lot was going on at the castle. I could tell, but no one would talk to me." Garnet said softly, casting his eyes on the sky. " No one would explain a single thing, and I could only watch as Mother was growing more cold and cruel by the day. I had to do something. "

The prince looked so fierce Monoma didn't find it in him to talk back to him.

" And from what I've discovered, I fear it might be a lot more serious than I thought it was. " Garnet added, his hand in a tight fist.

" But- "

" I'm not a child, Monoma. You can't take my abilities to think and act from myself, not you, not anyone. Not anymore. "

In front of this strong willed prince, Monoma felt himself growing confused. He had made his own decisions, who was he to deprive his prince from his free will ? But then, he remembered the Queen's grief. How she told him she felt she had lost everything, and Alexandria would be doomed if Garnet weren't to come home soon. She had lost her significant other not that long ago, and now, she was separated from her beloved child, the only bond she still had from when they were all happy in this castle.

It broke Monoma's heart. All he wanted was to make this family happy again. But no matter how powerful his magic was, he couldn't ease the pain of losing people you loved. Queen Ryuko had been like a second mother to him. She and Lady Miruko had provided him a home when no one else had.

Reluctantly, he got up, and lifted a hand in front of Garnet.

" Monoma, you don't know what you're doing. " The red-haired prince growled, his pointy teeth showing threateningly.

" I'm doing what I must do to protect your family. _Our_ family. " Monoma answered harshly.

The mage tried to cast a spell on the prince, but Garnet was faster. He took Monoma's arm, and sent him flying through the open front of the cabin. The red mage landed on the deck, at the rest of the team's feet.

" Monoma ? When did you get here ? " Yaoyorozu asked, confused at her friend's appearance.

But the mage only glared at here and TetsuTetsu, looking deeply angry and disappointed. The knight averted his eyes, knowing well what Monoma was silently yelling him. Then,the red mage threw himself near Waltzer 3, who had stopped attacking, and the monster picked him up carefully.

" Since we can't do it the easy way, we'll do it the hard way. Number 3. "

On those cold words, the monster jumped off to the other side of the ship, behind the cabin. They hoped off, only to find themselves back on their own little airship, and flew to the other ship.

" Whatever you're trying to do Monoma, stop it, I don't want either of us to get hurt ! " Garnet shouted desperately, reluctant to fight with the mage who, as annoying as he could get, was still a member of his family back at the castle.

The prince saw the South Gate quickly getting closer, and he tried his best to buy time so they could attain Lindblum at last.

" And what's the meaning of this ? Why is it that you seem to know those creatures ? What are the Waltzers to you ? "

Monoma frown only aggravated. He had seen clearly through Garnet, and had no intention to play along. He lifted a hand, and Garnet grit his teeth.

" Brace yourselves ! "

All of a sudden, the ship was going a lot faster, heading straight to the South Gate. As the watchers saw an unexpected airship rushing to the gate, they applied security measures and the gates began to slowly close.

The members of the team were struggling to keep their balance on the ship against the wind pressure. Garnet was doing his best to evade Monoma, but his small airship had a lot more maneuverability than their cargo, and the prince gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the ship steady so no one would be throw off. Bakugou was too tired now to attempt another reckless wild rescue. The only issue to this situation was getting through the gates, and getting through the gates he would do.

But then, Monoma finally cast an electricity spell who directly hit the airship's shell, burning a hole through it. The team was almost threw off the ship, and Garnet felt angry towards the red mage who was trying to hurt them. Black smoke appeared along with a burnt smell, and Garnet maneuvered the ship to get away from Monoma. There was no reasoning him anymore.

Doing everything he could, Garnet pushed to ship who wavered dangerously, straining his arms holding on the helm, but still flied as fast as possible. Finally, they were in front of the huge South Gate, which made their ship look like nothing more than a bird. The gates were slowly closing off, but it was still open enough for the ship to go in.

Unfortunately, Monoma's ship also made it, and as the red mage prepared another, and bigger spell from the light's shape in his hands, Garnet bit his lips in dilemma. An idea had just popped up in his head, but could he... ? It could risk more than damaging the tunnel. But their lives were at stake. Garnet closed his eyes, breathing heavily, and felt energy coursing through his body. Bakugou noticed the glow emitting from Garnet, as well as his almost mourning face, and was about to reach to stop him when a deafening screeching tear his eardrums.

It was too late to think it through. As they were rushing through the tunnel, trying desperately to make it through before the opposite gates would close, Garnet lifted a hand as well. The thunder spell Monoma had cast rushed to them, leaving an electric blue trail behind. It almost reached them, just to bounce against an invisible barrier. To counter the deadly lightning, Garnet had cast his own Reflect spell.

The flash of blue lightning was redirected to his caster in a matter of second in what looked like fireworks. Monoma's eyes widen in shock, and his silhouette as well as Number 3 disappeared when the flash of lightning made their little ship explodes. The wreck was now falling in the tunnel, engulfed in big flames and smoke, and the noise of cracking and explosions echoing through the big corridor made it feel like only sounds of destruction and raging blazing flames existed.

Garnet's eyes were wide as he was forbidding himself to cry, only looking straight ahead to guide the crew to safety, no matter how terribly worried he was for Monoma. Yaoyorozu and TetsuTetsu dashed to the ship's barrier to watch where what was left of the ship was falling, but they only witnessed the airship crashing, explosion consuming the ship and fire soon spreading in the tunnel. The Valkyrie put a hand in front of her mouth, shocked at the dreadful scene, painfully realizing what it could meant for the red mage. Despite their arguments, TetsuTetsu reached to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking as equally worried and frustrated to be unable to do anything more. Kota, glued to Bakugou's leg, watched them, and although he knew nothing about the mister who attacked them, he felt sad for him, though he wasn't sure why.

As the tunnel was soon engulfed in gigantic and burning flames, surrounding the team with smoke and making it harder to breathe, Garnet met Bakugou's eyes through the dark. Those strong, blazing eyes comforted him and he took a short breath, held on and desperately pushed the ship through the last gates, which were so close they grazed on the ship's shell. Garnet never let go, and hold on to the end, eyes focused straight ahead while he heard the others screamed in terror, convinced they were gonna get crushed to death.

Suddenly, they felt the wind blow on their faces warmed and covered in sweat because of the fire inside, and the gates definitely closed. They all looked behind them, an incredulous look on their face. Then, a loud explosion was soon heard inside and smoke was escaping through the thin openings in the gates. Garnet finally breathed. They had made it. They were safe. That was-

" Holy fucking shit, that was amazing ! Garnet, how- what- "

Bakugou ran to him but quickly realized how overwhelmed and tired Garnet looked. The prince was livid, drained from the chase, his arms shaking as he was desperately holding on the helm, unable to let it go. But above all, he looked properly horrified by what he had just done.

" Monoma is an incredible and gifted red mage, but what I did- I'm not sure he- " Garnet's voice broke and tears filled his eyes.

" You did what you had to. It was either him or us. You... saved us, Riot. "

Finding solace in Bakugou's soft voice and the nickname he just used, Garnet gazed at Bakugou, and nodded at him, his face still torn in dread ad the idea he possibly killed someone he cared for. He sniffled quietly, and a single tear rolled on his cheek ; the only sign of Garnet's distress, the only one he allowed. Bakugou reached for it, and wiped it gently.

" You really were amazing. I'd never have guessed... " He murmured, his hand still on Garnet's cheek.

" There was nothing amazing about what I just did. " Garnet whispered, looking incredibly tired. "If anything, you did something amazing by rescuing Kota just before. I don't think I properly told you how incredible, bold and stupid it was. What I did was... Just me being a coward. "

" Garnet ... Do you regret saving us all ? Is that what you're saying ? "

The prince looked almost pitiful at the question. Of course he didn't regret it, it was obvious. He was a prince, he knew sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. Todoroki had already fallen victim to his rash decision. And now it was Monoma. Who his decision was actually making happy ? Did his quest had any meaning if it only caused so much damages ?

Bakugou could see the prince was overthinking in his unfocused glassy eyes. As the rest of the team was looking at the magnificent city of Lindblum towering over them, he came closer and took one of Garnet's hand on his own. It seemed to knock out the prince out of his anxiety attack, and he blushed lightly, intimidated at how intense and serious the blonde thief looked, contrasting with how softly he held his hand. Bakugou then looked straight into his eyes, and Garnet felt his heart skip a beat.

" What you're doing is not... Wrong. I don't- we don't know how right it's gonna be. But it's something you decided, and you've been nothing short of brave until now. Everything you're doing is for people you care about. You took upon you the decision to save us all almost it was so hard for you to make that choice in such short notice, because you care so much. You way not realize it, but you're so strong. And if you ever forget that, I'll be there to remind you, Glowing hands. "

Then Bakugou smiled earnestly, and Garnet felt like thousand of butterflies had began to whirl in his entire body. For a reason, this nickname sounded really intimate to the two of them, as it referred directly to the first time they met. Garnet still couldn't truly believed he was brave, but with Bakugou by his side, he felt he could actually give it the thought.

The two men looked at each other, and exchanged a soft, content smile, Garnet whispering an almost inaudible thank you, as his voice was trapped in his throat from all the emotions his heart was bursting with. Bakugou let go of Garnet's hand, and turned to look at the view they were embracing from the cabin. Straight ahead of them, Lindblum was bursting with life.

The city was the most advanced in regards to technological progress on the continent. Regent Toyomitsu made a point to hire the best engineers and always thrift to make more and more discoveries in the scientific and technological fields. It was here that the first engines functioning with Mist were developed. Contrary to Alexandria, where ships like the Prima Vista were a real curiosity to the people, it was nothing more than a convenient means of transportation here, and the only way to actually access the city located atop a mountain's peak far above the Mist.

Inside the gigantic walls of the castle of Regent Toyomitsu, towering high in the sky and grazing the clouds, a big city had flourished, and dozens of airships were furrowing the city. Among them, Garnet's ship looked ordinary, and allowed them to make their way without being noticed. Another reason for that discretion was the ruckus going around on the South Gate. The massive damages it had took was gathering panicked engineers and curious people, and the team witnessed a lot of little airships leaving the castle in emergency to go check on the gates.

In the confusion, Garnet took the decision to go near the castle, where he knew there was a dock for airships to stay. It was actually dedicated for Regent Toyomitsu's fleet, but Garnet knew as soon as he'd have confirmed his identity, Toyomitsu would let him stay. The Regent was after all one of the kindest person he'd ever knew.

Not meeting any resistance from guards, who were mostly missing to attend the defective gates, Garnet stopped the cargo ship among the Regent's air force, and let out a long, relieved breathe. He felt himself stumble a little, and took a minute to steady himself, pretending to fiddle with the commands. It was no time to be tired. Now, he had to confront Toyomitsu to what his mother was doing, and act accordingly.

The whole team was extremely worn out from the successive battles. TetsuTetsu and Yaoyorozu were the first to get off the ship, ready to justify their presence to any guard coming their way despite the bags under their eyes, followed closely by an oddly silent Bakugou. Behind them, Kota was staring all around him, astonished by the city's activity and mostly the castle's height. It was nothing short of huge ; it had a hangar specially for immense airships after all. The kid wasn't looking in front of him, and bumped into Bakugou, who was also looking in the distance, deep in thoughts.

The thief looked at Kota, who was, despite his curiosity, wobbling due to his exhaustion. It was a miracle he didn't fell asleep on the spot. Bakugou picked him and secured him against his chest. He turned around when he heard a quiet laugh, only to see Garnet who was looking at them, a soft smile who could only be characterized as the most beautiful thing in the world on his face. If he wasn't holding Kota, Bakugou would have slapped himself in the face for having that thought.

" What're you laughing at ? " Bakugou said a little moodily, though he blushed a little.

" I'm not. I'm just... Relieved we're all treating Kota as the child he is, despite him showing us how powerful and... Different he is. "

" Yeah, I was a different kid too. " Bakugou said with a knowing smile. " Doesn't make it an excuse to not be treated as a child. "

Garnet came closer, and saw that Kota was fast asleep against Bakugou. He pat the kid's head fondly, and gazed at Bakugou. The prince's red eyes were now filled with determination. Bakugou could tell he was putting a front, but it only convinced him more strongly to follow and protect him.

" It's time to go. "

Bakugou nodded, and following Garnet, he get off the cargo ship as well, and entered the huge hangar, walking on long and soft red carpets. Around them, multiple bronze statues represented different members of Lindblum kingdom's dynasty. Large chandeliers gave the room a secluded and safe atmosphere along with the soft sound of engines purring in the back.

Their luck wore off, and they were soon met by two guards jogging at them with suspicious looks on their face.

" Who are you ? Where are your permissions to enter here ? "

" I am Prince Garnet til Alexandros XVII. I have come a long way from Alexandria to seek Regent Toyomitsu's advice. Please, take this as a proof of my royal lineage. "

Garnet reached for the pendant he was always wearing, and took it off. He shown it to the guards, who looked uncertain about the whole thing. One of them whispered to the other, and soon, they were left with one guard who made sure to look at Garnet like he had committed the greatest offense ever made.

Not liking the way this guard was considering Garnet, Bakugou scooted closer and send him one of his most threatening glare. But the effect he looked for was reduced by the presence of a kid sound asleep against his chest, and the guard scoffed.

" Calm down, I'm not going to steal your husband. "

" He's not- ! "

" Yeah, so let me guess, you're the mo- "

Bakugou's breath stopped as the guard was about to say the one thing he never wanted to hear again, but Garnet's tempestuous voice covered the word he fortunately never got to hear.

" One more word. " Garnet growled, his eyes cold as ice. " One more word, and I'll make sure you're never putting a foot in this castle _again_ when all has been said and done. "

None of them had ever heard Garnet talk and act this way. His red eyes were narrowed with anger and lighten with a threatening fire. He stood tall, and his royal presence suddenly filled the whole room as he took a step towards the shrieking guard.

" Have I made myself clear ? "

" Y-Yeah. "

" I don't think I've heard you. Have I made myself clear ? " Garnet repeated with a louder voice.

" Yes Sir ! "

After that, the guard turned around, and waited nervously for his colleague to come back. Behind him, Garnet was obviously still outraged by how the guard dared to disrespect him and his friends.

Bakugou was looking at him, whirl of emotions going on inside. He had already thought Garnet was fantastic. But right now, it was like he saw a new side of him. The strong, unbreakable one he rarely saw before, because Garnet was just so kind but also so unsure of himself. And no matter how it made Bakugou's heart furiously beat, it also reminded him he was the crown prince of Alexandria. They were here on a mission, and as soon as Garnet would be in Regent Toyomitsu's care, it would be over.

Come to think of it, Bakugou remembered Garnet was about to ask him something back on the cargo ship, before Waltzer 3 appeared. However, he was not given much time to think about it as the second guard was back with a tall, sinister looking man with short, messy black hair.

" There they are, Adviser Amajiki. The one with the red hair is pretending to be Prince Garnet, but we all know he's been abducted by thieves and is currently missing. "

" Quiet you fool. " Amajiki said moodily.

The adviser came closer and stared at Garnet who warmly smiled at him. The shiny pointy teeth along with the royal pendant couldn't lie, but Amajiki didn't know to look at that to know who he was. The two men were acquainted with each other since Amajiki had entered at Toyomitsu's service a few years ago, and had become good friends.

" Prince Garnet, I deeply apologize for the way they have treated you. " He said coldly, watching as the two guards made themselves as small as possible.

" It's our fault too, coming unannounced like that when there's so much tension between our nations. " Garnet admitted. " Though, I do hope they'll learn to do their mission without forgetting what it means to be professional " The prince added more coldly, and the guards shivered. " It's good to see you Tamaki. " Garnet finally said, allowing himself to relax and smile to the man.

" You too Garnet, I hope your trip wasn't so bad. " Amajiki answered, smiling warmly to Garnet and earning a curious stare from Bakugou. " But enough talking, there are more urgent matters. If you may, Regent Toyomitsu has been waiting for you. "

" Uncle has ? Garnet said, surprised at the announce. "

" Yes, but he will tell you more about this. Let's go, it has been enough time, and I believe you all need to rest. "

They all nodded at the gloomy adviser, and followed him through a long corridor connecting the hangar to a big elevator. Adviser Amajiki set their destination to the highest floor of the castle, and the team waited quietly while Garnet used this time to catch up a little with Amajiki.

Once they arrived, the adviser lead them to the throne room. It was a rather small room where everything, from the floor to the curtains was a shade of maroon, like the rest of the castle, and at the top of a few stairs, Regent Toyomitsu was waiting for them, sat in his throne. He was a very tall man with short messy blonde hair, eyes and smile very large, making him look all the more eccentric and kind.

As soon as they entered the room, the Regent stood, and opened his arms as Garnet run to him. Looking back, he really thought he would never be able to take him in his arms like that. They both seemed to really enjoyed the moment, as Garnet sank in his uncle's embrace, looking content and obviously feeling good and safe. As he witnessed that, Bakugou looked deep on thought.

" Garnet ! I'm so glad to see you at last ! I'm relieved you made it despite everything you've been through. " Toyomitsu said, showing real concern. He put a warm hand on Garnet's cheek, and his eyebrows knitted, seeing on the prince's face how exhausted he was, despite putting up a front. He sighed, and slightly caressed his cheek in a display of parental love Bakugou never experienced before. " If I knew, I would have never asked Toshinori..."

Bakugou lifted a brow at the name. Toshinori was All Might's real name, and very few people actually knew this piece of information.

" Do you know All Might ? " Bakugou couldn't help but ask it.

" Why, of course! We've been good friends for years. I often ask him to do small tasks with the Tantalas. Actually, I was the one who commissioned him to bring Garnet to me. "

The whole team stared at the Regent, slowly registering what Toyomitsu was telling them. The mission the Tantalas were given was to kidnap Garnet so they could take him to Regent Toyomitsu himself ? It was that kind of diplomatic mission all along ?!

" What the fuck ? " Bakugou said, more surprised than actually angry. " We were working for you this whole time ?! "

" Oh, you must be Bakugou Katsuki ! Toshinori told me a lot about you. " Toyomitsu said warmly.

" Is he all right now ? " Bakugou quietly asked, worried at the answer.

" He is. " Toyomitsu warmly said, and Bakugou let out a breath of relief, Garnet smiling at him. " He also told me how you quit the Tantalas so you could go find Garnet despite any orders you were given. And now, he is here, and he's safe. You have my infinite gratitude for that. " The Regent said, thinking he was flattering the thief doing so.

Unless, he was not. Bakugou grew a deep shade of red, screaming it wasn't about that at all, but it was too late. TetsuTetsu, Yaoyorozu and Garnet stared at him agape. The prince in particular was surprised, and sparks were lighting up his eyes.

" Oh, I might have said something I shouldn't have. " Toyomitsu quietly atoned. " Anyway, there are a lot of other things we should talk about. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and I'm here to answer to all of them now you're safe in Lindblum. "

Garnet slowly detached his gaze from Bakugou's blushing mess, and frowned.

" First of all uncle, I must ask you, why did you give the order to kidnap me ? "

" Probably for the same reason you yourself decided to flew my dear Garnet. " Toyomitsu said with a pained smile. " Ryuko has not been the same lately. She began to stir conflicts with other kingdoms to seek more territories and power, associating with shady characters, and I was worried about you being alone there. "

The Alexandrian prince could only nod, biting his lips in frustration.

" Since Miruko left us, she's been compensating her loss with the fulfillment of dominating more territories. I already tried to talk to her, because it is not my intention to start a new war after years of hardly obtained peace, but she'd never listen, and made more and more enemies as time was passing. I was afraid she would take you to go down with her as well, and I felt you would be more safe here in Lindblum for now. I hope you'll forgive me for taking this decision without consulting you first, little chick. "

" Well fortunately it all went for the best, as I was myself thinking to go meet you. " Garnet said kindly. " And your thoughts on mother's last actions are the same as mine... Is there really nothing you can do to reason her ? "

" I already tried countless times, little chick. But she wouldn't listen to anything. As a friend, she wouldn't listen to me. So I talked to her as Regent of Lindblum's kingdom, and threatened her to severe our commercial connections. She didn't even cared, saying she was fine by herself. And I can't actually afford to send a fleet there, or my own kingdom would be at risk. There is nothing more I can do Garnet, I'm sorry. "

" ... I see. "

The prince looked torn ; he had made all this journey to seek the Regent's help, but there he was, apologizing because there was nothing he could do. So it finally came down to him. Garnet was the last one who could eventually do something. This journey could not be for nothing. Not after what they already went through.

" Uncle, do you know about... Manufactured creatures Mother might have produced these times ? "

" Manufactured... What are you talking about little chick ? " Toyomitsu suddenly looked deeply concerned.

" In Dali, we stumbled upon an uncanny production of almost human golems. We saw them work on the cargo ship we used to come here, and even when they're... Active ? They act like they can't sense anything around them. "

" Almost human golems... " Toyomitsu frowned, and it was clear on his face he began to think quickly on what it could imply.

" They were destined to go to Alexandria. " Garnet difficultly admitted. " They're still in the cargo ship, so maybe you could... Take a look at them ? "

Regent Toyomitsu looked thoughtful, and then nodded.

" Very well. Amajiki, tell the scientific squad to go investigate those creatures. It might provide us useful information about what Ryuko's been up to. Tell them to keep me informed on everything they'll find as soon as possible. I'm afraid something much bigger than what I thought of is going on... "

Adviser Amajiki bowed, and went on his way.

" With that being take care of, is there anything you want to know about before getting rest Garnet ?"

" No, uncle. For now, I think we all need a good rest before thinking of what's happening next. " Garnet breathed, quickly losing his edge and suddenly feeling exhausted.

" You're right. And you'll need a good rest if you were to take part of our annual Festival of the Hunt ! There is nothing more for you to do now beside waiting, so why not take a chance ? " Toyomitsu excitedly told them.

" Oh, right, it's true it's around this time of the year. " Garnet reminisced.

" Yes, and I'll be curious to see the ones who accompanied you during your journey show what they're capable of. I'm sure they're no less than formidable given how you came back without a single scratch ! "

Despite the strain, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and TetsuTetsu all looked ready to take on the challenge Regent Toyomitsu had just issued. Bakugou in particular noticed how the regent was staring at him like he really wanted to see him prove himself, and he smiled dangerously at him, only earning a loud laugh from the blonde man.

" Good, very good ! Feel free to use our guests rooms, there is enough for you four. " He added while looking at Kota's small sleeping form. " As for you Garnet, your room is ready to at last welcome you after all this time. The festival will begin the day after tomorrow, so I'll advise you wisely use your time until then. "

On those words, the whole team bowed as well, and left the throne room. A flock of guards were waiting for them outside, and they quickly separated the team to guide them to their respective rooms. In the confusion, Bakugou glanced at Garnet, and the prince shouted at him they'll see each other tomorrow. Relieved, Bakugou let the guards show him his room, not without cursing at one of them who unintentionally touched his shoulder.

After that, Bakugou couldn't remember much. It looked like it happened to him a lot lately, but as soon as he entered the room, he collapsed on the king-sized bed in the center, and drifted to sleep, Kota still clenching at his shirt against him.

* * *

" Thanks for your patronage sir ! Hope to see you soon ! "

" I sure hope not. " Bakugou grunted.

The blonde thief went out the clothes shop, and looked around him. He hasn't been in Lindblum for quite a while, and could almost feel nostalgic wandering in the Business district. He used to come here when he was younger to get supplies for his own adventures first, then his missions for the Tantalas.

Lindblum was separated in four districts : the Business district, Industrial district, Theater district and finally the Castle, who was a large part of the city itself. Bakugou was born here, in Lindblum, and his family lived in the Industrial district. His parents were talented engineers, but young Bakugou was never interested in airships.

What he was interested in was learning to tame his own powers, and climbing. The city was huge and the castle tall ; he had tried more than once to climb the castle before he was on age to go outside, where the Mist was, to climb actual mountains.

Bakugou seek freedom and had longed as a child to go explore the world behind the walls of Lindblum, far from his family, and be the best adventurer ever known to history. Living to discover new places, leading the way to beat the most dangerous beasts and getting to know everything there was to know on this world. And for that reason, he had joined the Tantalas Theater Troup, a famous group of comedians/thieves for the well-informed people who traveled the continent. When he ran away from home when he was fourteen, he found himself a place he thought he could make his own with this troup.

But ultimately, it was Midoriya, their neighbors' weak son, a kid who used to follow him everywhere, even getting hurt because he couldn't climb anything, who took over this place. Midoriya who made his family very proud due to his engineering abilities and his brilliant mind. Bakugou didn't know what was that different between the two of them. People were drawn to the two of them, but for different reasons it seemed. And Bakugou still didn't understand why. He had reminisced all of that while he was on his way to the Theater district, where the Tantalas' base was located. He had went there earlier in the day to retrieve the money he saved after his missions to buy new clothes and supplies. Nobody was back yet, so he assumed they were still trying to find a way to come back. Although heir journey had felt like it went for almost a month, given everything they had learned and seen, it hasn't been more than a week. But they had made the most of it.

What was he going to do now ? Garnet was safe in Lindblum, and he had quit the Tantalas. He didn't intended to go back. He had said they weren't family, and he believed it. What he'd lived and what he'd felt in the past week was much closer to what he pictured as a place to belong than all these years spent with the Tantalas. After experiencing that, there was no way to come back. For now, he would get ready for the festival of the hunt, and would leave the thinking about his future to another day.

Kota had been taken by Garnet, who had left a memo in his room that Bakugou had found when he finally woke up, so he was free to go where he wanted today. He could go anywhere ; Toyomitsu had told them to use their time wisely. But there was only one place Bakugou wanted to go right now, and he furiously blushed when he thought about it. Thinking he could fool himself for now, he headed to the air taxi, the only way to travel through the city, and headed to the Industrial disctrict where his favorite bar was.

The Doom Pub was a run down, rusty place where most of the people living in the Industrial district would come and chat about their latest discoveries. Frequently, it would end in ugly fights as the drunk engineers would begin to shout at each other about what was the best alternative to the Mist or what place was the more efficient to put engines - in front or at the back of airships ?, and Bakugou would enjoy the utmost chaos while drinking and thinking engineers were hopeless narcissist. His parents hated that place, so it was a total win.

When he pushed the doors, he was met with the same atmosphere he remembered. He went to sit at the bar, and ordered his usual drink. Losing himself in his thoughts, he didn't noticed a familiar Valkyrie sitting beside him and ordering the same drink.

" It's been a while since I went here. " She sighed, looking happily at her glass. " I missed this place. "

" Are you sure you don't miss that chick playing her music here ? " Bakugou scoffed, knowing very well what to expect from his comment.

" It's not like that ! " Yaoyorozu was obviously flustered. " Well, it is here that Jirou and I met, so I might like this place for different reasons. "

" Did you know she left the Tantalas when you went to Alexandria ? She couldn't bear being there without you, so she went on her own. I don't know what she's doing now. She might be in Lindblum for all I know. " Bakugou wasn't interested in doing small talk with the Valkyrie, so he decided to have a little fun messing with her.

The Valkyrie's face grew a deep crimson when Bakugou told her something so important like it was no big deal.

" She... She really did that ? " Yaoyorozu looked like she couldn't believe it. The two women had been pining on each other forever, so Bakugou didn't really know if he found it funny or just plain annoying now.

" Yeah, saying the place felt weird without you here and shit like that." Bakugou nagged, ending his drink quickly.

"... Wait. "

Yaoyorozu's eyes widen, and she suddenly smiled. She wasn't embarrassed anymore. Bakugou didn't like that.

" Do you know someone else who left the Tantalas because they met someone they couldn't go witho- "

" And, I'm done. "

Bakugou left money on the bar and quickly got up.

" See you tomorrow at the hunt, and be ready to get your ass kicked ! " Bakugou growled, pointing an arrogant finger at her.

" We'll see that. " Yaoyorozu laughed, knowing very well Bakugou avoiding the subject only meant she was right.

Bakugou stormed out of the pub, and shoved his hands in his pocket, an angry pout on his face. He wanted to tease Yaoyorozu on her crush, and it almost blew up on his face. Talking, or even thinking about his current relationship with Garnet was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He knew it was meaningless to do so. All he could do for now was to enjoy the time they had together before it ended. He really appreciated the prince, and would have liked to spend more time with him. Maybe it was better to cut things off now before it got too serious, Bakugou thought.

On his way back to the castle, the blonde thief irredeemably thought of the festival of the hunt, and how it would be the last day he actually knew what to do with himself. He wanted to avoid the topic, but as time was passing and the evening came closer, he couldn't pretend it was not happening. Bakugou was a careful person, he didn't like the idea of letting his future in the hands of fortune alone. So he thought hard about it, while he was gazing at the large city extending at his feet in the air cab, glowing in orange light as the sun was setting.

Heading directly to Garnet's room, Bakugou was kindly informed the prince wasn't there because Regent Toyomitsu had requested his presence an hour ago. Bakugou guessed it was to give him the latest information about the creatures they came back with from Dali. When he tried to use the same elevator the Adviser took with them the day before, guards prevented him to go like he was some kind of inconvenient guest in this castle.

Fortunately, before Bakugou began to provoke those guards, Adviser Amajiki shown up and told the guards to let him go. Soon, both of them were in the mechanical elevator, going up for the highest floors of the castle.

" … If you're looking for Prince Garnet, you'll find him on the observation post, just before the throne room. " Amajiki said with a gloomy voice, apparently unwilling to talk to Bakugou but forcing himself to do so.

" Why are you telling me that ? " Bakugou asked with a suspicious air.

" Regent Toyomitsu disclosed to Garnet what we found until now about those Brainless creatures. The prince looked like he needed to think about it and left, but I'm worried he might take too much upon him. "

" Yeah, he's that kind of guy. " Bakugou murmured, looking concerned for his friend.

" Prince Garnet isn't the kind to hide his emotions and lie about how he feels. But it doesn't mean we're all able to find the right words when it's necessary. "

The adviser looked unhappy when he told him that, and Bakugou figured they tried but couldn't get Garnet to feel better. He wasn't sure he was the right person either. It's not like he thought about what to tell him beforehand. It just came naturally, and often happened to cheer up Garnet without him even realizing, because he just really felt saying whatever he was spouting in his presence. Bakugou never really thought about it. But it's true it always felt so easy with Garnet. He didn't know why, but he would never feel threatened in his presence, the same way he felt with almost anyone he ever came close to. Whatever Bakugou would say, Garnet would always just take time to think and answer earnestly. He just... Appreciated his presence and their conversations.

The elevator stopped at the highest level of the castle, and Amajiki indicated which way Bakugou had to go to find the observation post. He then bowed lightly, and went his own way.

At the end of the longest corridor he ever walked in, Bakugou entered a large and dark room where stairs would lead the way to an even higher place in the castle. Bakugou proceeded to climb them, and as he was doing so, he began to hear a soft melody travelling through the staircase. As he was getting higher, the melody became clearer, and Bakugou recognized the song. It was the lullaby Garnet was singing, back to Dali.

A stream of light pierced the dark, and Bakugou was out in the observation post. It looked like an abandoned gazebo, rocks cracked from time passing and leaves running everywhere. Due to the sun setting, the whole scenery glowed in pink and orange lights, and Bakugou was subdued by the sight of Garnet singing softly, gaze lost in the horizon.

 _Our path, they did cross, though I can't say just why,_

 _We met, we laugh, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye..._

 _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?_

 _Let them ring out loud til they unfold..._

The lyrics were as sorrowful as the last time, and Bakugou wondered what was this song. What it could be about, and what it meant for Garnet. Some days ago, Bakugou would have refrained asking any questions, knowing very well what it meant for him to feel he wanted to know more about Garnet. But before long, everything would be over. So it's not like it mattered anymore.

" Hey. " Bakugou quietly said, walking to Garnet, his hands shoved in his pockets. " I heard you sing that in Dali. What is this song anyway ? "

Garnet averted his eyes from the sight, and smiled at Bakugou. His long red hair were slowly waving behind him, his features fondled by the warm light, and his eyes looked like they were lightened by a thousand stars. The thief couldn't understand how someone could look so soft and gorgeous at same time. God, he was going to regret meeting him if it meant to part ways like that.

" _Melodies of life_. It's a song I've known since my childhood. I like to think it's a lullaby that celebrates and grieves everything life has to give, but ends up being taken away. "

The look of Garnet's face wasn't one of happiness. There was something those eyes seemed to contemplate that seemed far away, things Bakugou couldn't see. He felt his heart tighten in his chest, and realized he shared Garnet's sorrow as he was gazing at those eyes.

" It's nothing we can do anything about. " Bakugou ended up saying. " We are given things, and all we can do is to... Choose to hold on to them until the end if we don't want them to be taken away. "

" Hm. But sometimes, no matter how we want to hold on to something, there is simply no way of getting it back. No matter how precious it is to us. "

The prince closed his fists and gritted his teeth. He was so afraid of losing what was important to him and being unable to do anything about it, again. But most of all, he was so ashamed about his own uselessness. Back to the ship, against Waltzer 3, his team had been close to die. And he had just stood there, petrified in fear, praying for someone else to jump in and do something. The only thing he had actually done had probably severely wounded one of his friends, if not killed him. Since they had arrived safe at Lindblum, Garnet couldn't help but remember the scene, and feel mortified at his own cowardice.

Bakugou stared sadly at the prince, aware of his internal turmoil. Confusingly, it was painful for him to see Garnet deal with all of those fears, but they knew it couldn't be avoided. Garnet had lost a mother, and feared to lose the other along with his kingdom and all of his certitudes. And who knew what else he had lost. Bakugou had lost the family he wished he could have had back when he was a child. He always longed for a place to belong and never found one, until now.

Now there were people he felt he wanted to protect, to be close to, to come back to. Garnet was about to lose that place he had for himself, and Bakugou wished he could help him more. But was he even allowed to stay by his side ?

" I'm sorry, I'm only talking about depressive and sad things when you're trying to cheer me up. " Garnet apologized.

" Don't, it's okay, I get how it feels. I know what it's like to lose things that are precious to you. But it's also true that there are a lot you'll get to discover and that'll become as important. "

" Yeah, about that. "

Garnet straightened his back and stared at Bakugou, staying silent a second too much for Bakugou who began to worry about what he was going to say. It was time they talked about everything that had unfold until now, and what they were gonna do next. The thief had feared this conversation the whole day. Garnet was one of the nicest and more genuine person he'd ever met, so he knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt him. But it was still scary to think they could just say goodbye, and everything could soon be over, just like that.

" Do you remember when I wanted to ask you something before Waltzer 3 attacked us ? "

Bakugou's heart sank in his chest. It couldn't happen. He didn't dare getting his hopes up. He only nodded, a lump forming in his throat; his heart racing as if he was falling from a mountain.

" When I was piloting the cargo ship, I thought about everything that had happened during our journey. Everyone I got to know and learn things about, even people that were close to me before. But I got to meet two important people and I'll forever be grateful for it. It was Kota, and you, Bakugou. "

Holding his breath, Bakugou bite his lips, not interfering until Garnet was finished. The prince was nervously scratching the back of his neck, looking for the right words to say.

" I never met someone like you before. You're so smart and passionate and strong-willed. You're mindful and so interesting to talk with. It's comforting and... fun, being around you. "

Now Bakugou was definitely red while Garnet just thought hard about how to convey what he wanted in the best way possible.

" I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you_. Meeting you was one of the best things that happened to me lately." Garnet admitted to Bakugou, looking in straight in the eyes as he was opening his heart to him. " I want to hold on to this. I want you to _stay_. "

Bakugou's feelings were all over the place from the beautiful and almost desperate words Garnet was offering to him. Nobody ever said that to him, and he didn't really know how to handle all of that. But there was one thing he was sure of. He wanted the same thing.

" Am I being too selfish ? " Garnet suddenly worried. " I wanted to ask you that before, but I was afraid... I don't want to bind you to me if you want to leave. I'm not asking this as a prince, but as a friend. "

" No, hm, it's... Okay. I don't- I don't want to leave. Either. "

God it was so embarrassing, how could Garnet say all of these things without flinching ? Bakugou felt vulnerable, telling him he shared his thoughts. But it was worth it : Garnet's worry immediately disappeared from his face, and the prince beamed at Bakugou.

" Really ? Oh shit, I was so worried you'd just tell me to get lost now your mission was complete ! "

Garnet's phrasing was the ultimate proof Bakugou needed to know how he truly sounded when he was the happiest. It made his stomach go warmer, and he felt the smile on his face grows wider than he intended to.

" It's just as old man Toyomitsu said. " Bakugou scoffed. " I left the Tantalas, so now I don't belong anywhere. After the festival of the hunt, I'll probably go climb and then do missions here and there. "

" About you leaving the Tantalas, would it be okay if I asked you about it ? " Garnet carefully asked, curious but ready to accept whatever answer Bakugou would give.

" Hm, it's still... Too fresh. I need to think about it myself before I can- I can share it with you. "

" Of course, take as much time as you need ! " Garnet kindly said, already happy at the thought Bakugou was willing to share that story with him, even if it wasn't now. " Do you know you can ask for a prize if you win the hunt ? "

" Yeah, I already plan to ask the old man to give me shit tons of money so I don't have to worry about that for some time and just, go do my own thing. "

" I see. " Garnet dreamily said, already picturing how it would be to welcome Bakugou hear about his stories, and then discuss together until late at night.

" And, um, I'll come back to see you each time I'm done. " Bakugou frowned to avoid looking too embarrassed, but the dust pink on his cheeks betrayed him anyway.

" I'd like that ! And I'm sure Kota will too. "

Recalling the tiny black mage, Bakugou lost his previous embarrassment, and crossed his arms on his chest.

" So you decided to keep him there ? "

" He doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I told him, I promised him I won't leave him alone. Plus, with all the things going around with those brainless monsters and Waltzer 3 calling him Number 0, I'll be more at ease to have him by my side. No matter what happens, or... What we learn. "

The sudden grim look on Garnet's face made Bakugou remembered why he came here in the first place. Amajiki told him they shared their information with the prince earlier, and apparently, it wasn't good.

" What did Toyomitsu's team find out ? "

" Those creatures present the same properties as any human bodies because... They are human bodies. "

" How ? We saw them being manufactured. It was coming out of some kind of an egg... "

Garnet turned pale, and Bakugou understood it was worse than what it seemed.

" I can only imagine what's in these... eggs. But they are human bodies under the influence of the Mist. Just as animals who stay too much in the Mist turn into monsters, this is what happens to human bodies exposed to the Mist to a fair extent. "

" Shit, this is disgusting. " Bakugou angrily shouted. " It's one thing if it can't be helped. But a chain of production to product those nasty monsters ?! "

" I know. I can't believe- " Garnet breathed, greatly disturbed by the whole thing. " Mother would have never done that before. Or does she even know about how they're done ? And for what purpose does she need them ? There is so much I want to ask. As her son, but also as the crown prince, I can't let her carry on those experiments. I won't let her turn Alexandria into that kind of horrible kingdom. "

His fists clenched by his sides, Garnet looked equally worried and resolute.

" Is there anything you're thinking of right now ? "

" Uncle told me to rest for now, and I agree. I need to think clearly of what I can do before it gets out of hand. "

Determination shone in Garnet's eyes. For the hundredth time since they met, Bakugou thought he was so brave and beautiful. The words burnt his lips, craving to be told. Ultimately, Bakugou swallowed them, saving them for another time, that could very well never happen.

" Alright. No need to rush. For now, let's get ready to kick the asses of the other hunters and win that damn festival ! "

" I think it's the beast's asses you're supposed to kick. " Garnet finally laughed.

" I'll wipe out those fuckers and then make the others feel sorry they even thought they could compete against me ! "

Eyes filled with fondness, Garnet stared at Bakugou, amazed once more at how the thief could go from wise and thoughtful to passionate and intense like that. Not noticing the sun had almost disappeared, they stayed here a long time, until guards went to check on them and announce diner was ready for Prince Garnet and his team.

The prince went ahead but paused so he could wait for Bakugou. The look Garnet gave him was so tender the thief unconsciously reached for his hand, but stopped at the last second, and shoved his own into his pocket, heart beating so fast he feared anyone could hear it.

Oh shit.

* * *

Do you think Bakugou's gonna have it easy now? He's not even that close to rest and have a peaceful life with Garnet/Kirishima. Neither Garnet/Kirishima's suffering is about to end. If you're familiar with FFIX, you should know how things are about to go down... I'll do my best to write it as relevant as I want it to be.

There's still a lot more to come, and I'm very impatient to share that with all of you.

See you soon!


	9. Hunter's Chance

" Are you ready ? "

" Do you mean "Am I fucking ready to win this and legally steal the Regent his money ? " Hell fucking yeah I am ! "

Garnet was torn between laughing and scolding Bakugou for the way he enjoyed suggesting he was going to rob Toyomitsu, but ultimately laughed. He couldn't help it. Bakugou's enthusiasm was infectious, and Garnet found himself wishing he had taken part in the festival as well. But it was just not possible. After all, he was far from being strong enough to think he could participate along with the others. And most of all, far from being brave enough to do it. Intrusive thoughts made their way again in his mind, and he clenched his fists, trying to hide how bad he was feeling. Bakugou frowned, immediately noticing something was wrong, but wasn't given any time to ask about it.

" Your Highness ! I am ready as well. I will win this hunt and prove you who's the strongest and worthiest of protecting you ! "

" I'll also demonstrate just how strong I am, and how much of a good hunter I can be! " Yaoyorozu twirled her spear and proudly stood beside TetsuTetsu.

The two knights appeared quite impatient, and the prince smiled at them. There was no way they would understand what he was experiencing. They were much stronger and braver than him. So Garnet kept it to himself.

" I'll go look for a good place where I'll cheer on you with Kota. " He said warmly to them while taking Kota's hand in his own. " Good luck ! We'll see you later ! "

Garnet waved at them and left, relieved to see Bakugou chattering with Yaoyorozu and even TetsuTetsu, or rather arguing over who will win the hunt.

" I'll crush you under my feet and be number one, just wait for it. "

" Getting overconfident now are we ? " TetsuTetsu asked, looking rather pissed off by Bakugou's cocky attitude.

" Quiet, they're gonna give details about the hunt. " Yaoyorozu shushed them.

All the hunters were gathered in the large court in front of the castle, waiting for instructions while guards from the castle were busy releasing beasts in the different districts of the city.

The hunt was a race during which hunters were to beat the most monsters they could in a twenty minutes. There were different species of monsters, going from the barely harmful Mus, little beasts looking like big squirrels, the slightly dangerous Tricky Sparrows and then the ferocious Fangs, beast the size of a big dog who loved to jump on their victims and tear at their throat. They were all beasts Bakugou and the others had came across during their journey through the Mist, and the three fighters felt very confident about this whole hunt.

Killing a monster permitted them to score points, Mus having the lowest ranking points and Fangs giving the most. Five minutes from the end of the hunt, a really dangerous Zaghnol would be released and will give hunters the chance to score close to a hundred points, depending on how well they'll fight it. This hunt was not only a matter of strength and fight skills, but also of logical reasoning and ability to take the best course of action and calculating what would earn them the most points.

Bakugou was getting hyped up. This was going to be _fun_. He couldn't wait to show them just how far ahead he was of all of them. The beats were nothing more than small fry after what they had faced on their way here. And unlike TetsuTetsu who was from Alexandria and Yaoyorozu who had been raised in Burmecia, Bakugouwas born in Lindblum. There was _no way_ he was gonna lose this. Excitement ran through his veins, and he felt his whole body heat up with liquid fire. He grinned confidently and went to his assigned district when the explanations were over.

Hunters were dispatched and went to their own district via air cab. The vehicle was the fastest way to travel through Lindblum, and they were allowed to use it to go to other districtsduring the hunt. Of course it would use time, so they had to thought well which district was closer so they wouldn't lose too much time. Once again, Bakugou already had the benefit of spending most of his life here so already set his course through the hunt. He was so excited he thought he was gonna explode.

Stretching in the Theater district, he waited restlessly for the starting signal through the speakers. Yaoyorozu had been sent to the Industrial district while TetsuTetsu was in the Business district. It was a shame they weren't placed in the same to begin with, so Bakugou could have just destroyed them on the point. They'll have to wait. Bakugou scoffed, already imagining the annoying knight on his knees, despaired at how Bakugou was in fact better than him. He was gonna get his revenge for what happened on the cargo ship. He was gonna erase everything shameful he shown about himself back then, and make the knight feel sorry for underestimating him.

" **Hunters, on your mark !** "

Bakugou crouched, fire crackling on his palms, big grin plastered on his face. He adjusted his googles on his eyes.

" **Ready ?** "

The thief spotted a Tricky Sparrow not far from him.

" **GO !** "

Speeding through the cobble paved street, Bakugou dashed at the monster, and blown it up on the spot in a big explosion before it even realized what was happening to it. It earned him the cheers of the audience, located on higher bridges to witness everything of the competition, and fifteen points.

" **And Bakugou takes the lead with fifteen points, killing a monster barely five seconds after the starting signal ! I have a feeling he's not gonna make it easy for Shouji, our previous's hunt champion !** "

Rushing through the street without listening to the commentaries, Bakugou blown up one monster after each other, drunk from his own excitement and the electrical atmosphere. He felt good. Raging and showing everyone just how good he was was _great_.

" **Oooh, Bakugou is now up to fifty-five points ! But it's now Yaoyorozu who's on the top with sixty points ! She's so strong monsters are trying to run away from her, but she won't let them ! Scary !** "

Judging there weren't enough big scoring points monsters to take care of in his district, and seeing other hunters coming and filling the place, Bakugou thought it was time to move. He headed to the Industrial district, knowing very well his knowledge on this particular district would be useful to track hidden beasts where no one else would have looked for them. Sneaking in the alleys between dilapidated looking houses, he busted a good amount of hurt Mus and Fangs, and killed them mercilessly with a big explosion, probably damaging some houses in the neighborhood, not feeling sorry for it in the least.

" **That was a nice move from Bakugou, who jumps to eighty-five points ! Man, it's just like he was born to hunt ! Ah, TetsuTetsu is closing on with eighty points as well ! The knight doesn't look very friendly, and went to defeat monsters with his sword to his bare hands... That's savage ! It's just a pity he looks like he has no idea where he's going ! Oh, Froppy's not far behind, careful to not let her surprise you or she'll eat you alive !** "

Whoever was commenting was talkative as hell, and Bakugou swore he was gonna give him such a performance he won't be able to talk about anyone else beside him.

Deciding to do it his own way, Bakugou propelled himself in the sky, whirling easily in the wind just as he knew how to, taking the view of the city who was getting smaller, and landed off on a high enough roof for anyone around to see him. He then crouched, and roared loudly like a beast, audience frantically screaming alongside to encourage him. The noise scared off some hiding Tricky Sparrows and Bakugou rushed at them, roasting them, on his way to the Business district, flying fast through the sky. He had still enough magic to afford making his way through the other district without losing time in the air cab, having saved it consciously since the beginning.

" **Wow, Bakugou's making the SHOW today ! But he lost the lead as Yaoyorozu took it back ! There's only seven minutes left, come on !** "

The serious stuff were gonna happen soon, and Bakugou decided to save his powers until then. If a Zaghnol was going to be released in Lindblum, there was only one place they could afford to do it, given the size of the beast. And it was in the Business district, more exactly in the Fountain Square, a big popular place were all shops had been closed. Other streets in Lindblum were too narrow to allow the beast to rage and fight the hunters without them damaging everything.

Scoring himself a couple more of points, Bakugou waited patiently for the beast to be released, focusing to give it his all when it'll appear. He was going to win this. There was simply no other way.

From a bridge not far, Garnet was looking at him, stars in his eyes and heart beating frantically. Bakugou was simply amazing, and even if he wanted to cheer all of his friends at the beginning, he really felt he wanted Bakugou to win, just to see him being proud and happy about it. He could only imagine the smile on his face and his voice roaring in the air along with all the audience. Bakugou was so intense he just made others feel like that as well.

" Honey, come, quick ! I told you Katsuki was back in town ! Shit, he's here having fun and he didn't even came to say hi ! "

A blonde woman came close to Garnet and Kota, and the prince stared at her, curious at first since she seemed to know Bakugou's first name and used it like she earned it. It blew Garnet away just how much she looked like Bakugou. They almost had the same face, if not for the few wrinkles on her forehead and under her eyes. But Bakugou had much more beautiful, blazing eyes.

" I thought going with the Tantalas would show him how to was to live like a family, to care about others. I approved his choices so he could be free and this is what we get ? Look like he completely forget about us. What an ungrateful kid ! "

" Mitsuki, let's just cheer on him for now, okay ? "

" Hell yeah, let's do that ! HEY, Katsuki ! You better win this and think of your old parents when you'll get your prize ! " She shouted strong enough so Bakugou actually heard her.

" Shut the fuck up you old hag ! "

Mitsuki's voice was as loud as his son. But from the look on his face, it didn't pleased Bakugou to see her around. Garnet frowned as who he supposed was Bakugou's mother just laughed like the whole thing was hilarious.

" Rude as ever ah ?! You didn't get any better did you ? Hell, I wonder what he's up to these days, probably still dreaming on climbing the highest mountains on the continent and playing with Death itself just to prove he's strongest that anyone like it'll change anything about his attitude. Eh, what a dramatic kid ! "

" He's currently on a diplomatic mission Regent Toyomitsu himself gave him, and is doing fine with people who cares about him. "

Garnet's glare and voice were cold as ice as he indirectly talked to Mitsuki. The woman just raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't bothered to look at her. He had kinda understood Bakugou wasn't on very good terms with his family. But this was worse than what he could've imagined. The way she talked about him like he wasn't his own person but rather a capricious and freakish child who owned her everything he was made him sick. By his side, Kota was staring at her, and Garnet could feel he was tensed. Without understanding everything what she said implied, he felt how hostile she was to Bakugou, and he didn't liked that.

" Hey, Kota, let's cheer on Bakugou okay ? "

The last five minutes were quickly coming by, and soon the Zaghnol would be out. It was a matter of seconds before this last big fight would begin, and Garnet didn't doubt Bakugou had guessed correctly where he had to stay to fight it and score the most points. Few other hunters must have thought the same, because there were some more hiding around the square as well.

" You can do it Bakugou ! Kick its butt to the sun ! "

Garnet yelled, red as his hair, but not regretting an ounce of it when he saw the triumphant smirk his friend addressed him.

" Mister Bakugou, you're the strongest ! You can win ! "

Never during their journey they ever heard Kota shout from his heart, and Bakugou felt honored to be the one he did that for. This kid had a lot going on, they all figured it by now. Seeing him all excited and having a good time was great. To respond to his cheers, Bakugou left a thumb in his direction, his parents totally forgotten.

" I will, you just watch ! "

And on those confident words, the Zaghnol was released exactly where Bakugou had predicted. The giant boar thumped in the middle of the Fountain Square, unaware Bakugou was hiding in the shadows. Its reddish fur and blue mane emitted electrical current, screaming at enemies to stay away from it unless they wanted to be shocked to death. The blonde thief smirked. This was just so easy.

Jumping out of his hiding place, Bakugou dashed at the Zaghnol, producing big explosions to draw its attention on him. The boar roared, clogs scraping the ground and eyes fixed on Bakugou. It has been trapped in a cage for few hours now, and was unbelievably angry. Other hunters patiently waited in the shadows, observing the beast before attacking him. No doubt it was wiser and more safe to do so, but Bakugou wasn't one to stay comfortably hidden while someone else was stealing the spotlight. Not in a million years.

" Come you fucker ! What are you waiting for ?! "

Being shouted at, the Zaghnol lost it and charged at Bakugou, ready to tear him to pieces. Cleverly, Bakugou let it come, and dodged as he last moment, earning a good amount of cheers from the crowd who was watching the showdown, anxious at how bold Bakugou was, letting it come so close to him.

The thief did the same thing again, letting the beast rushing at him and dodging it just as he was about to get hit. On the bridge, Garnet and Kota refrained to scream at him to be more careful and to stop toying with the beast. It looked even more angry and frustrated than when it was released and was growing more violent and unpredictable. Bakugou had to hurry if he wanted to deal with the beast by himself before the other hunters decided it was worn off enough to come and finish the job.

Bakugou bend low, and propelled himself right in front of the fountain who gave its name to the square, closely followed by the beast. Bakugou stopped, ready to draw its attention one last time but the beast was furious, and not as careful at first. Meanwhile Bakugou was getting his last spell ready, the beast came awfully close. Bakugou could feel his breath on his neck, and held his breath, ready for the impact.

" Shit- "

" Bakugou ! "

" Brace yourself ! "

Just as he thought it was going to get nasty, a shadow appeared in the sky, and a second later, a silver spear teared the sky and crashed just between the two of them. It scraped at Bakugou's hair, and startled the Zaghnol so much it reared and took some distance. Falling gracefully from the sky, Yaoyorozu took back her spear and pointed it right between the beast's eyes.

" Bakugou, are you alright ? "

" The fuck you're doing ?! I didn't need your help ! " Bakugou shouted at the Valkyrie, upset at how weak it must have made him look.

" I didn't tried to help, I was really just aiming at the Zaghnol. " Yaoyorozu assured Bakugou. " Let's see who can kill it first ! "

The Valkyrie jumped while Bakugou smirked. Damn, she was good. Other hunters were slowly coming this way as well ; Bakugou had to hurry.

" **One minute and a half to go ! Who will take down the ferocious Zaghnol ?! While Bakugou is experiencing some issues with the beast, our favorite Valkyrie took off to the sky and is getting ready to deal him some heavy blow only her knows about !** "

Just as the guy on the speakers said, Yaoyorozu fell again from the sky, her spear strongly held in her hands, aiming for the Zaghnol's head. Crowd cheered loudly, convinced she was gonna get it. But it was a competition after all. Bakugou couldn't let her steal the spotlight.

Unapologetic, he yelled loudly at the beast, who was slowly getting cornered by a number of hunters. It was trying to be careful, but Bakugou's yell distracted it from the others. Once more, the beast breathed heavily, and probably thought it was done with him. Raging again, the beast charged at Bakugou, who didn't dodge this time but leap in the air and jumped ahead to beast. Behind him, the fountain was glistening, reflecting the sunlight. The peaceful waters were soon disturbed by the Zaghnol, who couldn't stop in time and crashed on it. To protect itself from being electrocuted, it stopped emitting electrical current, and trashed in the water, trying to get back on its feet. But it was too late.

" **What's happening, what's happening ?! OH, so THAT was what Bakugou was trying to do the whole time ! Rather clever I must admit, but there's only thirty seconds left, will it be enough to finish the beast off ?!** "

Bakugou was already high in the sky, and the crowd was cheering loudly. Yaoyorozu rushed to them, ready to tear off the monster with her spear. But Bakugou had his own trick when it came to speed. He used the momentum his jump gave him to whirl a little, and crossed his arms on his chest. Opening his fists, he summoned his last fire spell and propelling himself with his fire power, he swirled sharply, tearing the air around him and making such big noises he could barely hear the crowd yelling behind him.

Like a cannonball, he rushed so fast on the beast it didn't even saw him. It was over before it could even realize what was happening. A massive explosion clouded the whole square with dust and smoke, and the crowd went completely silent.

" **AND TIME'S UP ! So, who's gonna be our champion this year ?! It seems Bakugou dealt a fatal blow at the beast but has he killed it in time ? Can't anyone do something about this cloud PLEASE ?!** "

But nobody could do anything, all eyes staring at the Fountain Square, waiting for the exact moment they could finally see what was going on. And after what felt an eternity for all the people who had stop breathing, they saw it all.

Bakugou, his shirt ripped to pieces, was standing silently on the Zaghnol's corpse. It seems he was waiting as well for the cloud to dissipate for everyone to see what he did. Once the place was cleared, he raised his eyes, and meet Garnet's. He smirked, and the whole crowd yelled louder than they ever did during the whole hunt. They had their champion of the year.

* * *

Struggling against the formal shirt and other pieces of the costume he was to wear the evening, Bakugou particularly grumbled at the very fitted pants he was given by Regent Toyomitsu's maids.

" Fuck, are they that adamant to stare at my ass all evening or what ?! "

" Stop complaining, you're gonna be consecrated champion of Lindblum's kingdom most eminent competition, for once you need to look presentable. " Yaoyorozu lectured him, one finger accusingly pointed in his direction.

" What do you mean for once ?! " Bakugou snapped, and one button of his shirt popped up.

" Oh dear, they made it too tight. " Yaoyorozu sighed, a hand on her face.

" Of course those fuckers made it too tight, it'd be creepy as fuck if they had my cup size ! "

" Come on, behave yourself. " Yaoyorozu said more seriously. " Tonight Prince Garnet will also be introduced to Lindblum's people and he'll need our support. Alexandria's been known for being unstable lately and they're worried. Seeing Prince Garnet here in peace might have a positive effect on the kingdoms' relationships. "

" I know, it's not only about me or us anymore. " Bakugou pouted. " But still, those clothes are too fucking tight ! "

Yaoyorozu laughed lightly, finding funny above everything the way Bakugou tried helplessly to loose his pants a little. It was good to spend time laughing over silly things now they knew they were safe at Lindblum. All they had to do for now was to celebrate Bakugou's victory and enjoy the party that always came after the festival. Just as she was wondering what the others were up to, a timid knock drew her attention and Kota peeked inside the he saw Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were both dressed, he entered and stared at them, stars in his eyes.

" Your shirt misses a button. " He said flatly to Bakugou.

" I know, shit ! "

" Your dress is very blue. "

The tiny black mage didn't really know how to express how beautiful Yaoyorozu's night blue dress was. It was very long, and the sparkling on it made it look like a starry night. The Valkyrie had let her hair down, and had added one jewel to hold one hair strand. She was beautiful.

" Thank you Kota. You look very good too ! "

The Valkyrie was happy to finally see Kota in other clothes than his old ragged cloak and dusty pants. He looked much more healthy in fresh and fitted clothes.

Right behind Kota, TetsuTetsu solemnly appeared, still dressed with his usual armor that had been washed, and held the door to someone else without saying anything. Coming through the door was Garnet, but being Alexandria's prince, he was now dressed accordingly. And Bakugou couldn't remember another moment in his life when he felt so out of breath just looking at someone.

During their whole journey, Garnet had always been dressed with common clothes, and was already pretty beautiful in it. But now, it was something entirely different.

" Oh, you both look great ! " Garnet warmly said. " But I think something's missing on your shirt Bakugou. "

The thief didn't even answered. He didn't know where to look, because everywhere there was something to notice. His skintight sleeveless turtlenecked black top had a diamond-shape opening in the beginning of his chest and it was embroidered in gold. His arms were covered by black sleeves that went up to his arms, and the same diamond-shape openings were on the fabric covering his hands. His hips were covered by loin clothes, and black high thighs bidden his legs where he had buckled high thighs boots. A beautiful cape hanging from his shoulders, giving him an even more regal air he usually had. As if it weren't enough Garnet had feather-shaped jewels each side on his head, holding his high ponytail, and red crystal hanging on his ears. He was nothing short of stunning.

" Does these apparel look inappropriate ? It's not what I usually wear at Alexandria but I thought it fitted Lindblum well..." Garnet asked, suddenly self-conscious under Bakugou's intense gaze.

" Ah- Fuck- No, you don't, it wasn't my intention- "

A very flustered Bakugou tried to make Garnet feel comfortable while hiding what he really thought. Something was burning inside him, seeing the kind and fierce Garnet look gorgeous as he did, and he longed to reach for his hair, his hands, his face. He was helplessly drawn to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone was silent in the room, waiting desperately for Bakugou to finally tell Garnet that he found him magnificent, when Regent Toyomitsu was announced.

Fortunately for Bakugou, he didn't have to disclose his feelings in front of everyone, and sighed, relieved he didn't make a fool of himself.

" Well, aren't you all superb for tonight ! I don't want to play favorites, but really, Amajiki surpassed himself when he choose those clothes for you my dear Garnet ! "

" I wonder if it's not too much. " Garnet said with an embarrassed smile, but TetsuTetsu vehemently nodded behind, probably thinking the prince was finally dressed as he deserved it.

" And I think someone's being really quiet right now. " Toyomitsu said playfully. " Bakugou, what do you think about those clothes ? "

" ... Yeah. " He finally managed to say, glancing sheepishly at Garnet.

Toyomitsu lifted a brow. He wanted to know what Bakugou thought about his own clothes, not Garnet's. But Bakugou was now looking Garnet like he was the most beautiful being in the whole world, and probably wasn't aware of it. Who was he to say anything when someone was considering his little chick with so much kindness and admiration ? He smiled softly, and put a hand on both boy's shoulder.

" Let us go, we are expected. "

Toyomitsu talked like the Regent he was, and even Bakugou didn't complain. Garnet was walking beside him, and smiled warmly to him. Bakugou's shirt was still missing a button, but he had completely forgot about it.

* * *

Victory was sweet, for sure, but taking the huge amount of money from Toyomitsu's hands while he was being cheered on was really what made Bakugou feel good. He had vanquished and conquered this place above the others by himself. But, rather weirdly, nothing felt better than looking at Garnet holding Kota in his arms and the both of them loudly cheering at him, laughing, cheeks red from laughing at Bakugou's unapologetic attitude when he snatched the money from the regent and glanced at the others defeated hunters.

Once his own moment of glory was over, it was Garnet's turn to be on the spotlight. It was very quick, but it felt like time had stopped for the audience. The Alexandrian prince drew all the attention on him by his very presence and fierce look in his red eyes. His speech was short, but it was enough to make sure the reasons of his presence, peace between their nations, were clear for everyone.

As soon as his speech was over, Toyomitsu happily told them the ball could officially begin, and music filled the castle's reception hall while Garnet was being monopolized by Lindblum's notables. They were eager to talk with the next to be ruler of Alexandria, and from what he saw, Bakugou could tell Garnet was doing his best to talk with these interested people, while being incredibly uncomfortable.

" Oh dear, Prince Garnet hate talking about politics when it's only to serve the rich's interests. " Yaoyorozu sighed, holding a hand to her cheek.

" Who doesn't ? " Bakugou snarkly replied, heading to the buffet, Kota by his side.

" Queen Ryuko and Lady Miruko thought about it as a game and loved making those people understand who held the power. Each time was brilliant to see, I learned a lot watching those women. " Yaoyorozu daydreamed, reminiscing about the past.

" But our prince probably didn't find it very manly ? " Bakugou said, half-joking and half-fondly.

" Yes. One time, he almost provoked a diplomatic incident when one noble suggested he married his child against an alliance offer from Cleyra. "

" Yeah, I can see him doing that. " Bakugou smirked, while handing to Kota pieces of olive bread. " Given that Cleyra is a pretty new nation and is already antagonistic to Burmecia, it would have also permitted to the two nations to openly oppose and pressurize the two others... " The thief mindlessly thought.

" Exactly. " Yaoyorozu agreed, appreciating Bakugou's knowledge on the matter. " Queen Ryuko and Lady Miruko had no intention to accept the offer to begin with, but his Highness shouting at Cleyra's new ruler sealed it forever. And since, Cleyra has lived on its own... "

Bakugou busted out laughing. He knew Cleyra was a secluded kingdom built by a portion of Burmecia's people who disagreed with the previous king and left. But he had no idea their confinement was partly due to them being offended a young Garnet scolded them for offering their child's hand to him. _What a guy_ , Bakugou thought, looking proudly at the prince who was still chatting with some notorious tradespeople.

Given how his brows were frowned despite his smile, Bakugou supposed Garnet was reaching his limit point. He'd have love to storm in and snatch Garnet away, but he guessed it wouldn't have been very respectful, either for the tradespeople than for Garnet who, despite his displeasure, was handling the situation fine. He was about to ask Yaoyorozu a question when he saw her choke on her drink. Her face grew an interesting shade of red, and her eyes sparkled in a way that made Bakugou wonder.

The orchestra who had played the opening of the ball had moved on, making place for other musicians. Among them, a figure they both knew well was meddling with their guitar's strings, and came shyly closer to the mic. The young woman was lost in her preparations, and didn't notice she was being stared at. Yaoyorozu's heart was beating furiously and she'd have run and greet Jirou if she wasn't afraid the other girl would be mad at her for leaving the Tantalas without her.

" What are you doing, staring like a dumbass ? Go talk to her. " Bakugou said, arms crossed on his chest.

" I don't want to disturb her, she's here to work, not to spend time with me. " Yaoyorozu argued, looking self-conscious.

" Oh for fuck's sake. " Bakugou sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking to the band.

" Bakugou, what are you doing ?! Wait! "

The thief may have drunk just a little, but he was also incredibly pissed at how fidgety Yaoyorozu, one of the strongest warrior he knew, was over a girl who actually liked her back.

" Hey, bard girl, someone's here to see you. " He hissed between his teeth.

" Bakugou... ? " Jirou raised an eyebrow, Bakugou not exactly being the person she badly wanted to meet right now.

" Look, I came so you could go and talk to her given how she can't do it herself, so you go and talk to her. " Bakugou growled, throwing a thumb to point at Yaoyorozu, who looked like she didn't know what to do with herself as Jirou slowly realized who Bakugou was talking about.

" ... Momo ?! " Jirou gasped.

The musician's eyes filled with sparkles, and Bakugou sure hoped he didn't looked this obvious when he was looking at Garnet. It was so sweet he felt like he was about to barf.

" Momo ! " Jirou let her crew take care of what was left and rushed to Yaoyorozu who had hidden her face in her hands. " Momo, it's been so long ! I'm so happy to see you ! I can't believe- Come on, I'm not angry or anything if that's what you're thinking. " She said kindly, putting a rough hand and the Valkyrie's shoulder.

" ... Are you sure ? " Yaoyorozu whispered, finally looking up at Jirou.

" I don't blame you, Momo. How could I ? "

" Kyouka, I'm so relieved, you... You have no idea... ! "

Yaoyorozu then threw herself on the smaller woman, and cradled her in her arms. All this time, she was so worried Jirou thought Yaoyorozu considered her as unimportant. She was so far from being that to her, but love wasn't everything in her life. Jirou knew ; they both had things to take care of and sometimes, love wasn't, couldn't be their top priority.

" I've been wanting to tell that for so long. " Jirou whispered, putting a long black strand of hair behind Momo's ear. " I'm not mad. I'm happy you decided to do what you thought was right, it's one thing I... Admire a lot. " Jirou's words were spilling, like they were ready since a long time to be said and just waited to reach the one they were destined to.

" You do ? " Yaoyorozu's cheeks darkened, and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

" It's why I ultimately decided to leave as well. I wanted to be brave... Just like you. " Jirou chuckled, slightly embarrassed but happy nonetheless.

Yaoyorozu lightly gasped, and put a hand in front of her mouth, moved by what Jirou has told her. From this moment, the two woman seemed to be lost in their own little world, and Bakugou felt awkwardly lonely . That's not that he had no one to talk to, but there wasn't anybody he wanted to talk to. He could figure people fidgeting, trying to get his attention, but he wasn't interested enough to interact with them. He had his money, has eaten and drunk a little, and felt he was done with the party. Still, it was probably the last big event he would share with Garnet, before going back to his everyday life, and was feeling frustrated he couldn't spend time with him.

Their journey had ended, and given their status, there was no way they would be able to bond much more now. Bakugou hated to admit it, but he kinda expected to make the most of this party and create some more memories with Garnet. What kind of memories he couldn't exactly tell, but what he was certain of was how he wanted to spend more time with him. The whole journey seemed to be already so far, and somehow, it hurt. He glanced at Garnet, who seemed to still be conversing with important people, and clicked his tongue. That's when he felt a tug on his pants, and looked down, only to see Kota yawning and scratching his sleepy eyes.

" Let's take you to bed you brat. "

Bakugou picked up the little black mage and as soon as he was secured against his chest, he felt the kid's head heavily resting on his shoulder. The blonde thief repressed a little smile, feeling a weird feeling of fondness in front of Kota's sleepy face. Of course he was tired, he thought, given how hard he cheered for him today. He never saw Kota display so much emotions, and without realizing, his arms closed a little tighter on the kid as they were leaving the hall behind them.

Unaware that he wasn't the only one feeling the urge to spend time together, he didn't noticed Garnet frequently eyeing him, secretly praying Bakugou wouldn't leave before he was free to go and enjoy the party with him. When he saw Bakugou taking a sleeping Kota in his arms and leaving, he wasn't sure what he felt. He felt a mix of disappointment, fondness for the two of them, and something warm, knowing he witnessed such a side of Bakugou. Unfortunately, as much as he longed to go and call to the blonde thief, he couldn't allow himself to do so as the crown prince of Alexandria. He was aware of that, and so, he swallowed the words his heart wanted to spoke, and kept them safe for a right time he, at that time, sincerely hoped would come, oblivious to the shadow looming over the castle of Lindblum.

* * *

Not long after their conversation, Jirou had to go back to her crew and play her own part. Yaoyorozu listened, stars in her eyes, heart pounding in her chest, as she admired the woman she loved passionately playing the guitar and singing, looking like she had so much fun. She couldn't help but remember how Jirou was so shy at first, not liking being in the spotlight, and always hoping someone would suggest to her she would sing and play one of the numerous instruments she knew to play, only to absolutely kill it each time. The musician was so talented ; Yaoyorozu was happy she finally took the leap, joined a band and blossomed like that. The Valkyrie felt guilty, for at the same time leaving Jirou alone, but also thinking that her leaving would be a big deal in her life and she would feel angry, as if she hadn't things she wanted to accomplish by herself.

Both women knew each other for being raised in Burcemia, the country where the rain never stops. Yaoyorozu was raised in a wealthy family, and had made them the proudest when she took after her mom's function and became a Valkyrie, one of the most powerful warrior her country could raise. Yaoyorozu was very confident in being one of the best warrior that existed, minus when she was taken by surprise, she thought bitterly, but was still frustrated back then because another girl was even more talented than her. That girl had been noticed by Alexandria's Lady Miruko, and had been picked to go to the Alexandrian castle to personally protect the young prince. Yaoyorozu could remember being terribly envious, and felt down for months. She would train hard, and slowly became cold towards other people, trying so hard to become just like Kendou. And just when she was about to lose herself, Jirou had come into her life.

It happened when she was on a patrol in the streets, and crossed a troup of traveling bards she barely noticedback then.

" I'm sorry, but you look so unhappy right now... " A girl had said, obviously trying to put up a front. " Look, I'm- I'm kinda nervous about this, but this is what I want to do after all. " The girl had mumbled, red all over under Yaoyorozu's suspicious stare. " Just listen to this. "

 _So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

 _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds in the sky_

 _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

 _Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

The song itself, the melody and the lyrics, just felt right to Yaoyorozu. She needed to let go of what she wanted to be to fully embrace who she really was and could become. She knew, deep inside. She knew, but it was so hard to accept she had lost so much time just because she was afraid of being herself. She was afraid of admitting she was in love with Kendou, admitting her love for her wasn't healthy because it caused her so much pain, and she needed to let go of everything she was certain to take a brand new start.

" It doesn't look like you're feeling better, I'm sorry... " The musician sighed. " I still have a lot to learn. "

" No, it's not that. " Yaoyorozu said, awkwardly trying to reassure the girl she barely knew. " Your song was very... Thought-provoking. Where does it come from ? " She tried to engage the conversation so the girl would stop looking so beat up.

" Actually I'm not very sure about that. My parents told me what their own parents told them before ; it's a very old song from a civilization which doesn't exist anymore. "

" A civilization which doesn't exist anymore ? " Yaoyorozu looked puzzled. She had a privileged life, and with it, a very good education. Yet, she never heard about a disappeared civilization. " Maybe not on the Mist continent then. " She guessed.

" Probably not. I'm Jirou by the way. " The girl finally introduced herself. " Jirou Kyouka. "

" Yaoyorozu Momo. Are you new around here ? I don't think I've ever saw you in the city. "

" Actually, it's been a few years our group came by, but I guess you never really saw me. " Jirou nervously chuckled. " There was another girl you were always here who isn't here today, is she okay ? "

" Oh, hum. " Yaoyorozu looked down, biting down her lips. " She was recruited and went to Alexandria's castle. "

" Oh, that's... great ? "

" Yes, it is. " The Valkyrie whispered rather dryly.

" The king of Burmecia must really trust you to leave you in charge of leading the army of this country by yourself instead of you two ! "

Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked at Jirou, surprise shining in her eyes. She never considered it this way. Jirou blushed under the intense stare, not sure what she had said to earn such a look from the girl she had a crush on since the first time she saw her, years ago now. God, she was so happy she seized the opportunity, even if she made a fool of herself in front of her, if it meant she had a chance to finally bond with her after all this time.

From this point, Yaoyorozu slowly opened up to Jirou, and the two of them became friends through the years and the regular visits the group would pay Burcemia's capital city. On the year of her twenty-one year, Yaoyorozu was given by the king the mission to go with the Tantalas and travel with them to investigate what was going on in the other countries and particularly in Cleyra, where part of their people had emigrated to follow Todoroki Enji, the one who should have succeeded the king but ultimately decided to do things his own way. She remembered Kendou was recruited just after the young Prince Garnet had stirred up tensions between Alexandria and the young nation of Cleyra after refusing to marry Todoroki's heir. The Valkyrie was aware this mission meant some things were going on in the Mist continent, and she was now a part of it.

When she had told Jirou, the musician had looked like she wanted to say something, and Yaoyorozu, who knew her perfectly after years of friendship and feelings slowly blossoming, finally asked her.

" Would you like to come with me ? "

The two of them spent only a year together with the Tantalas, but they had a fun time nonetheless. Yaoyorozu was then given another mission, and as she went to infiltrate Alexandria's palace as a new guard now tensions were rising again after one of the ruler of the country's death.

Jirou decided to follow her own path and quit the Tantalas.

 _Under the unceasing rain, be brave._

 _The path to history, it is slowly opening up before us._

 _Brave it, under the unceasing rain_

 _I'll be there, right by your side._

The quiet ballad people were slow dancing to came to a stop, and Jirou smiled under the cheers Yaoyorozu gladly joined. As the musician put her guitar down, Yaoyorozu approached the stage she performed with her crew. Jirou met her eyes, and grew a deep shade of red when she noticed Yaoyorozu was gazing at her. Not just looking. Gazing, expression so open and oblivious to how she was staring at her. The whole room seemed to be reduced to the two of them. Jirou's heart was frantically pounding in her chest. Did Yaoyorozu realized she had written this song thinking about her ? Was she going to talk to her about it ? As nervous as she was, she finally truly looked at her, and felt her heart melting. Yaoyorozu came closer, and the look on her face was one Jirou knew she also had.

" It was a beautiful song. " The Valkyrie whispered, extending a hand to Jirou.

" Thank you. " The musician shyly answered, linking their hands together. " I... "

" Hm ? " Yaoyorozu encouraged her gently.

" I... Actually, I wrote it... Reminiscing of our time together. " She admitted, breath so short she felt she was going to suffocate.

Yaoyorozu's cheeks turned darker, and she let a sigh escape before resting her forehead on Jirou's shoulder.

" You're truly not fair... "

The purple-haired musician chuckled, feelings of love pooling in her and warming her entire being. She desperately wanted to take Yaoyorozu in her arms and kiss her. Just as if the idea transferred to the warrior, she lifted her head just enough so their eyes were at the same height. Jirou could feel Yaoyorozu's breath on her lips, and felt her heart pound so much in her chest she just knew the other woman could feel it through their clothes.

" Can we... ? "

Jirou closed her eyes and leaned gently, her lips like feathers on Yaoyorozu's. The warrior pressed them a little more, and held her strongly against her. Jirou put her hands on Yaoyorozu's cheeks, and stroke them lightly, tracing with her thumbs the scars on her face. They were just as she remembered them; only, one a the corner of her lips was new. Yaoyorozu caressed Jirou's hair, appreciating how long they've grown since the last time they shared a moment like this one. They were longer, but still as soft as she remembered. It was good to have Jirou once again between her arms like that. She took the kiss deeper, her mind getting a little foggy from the emotion taking over her rationality.

Behind them, Jirou's crew were whistling and cheering loudly on them. It kinda pissed off Jirou, but knowing they shared their happiness made her happy. They knew by now how hopelessly in love she was with Yaoyorozu and how she missed her.

" I swear, those guys. " She breathlessly said, while Yaoyorozu was smiling against her lips.

" It's true we're kinda making a scene her. " She said petulantly. " But do we care ? "

The two woman shared a laugh the same way they shared a kiss, drowning in each other's presence, enjoying the tenderness of what they were experiencing.

Garnet was looking at them, smiling warmly, happy one of them was at least enjoying this party and making the most of it. He was about to go talk to them and introduce him to Yaoyorozu's lover, when the castle's entrance doors were suddenly violently pushed down.

The atmosphere's temperature suddenly went down, and Garnet shivered. A single soldier riding a giant yellow bird tumbled through the hall, frightening the guests and disrupting the whole party. She was wearing the same kind of armor Yaoyorozu usually wear, with just less ornaments on them, and the Valkyrie immediately recognized her comrade from Burmecia. This could have been an happy reunion if she was looking so worn out and about to collapse on the point. With some words of reassurance to Jirou, she dashed, along with Garnet, to the soldier who fell of her exhausted Chocobo.

" What are you doing here looking like that ?! How did you- " Yaoyorozu saw the distress in her comrade's eyes and was suddenly very worried.

" Are you okay ? " Garnet asked, brows knitted in worry. " What happened ? "

Lindblum's soldiers were suddenly rushing inside, panting loudly and looking angry.

" How dare you ! Coming unannounced in Regent Toyomitsu's castle, trampling on honorable soldiers here to serve the country ! "

" Stay calm, now isn't the time for that. " Garnet coldly said. " Tell us, what happened ? "

The prince put his healing hands on the back of the soldier who looked she was about to pass out, and seemed to ease the pain enough so she could talk.

" Burcemia... Burcemia's under attack... from Alexandria! Hurry... ! "

* * *

* Bakugou and Kirishima wearing pretty clothes and staring at each other all night long *

Me : nice

* Yaoyorozu and Jirou kissing and being in love in front of everyone *

Me : goals

I've taken quite the time to update, I apologize. I'm really busy (but I'm finally taking advantage of my holidays to write). I do intend to see this work through the end, and I hope you'll tag along with me !

To the ones already tagging along, a great thank you. Writing is exciting and fun, but it tends to get lonely. I got nice reviews (thank you a lot !) and I'd love more feedback, please, leave a word or two if you appreciate my work !

See you soon to watch the true drama finally begin...


	10. Behind the Door

Garnet, Bakugou and their friends have finally reached Lindblum after numerous fights and terrible discoveries, with more questions than answers about what's going on in Alexandria. But just when they thought they could at least use a little respite in Regent Toyomitsu's castle after the Festival of the Hunt, a Burmecian soldier suddenly interrupted the festivities. Her country is being attacked by Alexandria, Garnet's kingdom. With her last breath, she begs Yaoyorozu to go and save what can still be saved...

* * *

" Burcemia... Burcemia's under attack... from Alexandria! Hurry... ! "

The soldier's hoarse voice filled the hall. Everyone went silent.

" Alexandria's attacking... With monstrous creatures... King Fuyumi is... ! "

Tears filled her desperate eyes, and the soldier begged the Valkyrie, who looked equally horrified with Garnet.

" Captain Yaoyorozu- You need to go. You- "

The soldier choked on her own blood, and Garnet knew there wasn't anything he could do to save her.

" Go back, while... While there's still something... To- To save... "

Both Yaoyorozu and Garnet barely heard the inaudible words before the soldier's passed away right in front of them.

Yaoyorozu's mind was filled with so much thoughts she couldn't make sense out of herself. She just had found Jirou back, she thought- She thought just maybe she could- Now, horrific images of her country bathing in blood and her terrified people being brutally killed by those dreadful creatures filled her mind.

Near her, the prince was so shocked he could not think clearly at the time. His kingdom... His mother- They were attacking Burmecia ? With those monsters they saw manufactured in Dali ? But why ? For what purpose ? This was-

" Everyone, I want you to not yield to panic and listen to me. " Regent Toyomitsu's calm voice suddenly filled the hall. " I will take care of everything. I am counting on each of you to not let fear cloud your mind until we have further information on the matter. Adviser Amajiki. "

" Yes, your Highness. "

" Please, see off safely our guests here. " He said, expectantly looking at the gloomy adviser.

" Of course. "

" Prince Garnet, Yaoyorozu, come with me. "

Those were orders, not kind words of reassurance. Both of them were soon standing, and were following the Regent. Jirou rushed to Yaoyorozu, and laced her fingers with hers.

" I'll wait for you outside. " She whispered, sharing her lover's anxiety.

" I'll come find you once I know what's going on. " Yaoyorozu murmured, finding just a bit of comfort in the musician's eyes. " I'll be brave. "

Jirou nodded, and lightly kissed Yaoyorozu's cheek before letting a soldier escort her outside the castle along with her crew. Having gained a little confidence again, the Valkyrie shot a glance at Garnet, who looked deeply lost in thoughts beside her. She had no idea what she could tell him. His country was attacking hers ; no matter what she could tell, it would only make the guilt worse for the prince.

" Where is Bakugou ? " Yaoyorozu asked one of the soldier escorting them to the throne room.

" I think he's in the guest room, ma'am. "

" Go get him. "

" But- "

" Now. "

The soldier excused himself and disappeared in one of the crimson corridor to look for the thief. Garnet was biting his lips so much they were now red as his hair, and Yaoyorozu clenched her tights. What cruel timing it was, she thought anxiously.

Not letting a single word slip from his mind, Toyomitsu entered the throne room and dismissed his soldiers. As soon as they were alone, the Regent didn't let any time for the two others to speak.

" Let's wait for everyone to gather here. "

" Uncle... "

" I know you're frightened my little chick, but right now what you need is to stay calm to take the best decision. "

Although his voice wasn't even slightly wavering, Garnet saw the concern in the Regent eye's who was obviously debating over what he should order his soldiers to do now.

" I know you want others to come before taking any decision, but shouldn't we already get prepared to go on our way to Burmecia ? " Garnet anxiously asked.

" Garnet... " Toyomitsu pronounced his name with a sadness Garnet didn't appreciated.

" Don't tell me you have no intention to help ?! "

" Hey Riot, this is no time to shout at your uncle now, is it ? "

The annoyed voice went straight to Garnet's heart, who turned around and saw the man he had longed to spend time with all evening. How he wished he didn't finally saw him in those circumstances.

" Bakugou, I- "

" It's okay, I know. But if he goes, then who will defend Lindblum ? "

Garnet suddenly realized in his panic, he totally forgot to take that into consideration. He felt deeply ashamed of himself for not thinking this through, and closed his eyes in his frustration. Was he really not capable of doing better in such a critical time ?

" Don't blame yourself you knuckle head. I'm no part of royal family and no nation's enthusiast peace protector, so I have the privilege of being calm enough to handle it. It's better to see you actually care like that. " Bakugou said low, only so Garnet could hear.

" ... Thank you. " The prince finally answered, feeling a little grateful for those words.

Shortly after, Adviser Amajiki, TetsuTetsu and some others important looking figures were reunited in the room, and Toyomitsu sat in his throne, wrinkles on his forehead.

" As you have all heard now, we just learned that Burcemia's under attack by Alexandria. Given how far the capital city is from Lindblum and how fast a Chocobo can come here, I fear... This is beyond saving now. "

As upset Yaoyorozu must have been when she was crushed with those horrific words, nothing could be seen on her face. Everyone in the room was impressed by how composed she was trying to be, even if she felt like the ground was opening up under her feet and swallowing her into darkness. Her family, her people... She hadn't seen them in years; but they were still connected. Even this soldier called her Captain when Yaoyorozu had to resign from her position as the leader of the special unit of Valkyries when she went on her mission, away from Burmecia. She had to go.

" Is there really nothing we can do ? " Garnet asked, upset and desperate at the idea of not helping the people of Burcemia.

" Unfortunately, I am afraid this is nothing more than a trap from Queen Ruyko. " Toyomitsu harshly said while Garnet had turned very pale. " A lot of my mechanics are already dealing with the damaged South Gate, and if I send my fleet to Burmecia now, there's not even a doubt she'll attack Lindblum while it's defenseless. I can't risk it. "

The whole room fell silent.

" You can't risk your soldiers, and I'm no soldier of yours. " Yaoyorozu severely said. " As former Captain of the Valkyries, I will go there, even if I had to go by myself and resign from the mission you entrusted me. " She announced solemnly.

" ... Of course. I'm sorry it comes to this in the end. I can't send soldiers right now, but I will give you anything else you might need on your journey. " Toyomitsu sincerely apologized.

" It is greatly appreciated. I will take my leave now. Thank you for everything you have done for me until now, Regent Toyomitsu. "

The Valkyrie bowed, and left the room without a last glance behind, standing taller than everyone here. The feeling of shame Garnet had only grew deeper. He had no idea what the right thing to do was, but he knew he couldn't stay here and do nothing.

" Garnet. You will stay here, where it's safe for you, with TetsuTetsu. Who knows what your mother is up to now she made a first move... " Toyomitsu said severely with a dark look on his face.

" Of course your Highness. " TetsuTetsu eagerly answered.

" ... Very well, Regent Toyomitsu. "

The look in Garnet's eyes wasn't one of submission. Bakugou, who was close, could tell he was nowhere close to stay here and obey Toyomitsu's orders.

" Now, Bakugou. "

The thief looked up to the Regent, and Garnet worriedly looked between the two, not expecting Toyomitsu to address his friend.

" I know from your past with the Tantalas, and from what I saw during the Festival of the Hunt, just how smart, strong and skilled you are. As a citizen of our country, I'd like to ask you to go to Burmecia and act as an emissary between our nations. "

" What ?! " Garnet shouted, distress making his voice louder than necessary.

" Go with Yaoyorozu and gather information. Then come back and tell me what you learn about the situation and what happened exactly. "

" And surely you don't expect me to do it for free. " Bakugou snarled under TetsuTetsu's disapproving gaze and Garnet worried one.

" Of course not. You will be greatly rewarded for that. I'm sorry I'm putting such a responsibility on your shoulders, but there is no one else I can think of who could serve as an emissary who would be as skillful as you right now. "

Bakugou couldn't be more satisfied than he was feeling right now. The Regent himself had acknowledged his strength and was asking him personally to become an emissary. Bakugou, who didn't know what he would do after his journey with Garnet, had a new task given to him. He felt like History has opened its doors in front of him and was inviting him in. He loved that feeling. It made him feel fired up inside, made his heart pounding.

" It's a deal then, uncle. " Bakugou scoffed, sparks of fire lightning up in his palms and eyes.

" Thank you, Bakugou. I'll write you a missive to give guards in case you'd need to present one. Now, get some sleep. You'll be on your way as soon as dawn will break, and I believe it won't be very long from now. "

" I could go now you know. " Bakugou assured with an arrogant smile.

" Surely, I don't doubt it, but... I do think there are some things you need to take care of before your departure. " Toyomitsu gently suggested while looking at Garnet.

Bakugou's smile fade away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced at Garnet, whose eyes were narrowed and lips tightly sealed. It was only the day before Garnet had told Bakugou he wanted him to stay in his life in the quiet and dazzling sunset, and it felt like they had their whole life waiting for them to explore it together. It seemed so far now. Only a few hours before Bakugou would leave for a country in a middle of war. No matter how Toyomitsu made it sound like an easy come in and back mission, they all knew it was a lot more dangerous than that. War involving terrible monsters was looming ahead, and it didn't look like it would leave the world as they knew it unscathed.

Toyomitsu dismissed the crew, and Bakugou waited outside the room for everyone to leave before he glanced at the Alexandrian's prince, who hadn't left his side.

" So, what are you gonna do now ? " Bakugou nonchalantly asked. " Don't tell me you'll patiently wait here, I won't swallow such a shitty lie from someone who escaped his own castle and survived the Evil Forest, Ice Caverns and got us out of a tunnel engulfed in flames. "

Garnet, who had felt so down, smiled a little when Bakugou made him remember everything he had already accomplished to stand where he was. There was no way he was going to stop now. And somehow, Bakugou knew it.

" You're right. " Garnet said severely. " I won't patiently wait. I won't go to Burmecia, I don't think I'll be of much help there. I intend to do what I originally planned. "

" So you're going back to Alexandria ? "

" Yes. I will go back, and require explanations from my mother. "

" And if they're unacceptable ? "

" Guess I'll become King, only, earlier than I thought it would happen. " Garnet said, the determination in his words slightly defused by his wavering voice.

Conflicted with a hundred different emotions, Garnet's face was plastered by distress. Bakugou quietly studied his face as they were going back to their respective rooms.

" Come with me. "

Before Garnet could ask what he wanted to show him, Bakugou grasped his wrist in his hand and was guiding him through the dimmed lightened crimson corridors of the castle, the soft red wine velvet under their feet smothering the sound of their footsteps. Through the grand windows, the prince could see Lindblum blissfully sleeping under the silent watch of the blue moon. Garnet wanted to talk, but curiously, looking at Bakugou's back as he was walking in front of him, knowing this was the last moment they would spend together before a long time, it only made it heart clench, and words were stuck in his throat. Quietly, he let Bakugou pull him until they were in front of a small door.

" This is my room. Get inside. "

" What- Oh, I mean, are you sure ? " Garnet stuttered, cheeks turning a little pink.

" It's not what you think it is dumbass. " Bakugou growled, growing himself an interesting shade of red. " Kota's sleeping inside anyway. "

What if he wasn't sleeping inside ? Both of them silently asked the question, and they were left a blushing mess in the middle of the corridor. Bakugou's heart was now furiously pounding in his chest, and he swore his palms were getting uncomfortably sweaty. Sucked to be a fire black mage sometimes.

The thief carefully opened the door. The room was dark, but they could see inside, the curtains not obstructing the rays of the moon shining through the windows. There were two beds in the room, but Garnet noticed pillows were missing from one bed, and only the one Kota was sleeping in seemed to be used by the residents of the room.

" Fuck. Don't stand here grinning like an idiot ! "

" I'd like to go in but you're holding my wrist... " Garnet noticed, an amused smile on his face.

That being said, Bakugou let go of his hand so quickly it looked like he was burnt, and it only made Garnet laugh fondly. The thief then tilted his head to suggest him to go inside, and Garnet quietly and carefully did so, hoping he wouldn't wake Kota up.

" So, what did you wanted me to see ? "

Bakugou approached a little bed table and took something inside the drawer. He then gave it to Garnet, who carefully picked it. After observing it as much as he could in the relatively dark blue room, he recognized the flute Bakugou used before to call Mogmin.

" What do you expect me to do with that ? "

" Take it. "

" I already did that though. "

" No, I mean, take it with you. "

" You mean, as if you're giving it to me ? But isn't it important to you ? "

" I'll just buy another. It's pretty easy to get one when you know how to ask nicely. " Bakugou snarled dangerously.

" I... guess... " Garnet said with a suspicious look. " ... Thank you. " He finally whispered. " I appreciate it, but I'm not sure how I should use it. "

Bakugou silently screamed, his emotions only showing on his face, and aggressively whispered to Garnet.

" To communicate even when we're apart ! Mogs can deliver messages too ! So if you want to tell me how shitty your day with your shithead bodyguard is or if you fucking got safely to Alexandria, you can! "

" Oh... " Garnet said, torn between laughing at how embarrassed Bakugou looked and just smiling because of how cute he was when he was all flustered like that.

" I'm pretty sure you're thinking about dumb shit right now ! Stop it ! "

" I'm not. " Garnet giggled, holding the flute tighter between his hands.

" Stop it ! "

" Okay, I'll stop. I promise I will tell you if I fucking get safe to Alexandria. " Garnet snorted.

" You little shit ! "

Despite what he said, Bakugou had an affectionate tone in his voice, and he came close to Garnet so he could ruffle his perfectly brushed hair. The prince laughed softly, weakly trying to get Bakugou to stop what he was doing, but not really putting it his all, loving the feeling of Bakugou hands in his hair. The two finally stopped playing around, and were left in the suddenly very silent room.

" So, " Garnet said. " What are we going to do with Kota ? I promise I'd stay by his side, but it would be too dangerous now. " Garnet whispered while getting on his knees beside the bed the kid was sleeping in. " I don't want him to stay alone here, where he doesn't know anyone, but I don't know if there's a better option. " The prince seemed conflicted as he was lightly stroking the little black mage's hair.

Bakugou remained silent for a minute, thinking about what he could do while burning in his soul the picture he was seeing right now, so he was sure to take it with him once he'd be gone to Burmecia.

" I'll take him with me. " Bakugou said as a matter of fact.

" Are you sure ? "

" We're this kid's only place he belongs to now. It will only make him feel like shit if we left him behind. "

And also, he couldn't leave him alone. There was no way he could after what happened in Dali. They let Kota wake up alone and scared one time. There won't be a second time.

" Very well. I'm actually relieved you suggested that. I felt I couldn't entrust Kota to anyone but you. But I'm aware it's also selfish. He would surely be more safe here... " Garnet sighed.

" Listen. I'll take him with me, and I don't intend to let anything happen to him. " Bakugou said gravely. " I know I'm not like you... I probably won't be able to chitchat about how he's feeling, but... I'll try. "

" In your own way, you can do it. " Garnet warmly said. " You're probably better at this that you think you are, and I know you're making a lot of efforts. "

Bakugou crossed his arms on his chest, and sighed.

" You probably met my parents today, didn't you ? I heard you two cheering on me just after those bastards called out to me. "

Garnet felt offended at Bakugou calling his own parents 'bastards', but he guessed he had no right to policy him on how he perceived them. And it's true the sneak peek he had on them wasn't all that glorious.

" I did. I may have, on the heat on the moment, told them you were on a diplomatic mission for Regent Toyomitsu and was surrounded by people who cared about you... " The prince confessed.

" You did ?! Man, that's hilarious ! " Bakugou had to repress a loud laugh. " Serves them right ! Ha, my shitty mother always thought I wouldn't achieve anything without her approval, she must be so fucking pissed right now ! "

" She seemed to be quite... Energetic. "

" Damn she is ! Always energetic to be a transphobic piece of shit while my dad would stand here and do nothing ! " Bakugou harshly said.

" I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been to live under the roof of someone like that... Your own parents should be the very first to accept who you are. I thought I would never understand how they could exist, but lately, I may experience how it actually feels. "

" Yeah, but it's something you have no control over. Don't feel guilty over it. Parents are responsible for the shit they do, even when they pitifully try to explain to you why they were driven to do them. You can always choose to do bad shit or not. So whatever your mom is going to tell you, you believe in yourself and your sense of right and wrong. You get me ? "

" I do. I will hold on to these words when I'll confront my mother. "

The prince slowly got up, and let his eyes linger on Kota for some more seconds. The time to say goodbye was coming. He had to go and sneak out of the castle this very night, while Toyomitsu was busy with dealing with the crisis before he had time to monitor his every actions. He knew he had to go, but leaving was a lot more hard now he was in this peaceful room with Kota and Bakugou. He could just stay here, and finally spend time together with them. It would be so easy to stay. But it would not make him happy. Something bigger than him and his own desires was going on, and he couldn't allow himself his personal happiness today. Would he even be able to do it one day... ? The thought crossed his mind, and made him suddenly very scared.

Queen Ryuko had already sent deadly monsters after them. He could remember how she shoot the Prima Vista despite seeing clearly he was on board. She sent Waltzers ready to hurt him and kill his friends just to take his pendant back. He knew this trip won't be safe, as he knew Bakugou's one wouldn't be either. He didn't know just how much what they would go through would change them until they'd meet again. He squeezed the little flute in his hand, eyes filling with sorrow, and suddenly turned to a surprised blond thief.

" I don't want this to be goodbye. I don't want it to be the last moment we share together. "

Garnet came closer to Bakugou, and didn't stop at the usual minimal distance they usually kept between them. He came closer than that, so close Bakugou could almost see his reflection in his kind eyes.

" What I'm feeling is not what friends feel for each other. " Garnet openly confessed to Bakugou, too distressed to be embarrassed. " I want to treasure what I'm feeling, and I wish... I could treasure you as well, just as you deserve it. "

" Wha- Wait- "

Bakugou never, in a million years, expected that. He knew he had romantic feelings for Garnet by now, but had no clue it could be mutual. Garnet was beautiful, kind and fun to be around. He was as strong as he was tender; he was the manlier men Bakugou had ever met. Was there any way for him to be loved back by Garnet ?! The thief was so flustered right now he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Garnet looked dead serious, and there was nothing he could answer, still not processing that he was confessed to.

" I'll go now, but I promise I'll come back to you, Bakugou. "

The prince slowly leaned in, and kissed the thief's cheek. Lost in a pool of whirling feelings, Bakugou almost choked on the air he just breathed in messily from the brief contact, and in the confusion, just turned his head and found his lips on Garnet's one. Without drawing back, Garnet opened his eyes and figured Bakugou staring at him, looking like he didn't know what to do from now on. And as confused as he was, he didn't draw back.

So they both did what felt was right.

Garnet closed his eyes and pressed further against Bakugou, their noses bumping into each other, their lips opening up slowly. The surprise overcame, the thief welcomed the sense of closeness, embracing Garnet tightly against him. They melted in each other's warmness, and lost themselves in the comfort their presence provided them. In the quiet room, washed by waving streams of moonlight, they shared their first kiss. Moonlight reflected on Garnet's multiple jewelry and refracted in million of small crystals of blue light in the room, opening a new place only they could reach. Love, untold feelings, promises and mourning of tomorrows they would never share ; they felt it all together during a time who seemed to vanish into eternity.

Eternity returned to reality, and Bakugou opened his eyes, no longer flustered by Garnet's kiss. Only affection was warming up his body. Garnet was already gazing at him, and the wet red of his eyes looked like deep velvet. The thief was pretty sure his eyes looked the same.

" I'll wait for you, " he whispered. " So come back to me in one piece, or I'll come and get your ass myself. "

Garnet chuckled, and caressed Bakugou's cheeks one last time.

" And I'll do the same for you. "

Garnet separated himself from Bakugou's embrace, and walked out the room, giving him a last look that stole his heart for good. The crystals faded out, sealing the place they reached together until the day they could find each other again. There was no going back now.

* * *

When dawn broke, the whole castle was in uproar. Toyomitsu was perambulating in the throne room, wrinkles creasing his forehead.

" This smart little chick, sneaking up on me like that... I should have know better than to tell him to stay here and wait. " He mulled over and over. " What was I thinking, leaving him alone ? At least I thought TetsuTetsu would stop him. Obviously not. Now they're both gone ! " He shouted like he couldn't believe what was happening. " I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him... "

" Your Highness, I suggest you stop flogging yourself. " Amajiki gloomily said. " Prince Garnet is eighteen now, he has the right to take the decision he wants to. And should I remind you how he came here despite everything that happened to him on his way ? He's stronger than you think. "

" It's not that I think he's not strong enough. " Toyomitsu sighed, sitting in his throne, defeated. " It's Ryuko that I don't trust anymore. "

Amajiki didn't know what he could say to provide reassurance to the Regent. He bite down his lips, frustrated at how powerless he was to make people he cared about feel better. If only he was better, maybe he wouldn't have left him... As the adviser was beginning to mull over his own issues, the doors to the room were violently slammed, startling both the adviser and the Regent. Bakugou appeared looking oddly severe with his googles up his head, holding Kota in his arms. By his side, Yaoyorozu was standing, accompanied by one of the musician who had performed the night before.

" Sorry for the sudden intrusion. " Yaoyorozu said, eye-siding Bakugou. " Regent Toyomitsu, we're ready to go. "

" So you're going together... All... Four of you ? "

The Regent wasn't sure what to think about the newly formed group.

" I was a former member of the Tantalas. " Jirou hesitantly said, hands shoved in the pockets of her black vest. " I'll go with them, you can count on me to help. "

" I see. " Toyomitsu figured the bow secured against her back, along with a quiver and arrows, the gladius on her hips and some instruments he didn't knew the name of secured in her belt.

He noticed the presence of the kid in Bakugou's arms, and frowned. He was about to suggest he let the child here in his care but Bakugou protectively tightened his arms around Kota's sides and the Regent felt he couldn't say anything. This child had came with them all the way from Alexandria ; he guessed despite putting up a terrible front, Bakugou had grown attached to him. He remembered the kid tagging along with Garnet during the Festival of the Hunt, and he almost let a smile spread on his face when the realization hit him.

" Let us go then. " Toyomitsu finally said. " Given the state of the South Gate, airships are out of the question, and unfortunately our experimental airship who could fly without relying on Mist is not ready. I'm afraid you'll have to travel under the Mist. We'll take you to the Dragon Gate. " Toyomitsu announced while taking the lead of the group.

" I suppose it means we'll go through Gizamaluke's Grotto to reach Burmecia. " Yaoyorozu whispered, looking conflicted.

" Hey, we already talked about this. It's going to be okay. " Jirou took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together. " We'll make it there. "

They, in fact, didn't know about this. But the way Jirou said it was somehow calming, and she succeeded at making Yaoyorozu smile a little. On the other hand, Bakugou's face was unreadable. The thief knew just how dangerous Gizamaluke's Grotto actually was. He tried to go once approximately two years before, and barely made it out alive. He wanted to go and see Gizamaluke, a sacred beast Burmecian's revered as a god, with his own eyes back then. But he didn't even get to go through the Bell Room. The monsters there could also use magic ; he shivered when he remembered how he stabbed himself in the leg after an encounter with a particularly nasty and malicious Lamia.

Fortunately he had Mogmin's flute back then, and took a whole week to heal enough so he could go back to Lindblum. Others members of the Tantalas hadn't really worry about him, knowing very well he needed space, and would push them away if they tried to ask what he was on about and if he was okay. He brought it up on himself, but ultimately, it made him feel angry and lonely. Back then, there was no one he would trust and allow to be close. Thinking back to the night before, his cheeks felt a little hot. Somehow, it was embarrassing, but he was truly glad he met Garnet.

" Mister Bakugou... " Kota scratched his barely opened eyes. " What's happening ? "

" Everything happened pretty fast uh. " Bakugou mused to himself, uneasy about explaining the whole situation to the little black mage.

" Where is Garnet ? "

" ... We're going on a mission. Garnet had his own mission to take care of, but we'll see him very soon. " Bakugou assured him, trying to convince him as much as he wanted to convince himself.

" What kind of mission ? "

" We're going to Yaoyorozu's country. Her people have been attacked and we're going there to see... If we can help ? " Bakugou awkwardly tried to present the situation as not-as-terrible-as-it-actually-was and could feel the others staring as they were on their way to the lift.

" They've been attacked ? By who ? "

" Uuh, very bad people... I guess... " Bakugou began to feel despair to how bad he was at explaining things to kids.

" ... What's Garnet going to do ? Is he gonna meet those bad people ? " Kota asked, eyes filled with worry.

" Yeah, he's trying to do what he can by himself, he is a prince after all... "

Bakugou immediately knew that answer wasn't reassuring for Kota who looked deeply concerned.

" Look, I'm not Garnet, but if you want to tell... If you want to talk about... "

" Yes ? "

" Feelings... And you know... Emotions. Shit like that... I can listen, I guess ? "

From the muffled laughs he heard, Bakugou knew how bad he was about that and blushed, a vein pumping close to his eyes. But Kota's face relaxed a little, so maybe it was worth it.

" We're here. " Toyomitsu said, a fond smile on his face. " The Dragon Gate. As you can see, there are two vehicles here ; one will take you to the Earth Dragon Gate, the other to the Water Dragon Gate. To go to Burmecia, you'll need to cross the Earth Dragon Gate, and go full west until you find the Gizamuleke's Grotto. Adviser Amajiki prepared Chocobos for your travel. You'll be less likely to fight monsters, but it'd only be a short respite before crossing the grotto. " The Regent said with a concerned look.

" Don't worry uncle, who do you think you're talking to ? " Bakugou snarled.

The thief put down Kota, and the four of them stared at Toyomitsu. Even Kota, who was now fully awake, looked sharp and competent enough to be trusted on that.

" Very well. I will now leave you to your mission. I wish you luck, and will pray for your safe return. " Toyomitsu said warmly.

" Thank you, Regent. "

" Of fucking course ! "

Yaoyorozu and Bakugou turned around and made their way to the vehicle going for the Earth Dragon Gate. Jirou bowed her head respectfully, and Kota, after staring for a few seconds, did the same and hurried to the others. The Regent sighed, not letting his guilt of letting young people handle that show on his face, and went back to the heights of his castle.

After replenishing their stock of potions, and terrorizing a mog so he would sell Bakugou a new flute, they got on the Chocobos Amajiki had prepared for them. Jirou and Yaoyorozu settled on their own, and Bakugou secured Kota on one before getting up on the same. They left the hangar and went out in a cloudy and damp meadow, grateful for the Chocobos. The soil was muddy, and they could only imagine how exhausting it would have been to walk in that with the weather.

It was only after a few minutes of riding the Chocobos that Bakugou noticed how still Kota was in front of him.

" Need to take a shit ? "

" N-No... "

" So what's wrong then ? "

Bakugou's brows knitted and he saw Kota's hands clenching on the giant yellow bird feathers.

" Are you scared of the damn chickens ? "

" They're chickens... ? "

" Kind of, but these are a special kind of species ! " Jirou kindly explained. " They're named Chocobos. "

" Chocobos... " Kota repeated while looking at the big fluffy birds with awe.

Jirou came closer, having caught up of the conversation, and smiled to the kid. Kota lost the tiny smile that was spreading on his face, and stared suspiciously at her.

" Oh, sorry, it's true I haven't introduced myself. " She realized. " I'm Jirou Kyouka, Yaoyorozu's friend. "

" And lover's. " The Valkyrie gleefully added, while Jirou was blushing.

The little black mage then looked at the Valkyrie, who smiled at him to confirm what she had just said. Kota approved of the answer, and looked back at Jirou.

" I'm Kota. "

" Nice to meet you Kota. Yaoyorozu told me about you, and how great of a mage you are. I'm counting on you for this mission. "

Jirou kindly spoke to the kid, trying her best to make her way into the little group. But her intention didn't reach Kota, who only looked at her with a distant look and politely bowed his head. It actually hurt her a little. Bakugou snorted.

" Not that great with kids ha ?! "

" As if you're any better you lone wolf. " Jirou retorted. " What was it again ? Talking about « Feelings... Emotions... Shit like that ? » " She mimicked while Yaoyorozu was obviously trying to hide her laugh.

" What's funny about that, we're not as good with words as Mr. Let's-talk-about-what-we're-feeling-inside ! "

" Why are you trying to criticize His Highness when he's not even here ? "

" I was not... I wasn't trying to shit talk about him ! "

" So you were actually complimenting him ? "

" I can't remember doing that ! "

" Hey, is it me or his phrasing is a little different that what I remember ? I was expecting a lot more of Fuck this or Fuck that and other pretty things... " Jirou asked Yaoyorozu, looking suspicious of the thief.

" Just as he tried to make Prince Garnet talked differently to what he was used to, I believe he was influenced by him too. " Yaoyorozu teased.

" Mister Bakugou, what's a lover ? " Kota finally asked, after mulling some times on it.

" Oh shit. " He sighed, pinching the brink of his nose. " Well, you see... When two people are like, really close and... They hold hands and shit like this... Dammit, I'm so fucking bad at this ! " Bakugou exploded, turning red all over while Kota was tilting his head, apparently thinking about what it could mean. " You tell him ! "

" Hmm... It's when you really like someone and that person likes you back, and you decide you're special for each other. " Yaoyorozu confidently said while smiling.

" They make you smile and feel like your heart's dancing, and are here to support you no matter what, just as you do it for them. " Jirou shyly added.

" So Miss Jirou is like that for Miss Yaoyorozu ? " Kota asked sincerely.

" Yes ! "

" And she's like that for me. " Jirou smiled.

" Does it mean then that Mister Bakugou and Garnet are lovers ? "

" EEEEEH ? "

Bakugou and Jirou both screamed their lungs out. Bakugou because he didn't know how Kota came to that conclusion and Jirou because- Bakugou ?! That Bakugou and Alexandria's crown prince, Garnet til Alexandros XVII were ? Lovers ? She turned with wide eyes to look at Yaoyorozu, who was looking strangely calm.

" Momo ? How- "

" Well, I knew it was going to happen, no matter how I tried to reason them. " She sighed.

" It's not- We're not- "

Bakugou was a blushing mess, and then Kota smirked ; the thief felt this close to make the kid fly into the Outer Continent. How could this kid look so distant sometimes and then cheeky seconds later ? Who was he taking after ?! As Bakugou was musing over this question while Jirou was still recovering from the shock, they sped up, going straight west, to the Gizamaluke's Grotto.

* * *

In FFIX, Garnet goes to Alexandria without telling anyone and make her escape putting everyone to sleep with sleeping pills Zidane gave her, which makes him very unhappy. In my story, Garnet/Kirishima trusts Bakugou enough to tell him what he intends to do and tell him goodbye before his departure, because they don't know if they'll be able to meet again after all... I thought it was really romantic and dramatic; I like it.

Kota is growing, slowly but steadily, and it's still a mystery to Bakugou just how fast kids grow and suddenly are aware of what's going on around them. Well, given his own childhood, it's no mystery. Abusive parents aren't the best to grow with now, are they.

Garnet/Kirishima's gonna be totally absent from the next chapter, but shit's gonna happen, you just know it will...

Thanks for reading, and following this work. Don't forget write a review so I can know what you think about this story ! See you next stage !


	11. Unforgettable Silhouette

After being asked by Regent Toyomitsu himself, Bakugou head as an emissary to Burmecia, following a very worried Yaoyorozu, along with Jirou and Kota to witness what happened to the Kingdom of perpetual rain. Separated from Garnet, who decided to go back to Alexandria to talk to his mother, Queen Ryuko, he promised him he'd take care of Kota, and agreed they'd do anything it'd take so they could meet again.

* * *

An entire day after their departure, the little group, alone in the middle of Lindblum's land, were beginning to get drenched with rain despite the magnificent Chocobo themed raincoat Amajiki gave them, which only made Kota happy and the rest of them embarrassed even though no one could see them. On the bright side, it meant they were getting closer to Burmecia's grounds.

It's been some years Yaoyorozu hadn't came back to her home country, and even the smell of the rain in the air made her nostalgic. It would never stop raining here, and it would sometimes be unbearable. But the first time she was afar from her country, she found she couldn't sleep without the quiet lullaby of rain running over the roof and strumming on the windows.

To prevent houses from rotting, they were all built with rocks, and the entire country was a large palette of blue, lilac, dark grey and green she cherished. Now, the green leaves covering up the rocky houses were probably covered in blood as multiple bodies were left to decomposed in puddles of defiled water in front of their sacred churches. The Valkyrie clenched her fists tight on the reins in her hands, and pressed her Chocobo to go faster. The others followed without asking any question. They still had hours in front of them before getting to the grotto, and they all kept to themselves.

Bakugou had occasionally rode Chocobos in his life, and was actually glad they took them. The giant yellow fluffy birds were fast, comfortable, and didn't make any noise. They were also strong enough to scare small fry so they weren't bothered by monsters, and the thief thought he should probably spend some money and buy one when all would have settle down. He would use it to go travel on his own, maybe continue to work as an emissary for Toyomitsu, and would pay visits to Garnet. He wondered if the prince even rode a Chocobo before, and lightly scoffed at the idea of racing together someday. He thought about writing that in a letter, but his plans came to halt when they noticed they were getting closer to the entrance of Gizamaluke's grotto. It was now dark outside ; it had took them two entire days to get here, and the Valkyrie was growing very impatient.

" At last, we're finally there. " Yaoyorozu said, hoping off her Chocobo in a second.

" How are we gonna go through now ? I remember we need bells as keys, and surely there are no guards left to let us through... " Jirou asked thoughtfully.

" You don't have to worry about this. " Yaoyorozu offered her a proud smile. " As the former Captain of the Valkyrie, I have myself a bell that can be use to access even the King's castle. "

Never would he openly admit it to her, but at that time, Bakugou was actually glad he went with Yaoyorozu. He remembered how much of a hassle it had been to stole those shitty bells from the Burmecian's guards and then trying to lose them in the grotto while fighting those awful monsters. She was surely the one who would do the difference and get them out of here barely scratched.

… Or so he thought.

Awestruck, he watched as Jirou was alternatively incapacitating and bewitching beasts to sleep with her bow and instruments. She was agile and her very good hearing allowed her to pinpoint monsters even before Bakugou could feel their presence. All that was left to do was to slash them to kill them for good. Even though he was kinda worried about it, Kota seemed really bored, walking behind them, his water weapons barely put to use. Yaoyorozu was looking so enamored it was painful to watch.

But of course it was too good to last. They reached without a single scratch the Bell Room door ; the room where a giant bell decorated the room giving access to the Sacred Room were Gizamaluke was living, guarding the entrance to Burmecia's lands. As much as the grotto was dark and humid, the Bell Room was beautiful and had a holy atmosphere about it. The walls were decorated with purple and blue pieces of glass who were reflecting the light emitted by the torch Bakugou had lighten up. Unfortunately, they were not given much time to admire the fine work of mosaics.

Behind them, a swarm of creatures that looked like the ones they saw lifelessly being carried around back in Dali were rushing at them. This time, they weren't tamed like they were back on the ship. With high-pitched screams and abnormally bend limbs flying in their direction, they were openly targeting them.

" What- What are those nasty things ?! " Jirou freaked out while slashing through some that have came too close.

" We don't know for sure. " Yaoyorozu answered, looking ill-at-ease.

" Momo, what do you mean you don't know for sure ?! I never saw that kind of... Thing before, but you don't look that surprised ! "

" Seems those nasty bitches have some kind of hierarchy, " Bakugou snorted. " We saw some of those being manufactured, back in Dali. They were harmless, but some of them are more evolved, can talk and give a good fight. No idea why though. "

" Are they... Alive ? " Kota asked with a light of fear shining in his eyes.

The thief immediately noticed the little black mage was confused over these brainless creatures, and jumped in front of him when he didn't react to one of those monster coming from him.

" This is not the time to be considerate of monsters' eventual feelings ! "

Bakugou felt unbelievably angry at Kota's behavior. He mercilessly slashed and burned to ashes monsters trying to get to them, while Kota kept quiet behind him, not even trying to fight them. The thief knew that, before being a powerful black mage, Kota was still a kid. He had to be patient with him. But he made it really hard.

" They're not sentient beings. If anything, they're being controlled by something, someone. They probably don't even know what it means to live, so it doesn't matter if we kill them. " Bakugou spatted, crushing a monster head under his feet and splattering blood everywhere.

Kota went still at the disturbing sound of the skull cracking. Bakugou kept protecting him, while Yaoyorozu and Jirou fought further to keep monsters at bay from them. It seemed the flow was endless. Kota felt he was drowning.

As disconcerted as he was in front of these artificial lives, he still tried to summon magic and fight them. But Bakugou's words made his heart drop. He felt like something heavy had pierced his stomach and was crushing his chest. He hated this feeling he never experimented before. Kota had no idea what that feeling was, but he wished he never had to know it. He wish Garnet was here.

Number 3's voice telling him he was Number 0 was playing loudly in replay in his head. Maybe he was just like those creatures in the end. He didn't know what it meant to live either. Bakugou was the one who told him that it didn't matter. But now he told him that. Was Bakugou lying ? Could Kota really trust him ? Garnet wasn't here to tell him the name of the emotion he was feeling. But Kota knew he was hurt. Soon, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The swarm of monsters, their guttural and repulsing noises as they were methodically put to death made him feel sick. He never felt like that before, and he hated it. He didn't know what to do ; he felt the room was getting smaller. He was suffocating. His mind was spinning, and he desperately wanted to go back to the great outside where he could feel the wind, hear cheers of the crowd and see Garnet and Bakugou bright eyes, telling him he would be okay, petting his head and smiling. Bakugou noticed Kota was hyperventilating, but tried to come to his help too late. The little black mage fell on his knees, and looked blankly at him. Suddenly, an enormous quantity of water began to form around him.

" Kota, wait ! We're gonna- "

Without realizing what he was doing, Kota summoned a gigantic wave from the condensed water in the room, and shot an empty look at the pile of creatures surrounding them. He didn't seem to pay attention to Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Jirou who were rushing to him. Overwhelmed, he unleashed the gigantic wave.

It wiped everyone out and away from him. Friends or foes, he couldn't make the difference anymore.

The wave took them all in, and its sheer strength slammed them right against the rocky walls. Shards of broken glass stuck themselves in the exposed part of their skin, and they could feel the pain but were unable to do anything as long as the water was restraining them against the walls. Bakugou was particularly bad with water, and he felt himself beginning to suffocate as he was uselessly struggling against the stifling current. His body ached for air, and he opened his mouth, only succeeding in swallowing dirty water that made him agonize more. He could slowly feel his consciousness fading, and through his barely opened eyes, he could figure Jirou already drifting lifelessly in the water among the monster bodies and Yaoyorozu desperately trying to reach her despite bleeding abundantly.

He couldn't accept ending like that. He knew he wasn't meant to die here. He still had much to accomplish, promises to keep and someone to wait for. He wasn't going to die here, drowned to death by the kid he wanted to protect and see grow. He wasn't going to let it end here, and wasn't going to let Kota feel responsible for that either. As these thoughts were whirling in his body, he felt a warm and familiar light wrapping him up and soothing his pain.

A second later, all the water surrounding them had been vaporized, and Bakugou stood among the hot steam, wreathed in a holy light that wasn't exactly the same as the time he fought against Number 1 and his Sealion. He still wanted to protect people, but didn't want to actually fight. Trance was really a curious state. Feeling strangely calm, Bakugou burnt to a cinder all the monsters's corpses, and brought together the bodies of his friends. With a light touch on each of their cheek, he saw Jirou and Yaoyorozu gaining some colors back as they were coughing the water they had swallowed. The shards of glass seemed to dislodge from their skin on their own and the bruises from the precedent battles disappeared. The effect on Kota was slightly different though ; the boy was knocked out and put to sleep, probably to avoid another potential disaster as this one and so he could have time to reset his senses and his mind. Once his companions were definitely safe, Bakugou felt the light leave his body as a bird would take its flight. He felt something akin to the caress of a warm feather on his face, but before he could linger on what it could be, he lost consciousness and fell on his side, right next to Kota.

* * *

Yaoyorozu had no idea how long she was out of it, but when she came back to her senses, she was feeling refreshed like she had a really good night of sleep, and warm like she had been held dearly. The first was highly unlikely, but the second wasn't so absurd. Nuzzling in soft hair, the Valkyrie opened her eyes and found Jirou between her arms, her back to her chest. She smiled to herself when she suddenly remembered where they were and what happened. Carefully, she let go of Jirou and stood in the dark room. Some rays of light allowed her to figure Bakugou and Kota's sleeping forms on the ground ; though they were the only one still in the Bell Room. Where did all the monsters' corpses went ? She looked frantically around the room, ready to defend them if new monsters shown up, but none did. She couldn't remember what happened after almost drowning, but it seemed they were safe.

" What now ? " Yaoyorozu thought. " Time's not on our side. We already lost so much time and we're only halfway to Burmecia's capital city... What should I do ? "

Gizamaluke was waiting in the next room, and she had no idea if the monster would be friendly enough to let them pass. The Valkyrie had the honor to met him once ; the gigantic and warlike sea serpent was a cruel being, vicious enough to wait for his opponent to exhaust themselves trying to deal him damages before finishing them with one overkill move. Lots of arrogant soldiers or adventures from different country had lost their lives trying to defeat him. She knew better than to take him lightly. Maybe, as the Captain of the Valkyrie, and if she presented him her best intentions, he would let them pass. Studying her friends, still deeply asleep, she decided to at least give it a try. If the monster was to refuse, she would have no choice but to fight. And, she bravely thought, no one but a Burmecian Valkyrie should take the responsibility to kill their divine protector.

Letting her friends behind, Yaoyorozu firmly took her spear in her hands and went for the giant door on top of numerous stairs. She took her bell, and rang it in front of the door. Its own bell began to resonate and ring along with hers. Slowly, the door opened, revealing the Sacred Room to the warrior. An odd green light was coming from the inside ; she took a breath, and advanced further in the room.

A long path made in stone allowed visitors to cross the gigantic body of water which took almost the entirety of the room. On the walls, enormous sea shells were used to contain a mysterious source of light who gave the eerie green look to the Sacred Room. It was exactly as Yaoyorozu remembered it, aside from the body she found collapse in the middle of the path. She gasped, and dashed to it, recognizing the armor of a fellow Burmecian soldier. He was still breathing, but it was ragged ; he didn't have much time ahead of him, Yaoyorozu realized while tears were coming to her eyes. She only met two fellow comrades, only to see them die in her arms. She couldn't imagine what was of the others.

" Cap- Captain... I'm glad... You're here... King Fuyumi -"

The soldier had regain brief consciousness, and coughed a little, talking being painful for him.

" He entrusted me with... A special bell for- For the royal armory... Please, take it... And protect everyone with the Dragon's Hair... "

Yaoyorozu gasped at the name. The Dragon's Hair was the ultimate spear that have ever been made, and was one of the most sacred treasure Burmecia held for centuries. Only legendary heroes had the privilege to hold this holy spear ; and now Yaoyorozu was given the right to inherit it ?

" Be... Our hero. "

" I- "

I can't, what was she about to tell. But, with the last remnants of his strength, the soldier smiled at her, and his breathing ceased. The light disappeared from his eyes, still open. Yaoyorozu gently closed his eyelids, taking a little time to mourn her yet another fallen comrade, and preciously took the bell in her hands.

" So... I heard that you were entrusted with the Dragon's Hair, young one. "

A deeply low, unearthly and frightening voice suddenly rose and filled the room. Yaoyorozu felt chills run through her spine.

" Master Gizamaluke... " Yaoyorozu whispered, getting on her feet to bow respectfully to the holy creature.

" I remember you. " The sea serpent hissed, his monstrous head getting closer to the Valkyrie. " You came to receive my blessing along with this other young warrior, years ago. "

" I am honored that you remember us, Master Gizamaluke. Since receiving your blessing, I have proudly defeated enemies and served my country and my people. "

" Is that so... " Gizamaluke growled, clearly disapproving Yaoyorozu. " Then, why can I smell blood coming from everywhere ? " The monster rumbled, and Yaoyorozu felt he was getting angry. " Why did heretic trespassed on my domains ? Why is Burmecia's in ruins now ?! "

The beast opened his gigantic mouth and howled so loud Yaoyorozu had to protect her ears.

" I BLESSED YOU ! I TRUSTED YOU ! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR PEOPLE NEEDED YOU ? "

The monster was getting furious right in front of her, letting his pain unleash now he had someone to direct it to, and Yaoyorozu knew she would have to fight him. She knew he was right somehow, but she no longer had the pretension to think she was her nation's savior and everything was resting on her shoulder. She was only a warrior doing her best and protecting people she cared about, and she believed she had done everything she could until then. She also knew Gizamaluke was enraged because of how hurt he was to see his beloved country being attacked, and he wouldn't listen to her further.

Grasping at her spear, she bend her knees and jumped as high as she could, evading the tail Gizamaluke almost slammed her with. She needed to get through so she could help, but right now, she would deal with the beast's fury so she could put him to rest peacefully. That's the least she could do to the one who had protected their country for so in long, and was now agonizing over how he had failed in the end.

But of course this fight was on an entirely different level from what she experienced before. Once, not long after Kendou had left for Alexandria, she foolishly tried to fight a dragon living on top of the mountain covering Gizamaluke's Grotto. At the time, she believed she could defeat it and prove herself she had nothing less than the other girl had. She was lucky her mother came to rescue her and killed the beast before it killed her, and ultimately got away with a few scars on her face. This experience taught her a lot of things she could arrogantly list because she was lucky enough to have been saved by someone wiser and stronger. But above everything, it had inspired her to be that wiser and stronger person. And now what the time to be just that.

She jabbed her spear in the ground, grit her teeth, and did not move an inch when Gizamaluke slammed his tail right on her face. She felt her jaw burn because of the hit, but did not let the pain distract her. The monster intended to deal a new blow, but Yaoyorozu had enough time to observe and calculate the timing of his strike. She grabbed the tail before it hit her, and twisted it so hard the beast screeched in pain. Then, she took her spear, plunged it his flesh, and ripped off the tail in a swing. Viscous blood splattered everywhere in the room and on her hard-looking face. Cold determination was calmly shining in her eyes while Gizamaluke was twisting his large body from the excruciating pain of having one limb tore off him. Yaoyorozu still had the bloody tail in her hand when the beast summoned an amount of water very similar to the one Kota had displayed in the Bell Room.

There was it ; one of the devastating spell Gizamaluke would use to end a fight. His fury and his pain made him took rushed decision. Yaoyorozu could still fight at her best. It was everything she hoped for. She wanted Gizamaluke to worn himself out instead of toying with her, because she knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat him in a regular fight. Nobody's magic power was limitless, and now, she had to wait for Gizamaluke to exhaust his. What was up to her now was to endure that and finish him while he would be vulnerable.

So she planted her spear's blade through the rocky path, and held her head high, watching as a terrifying wave rose up way above her, and devoured her.

* * *

Jirou dreamed of the peaceful sound of waves washing up the shore. It was soothing, and the serene melody of the sea lulled her back to sleep. Then, not knowing how much time had passed exactly, she was brutally woke up by the sound of violent crashing waves, destroying everything it came close to and eating up the world until there was nothing left.

The musician got up in a second, only to realize the deafening sound of howling waves weren't just her mind making things up. She realized the doors of the next room were open, and quickly scanning her surroundings, she understood what was going on. Jirou caught her weapons and rushed to the Sacred Room, where she was met with a sight she would never forget.

Soaked and covered in cuts from where fresh blood was abundantly gushing out, Yaoyorozu was laboriously breathing and had trouble staying steady on her feet. But her eyes were looking straight at Gizamaluke's furious form, unwavering and determined. Jirou felt like her heart sank in her chest ; what was she even doing ?! Surely she didn't thought she could fight their legendary protector all by herself ?!

" Momo ! What do you think YOU'RE DOING ?! "

Jirou roared as she dashed to her lover's side, unfastening an int from her belt and clenching on it like her life depended on it

" Kyouka... " Yaoyorozu whispered, looking like she couldn't believe Jirou was actually here by her side.

" You idiot ! First you go fight a dragon on yourself, and now Gizamaluke himself ?! What are you thinking ?! " Jirou was red all over, so angry she could just lecture the Valkyrie for hours.

" I... I wanted to protect you all. " She pitifully tried to explain to a furious Jirou.

" By getting yourself killed ?! Right ! What- "

" Watch out ! "

Yaoyorozu secured Jirou against her chest, and putting her face against her shoulder, the Valkyrie turned her back to the monster, and grit her teeth. Before the musician could understand what was going on, she saw a tall wave coming right in their direction. Protected by Yaoyorozu, she didn't felt a single drop of the cold rush of water slamming against her lover, and she screamed inaudible words to the Valkyrie who was enduring the violent hit on her back.

The spell was spectacular, but curiously, it seemed to lack power. The wave quickly fell apart, and Yaoyorozu let go of Jirou, turning her face back to observe Gizamaluke.

" He's getting tired. " Yaoyorozu whispered to Jirou, looking focused as ever.

" You- " Jirou could feel a vein pumping next to her eye. " I can't believe you ! " She harshly murmured to Yaoyorozu. " Let me help you to finish this then. "

The Valkyrie gently smiled to her, and Jirou could feel her cheeks becoming hot ; though she didn't know if it because she was angry or really in love right now. She let go of Yaoyorozu, and faced Gizamaluke, who was moving very slowly. The musician felt her heart squeezed, figuring Yaoyorozu must have took on quite the numerous imposing spells for this holy beast to look worn out like that. She also noticed his tail was missing, and it only aggravated the squeeze.

Jirou brought her ocarina to her mouth, and began to blow in the instrument. As soon as the melody began, the spell Gizamaluke was summering fell apart, and the wave came back to the body of water at their feet. The beast howled, trying unsuccessfully to summon it back, but the melody was too distracting for him to gather enough strength and do so. Figuring what was going on, Gizamaluke roared, and dashed right for the bard. Jirou didn't move an inch. In a second, Yaoyorozu was in front of her, her spear already in movement.

Gizamaluke had not enough time to stop and saw the blade pointed straight between his eyes. He just successfully stood up, evading in the last second the weapon, only for it to lodge itself in his body and tear up his insides.

The pain was unbearable ; Gizamaluke writhed his snake-like body, and hissed at the two warriors. His fury clouding his mind, he began to recklessly throw himself on the walls of the Sacred Room, scattering blood everywhere, before aiming for his opponents.

Yaoyorozu evaded the hit, but Jirou was delayed, not knowing his timing as well as Yaoyorozu, and winced, knowing it was going to hurt.

Gizamaluke heavily slammed into her, and Jirou's breath was momentarily cut as she flied right to the opposite wall. Under Yaoyorozu's distressed screams, she crashed into the wall and fell in the water. Dizzy and aching everywhere, she desperately tried to reach to the surface, but was hopelessly falling down.

Then, she was suddenly pulled out, and found herself cradled in Yaoyorozu's strong and reassuring arms. She fluttered her eyes, and shivered when she saw the look in her lover's face. She couldn't remember seeing her so furious, apart from that one time when someone tried to insult them when they were holding hands in the streets of a small town.

Yaoyorozu made sure Jirou was okay, and let go of her. Slowly, she took her spear, and approached the beast who faced her. It seemed both of them wanted to end this fight once for all. As Gizamaluke was summoning a new imposing wave, Yaoyorozu felt like fire was rushing in her veins. She breathed heavily, and closed her eyes.

A whirlwind of energy was spreading through her limbs, and she opened her eyes, figuring a glowing light covering her entire body. She felt light as a feather and strong as a dragon. Copying Bakugou's signature pose, she bend her knees and loudly roared.

" Gizamaluke ! This is the end ! "

The wave towered over Yaoyorozu. The Valkyrie grabbed her spear, and jumped right through the wave.

The body of water felt apart, leaving Gizamaluke wide open. Yaoyorozu gathered her strength in her arms, twirled her spear, and pierced straight between his eyes.

The beast roared, and tried to shake Yaoyorozu off. But the Valkyrie was not bulking. She thrust her spear further in his skull, until the spear tore the head from part to part. Then, she withdrawn her weapon, before plunging in once again, holding it strongly in place. Under her, she could feel Gizamaluke agonize, and felt sorry for him. Ultimately, she pulled out the spear, and taking support on the beast's head, she propelled herself one last time in the air.

In one swift movement, she severed the head from the body. Slowly, Gizamaluke stopped moving. Quietly, the legendary beast sank in the water. The Valkyrie flied to the solid surface, and watched, as the divine protector disappeared from her sight in an oppressing silence. His body became transparent, and soon, he was evaporating in thin air.

In tales of her country, it was speculated that Gizamaluke was an Eidolon, a mythical beast only the legendary Summoners could call to the physical realm. It seemed the legend was true after all. Gizamaluke was probably the last Eidolon to ever existed in this world, given Summoners had vanished from the surface a long, long time ago. If Gizamaluke was still tied up to this place, it was probably because he didn't need a Summoner, someone who believed and could act as a bridge for him to stay in this world. Burmecian all took on this role ; this was probably what allowed Gizamaluke to stay so long. His disappearance was as much due to Yaoyorozu to the destruction of Burmecia itself. With less people to believe in him, he could not maintain his weak presence in this world.

Yaoyorozu closed her eyes, and prayed to send off the one who had protected their country so long. His time, and Burcemia as he knew it, was definitely over. Yaoyorozu had to hurry.

" Are you okay ? "

A soft voice reached her ears, and the Valkyrie saw Jirou limping to her. The musician, who had watched everything, extended a hand to her lover, not sure how Yaoyorozu was handling it. She took her hand, and quietly nodded.

" It was pretty impressive. " Jirou looked around the now empty room. " You were shining, literally, " she laughed a little. " Was it that infamous Trance state I've heard about ? "

" I believe it was. " Yaoyorozu agreed, looking at her hands like she couldn't believe it herself. " It was the first time it happened to me. "

" Well, it was quite... Intense. Still, I can't believe you took down Gizamaluke. You were incredible, but it was also incredibly stupid ! "

" I'm sorry I worried you. " Yaoyorozu whispered while gently stroking Jirou's wet hair. " It's just- "

" Gizamaluke was your country's protector so you assumed you had to deal with it yourself. " Jirou sighed.

" Kyouka... "

" Don't. I know how responsible and strong you are. But being so doesn't exclude relying on others. You're not alone right ? "

" Not anymore. " Yaoyorozu giggled while trying to dry her hair the best she could.

While the two woman were making sure they were okay and healing themselves with potions, Bakugou was watching quietly from the front doors of the Sacred Room, arms crossed on his chest. By his side, Kota had his eyes wide open, amazed at what he had just witnessed. He knew Yaoyorozu was strong, but what she and Jirou just did... Bakugou sighed, and entered the room, Kota shyly walking behind him.

" Are you two done ? " He asked, looking as moody as ever.

" Bakugou ! " Yaoyorozu gasped, surprised to see him here. " Hm, yes, we are. "

" The brat wants to say something. "

" Kota wants to ? "

The small black mage was fiddling with his brand new cloak, feeling uneasy, his eyes not leaving his feet.

" What do you want to say Kota ? "

" We're listening. " Jirou said severely, not too pleased with what happened earlier.

The young boy felt it, and shivered a little. Bakugou thrown a nasty look at the woman, but she didn't flinch.

" I'm... I'm sorry. " Kota murmured.

" What ? I didn't hear. "

" You- ! " Bakugou growled.

" I'm sorry ! " He said louder, looking at the two woman now.

" Why did you do that ? " Jirou asked honestly, studying the kid's reaction.

" I was confused and- scared and-... I couldn't breathe so I just... "

Kota couldn't explain further than that. He looked terrible guilty, and Jirou sighed, relaxing her shoulders and suspicious glare.

" Look, when you're scared, you have to rely on people around you. You endangered us all with your spell, Kota. " Jirou said, bending her knees so she could be eye to eye with the black mage. " You're powerful, but being powerful is not an excuse to not be aware of yourself and others. It's no good to try to be by yourself, because you may hurt people who care about you and are trying to help. Do you understand ? "

Kota nodded, clenching his little fists. Jirou smiled to him, and got up on her feet. She took her weapons, and stretch to provide a little relief to her aching joints.

" Should we go ? " She asked the other party members, and Yaoyorozu jogged to her.

" I didn't know you could... Be like that with kids. " She said, looking kinda impressed.

" Well... I assumed Bakugou had already told Kota that it wasn't his fault but that it was dangerous nonetheless. So I just wanted to insist on the « You should never do it again » point, because I surely don't want to experiment that again anytime soon. " Jirou sighed, looking suddenly tired.

Yaoyorozu nodded, and the conversation ended here. She was soon lost in her thoughts, wondering who exactly was Kota, what in the end had saved them, what was still waiting for them at the end of the grotto... All they could do was go further and see for themselves what had become of Burmecia. And that's what they did, pushing the last door of the Sacred Room, not looking back, braving the threshold to a Burmecia they never saw before.

* * *

It was just like in Yaoyorozu worst nightmares.

Even before reaching the capital city, not far after Gizamaluke's grotto, they could smell blood in the air. Blood that even unceasing rain couldn't wash out. Despite how tired they were, they rushed to Burmecia, Bakugou bearing Kota on his back so he could fly thanks to his explosions, and Yaoyorozu carrying Jirou in her arms to jump, rushing through the raindrops.

Soon, drenched and short-breathing, the four of them set foot in front of the gigantic doors of Burmecia. It was oddly silent inside. Yaoyorozu shivered.

She took her bell, and with a trembling hand, rang it in front of the door. It seemed Alexandria didn't need to go through that door, given it was untouched, and she feared what it could mean. The doors slowly opened, and beyond them, a gruesome sight made the four of them sick to their stomach.

There were corpses everywhere. Lying in puddles of blood and water, lifeless bodies were resting, forsaken by everything they believed could protect them. Solider, but also civilians who tried to escape. Houses were torn apart, disemboweled and exposed to eyes that could not see anymore.

Bakugou told Kota to close his eyes, and took a step forward. The young boy couldn't even move, his head still foggy from what happened earlier, and the sights he only had a glimpse of before Bakugou covered his eyes were only made worse by the smells muffling the city. He really thought he was gonna throw up, when Bakugou took him against his chest and nuzzled him against the crook of his nest. Surrounded by an ashy and sweaty smell, Kota only felt slightly better; enough to concentrate on spells in his mind and forget about the world.

The castle wasn't very far now. They could see smoke rising there, so maybe a fight was still engaged and they could help.

" Wait. " Yaoyorozu hushed.

Before the others could ask what was wrong, she took from her pockets the bell the soldier had gave her before passing. Unlike her own bell, it was very small, and looked like it was carved directly into a gem. They all could tell it was a unique and precious artifact.

" The king sent a soldier to give that to me. " She gravely explained. " This bell should open the door to the royal armory, and there... "

" The Dragon's Hair should lay. " Bakugou finished, looking very interested in the bell.

" As expected of a thief like you. " Yaoyorozu half smiled.

" Who do you think you're talking to ? " He snorted arrogantly. " Alright, let's take a good look at this good royal armory, and then head for the castle. "

" You're really well-informed. " Jirou couldn't help but notice as they resumed their walk, doing their best to not look at the rotting corpses, focusing on what they could still save.

" I told you, I'm an expert. "

" However, you didn't know your own weapon was called when Prince Garnet asked for its name. " Yaoyorozu couldn't help but to notice.

" I specialize in treasures and rare weapons, I have no interest for second-rates shitty loot. "

Then, out of the blue, a creature looming in the shadows jumped on them. But before it could harm them, Kota had summoned his water weapons and slashed through the creature.

" Out of the way. " He moodily said, while slashing some other creatures that had appeared in the corner of alleys surrounding the principal path they were walking on.

The three adults were the one this time with wide eyes as Kota was weeping out the way like it was no big deal. Bakugou tightened his arms around Kota, feeling uneasy about what happened since Gizamalule's Grotto. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell exactly why. He needed time to think about it, but time was precious now, and he didn't have enough to spare for that. Not saying another word, they proceeded further in the old city.

Zigzagging between the destroyed and hollows rocky houses, sometimes slipping on the drenched cobble stones path and shivering from the rumbling sound of thunder, they made it to the armory they were looking for. It was located to the west of King Fuyumi's castle, carefully hidden behind an impressive statue at the foot of stairs giving access to the palace's front place. Fortunately, they were no corpse around this place, and they felt they could finally breathe a little. Two identical gargoyle statues were installed there. They both had bells in their hands, but only one would open to the armory. The other was a trap set up for thieves who had, despite the guards effort, stole the decoy bell the country exposed as a patrimonial treasure in the castle to lure avid people away.

Yaoyorozu carefully hold the bell in her hand. Cautiously, she rang it, and a beautiful, crystalline sound spread in the air. Jirou hummed appreciatively, and Bakugou clicked his tongue, disappointed someone had beat him into getting the honor to ring this precious bell.

As soon as it stopped ringing, the bell cracked, and returned to dust into Yaoyorozu's hands. This type of bells had a unique use, and only special craftsman could make new ones. In the current state Burmecia was, they doubted someone after them could enter this room soon after the would leave it anytime soon.

The bell in the gargoyle's hand rang back, and the statue moved out of the way, revealing a secret path beneath it. Leading the way, Yaoyorozu went in the depth of the armory, followed by Jirou. Bakugou was about to go, sparkles shining in his thief's avid eyes, when he felt a pressure on his back.

" I don't want to go. " Kota anxiously said, eyes wide with fear and anxiety. " I'll stay here and wait. "

Bakugou studied the kid for a second, pouting while he was thinking. He then bend his knees, and hold his chin in his hand.

" Then I'll wait with you, you brat. "

" Why ? You can go, I'm not scared here. " Kota stated cautiously.

" Shut up. I'm sure it's dusty and stinking as hell in there. Let's just wait. "

Kota was about to protest, but then preferred to say nothing. He was still bothered by what Bakugou had said back at the grotto. His words had provoked painful feelings, and he loathed it. He never wanted to feel like that again. He knew Bakugou didn't hurt him physically, but his words gave rise to these emotions, and he was angry. The only time he felt angry like that was when Waltzer 3 crashed on their ship and attacked them, frightening Garnet so much he looked deeply desperate; Kota never wanted to see that anymore. But he was angry against an enemy, and crushing this enemy made him feel better.

Now, he was angry at Bakugou, and didn't know how to deal with this. He let some of his anger out on the monsters before, but was not feeling better at all. Does hitting Bakugou would make him fell better ? He shot a glance at the thief, still squatting next to him, and felt conflicted.

" Ya got something to say ? " Bakugou sniffed, aware Kota was staring at him.

Kota opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately. He felt like he didn't want to talk to him. So instead, he walked away from the thief and stared at the armory's entrance. Saying Bakugou felt offended by Kota's behavior was an understatement.

"Hey, you got a problem with me ? "

Kota stayed stubbornly silent, and the thief felt a vein pumping near his eye. He was about to yell at him, when he suddenly remembered the way Garnet acted with Kota each time he seemed to be confused about something. God, he really wished Garnet was here to help him deal with that kind of "we-need-to-talk-about-our-feelings" situation. But he was not, and Bakugou had to go through it alone. He had to do better. So he took an inspiration, and breathed out all the fire burning his stomach.

" So hum... Tell me, what's on your mind ? "

" ... "

" You know... If you don't tell me what you're upset about, I won't be able to... Help you. "

" I'm upset...? " Kota repeated, curious about the word that seemed to resonate with what he was feeling.

" Well, it seems to me you're upset about something. You don't want to talk, and you even... Walked away... " Bakugou pouted, obviously still feeling insulted about it. " What are you upset, or angry about ? " He pursued, encouraged now he had Kota's attention.

" ... In the grotto. You said... "

Bakugou refrained for urging him to talk. He bite his lips when he understood it was something he did, and that Kota was upset because of him.

" You said that they were monsters who didn't know what it was to live. And... That they deserved to die because of that. "

Saying it again made Kota's stomach ache. He clenched his tiny fists in frustration. Bakugou swallowed a lump in his throat.

" Do I deserve to die if I don't know what it means to live ? Do I deserve to die because I'm Number 0 ? "

The questions invading, swirling and poisoning his mind were finally clear. Kota wasn't confused anymore, but was still angry and hurt.

" ... You don't, of course ..." Bakugou muttered under his breath.

Kota glanced at him, not sure what kind of reaction he should expect from Bakugou now.

" _So that's what you were thinking about... And probably what made you blow up back then..._ " The thief thought. Rather than angry, Bakugou felt unbelievably ashamed.

He had promised Garnet he would take care of Kota. He really did wanted to make this right, and wanted to protect him. Didn't he said so himself, that he needed to do better ? Yet, the one hurting Kota the most was no monster, but himself.

" Of course you don't deserve to die. I even told you it didn't matter what people or yourself thought you were... " Bakugou snorted, scornful towards himself.

" ... "

" ... I was... wrong. I talked without thinking first, and... told things that hurt you. Sorry. Of course you can live your life, and you should do it without any worries... "

Bakugou was glad nobody was around. Even if Kota was just a child, he felt completely vulnerable right now, and had to gather all his strength to not leave and go hide where no one could see him until the shame disappeared. Not that it would disappear one day. It was a particular feeling, knowing you had hurt someone you cared about, doing something you couldn't take back. Bakugou felt like shit.

But Kota felt suddenly lighter. He felt his body being relieved from a heavy weight that had seized him since earlier. He felt warmer than before. But he was still a little upset, and didn't know how to express the conflicting feelings in his heart. So he just decided to come closer to Bakugou, but not too close.

" Oh, of course you can still feel upset about what I told you, " Bakugou mumbled, feeling more and more accustomed with Kota's behavior. " You're right to do so. It would be... unfair for you. To just forget about mean things that were done to you." Bakugou knew a lot about that. Unpleasant memories rose to the surface, and he winced a little.

" You need to tell people when they do bad shit to you, or else they'll pretend it's okay to keep doing them. It's not always easy, but people have no right to hurt you like... I just did... Grrmglh " Bakugou hide his face in his arms, too embarrassed to face anyone.

But then, he felt something warm on his head, and looked. Kota, just like Garnet had did for him countless times, was patting Bakugou's head, looking uncertain about what to do, and a little concerned about Bakugou. Being worried over by a kid he just hurt with his thoughtless words was unbearable to him. He still tried to be the more gentle he could about it.

" I'm not the one who need comfort ! Ah but thanks anyway ! " Bakuguou quickly said, seeing Kota's confused face. " Ah, well, shit, I'm the older one, I'm the one who should comfort you ! Come here ! "

Bakugou stood up and ruffled Kota's hair, red all over his ears and neck. He was such a disaster when it came to this. But listening to Kota giggling under his rough patting made it worth it.

" Thank you, Mister Bakugou. "

" Drop the Mister, you don't use it with Garnet right ? " Bakugou said, taking any opportunity to drop the subject.

" Oh, that's right. Thank you, Bakugou. "

The blond thief snorted, and crossed his arms on his chest, relieved they had come to some sort of closure. Despite everything, Kota felt a rush of happy feelings, and before he could think of what it could mean, he got close to Bakugou, and extended his arms around his neck. Then he tightened his grip, and nuzzled against his shoulder. It felt so right in the moment, and Kota knew he was happy, but also experiencing something stronger than that. Unfortunately, Garnet wasn't here to tell him what this feeling was called. Maybe Bakugou could, but Kota had a feeling he already exhausted himself. But that was alright ; he would wait for them to be reunited to ask. He knew he would see him again soon.

Bakugou felt his face and heart melt while he was being hugged, unused to the feeling. Not knowing what he should do, figuring it would be rude to push back Kota, he struggled before finally putting a hand on the small back of the boy, patting it lightly. Man, was that embarrassing. But, above everything else, it felt... Nice. Bakugou wasn't much of the tactile type, but once in a while with people he cared about was okay.

When he felt it was enough hugging for the upcoming months, he tried to get out of Kota's embrace, but the kid wouldn't let go of him. Bakugou tried to separate himself from the child by getting back on his feet, but the black mage keep the embrace anyway, and found himself handing around Bakugou's neck, feet in the air. Bakugou did honestly not know what he was supposed to do right now to handle the situation.

" What the fuck ?! "

" Ehm, what are you both doing ? " Jirou asked, an eyebrow raised, looking at the two.

" Oh my, how endearing. " Yaoyorozu said looking moved. " I'd have never expected that someone could approach Bakugou like that one day... Neither I thought that Kota was clingy deep inside. "

" Cut that out and help me ! " Bakugou cried out loud.

" Kota, it's okay, you can let go of Bakugou. " Jirou told him.

" Oh, okay, I didn't know when I could stop. " Kota answered before letting go and getting back on his feet.

" I swear to g- "

Bakugou stopped swearing the second he set his sight on the magnificent spear Yaoyorozu was holding in her hands.

The Dragon's Hair was approximately two meters tall ; it was a good thing Yaoyorozu was herself quite tall. The spear was glistening, looking brand new, like if it had just been polished. At the end of the spear, blue flags were attached with jewels sewed to them. The blade itself was, as its name gave away, a dragon's fang. Myths told it was one of the legendary Eidolon, Bahamut itself, that the fang came from. Unlike usual teeth, this one was pitch black. The color was so profound it looked like it aspired light itself. It was fascinating. The blade was fixated on the body of the spear with precious metal and jewels embed in it. It was truly a magnificent piece of art. Bakugou couldn't wait to see it expertly wield, and he noticed he wasn't the only one admiring the spear with that kind of feeling.

Jirou was also gazing at the weapon, and Yaoyorozu seemed to be the most excited of them all. It was truly an honor to hold the legendary Dargon's Hair. But Yaoyorozu quickly noticed how heavy the spear was. She wasn't sure she would be able to use it in a fight right now, and would need training before wielding it to its full potential. Unfortunately, they didn't have that time ahead of them. Keeping her old spear with her was impossible given the size and weight it represented to carry two spears, so she had made her choice anyway. She had to take the Dragon's Hair and make do with it.

Behind her, the door to the royal armory shut down. The group took a little time to put on the pieces Jirou and Yaoyrozu took alongside the Dragon's Hair; armor, gauntlets, bows, they had found other precious items in the armory and while Jirou was kinda guilty, wearing treasures like that, Bakugou was too busy clipping his brand new platinum plastron to care. After getting ready, they bid farewell to the armory nobody would probably explore again in dozens of years, and rushed to the back of castle, on their way to confront their fate.

Behind the castle, gigantic statues were keeping guard and watching for any intruders that would try to attack here. The group had planned to sneak here rather than rushing into enemies, after an heated conversation between Bakugou and Yaoyorozu.

" Now, we're gonna climb, is that it ? " Jirou asked, head thrown back as she was looking at the statues towering over them.

" Climb ? It's not gonna be necessary. " Yaoyorozu assured them severely.

" What do you mean, you know that climbing is my- "

Bakugou had no time to end his sentence. Yaoyorozu had wrapped her powerful arms around his, Kota's and Jirou's waist, and had jumped without further ado. They had barely processed what had happened before they already had landed beyond the statues. Bakugou had his mouth wide open, ready to scream at Yaoyorozu, but she suddenly winced and he immediately got something was wrong. Fortunately, they had landed behind large columns, and were hidden in the dark.

Out in the royal backyard, Alexandria's Queen and Garnet's mother, Ruyko was conversing with a powerful looking knight and a man with long silver hair. Bakugou's heart almost stopped. Quietly, they all listened to the conversation that almost looked surreal.

" So Fuyumi already fled to Cleyra with a bunch of the population... What a fool. " Ryuko said lowly, her pointy teeth shining behind her stretched lips. Her smile looked really dangerous.

" But we found the pearl we were looking for, Your Highness. "

" That's right. But it's only the beginning, Kendou. "

" So, Queen Ryuko, what did you think of your little soldiers ? They were pretty useful, even if they were still kinda weak. Another batch is already waiting, and they're the level up these one. "

" I'll take them, Tomura. " Ryuko laughed. " They're useful indeed. They kill what you tell them to kill without talking about stupid things like justice, and don't ask for retribution. I think our partnership is about to flourish."

" Very well my Queen. "

Tomura bowed to Ruyko, but as he was about to take his leave, he seemed to noticed movement behind the columns. Kendou and Ruyko watched as well, getting closer the the place the group was hiding. They thought they were discovered, when a Burmecian soldier busted out in the backyard, his sword bravely brandished in front of him.

" How dare you ! Burmecia's in ruins, and for what ?! A single jewel ? Kendou, how could you let that happen ?! "

" A single jewel ? " Ryuko arched an eyebrow, and hid her face behind her fan. " Uneducated people really should not have any right to talk if it's for spouting such nonsense. What do you think, Kendou ? "

" You're right, my Queen. And may I add that I have nothing to do with this country now ? I left it long ago ; my allegiance goes to the royal family of Alexandria now. "

" You traitor ! "

" Oh no, he's gonna get killed. " Yaoyorozu panicked, knowing very well Kendou would not hesitate.

" My Queen, let me dispose of this trash before it taints the air any further. "

" Please, do. "

" WAIT ! "

Yaoyorozu dashed from behind the columns, and jumped right in front of the dumbfounded soldier.

" Yaoyorozu, what an unpleasant surprise. " Kendou coldly told her.

" Run ! " The Valkyrie shouted to the soldier behind her.

" But, Captain- "

" Go and take cover ! I don't want to see any of you die under my watch again ! You're not strong enough to lay a single hand on Kendou, you should know it ! "

" Captain... Thank you ! I'm sorry ! "

The soldier turned his back on them, and disappeared inside the castle. Yaoyorozu twirled her brand new spear in her hands, and loudly jabbed it in the ground. The noise it made was an obvious proof of how heavy it was.

" The Dragon's Hair... " Tomura whistled appreciatively. " Isn't this kind of ultimate weapon should be obtainable only at the end of the game ? "

" Really ? Don't tell me you're gonna fight me with a weapon you can barely handle. " Kendou dared Yaoyorozu, taking her own spear in her hands. " What happened to you ? "

" I should be the one asking this question ! " The Valkyrie shouted desperately at her former friend. " How could you do such a thing, Itsuka ?! Have you lost your mind ?! "

" Don't call me by my name, you lost that privilege the moment you betrayed us and abducted Prince Garnet along with TetsuTetsu. " Kendou angrily said.

Yaoyorozu clenched her teeth, and deeply frowned, her anger being obvious on her face. There was so much she wanted to say right now, so much she didn't know where to begin. Though it was none of Kendou's concerns. The Paladin thrust her spear in her direction, and Yaoyorozu barely evaded it.

" Momo ! "

Jirou also emerged from the shadow, and rushed to Yaoyorozu's side, shooting a furious look at the indifferent knight.

" Kendou. " She hissed between her teeth. " So that's how you became ? How disappointing. "

" Oh, I remember you, little bard girl. " Kendou calmly stated. " So, you successfully got Yaoyorozu's attention once I was gone ? Congratulations. I hope you're not crumbling under the pressure of coming after me. "

The Dragon's Hair brushed against her hair. Up close, it was a very beautiful weapon, Kendou thought.

" Don't. Ever again, talk to Kyouka like that ! " Yaoyorozu shouted, voice trembling from anger.

Sick of only watching and being left out, Bakugou also rushed, Kota by his side, and threateningly made little explosions in his palms, sparks dancing from excitement in his eyes. From what he had heard, Kendou was unbelievably strong. It was time he saw it with his own eyes.

" Wow, more challengers have appeared. " Tomura laughed creepily. " Hm ? "

The silver-hair guy narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he had saw the little figure by Bakugou's side.

" Wait... It can't... Hahaha ! No way ! How is it possible ? How did he came here ? "

Tomura began to laugh uncontrollably, and it seemed to only annoy Ryuko even more.

" Kendou, please dispose of those importunate people. There are still a lot we must achieve. We shouldn't waste more time here. "

" As you wish, my Queen. "

" Where are you looking ? "

Bakugou hadn't wait for Kendou to be ready. He charged at the knight, palms in front of him, and unleashed a big explosion only he knew the secret of. He jumped back, getting ready to strike again. The second he looked for Kendou, he found her just above him. She was close to his face, but her spear was even closer. Fortunately, Kota had used one of his water spell, and had gotten, rather violently, Bakugou out of the way.

" That was awfully close. " Jirou said, quickly losing her confidence.

The explosion had barely fazed Kendou. Jirou had saw her gracefully do a back flip and whirled in the wind, falling right on Bakugou, like time had suspended for her to carefully calculate the speed of her fall.

" Well, this is going to be annoying. " Kendou stated, studying Kota with piercing eyes.

Bakugou and Yaoyorozu quickly came to shield the small black mage, and grit their teeth. Yaoyorozu suspected it the moment she jumped and protected the soldier, but she was not gonna win. Neither any of them would. Kendou was simply too powerful, and they were already exhausted from their travel and fights on their way. She thought Bakugou had a chance, but for a reason, his spells missed their usual vigor. Jirou was way too careful to head into the fight senselessly, and Kota clearly lacked experience and endurance. And she was herself close to exhaustion. They had no way out of this.

It was a cruel fight. During minutes that felt like hours, Kendou toyed with them, evading each strike they attended, and dealing massive attacks that, each time, threw them mercilessly on the ground.

As frustrated as he was, Bakugou knew he was lacking in power. He wondered if it was because of what happened back in Gizamaluke's Grotto, when he saved and healed them all with skills he never suspected he had. He still had no idea what it was about. But it had sucked up his energy, even though he hadn't fight that much since. This ability had been a blessing, and a curse.

" I'm getting tired of this. " Kendou said with a displeased sigh.

The Paladin stood tall, and grabbed her spear horizontally. Blue energy became to accumulate in her weapon, and produced a blinding light.

" Shit. " Yaoyorozu cursed under her breath.

The Valkyrie hurried in front of her exhausted friends, and placed the Dragon's Hair in front of her. Kendou opened her eyes, and took a breath.

" Thunder slash ! "

A gigantic streak of lightning dashed straight to them, with the force Kendou put in her strike. Yaoyorozu yelled at the top of her lungs, as she tried her best to repel the spell. But her strengths were leaving her alarmingly fast, and she felt her arms waver. At least, she successfully deviated part of the spell, but not entirely. The light reached them, and seized them in a violent shock.

If they were barely standing on their feet before, none could after that.

The whole team collapsed, utterly and undeniably defeated. Barely conscious, Bakugou watched as Tomura walked away from them, smiling and looking absolutely delighted.

" Thank you for the show, it was quite pleasant, Queen Ryuko. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to intend to. Kurogiri, we're going. "

" Of course. We'll see each other soon. Kendou. "

" Yes, your Highness ? "

" Get ready, we're going to Cleyra. " Ruyko announced with a terribly amused smile

The Paladin bowed, and followed her queen without even according a single glance at her defeated opponents.

Bakugou clenched his teeth, cursing under his breath. As much as he fought his own body to not close his eyes, he felt his breathing slowing down and sounds fading away. His eyelids were too heavy and he knew there was no point to fight anymore. He finally let go, and the moment he closed his eyes, his body relaxed, and he lost consciousness. They all did, feeling more hurt and humiliated they ever did, raindrops from Burmecia falling quietly on their cold skin. The city was crying. It had been defeated.

* * *

From Bakugou and Kota's, and Yaorozu and Jirou's relationship development, to new characters joining the cast (what do you think Tomura is up to... ?) and the fights, I spent a lot of times crafting this chapter, though I know it can still be polished with time. I'm still proud of it.

Yaoyorozu and Jirou's fight against Gizamaluke was so cool in my mind, I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow this story, add it to your favorites and / or let a review if you appreciate it; it's really important to me, as it is for all writers !

See you next stage !


	12. Magic Hour

Against Regent Toyomitsu's orders, Garnet escapes Lindblum's castle with TetsuTetsu to go back to Alexandria. On his journey to confront his mother and claim the throne, fortuitous meetings lead them through different paths, and challenge them to see through who they truly are...

* * *

Far from Burmecia's torments, two men were waiting in line to embark on a train heading for a long journey towards Alexandria. The sky was clear at Lindblum's South Gate. The rocky grounds and the whole landscape were shades of orange and maroon as far as the eye could see. The air was clear and quiet, only filled with the comforting purr of the train. They couldn't be farther than they were from Burmecia, its unceasing rain, and the torments their friends were dealing with.

" Sir Riot, I still can't believe- "

" Quiet Tetsu. We didn't have a choice. We don't have enough time ahead of us. " Garnet explained with care, fixing his hood on his bright red hair.

" We're finally going back to Alexandria, why do we have to act like wanted criminals ?! " The knight whispered desperately.

" Look, I'll give this pass back once everything will be settled. "

" ... Alright. After all, it shouldn't take that much time. So no real evil deed would have been committed. " TetsuTetsu reasoned out loud.

" Tetsu... "

Garnet narrowed his eyes and looked suddenly very worried. TetsuTetsu knew what he intended to say. But he didn't want to hear it.

When Prince Garnet went to find him so he could ask him to go back to Alexandria with him, he was over the moon. He had not chosen Yaoyorozu, neither this filthy thief, but him, his most trusted knight. If anyone could lead the prince on the right path, TetsuTetsu was positive it was himself. Finally, his nightmare was coming to an end. He would come back to the castle with the Prince, Queen Ryuko would be overjoyed, and he would be covered in blessings, his exploits chanted for his stubbornness, his dedication to never letting anyone nor anything distract him from his duty. There was no way it won't happen this way. Why wouldn't it ?

" TetsuTetsu, you're aware... That we're not going just so I can casually talk with Mother ? " Garnet whispered gently, like he didn't want TetsuTetsu to react badly to what he was saying.

" Of course you are, what other reason would you have to go back to Alexandria ? " TetsuTetsu said confidently, a hand on the sheath of his sword at his hip, gazing far in the horizon.

The red-haired man bit his lips, and TetsuTetsu swear for a moment he was something akin to... Sadness in his prince's eyes.

" Sir Riot, we have no idea what's going on back at Alexandria, back in the castle and in Queen Ryuko's head. Let's wait until we're there before we make any assumptions. "

Confronted to TetsuTetsu's confident air, Garnet remembered words Bakugou had told him back in Dali.

" _He's constantly telling you what to do or not, trying to tell you what the fuck you should think or feel. This is not him just being stubborn, you realize that, right ?_ "

Garnet couldn't ignore how TetsuTetsu was way too willingful to let slip out of his mind every terrible things his mother did. The very fact she shoot at them despite perfectly seeing he was on the Prima Vista, how she sent creepy monsters ready to hurt them so she could take him back, and more precisely his pendant, the monsters' factory in Dali, Burmecia's being attacked... Even Regent Toyomitsu had see it all, so why ? Why TetsuTetsu couldn't admit what was going on ? Garnet tightened his fists, unable to say anything to the stubborn knight.

The two of them were about to board the train to Alexandria when Garnet spotted a green haired-boy casually talking with a taller man, near to another train.

Flashbacks came to him, and he remembered how respectful and kind that man had been when he was just kidnapped and brought to the Prima Vista by Bakugou. It was also thanks to him, his quick-thinking and the map he gave them that they were able to make it safely to Lindblum. He had some questions he wanted to ask, but didn't know if he could take such a luxury as to go and talk to them. Fortunately, the young man sensed he was observed. He narrowed his eyes, and after a quick study of the strange duo, his face lightened up suddenly.

" Sorry Tetsu, I think our depart will be delayed. There's someone I must talk to. " Garnet said before making his way to the other platform.

" Your Hi- Sir Riot ! Where- What are you doing ?! "

The knight cried while jogging to his side, his armor making awful clicking noises that drawn the attention of the men Garnet spotted. Seeing the prince coming their way, Midoriya's smile suddenly blossomed. Garnet internally melted in front of such a beautiful smile, welcoming him like a warm dawn.

" Prince Garnet ! I'm so glad to see you're safe ! But what a coincidence for us to meet here ! "

" Oh, beforehand, could you refrain to call me like that in public ? I'm trying to travel incognito. " Garnet whispered, looking anxiously around him.

" Aaah I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to- "

" Midoriya, please, don't make more of a scene, Pri-... This fine young man wants to attract less attention as possible. "

" Iida, did you just referred as him as... What I just heard ? " Midoriya said with a knowing smile on his face.

" W-Well, it does describe how he presents to the world. " Iida said, putting his glasses right on his nose, looking a little flustered.

" How should we call you ? " Midoriya kindly asked, never losing his smile.

" You can call me Riot. " Garnet eagerly answered.

" Oh, if I may, with your red hair, I can't help but be reminded of that hero, Crimson Riot. " Midoriya mindlessly said, only to see an awestruck Garnet.

" This name was directly inspired by him ! Do you happen to know about his adventures ?! "

" The Legendary Deeds of Crimson Riot ?! Of course I know about them ! Aah, Crimson Riot is so manly, I used to daydream so much as a kid when I read his stories ! But not as much as All Might's one. "

" I know right- "

" AHEM. " TetsuTetsu suddenly coughed, urging his prince to go to the point.

" Oh, right, let's save this for some other time, if you're okay with it... Midoriya, right ? " The prince kindly asked.

" Midoriya Izuku. It would be an honor. " He answered him with a soft smile. " But I believe there are particular reasons as to why you're not safe in Lindblum's castle by Regent Toyomitsu's side right now ? "

Garnet nodded, slightly guilty, not sure where he should begin. So much had happened in not even a month. He should probably thank them for all the trouble they put up to for this mission, ask why they were here, how was-

" How is your friend who came to help us defeat the King of the Forest ?! Is he safe from the Evil Forest now ? And how is All Might ? Did you guys recovered from everything that happened ? I'm so sorry about that by the way, you went through all that trouble and I only thought about myself, there're no words to- "

" Sir Riot, " Midoriya abruptely stopped him. " There's nothing you should apologize for. Actually, we're here on our way to look for a cure to deliver Todoroki from the spell. We have a pretty good lead about one who could really work, after several failed attempts. " Midoriya replied, a confident look on his face.

Garnet frowned at the name. If he was in a normal situation, he would have probably remembered why that name rang a bell in his mind as something that was probably important. Unfortunately, there was so much going on for now, and the faint echo disappeared in a second.

" I see... Would there be any way I could help ? "

" Sir Riot ! " TetsuTetsu shouted, looking really offended like the prince had just insulted him.

" Sir Riot, I apologize, but don't you have more important things to do ? " Iida asked, his hands doing sharp and calculated motions that made him look very serious.

" I do. But I feel I won't be able to do them before I deal with this situation that was caused by my carelessness. " The prince harshly said, sparks of determination shining in his eyes. " What kind of man would let someone in distress when he can choose to help ? "

" Why would you want to help those thieves ?! They're the one responsible for everything that happened since your eighteen's birthday ? First you become friends with this... Bakugou, and now you want to help them ? When will you realize you don't belong to the same world ? "

" There are no such things as belonging to different world. " Garnet frowned.

" Actually, Sir Riot, your knight might not be wrong- " Iida began to say, before he was interrupted by a curious looking Midoriya.

" Excuse-me, Sir Riot, but what your knight just said... Are you on friendly terms with Kacchan- with Bakugou ? "

At the mention of Bakugou, fond memories of the moments they spent together, the deep words they offered each other and the tender kiss they shared the night before, Garnet could only smile. The expression on his face wasn't one of embarrassment, but of true affection that no one could mistake for any other thing. It was so open, so honest, so warm, it even made Midoriya blush.

" I see... " He whispered while watching TetsuTetsu breaking down beside them and Iida looking awfully disappointed and dumbfounded. " Well, that's... unexpected. There's a lot of things I'd want to know, but for now, time's passing by and won't wait for us. You said you wanted to help. Me and Iida here are heading to Treno to retrieve the cure ; would you like to tag along, Sir Riot ? " Midoriya offered, smiling again.

" It would be my pleasure. So, to Treno we go. " Garnet confidently announced while boarding the train with the two members of the Tantalas.

" Noooo, Sir Riot, why ! " TetsuTetsu miserably whined, still following his prince on the train.

The journey to Treno was long, but Garnet felt it was too short. He actively related everything that had happened since their crash in the Evil Forest to Midoriya and Iida, minus the moments he shared with Bakugou he judged were too personal. Midoriya was surprised and relieved to hear about how they took Kota with them. Though he looked like he just saw a ghost when Garnet told them Bakugou had took on the responsibility to protect Kota.

But then, the two members of the Tantalas were horrified at the information that Burmecia was under attack. Their faces lost all colors when they heard that Bakugou had gone as an emissary there. They knew he quit the Tantalas - Midoriya was still very hurt by what Bakugou had told him, but still considered him as family, despite what the blond man might think. It seemed that he had grown stronger listening to what Garnet told them, but it didn't spare them the same anxiety Garnet had at the idea of him being caught in the middle of a war, along with Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Kota. It was heartbreaking for Garnet to see just how much they cared for Bakugou, and how his friend couldn't see accurately these feelings, and accept them as they were. He wanted to know what had happened between them, but won't ask the two members of the Tantalas. When he'd like to, Bakugou would be the one to tell him.

When his story was done, it was Midoriya's turn to tell what had transpired since their crash in the Evil Forest. All Might was doing better thanks to everyone caring about him. Midoriya replaced him for some times while Nighteye was looking after him, and was acknowledged by the whole team as the next leader, that would surely be in charge when All Might won't be able to lead anymore. But for now, All Might was still here. He had a precious network that included important people on the Mist Continent that Midoriya didn't had, in particular with somebody such as Regent Toyomitsu. Midoriya had to build that before ; and Garnet smiled when he told him he was precisely doing that on the moment.

Everything settled for the Tantalas, who then looked for a cure to deliver their comrade from the petrified forest. They had several disappointing leads, but finally, they heard words about a Supersoft, a very rare and precious cure a scholar was keeping in his mansion in Treno.

" When you say he's keeping it, do you plan to ask him for it or steal it ? " TetsuTetsu asked suspiciously.

" How dare you ask such a foolish question ? " Iida shouted like he was actually offended. " We're the Tantalas, of course we're gonna steal it. Do you think those wealthy people will give it to us graciously ? "

" And you think my question was foolish ? What about your answer, filthy- "

" Could you stop shouting filthy thief every now and then ? Stop being so disrespectful, you're embarrassing me ! " Garnet looked really annoyed at his knight, and TetsuTetsu was so red the two others thought he was gonna explode.

" It's the truth, Sir Riot. We plan to infiltrate the mansion and take the Supersoft. From what we heard, the scholar keeping it is very unfriendly and probably won't help us and accept to sell it to us. You're aware that Treno, the City that never sleeps, is a city where inequalities run very deep. Very wealthy people live in ease while poor people live in slums by the waterfront. There is no in-between. "

" I know. " Garnet said severely. " The wealthy spend their days and nights betting money, entertaining each other with auctions and plays, spending their money in every way possible, while ignoring the poor. The economic and social divide is very deep in this city, but as the prince, there's unfortunately nothing I can do... "

" Well, for now, you'll be able to help someone in need by taking to the rich. " Midoriya offered, while Iida was nodding, agreeing with what his friend had just said.

" I'll help then. "

Garnet smiled while the two members of the Tantalas thanked him and TetsuTetsu was close to hit his head against the closest wall. They were just about to finally go back to Alexandria, and now they, the crown Prince Garnet til Alexandros XVII and TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, were going to rob someone in Treno with thieves from the Tantalas, the very group that had planned his prince's kidnapping ? How had he came to all of that ? TetsuTetsu thought desperately.

Soon after they decided the details of the plan, the conductor announced they were now in Alexandria's kingdom, in the city of Treno. Getting off the train, the four of them were welcomed by a beautiful sight. Outside the train station, at the feet of the stairs they had to climb down, thousands of lights were sparkling in the night, reflected on the multiple rivers running through the city. Like its nickname suggested, Treno was a city who was always bristling with activity, through dawn and dusk.

It really was different from Alexandria, where the city was really quiet by night. Back then, Garnet would love to sit by his window, and watch over the city peacefully sleeping, softly singing to himself. With everything going on lately, would he be able to have that kind of quiet and calming evening further on ? He wondered, entering the noisy city. He immediately spotted stands with very appetizing treats, and secretly wished he could have shared some with Bakugou and Kota, and also Yaoyorozu and her lover, Jirou, whose name he learned talking with Midoriya and Iida. But this was nowhere near the time to think about such trivial things, he thought to himself.

As they were following Midoriya, they noticed they were going from the most favored neighborhood to the slums on the outskirts. If Garnet was quietly following the two members of the Tantalas, TetsuTetsu was unusually discreet right next to him. Garnet hoped he had finally understood how he wanted him to behave, as he didn't say anything about them crossing the slums when they should have been already back at Alexandria's castle. But despite his lack of words, it was written all over his face that he wanted to take his prince away from here.

" Look, Sir TetsuTetsu, I know slums aren't to most appealing place of Treno, but actual people are living here so would you try to look not so disgusted ? " Iida glared at the knight.

" I'm not disgusted. " TetsuTetsu spat. " We just shouldn't be here. Sir Riot should- "

" I've been thinking about it since we traveled together but you're aware that Sir Riot is- "

" It's okay, Iida, Tetsu's only worried about me. " Garnet quietly tried to settle down the situation, not looking forward another useless and exhausting fight with the knight.

" Is he though ? " Midoriya mindlessly thought whilewalking ahead of them. " Somehow it looks he worries more about what people are going to say about him once you'll be back to Alexandria than what you're feeling... With all my due respect. "

Garnet was so sure TetsuTetsu would blow up once again hearing what Midoriya had just said that saying he was surprised when the knight didn't answered anything was an understatement. But he didn't know if he liked more this lack of reaction. TetsuTetsu's face was livid with anger, his fists so tightened by his side the prince heard his gauntlets grate under the pressure. Garnet bit his lips, refraining himself to defend the knight again. There was simply nothing to say. They both knew, to some extent, it was true. Midoriya kept respectfully silent, while Iida snorted provocatively, but decided to ultimately don't add fuel to the fire neither. TetsuTetsu closed himself, and Garnet feared he would finally snap, wishing altogether it wouldn't happen, so it would spare him another embarrassing and plain sad moment.

After minutes so insufferable they seemed to be centuries for the group who kept silent the whole trip through Treno's slums, Midoriya finally stopped in front of a wooden door. Garnet could tell it was an inn, given the smell of various dishes and quiet rumbling of people talking coming from inside. He was waiting for the green-haired man to push the door, but instead, was surprised when it opened before they could touch it. Behind, a frail looking man beamed at them. Garnet had no idea who it was, but guessed he was important, seeing Midoriya suddenly smiled at the view of the man.

" Midoriya, my boy, it's good to see you unscratched ! "

" It's good to see you too, All Might ! "

" And looking much healthier than the last time we saw you, sir. " Iida added, letting a sigh of relief escape him.

" All... Might ? "

Garnet couldn't help the gasp of surprise. He had never met the acclaimed All Might, who became later captain of the Tantalas, and one of his uncle Toyomitsu's best friend, but had heard countless tales of him. Tales where he was described as particularly tall and muscular, with a kind, gentle and sometimes cheeky personality. His roaring laugh in particular was known from those who had met him. A loud, wrapping laugh, and a brilliant smile that could make people feel safe no matter how desperate the situation they were in. Now, All Might was... No more than a stunted old man with an emaciated face and a hollow voice. No more than a shadow of his past self.

" Oh, Prince Garnet ! We meet for the first time I suppose. " All Might kindly said, turning his sunken eyes towards him. " But I can tell it's you ; your chatty uncle talks so much about you I just might have known you since Ryuko and Miruko had you. "

Only his luminous pupils could be seen through his sunken eyes. The man was in such a declining state that it was frightening. Even his clothes seemed they couldn't fit his decimated body. But his voice was warm, and his expression kind despite everything. Garnet felt terrible, thinking all of this while the man was considerate towards him. He bowed lightly, knowing making apologies would make only himself feel better about it, and smiled at the man.

" It's an honor to meet you, sir All Might. "

" I'm sorry I never had a chance to introduce myself when I was the one with the mission to abduct you. You deserved a lot better than what happened back then... " All Might looked truly guilty, and Garnet couldn't let him.

" It was... no one's fault. "

Garnet almost said it was his fault for attempting an escape by himself, and that being the true reason for why the entire plan backfired, but stopped before the words escaped. No one was going to blame him, and he didn't want to give a self-pitying show to a man that had suffered a lot more than him back then.

" You're right, my boy. " All Might whispered, Garnet knowing painfully he refrained for saying Ruyko was the one truly at fault. " What matters the most is that you're safe. But now that I'm thinking about it, why are you with young man Midoriya here, in Treno of all places ? Shouldn't you be safe in Lindblum ? " All Might looked suddenly alarmed, realizing the whole purpose of the mission was to get him to his uncle, and that he was instead here.

" Prince Garnet has kindly offered us some insight considering the cure for Todoroki. " Iida suddenly said while the red-haired prince was panicking.

" ... Is that so ! " All Might said cheerfully, relieved.

" We came here to talk to you about that. " Midoriya added, blushing a little to Iida's bold lie.

" Wonderful ! Then let's talk about it inside ! "

" Actually, Prince Garnet already told us everything, and now, it's... Our time to act. " Midoriya said as confident as he could.

" Of course, we wouldn't let Prince Garnet do our part of the job. " All Might agreed. " While we talk about all of this, may I suggest you someone to make you a little visit through Treno ? Unfortunately, our best guide isn't with us anymore, but I should find you someone suitable... "

" I appreciate the offer, " Garnet smiled warmly. " But it's getting late, and I wouldn't want people going out of their way to show me around. I'd even like to do so by myself, so do not worry about me. "

" As you wish, Prince Garnet. Let us meet here in a few hours here so you'll tell me how you finally went to Lindblum with our dear Bakugou, I'll be curious to know about it ! "

" ... Of course. "

Garnet bowed again and turned his back to the legendary All Might, feeling so guilty he wanted to jump in the nearest river. And there were a lot going through Treno. He had every intention to commit a larceny alongside Midoriya and Iida, and no intention at all to tell everything that happened to All Might. He feared the poor man would have a heart attack, and mostly, knew he would try to stop him. He had already enough dealing with Tetsu. Thinking about him, Garnet suddenly realized the knight was nowhere to be seen. During the talk with All Might, the prince didn't notice he had vanished from all sights. Garnet trusted Tetsu, and wasn't worried he would go somewhere too far from him.

The knight had been very quiet the whole evening. Contrary to what he originally thought, maybe Tetsu was actually mulling over what they told him, and actually needed space to think. Garnet would gladly let him have this space. Passing through the slums, Garnet wondered what he could do once he'll be back in Alexandria to help. After everything would be over, there'll be so much to do... Garnet sighed.

He was nowhere near the beginning of the massive change that was profiling on the horizon, yet he was already thinking of what would come after that. Reigning over Alexandria, helping his people going through their life, but also other kingdoms, like Burmecia. He wanted to believe there was still something to save, but deep down, he knew there was no such thing. When they would arrive, Bakugou, Kota and Yaoyorozu would surely be faced with nothing but destruction, and death. He had to hurry back to Alexandria to stop his mother for causing more evil.

But for now, he had to wait. They couldn't just go through Alexandria by the front door ; he was wanted, and knew that if he got caught, he would be severely punished. The Waltzers had made it clear. Helping the Tantalas to find the cure they were looking for was actually pretty convenient. He remembered, long ago, reading in the castle's library about secret tunnels dug underground, with a mysterious carriage that would drop people anywhere in the Mist continent. There had to be one stop at Alexandria, and Treno seemed a good place to find clues about those tunnels and how getting to the castle given the rich patrons and scholars living here.

Thinking about it, Garnet felt very tired. It was, after all, foggy memories from a distant past. He could only hope he would find what he looked for in the mansion they would rob later that night.

" Mister ! Beautiful mister with the red hair ! "

At the mention of red hair, Garnet looked at the individual talking across the road. He didn't paid attention, but he was now close to the district where auction sales were hold.

" We're about to begin an incredible auction with plenty of magical artifacts and jewelry only one could dream to see one day. You should come take a look, mister. "

Garnet, while being a virtuous prince, had quite a soft spot for magical artifacts and jewelry. He didn't really had anything to do for now. His curiosity got the best of him and, adjusting his hood on his head so he wouldn't stand out, he entered the auction sales hall.

The place was quite grand, with a large stage covered by red velvet curtains who reminded him of Toyomitsu's castle. The hall was occupied by luxurious seats that were almost all taken by rich looking people. Garnet had a doubt about how the person outside spotted him to go inside, along all those people, given how underdressed he was compared to them. But then, he saw someone sat at the end of the rows, staring quietly at the stage, trying apparently to be as still as possible so people wouldn't mind them. They were dressed with a dark cloak embroidered with golden threads and long robes, but several items they were carrying made very clear they weren't here for show. As a fellow mage, Garnet understood that he should've looked kinda shady and mysterious like this person, and went to sat not far from them.

The other mage quickly glanced at him, but stayed unbothered, expressionless behind their round glasses. A white snake suddenly appeared from underneath their clothes, and the mage seemed to lost their composure a little.

" Faust, what are you doing ?! Stay hidden, you know animals aren't allowed here ! "

" Careful ! "

Garnet shivered as he heard the snake talk very clearly in his head. He tried to act as if he heard nothing, but began to sweat as he followed the conversation going on, feeling it was incredibly intrusive.

" I know Faust, you're the most cute and well-behaved snake that exist, " The mage said with a more open expression. " And I know your master's probably curious about what I'm doing here on my own. But I want it to be a surprise for them, so don't tell them anything okay ? "

" Secret ! "

The mage slightly giggled, and Garnet couldn't help but think the whole interaction was kinda cute. Maybe they were here to buy their friend a present. Here, in Treno's fancy auctions sales. Maybe it wasn't just for a friend. Garnet thought of Bakugou. Love, sadness, affection, pain – it all came to him in at once. He wondered what he was doing, if he was safe, him and all the others as well. He hoped they didn't come across too much hardships through their journey. If only he could be there to help... Before he could begin to feel so helpless it hurt, the auction sale was announced to begin, and Garnet decided to take the opportunity. If he couldn't be there personally, there were still things he could do from afar. He took the little mog flute Bakugou had gave him, and squeezed it tightly in his hands.

The first items weren't all that interesting for the two mages sitting behind everyone. Pieces of clothing, goods as boats or airships... Interesting items only came after, as if to be the climax of the show. As the next item appeared, everyone gasped at the beautiful blue pendant that was presented.

" And now, we introduce you to this fine piece of sapphire, known as a particularly powerful stone with plenty of resources for magic. We'll begin with 8 000 gils. "

" 10 000 gils ! "

The mage near Garnet had stood up straight, their long robes flying from the sudden movement ; and their circlet giving them a particularly noble air. From the robes to the large cloak draping their shoulders and the staff in their hands, there was no doubt it was a mage. They seemed to know very well the value of this stone. Actually, Garnet spotted a similar magical stone on a pendant around their neck ; only that one was purple. It most likely was an amethyst, and looked like it was glowing from the inside. Garnet reached for his own pendant absentmindedly.

At the end of a fierce battle, it was finally the mage near him who got the sapphire for 25 000 gils. That was a lot for a stone ; at least, that's what Garnet thought before he looked at the next item presented to the audience.

He suddenly thought he gazed at Bakugou's blazing eyes.

A beautiful garnet, deep red and looking like a fierce fire, enthralled him. Garnet refrained a laugh from the silly idea that came to him. There was no way he would do that. Right ?

Half an hour later, Garnet found himself outside, a small garnet pendant in his hands. His face was almost as red as his hair.

" Well, that was quite a fight for this garnet ! "

Someone suddenly spoke to him in a friendly tone. It was the mage from inside, who bought the sapphire.

" You've got a fine eye. I can feel a very powerful aura from this stone. Are you, perhaps, familiar with Eidolons ? "

Garnet was met with the curious-looking mage gaze, and quickly recomposed himself before talking.

" I have only heard tales about them, since they can't appear now that Summoners don't exist anymore. "

" ... It's true. But it means they only need someone to call on to them to appear. " The mage maliciously replied.

Garnet frowned, not sure what the mage was trying to say, talking about something as important as summoning legendary Eidolons as if it was a matter of finding someone who was able to do it. Before he could say anything, the mage smiled at them, as if they knew a secret and wanted to play without planning to reveal it.

" I forgot to introduce myself, sorry about that. " The mage suddenly realized. " I'm Sirius, and this is Faust, my snake friend. Say hi Faust ! "

" Hello ! "

Garnet melted a little when he saw the adorable head of the little white snake. Thoughtlessly, he went to scratch its chin, and the snake closed its eyes, enjoying the little attention.

" Hello Faust. And nice to meet you, Sirius. I'm Riot. "

Sirius smiled mysteriously to him, looking more open now. They took the sapphire they just bought in their hands, and shown it to Garnet.

" Stones have the power to host Eidolons' power. Each stone has the power to summon a different one given its nature. It's nothing too pioneering, but depending on the color of the stone, you'll reach to a water Eidolon, an earth one, or a fire one. "

" Is that so ? " Garnet asked, still being a little careful about the mage he just met, but remaining polite just as he knew how to be.

" The one I bought could probably allow me to summon Fenrir, but I'm not nearly as powerful as I'd like to be to summon them. " Sirius muttered, talking to themselves.

" That's... a shame. "

Garnet didn't really know what to say to the self-absorbed mage, but slowly got intrigued by Sirius's passionate talk about Eidolons, and went along.

" Right ?! Even since I was a kid I dreamed about summoning Eidolons. It could have been possible when I was still young, but unfortunately, the Summoners were wiped out before we had a chance to properly study their magic. It's still a mystery how they disappeared over one night... " Sirius mourned, their smile fading away. " Since that fateful day, I always wondered what could have happened for such a powerful sect to be destroyed like that- "

Garnet felt a deadly shiver run through his spine. His mind went blank for a second, and he fell he was about to collapse. Suddenly, he could see fire. Raging, dreadful fire, crackling and destroying everything around him like he was just in the middle of it. Over his head, a gigantic red eye was pining him to the ground. He couldn't breathe anymore.

" It's been said that, maybe, the Summoners tried to- Riot, are you okay ? " Sirius waved a hand in front of Garnet's unfocused eyes. " Sorry, I got carried away talking about Eidolons, it must be boring. " The mage apologized, guilt on their face.

" Behave ! "

" I know Faust, I'm sorry. Anyway, I didn't bought it for summoning purpose. "

Faust's voice echoing in his mind grounded him to reality and tear him out of this dangerous place. The prince breathed, still shocked by his sudden vision. He had no idea what it was, neither where did it come from. His heart was beating alarmingly fast, and his palms started sweating. He felt unbelievably vulnerable right now, but had to brace himself.

" ... Do you intend to give it as a gift, perhaps ? " Garnet finally said, his face slowly regaining colors.

" You guessed well. " Sirius said with a laugh. " I want to give it to my lover. "

The look on their face suddenly changed, to a mysterious and mischievous one to an enamored one, and Garnet smiled at them. The vision faded from his mind, like it never existed in the first place, and his mind was clear again.

" I'm sure they'll be very glad to receive such a wonderful present. "

" Well, I don't know that for sure. They don't like fancy presents, but I don't care. This blue would look very good on them. What do you think Faust ? "

" Beautiful ! "

" And I might as well add a little protective spell to it. "

Sirius closed their eyes, and suddenly, magic seems to fly and swirl in the air. Shining lights, just like fallen stars, danced around them. Soon, they were surrounded by ribbons of luminescent colors. Garnet thought he saw drops of light fly past his cheeks and softly rest on the blue stone. The butterflies melted in it, and the sapphire looked clearer than it was second before. Inside the stone, you could perceive something looking like a firefly softly glowing from inside. Warm and tender feelings could be felt just looking at this sapphire. Sirius must loved their lover very dearly for their powers to express themselves that way.

Once the spell was over, the lights faded, and Sirius sighed a little. They hold the stone close to their heart, before packing it away in the pockets inside their cloak. Garnet looked mesmerized.

" I never tried putting a spell on items like that... " Garnet whispered, eyes full of wonder.

" It works really well because stones are naturally swaying with magic. A little power infused in them like that is nothing. "

Sirius said it was nothing, but Garnet could tell it was far from it. He could apply spells on himself, and they could last a few hours. But the spell Sirius used... It was a spell meant to last forever. To do it with such ease and control was not an easy task. It seemed the curiosity Garnet hold towards Sirius was mutual.

" I can tell your mind is preoccupied for now. But if you want to learn more about magic in the future, come find me at our shop in Treno. "

" ...I- "

The moment Garnet tried to tell he wanted to learn how to do that now, a brilliant flash blinded him in the sky. Suddenly, something taking the shape of a bird was floating between him and Sirius, who looked as astonished as him. The bird looked like it was made of a warm fire, its form swaying in the air, and the warmness to it comfortable enough to be touched. Garnet advanced his hand, and the bird suddenly faded, melting in the prince's touch in a gentle breeze who caressed his cheeks and passed through his long hair. Garnet felt something warm inside him, like he welcomed a dear friend he was separated from and finally found back.

In front of him, Sirius's eyes were wide with wonder. The mage took their glasses, cleaning them a little before putting them back on their nose.

" Well... " Garnet said meaningfully, not knowing how he could explain the situation.

" I knew you had a great power lying dormant in you, Riot, but, this is... "

Rather than excited like they were just before, Sirius looked suddenly very worried.

" Listen to me, Riot. The powers you have are probably much more important than you think it is. You mustn't let anyone apart from you use it. " Sirius warned him, concern clouding their vivid eyes, as if they knew something about him Garnet still ignored.

Garnet remembered Waltzer 3 saying something similar to him, although it wasn't for the same purpose. It was deeply frustrating, but he decided to say nothing. He clanged to the garnet in his hand, feeling like there was a burden on his shoulders that was too heavy for him to bear alone. He really wish he could see Bakugou right now. Sirius smiled sympathetically at him, aware of the internal turmoil the young man in front of them was dealing with.

" It must not be the first time someone tells you that. " They sighed while Faust's head popped out of their cloak. " I have to go now, but let me do something for you before we part ways. "

Sirius extended their hand, not looking playful anymore. Not really knowing why he was compelled to do that, Garnet hold them the garnet he just bought. And just as before, Sirius took it in their palm, and cast a spell on it. This time, Garnet studied the flow of magic in the air, and closed his eyes as well. He could hear the sound of the wind, and feel the path the light took to swirl at the core of the stone. He wondered if he could do the same. Magic suddenly flowed out of him, and melted with Sirius's one, entering the garnet in his hand. When he opened his eyes, a little form, less the form of a butterfly and more of a bird, was swaying inside.

" What curious abilities you have. " Sirius finally said, looking delighted. " I wish I had more time ahead of me, but I guess we're both pressed by the time. "

" ... It's exactly as you say. " Garnet said with a saddened smile.

" May the path you take guide you to what you wish to accomplish. And may this garnet protect you, and the lover you were thinking about when casting your own protective spell. "

Garnet grew red all over his face while Sirius chuckled a little before putting their hood on their head and firmly planting their staff in the ground.

" Farewell, fellow mage friend. " Faust's head appeared and the snake moved in a funny way, as if it was trying to say him goodbye as well.

" You too, Sirius, Faust. I hope we'll meet again. " Garnet replied with a fond smile.

Sirius waved their hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Garnet even wondered if everything ever truly happened. But the garnet secured in his hand was real enough to confirm that.

Climbing stairs to gain some height and have a better view on the city, Garnet finally sat at the edge of a wall and gazed upon Treno. What a mysterious place this city was, full of unexpected meetings. The prince felt the urge to tell everything to Bakugou and Kota, and took a paper and a pen in his bag, then proceeded to write them a letter. Amongst the little adventures they had coming to the train station at the South Gate to getting to Treno, he wrote about everything, even mentioning Midoriya, All Might, and then Sirius.

Nothing was forgotten, as he was sure Bakugou needed to read about other things that the war he was certainly facing at the moment. He folded a paper where he put the letter, and added, after holding to it for several minutes, the garnet necklace. Sending it to Bakugou and Kota would be like sending a little part of himself. He blushed just thinking about it. The pendant had a protective spell to it, and he wanted more than anything to be sure he could protect those he held dear even from a distance. This necklace was perfect for that. Carefully, he slipped it in the envelope, and closed it. Taking the little mog flute, he blew through it, and waited for the mog to come find him in the night of Treno.

Soon, Mogmin, who was surprised to see him and not Bakugou, took the letter, and promised to take it to him. Garnet wondered how he would find it, but the little mog assured him they had a special system only meant for mogs. He didn't pried more. Once the mog was gone, Garnet felt a presence behind him.

" You should have kept that pendant. The magic in it looked quite powerful, sir Riot. "

" So you were watching, Tetsu. " Garnet said unhappily, knowing the knight was obviously looking at him from afar.

Apart from that, TetsuTetsu refrained from saying anything. Though, he looked like words were burning his tongue to be said, he refused to let them out. And so, Garnet decided to continue to explore Treno a little bit, Tetsu quietly walking by his side.

After coming across several shops, which one happened to be a closed magic shop that Garnet guessed with a smile was Sirius and their lover's, he decided to taste the different treats the stands he noticed when they first arrived offered. Unlike his usual behavior, where Tetsu would still frown upon shops he deemed weren't good enough for his prince, he didn't say anything, and nothing transpired on his face. It worried Garnet a little, but it was a nice break, not having to worry about what TetsuTetsu would say that could embarrass or anger him, and he enjoyed it. Once they had their fill, Garnet thought it was time to come back to the Tantalas hideout. Going through the slums again, they found the inn. Iida was waiting for them at the entrance, and seemed delighted when he saw Garnet. His smile faded when he caught sight of TetsuTetsu though. He told them politely they were waiting for them inside, and Garnet followed.

" Ready to play Robin Hood, sir Riot ? " Midoriya teased the prince a little, not expecting his answer at all.

" Do you mean " Am I hecking ready to play Robin Hood ? " Because man, I am ! " Garnet thrown his fist in the air, proud of his sudden ad-lib.

Amidst his dumbfounded audience, only Midoriya cracked a laugh, noticing who he did his best to imitate.

" On our way to kick ass we go then ! " He couldn't help to add, sharing a laugh with his new partner in crime.

The two of them lead the way, smiling, knowing very well times they could laugh like that were precious. And it was because it was so priceless they were ready to get their hands even more dirty they already were.

* * *

To be continued...

There's a lot of Treno I didn't described because it'd have been too much. So far, I hope I managed to get you interested in FFIX if you weren't already. The game is now on Switch, PS4 and PC if I remember correctly. There's no reason for you to not play this gem.

Maybe you guessed which universe my OC Sirius might belong to ? It's another game I love very much and I'm sure you know which. Like this whole fanfiction, it's me indulging in things I love, and I hope I can share all the fun I'm having while writing all of this.

Thanks as usual for reading. Don't forget to like the story, follow it and let a review if you appreciate this work ! It's really important for me, as it is for all writers, so please, take a second to do so, it'd be amazing !

See you next stage !


	13. The Wavering Blade

" Somehow it looks he worries more about what people are going to say about him once you'll be back to Alexandria than what you're feeling. "

And so what ? TetsuTetsu thought to himself. What was wrong with him worrying about what people were gonna say about him ? He was Alexandria's Captain of Knights of Pluto; of course he had to meet up to expectations people were putting on him ! And amongst those people, he was one of them too. What was wrong with not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of his important people ? After all, everything he did was for Prince Garnet, for his safety and happiness ! There was nothing wrong with that !

The knight looked at Garnet's torn expression, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked so ashamed and fed up with him, no matter how he wanted to believe he didn't care as long as he was fine, it broke TetsuTetsu's heart. Prince Garnet was usually so kind and understanding; he'd never really scold TetsuTetsu, apart from when he would stand up for Bakugou when they'd clash. Everything he did was for him. It was to take him back to his home, to where he truly belong.

But... Was it really true ?

TetsuTetsu's head dropped on his chest. His mind was so hazy; everything was racing in his head. He gritted his teeth. He needed time to think. Carefully, he slipped away when they were still walking in Treno's slums, knowing Prince Garnet wouldn't worry about him. He still found in his heart just how he wish he would.

Flashbacks from their journey came to his mind. From when he woke up in the Evil Forest and found Prince Garnet fighting in a crude way he never saw before, to when he caught sight of him and Bakugou happily spending time together in Dali. Then he witnessed how worried sick Garnet was for the thief when he dove in the void to rescue Kota, and how relieved he was when they went back. How torn he was when they had to part in Lindblum. During this trip, he saw many new sides to his prince he never saw back at the castle.

In Alexandria, Garnet was happy. Come to think of it, he was happy, but always looked somehow... Distant, and lonely. He'd sing by his window when he thought no one could hear him, gazing at the sky, just as if he was waiting for an inevitable outcome only he knew the secret of. Just as if he was carrying a burden he couldn't tell anyone. The hint of pain and loneliness in his eyes had subsided once he met Bakugou. Not his own family, nor his kinfolks had provided him that. The safe space to be himself.

... What was more important ? Did TetsuTetsu ultimately knew better about what would make Garnet happy and safe ? Did everything he thought he knew about the prince was just him making things up in his mind ? ... Was he ultimately just thinking about him first, oblivious to the fact that bringing back Prince Garnet would actually made him, TetsuTetsu, more satisfied ? Who was the one he was truly thinking of ?

The knight sat at the edge of a flight of stairs, overhanging a street where a luxurious auction sales hall swallowed all the people coming by, near a large place that looked like a magnificent library. He let his mind drift a moment, trying to clear his head a little. Suddenly, he spotted a bright red-hair Garnet, entering the auction sales hall. Instinctively, he relaxed, though he didn't even realized he was so anxious being apart from him and not knowing what he was doing. He really wanted to go inside, but refrained to do so. He was not ready to face him for now, when his thoughts were still in such a mess. All he was sure of was that Garnet was important for him. It was to protect him that he decided to become a knight. Until now and for all the days to come, he'd remember fondly the day he and Prince Garnet had crossed paths when they were both still child.

TetsuTetsu was a lonely daredevil, knowing just how strong he was, and would often hurt himself when he'd play alone in Alexandria's modest districts. One particular day, he had climb an abandoned house in old town, trying to get to the roof to see over Alexandria and watch at the beautiful sunset after endless days of rain. Unfortunately, the roof was weak and slippy, and had inevitably broke up under him. He couldn't remember much after his fall, apart from the excruciating pain of a foreign object piercing through his abdomen, the smell of iron, and the uncomfortable wetness of blood puddling under him. But the next thing he knew, he was lying on someone's lap, feeling like he could breathe again, like he was reborn. He could feel the touch of gentle hands, the feeling of safety it provided him. Back then, he wished he could feel that way his whole life. When he opened his eyes, he saw worried, uncertain but kind red eyes, framed by short black hair.

" Are you okay ? Stay with me. You're gonna be alright. "

The pointy teeth he caught sight of set him off at first. His head was still foggy, so he didn't realized immediately.

" ... I'm fine. " TetsuTetsu croaked, and he coughed a little blood stuck in his throat.

" Go on, the bad blood needs to come out. " The little boy said, his voice wavering despite how strong he wanted it to sound.

" Garnet ! What were you thinking, going on your own ! Just how much do you think- OH MY GOD what happened ?! Why are you covered in blood ?! "

Someone had rushed to their sides, all anger in their voice disappeared in an instant.

" I just wanted to know Alexandria better... " Said Garnet answered, a little ashamed. " But then I heard a loud noise and I found him and there was blood everywhere and- "

TetsuTetsu heard him take a deep breath. Just how brave must he have been to rush to his sides when just telling about it, his hands were trembling so much ?

" You healed him ? "

" Yes, Mom. I'm sorry - "

" Don't apologize, Garnet. " The voice became suddenly soft. " Mom's very proud of you. Red Riot would probably be too. "

Young TetsuTetsu's eyes were clearer now. He witnessed how Garnet beamed at the mention of this hero. So TetsuTetsu wondered why he felt little drops of water fall on his face.

" What's wrong my boy ? Why are you crying ?! Are you hurt anywhere ? "

" I'm not crying ! I-It's nothing ! "

The little boy wiped his face, but tears kept coming. The lady by their side looked frantically around, not knowing how to handle the situation.

" Ryuko ?! Can you hear me ? A little help would be sweet ! "

" There's no need to shout, Miruko. I'm right here. "

TetsuTetsu felt suddenly very sleepy. He wanted to stay awake, at least to say thank you, but he was too exhausted to even open his mouth. His eyes were heavy; he tried to fight, but it was useless. Before he closed his eyes, he had time to glimpse at a final scene. Ryuko, the lady that had just arrived, had knelt near Garnet. Her hands were holding softly his face against hers, while Miruko was looking anxiously at the two of them.

" It's okay, Garnet. Even heroes cry when they've been really scared. It's not an easy job, to save people, is it ? You were really brave. We couldn't be more proud of you. "

These last words, despite being heard at the verge of passing out, were burnt in his heart forever. It was only a few days later, when TetsuTetsu finally recovered, that he fully understood just what had happened. He was saved from a certain death by Garnet. He owed him his life. The little boy had rushed to him despite being scared, probably terrified at the sight of his almost dead body lying in his own blood, with no one else to help. He needed to repay him from that. If it wasn't for him being here, TetsuTetsu would have probably die an unsightly and agonizing death, ignored by everyone. So he trained, just so one day he could protect that boy from back then, who was so brave yet so frightened. He didn't know just how he could repay him from that, apart from putting his own life on the line for him. He was swayed by the gentleness of the prince and his bravery, and decided to dedicate him and his family his life. That's just how TetsuTetsu was.

But maybe just dedicating his life to theirs wasn't the best way to repay the kindness that was shown to him that day. Maybe trying to stubbornly bring back Garnet to the castle wasn't the best way to keep him safe. Actually, what was the best way toensure his well-being ? Was it to let him experience things by himself, even if it mean he could get hurt, just like now, when he was practicing magic in Treno's streets with a shady mage he had just met ? What could TetsuTetsu do to truly ensure Prince Garnet's happiness ? Did he even knew him enough to be sure what would make him happy ?

This particular question rang a bell in the knight's mind. When was the last time he actually wondered about what he liked, and what made him content ? He was so busy trying to protect him to be faithful to the very oath he did to himself that he gradually forgot about that. Garnet was coming his way, and he was nowhere close to find an answer. He concealed himself behind a wall, watching over him from afar.

He didn't want to be a burden to him. He truly wanted to protect the gentle smile Garnet wore when thinking about the one he loved when writing his letter. Still wondering about how to do that, TetsuTetsu decided to meet him once again.

* * *

The ride to the scholar's mansion was quiet and uneventful. But it didn't mean there was no disturbance at all. Although he looked more calm and quiet he ever did, TetsuTetsu's mind was still at disarray. Protecting the royal family of Alexandria was the mission he dedicated his life to, but he understood that one-sidely thinking of keeping them safe without thinking about who they were as individuals meant nothing.

Prince Garnet had grown so much. Ultimately, he decided to go back to Alexandria so he could properly talk with Queen Ryuko, the mother he loved so much, after trying to solve such a delicate situation by himself. All this time, Prince Garnet intended to go to Lindblum to seek Regent Toyomitsu's help, so he could provide assistance with his kingdom's issues and maybe assure his mother's well-being. And when no assistance could be provided, he still decided to move forward. He did, thinking of his people before himself, just like he did each time he took a decision. What made him feel complete and satisfied with himself was so contradictory. He wanted people he loved by his side, just like everyone, but couldn't afford that because of how dedicated he was to his own kingdom. His most important resolves were something he could only accomplish alone. No one but him could handle the situation at Alexandria. It was dangerous, but he'd do it nonetheless. At first, TetsuTetsu wouldn't acknowledge it. It was just so unbelievable, that this loving family from back then would be torn like that. That Garnet's own mother would come after his life. Unfortunately, it was nothing but the truth, no matter how much it hurt him to admit it.

Until now, TetsuTetsu had lived his whole life without even worrying about if he was right or wrong, because he only wanted to protect the prince. What could be wrong about that ? But the kind of protection he had provided ended up suffocating for Garnet. Because he never considered just how Garnet had changed. And TetsuTetsu stayed the same. He refused to changed, refused to acknowledge the change his Prince was undergoing. Maybe... It was time for him to change as well.

Staying silent, the storm on his mind not showing on his face, the knight kept asking himself. But he could feel he was close to find his own answer.

It didn't take long to reach the scholar's mansion. TetsuTetsu berthed the boat, and Midoriya, Iida and Garnet jumped immediately on the bank. It was a long path of stone in the sewers of the city, and they had to walk a little before finding the way that would take them to their destination. TetsuTetsu was walking behind, following without a word, carefully looking out for Garnet.

When they saw the door to the mansion, Midoriya and Iida made way for the prince to crochet the door. Experimentally, Garnet undid the lock, and they slipped in the house without a single noise. The mansion seemed to be hollow. There was no light, no sound. Everything was perfectly in place ; it was so well organized it looked untouched. Was someone even living here ?

Midoriya made a sign, and they went exploring the scholar's office on the first floor, where the precious item they were looking for was surely being kept. Breathless, they tiptoed to the gigantic office ; even in the dim light weakly glowing, they could figure the endless library and the stack of books kept until they reached the ceiling. Papers were neatly organized on the desk, and not a speck of dust could be found. Surely this mansion belonged to a wealthy, clean-freak and proper person. Slightly ashamed and hoping he could one day do something to even this out, Garnet wondered what they could look like.

" What are you... all doing here ? "

Certainly not like that, to begin with, Garnet thought when he saw the unshaven and messy black hair of the unkempt man staring at them.

" Prince Garnet, may I ask what are you doing, robbing a house along with Tantalas' prominent members ? Is that what the heir of Alexandria's throne should be doing right now ? "

At once, Garnet suddenly realized they had been caught right on the spot, and understood how bad the situation was. A chill run down his spine, and he felt an icy weight in his stomach. He knew that face and annoyed voice.

" Sir Aizawa... " Garnet whispered breathlessly.

Aizawa sighed deeply. _What a sad sight_ , was a thought he didn't need to voice for Garnet to hear it.

" I... can explain, " Garnet said carefully. " We're here to look for a cure for our friend, that only the owner for this mansion has in his possession. "

" So, you're here to steal ? " He replied with a frightening look on his face.

" ... Well. " Garnet said awkwardly, while Midoriya and Iida were watching the scene with livid faces.

" ... All these years of teaching, and for what. " Aizawa sighed, crossing his arms on his chest in spite. " And you two, do you really think it was a good idea to rob Duke Nezu's, your own benefactor, mansion ? "

Aizawa scolded them mercilessly.

"I can't believe of all the day I had time to come for my research, it's the one where you decided to do such a stupid thing. What would All Might say if he knew ? And you, TetsuTetsu, why are you here, going along with his Highness out to rob mansions ? Don't you know better than that ? "

Aizawa kept on coming with more questions, looking more and more angry and disappointed at each new one. The atmosphere was so thick with tension you could cut through it with a knife ; it was hard to breathe. Midoriya and Iida were petrified in fear of consequences ; if they weren't, it was almost sure they'd have knelt on the ground since a long time to go through the scolding. But Garnet wouldn't let them endure anything under his watch.

" Let me clarify this unfortunate situation, sir Aizawa. " Garnet said severely. " It's a long and complicated story, and I'm sure you'll understand once you know what's actually going on. "

" Don't give me the prince talk. " Aizawa spitted.

Garnet's brows twitched, outraged at the man's harsh words.

" I think I pretty much already guessed what you're looking for and why. Is Cleyra's runaway prince still in trouble ? "

Garnet was about to answer but he stopped when he heard the last information. What-

" Yes, Mister Aizawa. " Midoriya said with a flash of pain in the eyes. " Todoroki's been petrified for more than two weeks, and we were so desperate trying to find a cure... "

The usually soft and warm smile Midoriya wore disappeared; the front he was putting up had cracked at least. Grief and anxiety leaked on his face, and it seemed it was always here. The thief bit his lips, fists clenched tightly by his side, while Iida looked away in guilt, not saying anything. It made Garnet feel even worse about letting Todoroki be caught by the dying King of the Forest while he was unable to do anything. The thief looked suddenly so much more vulnerable, showing how deeply affected he was by Todoroki's condition ; it broke Garnet's heart.

" Todoroki's been stuck in that forest since then. We couldn't do anything but abandon him here while we tried to look for a cure. Each time, we thought the nightmare would finally be over, that he would wake up, that his face would be warm again... But it failed miserably each time. He'd stay cold and- "

Midoriya took a sharp breath, looking angry with his own helplessness and inability to save his friend.

" It's so painful, leaving each time, not knowing if we'll be able to bring him back one day- " Midoriya's voice broke.

" When we heard of the Supersoft being here, we didn't thought it through. " Iida said more coldly, stepping in front of Midoriya. " Duke Nezu is a dear friend of All Might, but this cure is extremely rare and precious. Of course someone wealthy would want to keep it for themselves. "

" So, you lied ? "

" So we lied. " Iida answered harshly.

Iida's emotions weren't as obvious as Midoriya's, but pain and worry was now painted all over his face too. Garnet felt like a fool for not seeing through their smile and ignoring how hurting they were. It made him angry towards himself, and towards Aizawa, who was making this all the more difficult. He winced, and took a step forward under the dumbfounded gaze of TetsuTetsu.

" Sir Aizawa, we really need to get this cure. I'm willing to use any means to obtain it. " Garnet said, voice low, his pointy teeth suddenly more obvious to the eye in a threatening manner.

" Your Highness, you don't have to jeopardize yourself like that- " Midoriya began to say, only for Garnet to interrupt him.

" If it's money, I'll pay it back once I'll return to Alexandria. Or else, I'm ready to take it by force if you won't compel. "

Garnet breathed in and summon his usual protective spells, getting in his signed fight stance. His skin looked hard, like it was made from rock, and his eyes lost their usual soft glow.

" Prince Garnet, it's not necessary- " Iida said hastily, not believing the crown prince of Alexandria was actually willing to go this far.

" I'll buy time so you can find the cure. " Garnet growled, intense resolve shining in his eyes.

Garnet was aware how inappropriate his behavior was. Aizawa was his tutor when he was young. He was a strict yet excellent teacher who taught him all he knew about fighting. It was unbelievably disrespectful to confront him like this, when he was the one doing something wrong in the first place. But he wouldn't come back on his words. They didn't have all the time in the world ahead of them, and he wouldn't let people he could help suffer without trying anything. Midoriya and Iida's eyes darted anxiously between the two of them. TetsuTetsu looked he was about to faint.

" …I'm not gonna fight you, if it's what you're suggesting. " Aizawa sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since their encounter. " Come with me. Let's get you this Supersoft. " Aizawa grumbled, barely audible, and something akin to a smile on his face.

" Mister Aizawa... ? "

Midoriya thought he heard wrong. Hope was really hard to deal with lately.

" The Supersoft has the shape of a needle. It can be lost easily. "

Aizawa exited the room, his low and annoyed voice trailing after him to the awestruck men. Midoriya and Iida looked agape at each other, then at Garnet, and followed carefully after their former teacher. Garnet, who still looked guarded, went along with TetsuTetsu, who had since died inside because of the shame. Doing something vile as stealing when you were a royal knight was one thing when no one knew about it, but being caught by none other than Prince Garnet's tutor, and seeing the prince threatening him ; it was the worse.

Aizawa led them to the second floor, where there was actually a room lit up, thanks to lanterns, and to the starry sky above their head. It was a magnificent study room, filled with the smell of burning incense. A gigantic globe representing their planet crafted from painted paper was settled in the middle of the room. Stacks of books were sprawled open on the ground. Rolls of paper and maps were scattered everywhere ; it seemed than Duke Nezu, given the neatness of the others floors, had lend his vast wealth of knowledge to someone who was very curious about the shape of the planet and its sky. The ceiling was open, and the room could be used as a convenient sky observatory.

Behind the timber bearing the convertible wooden ceiling, they noticed a vast, velvet-dark night sky, dripping with thousand stars surrounding the soft halo of a crescent moon. The sight reminded Garnet of the night he spent outside in Dali ; a night he shared his troubles with Bakugou ; the first night he realized he might actually harbor romantic feelings for him. It was a dear, treasured sight under his eyes. He smiled tenderly, and was called back to the reality when Aizawa's voice traveled to his ears.

" Here, take it. "

After fussing in the globe's shadow, Aizawa found the little golden needle known as the Supersoft hidden in a small chest. Carefully, Midoriya took it in his hands, still looking like he couldn't believe what was happening, and tugged it in a pocket of his belt, afraid the cure could break any moment.

" The Supersoft is a very strong cure for petrification. I'm sure Todoroki is gonna be alright. "

"... Thank you ! "

Midoriya and Iida bowed to their former teacher, lights shining in their eyes and gratitude plastered all over their face. They shot a glance at Garnet, who smiled kindly at them.

" Prince Garnet, thank you for your help. " Midoriya said with his usual warm smile, taking his hands in his own.

" I didn't do much. " Garnet answered sadly, tightening his hand around Midoriya's. " I'm sorry it took so long, but now, " He continued, not letting time for his new friends to contradict him, " you can save Todoroki ! Tell him I'll be glad to welcome him in Alexandria as soon as he's feeling better, I think we have a lot to talk about... " He whispered in the end, still surprised to learn he was a member of Cleyra's royal family.

" We will, your Highness. Thank you for your help too, Mister Aizawa. We won't forget it. "

Midoriya's face had recovered his confidence and authentic warmth that draw people to him. He truly looked like the leader All Might believed him to be. Aizawa fought a smile, and only nodded.

" Good luck on your journey, your Highness. We'll be there if you ever need us. Have a safe trip, and hopefully we'll meet very soon ! "

Midoriya waved enthusiastically to Garnet who returned the gesture, and Iida bowed, grinning all the way to his ears. Soon, they had disappeared in the dark, already on their way to deliver Todoroki from his curse, losing no time to rescue their dear friend. Garnet really hoped it would work so they could be reunited again. Feeling slightly energized, Garnet looked at Aizawa. His tutor was observing him expectantly.

" I'm sure you already guessed how I came here and what I intend to do from here, but... "

" We're short on time, so be quick. I'll listen. "

Garnet then explained everything ; Ruyko's strange behavior, the creatures they found in Dali being shipped to Alexandria, Waltzers coming after them to retrieve his pendant, and the unexpected attack on Burmecia. At the end of the explanations, Aizawa could only sigh. What a reckless pupil he had.

" So you intend to reason Ruyko and have a heartfelt talk with her... "

" Yes. I'm aware it might sound silly, but I know what I'm doing. I'm not the same I was when you taught me, Sir Aizawa. " Garnet tried to sound confident, not intending to disclose the whole truth to his tutor.

" ... Of course. " Aizawa answered, absolutely not fooled by his pupil. " Garnet, as your former tutor, I can't ignore the fact this plan is not reliable enough. I can't stop you from going, but I want you to be prepared to face the consequences of your decision. " Aizawa said gravely.

" I appreciate your honesty, Sir Aizawa, but this is the only plan I can actually go through. And it's not like I'm going alone. I have allies ; Tetsu's with me. "

The knight, who had been quiet the whole night, looked surprised at the mention of his name. Aizawa glanced at him, and he tried to look the more reliable as he could.

" … Right. But you should still be very careful. " Aizawa added, looking straight at the prince with worried eyes.

" I will. " Garnet assured, a kind smile on his face just as if he was thanking the man for his concern.

" ... Now, about this secret path you were wondering about. " Aizawa finally said.

" Yes ? "

" You remembered well. They do exist, and there's one just under this mansion. "

" Ah hell yeah ! I MEAN I'm glad ! Sorry I didn't mean to swear ! " Garnet hurried to correct himself, embarrassed to have swore in front of his tutor.

" ... It's okay, I guess you can't really help it of you hang around with Bakugou... "

Though he seemed laid back, Aizawa really did care about his pupils well-being. It had been an unexpected night, to meet some of them and then hear about others and how they were all somehow connected now. He remembered the training session he held for the Tantalas along All Might. Despite how messy it was, those were fun days. He was fond of his pupils, and appreciated to know what they were up to.

But the state the kingdoms were in right now, with Alexandria attacking Burmecia, trying to trap Lindblum, killing two birds with one stone, and this suspicious trade of living creatures made from the Mist... It was all particularly alarming. Thinking that they were scattered, all heading to various dangerous locations, and Garnet was heading right in the den of the beast with one ally at most... He couldn't help but be uneasy. Since there was no stopping him, he would at least provide him a safe path to Alexandria.

" Those underground network you read about still exists, though it's not used much nowadays, given airships who can travel above the Mist were developed. It's the Gargan Roo. You'll travel in a carriage pulled by the Gargant, a giant insect who climbs on roots spreading on all the Mist Continent. "

" So it's a giant insect, hum.. " Garnet wondered, curious about what it looked like.

" You'll need to be careful while taking this road, because you'll be in the Mist, and monsters live here. " Aizawa warned them. " The Gargant can be spooked by those, and an accident is not out of the picture. "

" So we'll need to be careful about those monsters. Is it alright with you Tetsu ? "

" Yes, your Highness. "

Garnet nodded, and looked back at Aizawa.

" Thank you for all this precious knowledge, Sir Aizawa. "

" I'd go with you, if only I hadn't more... Pressing matters. " Aizawa winced, looking genuinely upset at the thought he couldn't be of more help. " I already lost time, but let me take you to the entrance and call the Gargant for you first. " Aizawa offered.

The prince gladly followed, though he was sad he couldn't spend more time admiring the sky through the roof. Soon, they'll be stuck underground, and won't be able to see it again until they'd face Ryuko. And although he put his best front when talking about it, he was well aware of how risky it was. In these kind of times, he thought to the words Bakugou told him when they were about to part. To believe in his sense of right and wrong. He needed to trust he took the right decision, and go through it. He will see the end of it ; he swore so to himself.

Holding to these words, warm and tender feelings spreading in his heart as he was thinking of Bakugou, Garnet felt slightly more brave. He wished for his safety, and endangering his own, he climbed into the carriage the Gargant, who looked like a giant tarantula, would pull until Alexandria. TetsuTetsu had clearly more afterthoughts about getting in, creeped out by the giant insect, but ultimately made it when Aizawa pulled a lever so the Gargant knew it was time to go. He jumped in, and heavily hyperventilated while Garnet was bowing to his former tutor.

Once he was out of sight, Garnet crouched and put a glowing hand on TetsuTetsu's back.

" Here, you should feel better. I know you're not very fond of insects, less giant ones ; it was brave of you to come nonetheless. "

The knight felt better from the warm hand on his back, the spell relaxing him and making it easier to breathe. He gazed at Garnet with wide eyes, meeting the same kind red eyes, who had not lost their uncertainty since their fateful encounter.

" I... Thank you, your Highness, I'm not worthy of your kindness. "

" What are you talking about ? " Garnet asked, genuinely concerned at the unusual peacefulness in TetsuTetsu's voice.

" ... It's nothing. Please, don't go out of your way for me, Prince Garnet. You should preserve your powers from when we'll arrive at Alexandria. "

"... Very well. "

TetsuTetsu's behavior was unsettling, but Garnet understood earlier he was preoccupied. The knight was obviously unwilling to tell him about his concerns, and Garnet respected the space he needed to deal with his internal turmoil.

Unfortunately, their luck came to an end when they met not only small fry on their way, but a very frightening Ralvulrhava ; a gigantic and very gross worm who seemed to be particularly hungry. Its thousand pointy teeth aligned in circled at the enter of its two jaws scared not only Garnet and TetsuTetsu, but also their Gargant who was on the verge of going back to Treno and even further if it could. They couldn't afford wasting time as to try to find another way. Garnet summoned his usual spells, but just as he said before, TetsuTetsu wouldn't let him use his powers too much.

" Take a step back, your Highness. I will take care of this myself. "

" Tetsu, what's gotten into you ?! " Garnet asked, unsure and worried about how different the knight was of his usual self.

" I've... been thinking. About what I truly want to do, and how I should do it. " Tetsu said gravely to a dumbfounded Garnet. " And this is my answer. "

The knight pointed his sword at the monster, and faced it without trembling. Steady on his feet, he dodged the first attack of the worm, who unsuccessfully tried to launch itself against them, and sprinted at him, sword aiming at its soft looking skin. The weapon easily sank in, earning a terrifying howl from the beast. Its rage debilitated it momentarily, and the worm squirmed in a repulsive way on the floor. Its movements became unpredictable, though allowing it to suddenly hit Tetsu with its tail. The knight had barely the time to ward off ; he took the hit directly and was send flying on the wall.

" Tetsu ! "

" Let me handle this, Prince Garnet. " Tetsu answered with unflinching resolve in his yes.

" There's no point in being stupidly stubborn right now ! You should know by now I hate being left out of an important fight, but I'll respect your wish. Let me at least heal you. " Garnet grumbled while putting his white magic skills at work.

"... Thank you, your Highness. "

Garnet smiled genuinely at him, and the knight found himself feeling a lot better. He instantly parried the Ralvulrhava coming for them again when it thought they were unguarded, slicing a significant part of its flesh from its body. The worm howled again, but they both knew it was too hurt to attempt anything. Tetsu just had to take a few step closer and point its sword at the monster for him to slip away a little. Seeing the beast began to feel intimidated, Tetsu firmly took his sword in his two hands, and sprinted towards it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

" FOR PRINCE GARNET ! "

He then plunged his sword in the gigantic worm's body, while Garnet turned red from what Tetsu had just proclaimed. Thank God nobody else was here to witness that ; else, he would have suffered from the embarrassment it was to have his knight dedicating him the fight against a big and nasty worm. Surely they were more dignified fights he could dedicate him, but it was so much like Tetsu that he preferred to say nothing.

Far from Garnet's personal concerns, the worm wriggled under the pain Tetsu's sword inflicted it with, and probably felt it was better to retreat from now. In a submissive position, the Ralvulrhava slipped away, shaking the sword out of its flesh, far from the two men and the Gargant, and leaving the way to Alexandria wide open now.

" Well, looked it was all barks and no bite. " The knight finally said while putting his sword back in his sheath, looking satisfied with himself.

" Yeah, I think you've really scared him by the end... " Garnet pointed out, still embarrassed about TetsuTetsu's dedication.

" Let's resume our journey, your Highness. "

TetsuTetsu waved to Garnet to take the lead and climb in the carriage first, hurrying closely after him. The Gargant resumed its work, encouraged by the large flower its passengers fed it. They were close to Alexandria, and it wouldn't be long before they'd be faced with Ryuko, Alexandria, and probably the whole Mist continent's fate. The closer they were, the fastest Garnet's heart was beating in his chest. There was so much he wanted to tell, so much he wanted to ask. He wished Miruko was still here, and the three of them could play like they used to between Garnet's lessons. Those days were long far gone ; he always knew it, but never did it hurt that way. There was so much he wanted to understand about what was going on, but was insecure about if he could handle the answers at all. Out of nowhere, memories of his encounter with Sirius, and particularly the vision he had, came back, and he felt weak for a short second. It was enough for TetsuTetsu to see it and catch the waist of the wavering prince.

" Prince Garnet, what's wrong ?! " Tetsu asked, alarmed at the few signs of weakness in such a decisive time.

" Don't worry, I think I'm just tired. " Garnet said kindly, though his usual smile was nowhere to be seen. " We barely got enough rest since we left Lindblum."

" In that case your Highness, it's highly important you rest while I guide us safely to Alexandria. " Tetsu strongly assured. " You'll need to be strong when facing Queen Ryuko. "

" Tetsu... ? "

" Sleep, your Highness. I'll stand by your side. No matter what. "

TetsuTetsu looked gravely ahead of him. His voice lacked his usual edge, and there was no underlying anger to his words. Finding some peace of mind in the chaos, Garnet sat on the couches in the carriage, and soon drifted to sleep, rocked by the steady movements of the Gargant, knowing Tetsu was watching over him. The knight kept an eye on his prince, satisfied to provide him enough safety so he could rest. The trials awaiting Prince Garnet were not gonna be easy. But Tetsu would be there to support him. No matter what.

Through their journey, he witnessed more than once who Garnet truly was. And who he truly is, too. A coward.

Since Miruko's death, so much had changed. And TetsuTetsu was scared to no end. Scared to lose what he considered as an achievement fulfilling him with so much happiness. Queen Ryuko, Lady Miruko, Prince Garnet, along with Monoma, Kendou, and more recently Yaoyorozu. Those were so much safe and warm days. He would have given everything to come back to this time. He had tried to keep the situation as close as it was to before it all collapsed. Tried to hold everything while it was falling apart, just so he could experiment this happiness one more time. But now, it was time to let go.

Prince Garnet had moved on. He was bravely trying to keep the whole world safe, and putting his life on the line to stop his mother, because he was aware there was nothing he could do to reason her anymore. It was time for TetsuTetsu to let go of the past, face the present with his prince, and make sure his future would be radiant. It seemed to him he found his answers. His heart felt full, thinking of his devotion to Prince Garnet. Together, they'd see this journey through, until they could achieve a new happiness they could peacefully enjoy. TetsuTetsu swore it to himself.

Two hours later, and a good rest for Garnet, they finally arrived in Alexandria. The Gargant stopped to eat the flowers they offered it, and they hopped off the carriage before the insect returned to Treno. There was no way back now.

The platform they walked on was disturbingly silent and unexpectedly clean. There was no dust at all, which was highly alarming for a place that was supposed to be forgotten.

" Be careful, your Highness. It seemed we were expected after all. " TetsuTetsu growled, unsheathing his sword.

" I feared it might happen after all. " Garnet whispered. " Mother had to know about this place. "

" How smart of you, Prince Garnet ! So why take this path anyway ? "

Garnet gasped at the unexpected voice. Not because he was afraid ; how could he after what happened ? Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and his lips trembled slightly while he turned his head to look at the newcomer.

" ... Monoma... You're alive ! "

" Of course I'm alive. If I could be killed that easily, I wouldn't be worthy to even stand here in front of you. "

" I can't believe it... You're alive ! You're okay... ! I was so sure I killed you back than I- " Garnet whispered, voice filled with tears unshod, hands clasped in front of his trembling lips.

" Enough with the emotional moment. " Monoma spitted while TetsuTetsu said nothing, noticeably relieved to see his friend alright. " You're still so naive, your Highness. When you fall in traps that easily, and get your ability to think clouded by unnecessary feelings right in front of an enemy, it only means you're not ready to reign over anything. "

Monoma's face was hidden in the dark, but his eyes were still blazing with anger. Garnet had no time to compose himself, and it was just as Monoma said. He was probably still too naive and immature. But he was so relieved he didn't brutally killed his friend after all. He really wished he could take him in his arms to make sure he was alive, after so much time spent on feeling sick over the idea he might have killed the red mage. He was so relieved he didn't noticed Monoma's slight wrists movements in the dim light.

The ground trembled under their feet, and huge iron bars soon confined Garnet and TetsuTetsu. Roaring a battle cry after being harshly brought back to reality, TetsuTetsu took his sword and Garnet cast his usual spells, ready to destroy the bars in a swift punch. They knew just what could wait for them if they were defeated here. TetsuTetsu looked at Monoma, and the expression of his face petrified him. But before they could do anything, they felt their eyelids bob heavily. Their whole body felt limp, and as much as they tried to stand on their feet, they stumbled, and were soon sprawled on the floor.

" Monoma ! " TetsuTetsu barked, still finding strength in him to direct his furor to the red mage, trying to get up. " What... do you think... you're doing !? "

Through barely opened eyes, Garnet, who felt his consciousness slowly drift apart, saw Monoma jump and weightlessly touch the floor near him.

"Mo... noma... You don't... have to... prove- " Garnet hardly whispered, desperately trying to reason his friend.

The red mage crouched, and the last thing Garnet saw before he passed out was Monoma's hand closing his eyes, and his sad, haunted smile.

The red mage put his arms under the unconscious prince's knees and shoulders, and held him against his chest. TetsuTetsu couldn't believe they were so easily trapped. Queen Ryuko must have foresee it all ; it was no coincidence Monoma was the one waiting for them. He weakly tightened his fists, hissing in frustration.

" Stop resisting, Tetsu. It's over now. "

Monoma's tone was scornful, but from where he was lying on the floor, Tetsu saw his face torn, twisted in anger and despair. It made TetsuTetsu feel sick. He desperately tried to open his mouth, fighting against the Sleeping spell Monoma summoned on them. The knight never felt like he wanted to roar and punch someone so strongly, yet he couldn't do anything aside scraping on the floor under him. On the verge of passing out, TetsuTetsu felt so hopeless tears rolled on his cheeks.

" ... Don't. Please... " TetsuTetsu begged with his last strengths, his voice wavering with sobs. " Please... "

" Sleep. I'll take care of Prince Garnet, like Queen Ryuko _asked me to_. "

TetsuTetsu's heart dropped jumped in his throat when he looked at Monoma's distant back. Then, everything went black.

* * *

To be continued...

I listened to motherf*cking sad songs when writing all of this so I could hurt myself more. In FFIX, Steiner doesn't really have any kind of backstory that'd explain his stubbornness, and consequently, the questions he's asking himself at this point of the story are very different. He inspired my Tetsu, but ultimately, I've written them differently, and it's better like that.

Don't forget to like the story if you like my work ; it really means a lot ! And if you have some time to spare, I'll greatly accept nice reviews too !

See you next stage !


	14. Your Warmth

Unaware of Garnet and TetsuTetsu's predicament, Bakugou, along with Kota, Yaoyorozu and Jirou, embark on a perilous journey, racing against time to warn Cleyra of Alexandria's upcoming attack. On the way, they can only hope they'd successfully forestall Ryuko's devilish schemes before it's too late.

* * *

The rasping sound of Chocobos's claws breaking in the hot sand of the desert was gonna make Bakugou's head explode. The heat, the sound, the heavy atmosphere ; it was properly unbearable. He took another gulp of his gourd, and licked his dried lips in a poor attempt to make the cracked skin less painful. It was one thing to go to Cleyra when you had time to prepare for the journey, and it was definitely another when you had to hurry there to warn the narrow kindgom of an imminent attack. As surprising as it was, they were ahead of Alexandria's fleet. Maybe they decided, unlike them, to prepare carefully for the journey. It was probably taxing to devaste other kingdoms, Bakugou bitterly thought.

" Bakugou... Are we there yet ? " Kota asked in a hollow voice, uncomfortably sitting in front of Bakugou.

" It shouldn't be long now. Don't waste your energy. "

They had been riding their Chocobos for an entire day now, aware they were cornered by how little time they had before Cleyra was faced with the same fate Burmecia encountered. After waking up, their bodies aching everywhere, they had to call to a mog so they could properly heal themselves before hurrying up to Cleyra. Going from Burmecia, the city where it perpetually rained, to Cleyra, hidden in a sandstorm in the middle of the Vube desert, was a hell of a journey. The two kingdoms weren't that far from each other, but the drastic changes in climate made it tough to adjust, and they had to proceed carefully if they didn't want to fell ill. Their mounts though they were remarkably resistant, began to show sign of fatigue too.

" We should be able to see the sandstorm from now. " Yaoyorozu pointed out.

" I can hear it, it's close. " Jirou noticed. " This way. "

The bard, who was leading them, turned slightly to the west. Given her responsibility - guiding them in the desert, and the focus it required from her, Jirou was exhausted. They had properly rested thanks to the Mog's tent Bakugou procured them, but if their bodies were approximately alright, even after being beat up by Kendou, their mind could use a proper rest too. As the situation was, the opportunity would probably not come right away.

Since their gruesome discovery at Burmecia, and their ruthless defeat, not much words were exchanged between them. They didn't know what they could say, after being confronted with such a dreadful situation. Words couldn't solve anything. But they learnt a lot of Burmecia's people, and the king himself, fled to Cleyra, so they decided to hang to that thin thread of hope, and went on to find them before Alexandria did. Burning their hopes in their mind only, out of fear for them to be crushed, they all kept words safe in their heart.

It didn't keep Yaoyorozu from silently crying in her and Jirou's tent, finding comfort in her lover's arms. It didn't keep Kota curling up near Bakugou at night, shaking from the nightmares that would wake him up several times. They all painfully wear their emotional exhaustion and scars on their face. Only time would heal these. For now, they were busy enough not to think too much about it.

" I can see the storm. We should be there in a few hours. " Jirou announced sternly.

Yaoyorozu caught up to her, and took her hand in hers, giving it a short but significant squeeze. Their eyes met, and they silently smiled at each other in a comforting way. Only a few hours before they could make sure Yaoyorozu's people was alright, and they'd survived the brutal genocide Alexandria tried to perpetuate. Bakugou thought of Garnet, hoping everything was going well for him, and that maybe, Cleyra wouldn't be attacked if he succeed in snatching the power away from his mother.

They all lost themselves in their thoughts while their Chocobos run through the stultifying heat, towards the sandstorm covering the immense tree Cleyra was perched on.

Finally, they found themselves in front of the magically fueled sandstorm when dusk was coloring the sky in pink and orange glows. Bakugou was about to suggest he blew a hole through the storm, when an arch suddenly appeared, like they were invited inside. Looking closely, Bakugou saw droplets of water averting the sand. He patted Kota's head, and they went through with ease. Behind the storm, the air was immediately more breathable, and the dry yet cool atmosphere felt incredible after their journey through the desert. They could use some rest, but they still had to climb the trunk of the gigantic tree Cleyra was build on top on. They were so close now ; they had to warn them before they could properly crash and sleep like they craved to. They couldn't risk what happened in Burmecia to happen again.

Bracing themselves, they first stayed on their Chocobos to go through all the sand accumulated at the base of the trunk. Despite their Chocobos scaring off small fry, some monsters were not intimidated enough to let them go through easily. They were still under the Mist after all. Inside the trunk, the sandy maze they were trying to find their way through would sometimes took the form of a giant, that you could spend hours trying to defeat while uselessly stabbing in the sand. But with Kota's water magic and all of their abilities, they had no problem letting off some steam stabbing the hidden core of the monster once it would go back to a pile of wet sand.

" I'm getting sick of those motherfuckers ! " Bakugou fulminated when he exploded the hundredth core of one of those Sand Golem.

" Let us press. " Yaoyorozu added, obviously as frustrated as Bakugou for not getting much progress.

They finally found a large root guiding them outside of the trunk, and they collectively let out a relieved gasp when they smelled the fresh and earthy air. The night had fallen, and they were now outside of the Mist. Swarms of Dragonflies still tried to pick up on them though ; they did it once, and no other swarm dared to try. The way their comrades were ruthlessly beaten down by vast explosions and deadly weapons wielded by humans screaming their heads off from frustration probably discouraged them.

After the final display of power of each group member, annoyed to no end with the harassing monsters, they were, to their pleasure, left alone. Wrapped by the cold of the night, they climbed the gigantic tree's roots for a an hour before they found a sign telling them Cleyra was up a flight of stairs made by humans hand.

" Finally... " Jirou sighed, grasping at her belt, exhausted but content they had arrived at last.

" There's no scent of blood, nor brainless monsters. Thank God we outrun Queen Ryuko's fleet. " Yaoyorozu said, relief obvious in her worn out voice.

Bakugou didn't add anything. Carrying Kota on his back, he went to climb the stairs, eager to find a place to properly rest, and maybe write a letter to Garnet. They had been on a rush and he didn't have any time to write, and maybe it was the same for the prince, but he was getting uneasy nonetheless. Garnet went earlier than them, and though Alexandria was on the other side of the continent, it should have been easily accessible through trains or airships. Garnet knew he was wanted. Bakugou had no doubt he would do anything to lay low so he wouldn't be caught. Remembering the Waltzer that came after them, he couldn't help but think what other means Ryuko was ready to use to capture him. It made his heart sink in his chest.

" Captain Yaoyorozu... ? What are you doing here ? "

A strong voice suddenly filled their ears, and the group stopped, only to be met with the surprised look of a Burmecian soldier on their night patrol.

" Who are those people ? " The soldier carefully asked. " What happened ? "

" I'm sorry Mirai, I'll explain everything to you later. " Yaoyorozu severely said, taking her most dignified stance. " Is King Yukito's here ? "

" He... is. We escaped Burmecia as soon as Alexandria attacked us. We were unprepared, outnumbered and overpowered. " Mirai muttered angrily.

" I know. " Yaoyorozu gently answered. " You all made the right decision. It is not wise to stay and fight when you already know there is no way to win. "

" ... Thank you. Oh, is that- ! "

Mirai came closer ; despite the night, she noticed the blade of the spear Yaoyorozu was carrying with her. Her eyes were soon filled with wonder.

" You recovered the Dragon's Hair ! To think even our treasure is saved ; I'm sure King Yukito will be glad to know it ! Come with me, I should be able to get you an audience- "

" I'm not looking for an audience. " Yaoyorozu's tone was harsh. " Queen Ryuko knows you're here, and she's on her way to Cleyra. "

The pleased look on Mirai's face dropped in a second. Eyes widening in horror, she nodded and began to rush through the stairs, urging them to follow her. In the night, they couldn't enjoy the view at all. Cleyra was a beautiful city built on the top of the tree ; it was entirely made of branches and leaves. Even the houses were made out of wood and stone, allowing nature to take place everywhere. The fountains that were installed as devices to have running water still quietly dripped through the calm night. There was no question the town was charming, and even though Bakugou never came here before, he didn't feel curious enough to take a better look for now.

Guided by Mirai, they rushed to the highest point of the tree, where King Todoroki's palace was built. It was probably not him who designed such a modest while fine palace. Made entirely in what seemed to be a pure white marble, glowing softly in the moonlight, it was most likely the Queen who took care of deciding its design and the whole city's as well. It was a wonder a man as arrogant and cruel as Enji Todoroki ever thought of establishing here with his people. A gigantic tree in the middle of nowhere was a very curious place for an ambitious fire mage who dreamed of greatness ; but maybe he could pretend nothing else existed here, cut off from the world, displaying his power in a place where he had to be extremely skilled not to set everything in fire. The thief winced. He already didn't like the son, and from what he heard, he would probably not handle his old man very well. But they weren't here for a curtesy visit, so maybe he wouldn't have to interact with him at all.

" WHY ARE PEOPLE TRESPASSING ON MY DOMAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ?! "

And that was a fucking fail, Bakugou internally cursed.

" HAWK, CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING TO ME ? "

" Sir, Yaoyorozu, former Captain of the Valkyrie, was rushing through the trunk with her group to get to you, and I was afraid she'd chopped me up with the Dragon's Hair before she could hear my words, in her valiant effort to destroy all the enemies coming close. "

A man with large wings, similar to falcon's ones, was perched on top of a branch, looking curiously at the newly arrived group. Enji Todoroki, also known as Endeavor, a nickname earned by his particular violent behavior known across all the kingdoms, had stormed out of his castle when he felt strangers coming through his barrier, particularly on edge in those troubled times.

" Half of Burmecia's kingdom came to seek refuge here because of Ruyko's foolishness, and you didn't think you could tell me about people coming here ?! What do I ever keep you for, it's a wonder I still didn't kicked you out ! Maybe you'll join those Tantalas as well ! " Endeavor snorted, his scorn obvious for the troup of thieves.

It made Bakugou tick off, but he didn't say anything. They had more pressing matters.

" King Enji, we came the fastest we could to tell you Alexandria is on the move. "

Yaoyorozu knelt, showing just how serious she was and how little time they had to lose on trivial things.

" I went to Burmecia with a group of strong warriors, and we crossed path with Queen Ryuko herself. She knows King Yukito came to seek shelter here with other Burmecians, and will probably be here soon. "

" So the time has finally come. " Endeavor eyes were burning with greed. " We've been expecting this ; at least, we'll show her who is the strongest. Her madness has to come to a stop, and I'll be the one to put an end to this masquerade. "

Flames burst out of his impatient hands. Endeavor was known to be a very strong black fire mage ; maybe the strongest alive on the Mist Continent. His craving for power and recognition lead him to be the kind of man whose eyes would be burning like erupting volcanoes at the prospect of wiping the floor with enemies coming for his life.

His gaze was disturbing to Bakugou ; he thought for a second he could see a future self he could have been if he haven't met Garnet and undergone changes the way he did until now. Now, he had other plans than to beat the shit out of enemies for the sake of it and to seek acknowledgement. He still loved to do that, but it was so he could protect people he held dear. What he was ready to lose, be it a limb or himself in a battle, he greatly reconsidered since.

A flicker of incertitude lit up in his eyes. If Ruyko was to really come, then, what about Garnet ? If she was killed here, before he could make things up with her, how would he react ? Fuck, it was so hard to care, he thought, his mind suddenly swarming with pictures of outcomes he'd rather never see. He felt Kota tug at his shirt, and reached unconsciously to pat his head. How distressed would he be if he was to wake up now and meet this fearful man in the middle of the night ? He rocked him lightly so he could stay in the realm of dreams.

" Dawn will come soon. Hawk, warn everyone. We're going to perform the ritual to strengthen the storm and be on constant watch for Ruyko's fleet. "

" Alright. "

The laid back man extended his wings, and soon disappeared in the night. Endeavor then looked properly at the group for the first time, and frowned.

" Two woman, one being a musician, a mere thief and a kid... I'm impressed. It's a wonder you ever came back alive from Burmecia. "

Bakugou bit so hard at his lips that he felt the taste of iron in his mouth. By his side, Jirou cracked the little ocarina she was holding in her pocket, a vein pumping right next to her eye.

" I guess you have to thank whatever luck you have, and the Dragon's Hair. " Endeavor grunted, eyes covering the weapon with undisclosed envy.

" Everyone of those fighters here gave their best to defeat the ordeals on our way here. Jirou is the more skilled bard you'll met. Bakugou, Champion of Lindblum Festival of the Hunt, was sent by Regent Toyomitsu as an emissary. Kota is a very promising black mage. Now, you're acquainted, with all my due respect, to _who exactly risked their lives_ to deliver you an information that might save yours and your people. "

Yaoyorozu had stood up. Even though she was a little shorter than Cleyra's King, she seemed endlessly taller right that moment. She jabbed the Dragon's Hair loudly on the ground, veins on her arms apparent, and looked defiantly at Endeavor.

" It's awfully late in the night. You have my deepest gratitude for coming here to deliver such crucial information. Now, please, get some rest. We have prepared rooms for you in the best inn in Cleyra. "

A kind and chilly voice brought their attention. They all noticed a beautiful woman, hair as white as pure snow, coming by Endeavor's side.

" Queen Rei... " Yaoyorozu said with a sigh of relief.

" I'll guide you there. Please, come with me. "

The queen didn't even glanced in her husband way. It was no secret their relationship was so bad they didn't even lived in the same wings of the palace. Both of them were skilled rulers in their own way, and so, they kept this diplomatic bond to reign over Cleyra. Queen Rei brushed Yaoyorozu, the Valkyrie flushing a little at the kind smile she offered her.

" I can only suppose everything you went through to come here, and how brave you were. " Rei softly spoke, taking gently Yaoyorozu's hand in hers. " Why won't you tell me on our way to the inn ? "

All the anger contained in Yaoyorozu's heart towards Endeavor was extinguished by Queen Rei's calm and limpid words. The warrior nodded and followed her, not bothering to bow to Endeavor. Jirou and Bakugou did the same ; although they secretively flipped off in his direction once his back was turn.

The Queen lead them through the wooden stairs built everywhere in the city, sometimes simply walking on wild branches, confidently stepping on them without hanging to anything. While Yaoyorozu quietly talked with Rei, Jirou and Bakugou were following, too exhausted to actually say anything. The only thing they could think of in the moment was plumping on a soft bed and letting sweet slumber wash over everything they've been through since they left Lindblum.

It didn't take them long to find their way to the inn, Cleyra not being a really expanded city due to its particular condition. Despite them reaching Cleyra in the middle of the night, the inn was quite busy with dozens of Burmecia's refugees. Everyone inside was quietly talking ; and it wasn't hard to guess the topic in everyone's mind. When the whole group, escorted by Queen Rei herself, came in, the quiet buzz of conversation came to an end. The guests bowed respectfully to Rei ; then, all eyes were suddenly on the exhausted fighters, holding both curiosity and respect for them.

" Captain Yaoyorozu ! You made it out alive ! "

" You... "

Yaoyorozu frowned, then lit up when she recognized the one who broke the silent and called out to her. It seemed she had succeed to had least save one life ; and maybe more, given his pregnant partner and kids standing by his side.

" I'm so thankful for what you did in Burmecia. " The soldier said, looking relieved but guilty at the same time. " I was so angry at Alexandria for what they did to our kingdom that I just, kinda... "

" What's more important is that you're safe now. " Yaoyorozu assured, Jirou covering her with proud eyes. " I'm glad to see you made it to Cleyra with your family. "

" Thank you ! Now, I won't take anymore of your time. We all heard what was going on ; everyone's ready to protect this place. You should all take some rest, you look like you really need it. "

The Valkyrie nodded, and all the guests made place for them to access the first floor, where they found two separate rooms prepared for them.

" We'll shortly prepare all we need to strengthen the storm and protect Cleyra. But please, do rest. We'll come to you if anything happens, so in the meantime, do not worry, and enjoy your halt as much as you can. We'll see each other soon. " Rei kindly offered.

The group bowed to the Queen, then waited for her to be gone to finally collapse in their beds. They really could use a shower, but the exhaustion was almost like a spell, depriving them of any energy to do anything else than remove their clothes and snuggle under the blankets. At least, that's what Bakugou thought before he suddenly heard a big Thump against his window.

His heart jumped in his throat, and he shot his eyes wide open to see who dared trouble his sleep. Against the thin layer of glass, a dark fluffy creature stared at him, sprawled on the entire window like a gigantic moth. It made Bakugou go still in terror for a short second.

" Baaaakugouuuuu... Pleeease, open the window... I can't do this anymooore... kupo... "

Hearing the voice through the glass, Bakugou carefully laid off the blankets to not wake up Kota, and thumped as quietly as he could to the troubling mog.

" Fuck you, I almost shit myself here ! " Bakugou aggressively whispered to the unexpected visitor. " What do you want !

" Is that a way to treat a hard-working mog who almost crossed the entire continent to deliver you a letter, kupo ?! It's the last time I take any commission, even if it's for a prince, kupo ! "

" A prince you said ? " Bakugou asked, suddenly much more calmer. " Gimme that. "

" I want an apology first- I mean, here, take it, kupo... But if I could just have some water...kupo... "

Mogmin shrank when Bakugou shot a murderous glance in his direction, then thought it was probably wiser for his demands to be more realistic. Bakugou carefully took the letter Mogmin handed him, then quietly went to give the water the mog asked before going back to the window and gaze at the paper in his hands.

The night was clear, and the stars shone brightly through the leaves of Cleyra's tree. It reminded him of another night he talked with Garnet, with the same kind of sky upon their head. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like an eternity.

Bakugou studied the way his name was written on the letter, and felt his heart swell a little. Cautiously, he opened it, and spotted the necklace that was put in with the letter. The thief picked it up softly, repressing a fond laugh when he figured what kind of jewel it was. Without even reading the letter first, he put it around his neck, and gently hold the garnet in the palm of his hands. A faint light suddenly warmed the pendant ; a light that seemed familiar to Bakugou. He was left wondering when he last felt that warmth and saw that light, but was too tired to further explore his memories. Instead, he carefully unfold the letter, and began to read, feeling endlessly relieved that Garnet gave him news at last.

The thief learned about everything Garnet had went through since his departure from Lindblum, until the moment he wrote the letter. How he stole a pass from a guard ; how he crossed path with members from the Tantalas who gave him an opportunity to find another way to get in Alexandria incognito. His meeting with All Might and Sirius, a mysterious mage who helped to bless the pendant he was wearing. Bakugou couldn't even begin to name all the feelings fluttering inside him, couldn't find a way to subdue the chaotic beating of his heart, couldn't control the longing to see Garnet's warm smile, to feel the warmth of his cheek against his hand and share with him their burdens and their laughs.

From the sides, Mogmin wanted to chat a little, just so he could complain to Bakugou how many hardships he endured to deliver the letter. But seeing Bakugou's face right now, he finally thought he would simply enjoy the halt. He quietly sipped his water, and let Bakugou read the letter until it lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bakugou and Kota were woke up by what seemed to be music. The sky was clear blue inside the storm ; it was a beautiful day, and an almost too beautiful way to begin it. Kota was still groggy, and Bakugou left him more time to wake up properly while he cleaned both of them. Just when he was washing Kota's hair, he remembered that Mogmin had came through the night, and made a note to himself to read the letter to Kota when they'll be on their way back to Lindblum. For now, he wanted to see the ritual to strengthen the storm ; a ritual including music, dance and magic. He wouldn't miss it even it meant Endeavor would supervise it.

Shortly after, Bakugou and Kota were outside, enjoying the nice breeze passing through their light and clean hair. Following the sound of music, they soon found themselves back in front of the Todorokis palace. With the Sun casting light and leaves' shadow over it, it looked even more dignified than during the night. Bakugou could clearly get that Rei at least enjoyed the place when she followed her husband against her will after he clashed with her father, King Yukito, and decided to reign over their own kingdom.

In front of the castle, musicians were tuning their instruments to perform the song that would appeal to Cleyra's treasure and protection ; the Pearl. This jewel contained a tremendous power ; enough to amplify magic, provoke and sustain an enormous storm that would protect the gigantic tree hosting Cleyra in the middle of a desert. It was embed in a incredibly beautiful harp so it could resonate with the power created by the whole song. Dancers were warming up, ready to feed their passion and energy to the Pearl so it would be powerful enough to guard them against any kind of attacks.

Bakugou's eyebrows shot up on his forehead when he figured Jirou and Yaoyorozu in the middle of performers, dressed especially for the occasion. But then he remembered the Valkyrie was one of the most powerful warriors of Burmecia, and that Jirou was a genius bard ; of course, if they weren't required, they'd ask to perform to help. He thought Kota noticed them too when he tugged at his sleeve, but the little black mage was looking the opposite direction. The thief frowned, not seeing any familiar faces in the crowd. Apparently, it wasn't necessary, as they were the one to be recognized and called out first.

" Kota ?! Is that you ? Man, what are you doing here ?! "

A tall and quite refined man, dressed as one of the dancer, walked through the crowd to reach to them.

" It's been a while since we met in Alexandria ! I'm glad to see you're doing okay, I was worried after the fiasco that happened that night ! "

" Natsuo ! "

When he watched more closely, Bakugou thought the face was familiar. When he heard the name, he immediately understood who was that Natsuo. It wasn't exactly easy to tell, given how different from his brother Natsuo was ; and by different, Bakugou meant more friendly, and, well, appealing. The light gauze barely hiding anything of his torso and hips made it difficult for him not to stare. Well, it could be worse ; he could be imagining Garnet wearing that right now and-

" Fuck. " Bakugou muttered, blushing furiously, pictures involuntarily appearing in his mind.

" I see you're not alone ! I'm relieved to know that, but somehow, your face looks familiar to me... " Natsuo wondered, studying Bakugou who was struggling to find his composure back.

" This is Mister Bakugou. " Kota explained seriously. " He's Champion of Lindblum Festival of the Hunt, and was sent by Regent Toyomitsu as an emissary. " The kid said exactly what he remembered hearing from Yaoyorozu's presentation. " He and Mister Garnet are taking care of me. "

Bakugou, who had almost found his calm back, internally exploded when Kota exposed the whole situation.

" I see... " Natsuo hummed, still trying to figure out where he had seen Bakugou's face before. " Wait, when you said Garnet, could it be... ? "

" Ah, yes. Mister Garnet is a prince. Alexandria's prince. "

Against all odds, Natsuo's face suddenly darkened ; Bakugou could tell he was not pleased to hear this name. All embarrassment went off the window, and he readied himself to bare his fangs in case Cleyra's first prince dared to say something. Natsuo immediately noticed the change in Bakugou's attitude, and kept his personal thoughts to himself.

" So, Alexandria's prince is watching over a child. " Natsuo said thoughtfully. " But he's not with you for now. "

" No, he had important things to do by himself. He's a prince, after all. " Kota proudly said.

" Of course. " Natsuo answered, still keeping watch over Bakugou's face. " Princes have big responsibilities, and I'm sure Prince Garnet know just how to handle his own. "

Kota nodded, unaffected by Natsuo's underlying disdain for Garnet. It didn't came unnoticed to Bakugou, who gritted his teeth and settled for burning Natsuo's alive with a murderous glance. The hand that Garnet refused when he was still a kid was one of Natsuo's family. The direct consequences of his rejection put a clear stop to Cleyra's ambition to make alliances and expand their territories outside of their isolated tree. It also impacted Endeavor's already terrible temper ; Bakugou didn't know the details, but it was probably not unrelated to their kid's later disposition. Of the three sons, two had fled out of the family, and the only daughter preferred to work in the shadows to protect her brothers and people. But unlike Natsuo, it was not Garnet that the youngest prince hated ; it was his own father. Despising your own parents ; it was probably the only thing Bakugou would admit they had in common.

So it wasn't unexpected for them to keep a grudge for what happened back then, but Bakugou thought the child would be more clever than their father when it came to diplomatic relationships. At least one of them was either a complete idiot or unknown genius. Bakugou tend to think it was the first, giving he finally found himself petrified in the middle of the dead Evil Forest. Fortunately, it seemed Garnet provided help so he could be rescued. If only Natsuo knew about that, surely he wouldn't smile arrogantly like he was doing right now. So Bakugou kept his mouth shut. He was sure he'd enjoy someday the look of submissiveness he'd wear in front of Garnet when he'd had heard of the whole story. This simple idea settled the situation for Bakugou, who smiled courteously to Cleyra's prince.

" Thank you for taking care of Kota back then. I don't know the details, but it seemed you looked after him. " Bakugou talked respectfully, and his sudden confident air displeased Natsuo.

" Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, the ritual is about to begin. Please, go take a seat, and enjoy the performance. "

Just when Bakugou was relinquishing over how Natsuo was disconcerted by his attitude, he felt his face heat up from what the prince told him. It looked like, just as he saw Bakugou grow defensive towards him, he saw through what he first thought of him in his regalia. Mortified, Bakugou went to sit to look at the performance, thumping loudly on the ground. He first made a point to himself to not enjoy it in the smallest way, but quickly realized it was meaningless. The moment the music began and the dancers moved their arms in synchronization, everything else was forgotten.

The clear sound of the harp and flutes playing harmoniously behind created an enchanted atmosphere one could only find comfort in. The music was somehow cleansing and beautiful ; it was no question it belonged to Queen Rei's side. But the sheer strength the dancers graciously liberated from their quick steps and swift hands, slicing through the air and almost caressing the wind, was so marvelous one could only stare in awe. Bakugou had heard about the beauty of those rituals, and was fully appreciating the opportunity he was given to see one with his own eyes.

Beside him, Kota was awestruck as hell, and kept gasping, whispering the names of the people he knew amongst the incredible dancers, just as if he wanted Bakugou to confirm him they were the same people he knew. Being a strong warrior didn't mean you were automatically a good dancer, but it did for Yaoyorozu. The Valkyrie knew perfectly how to use each of her muscle, and without being the more versatile dancer, she clearly knew what she was doing, as her movements were admirable both from their perfect technique and strength. It almost seemed like, if she was armed with the Dragon's Hair, she could fight at any moment while keeping the same choreography. Although Bakugou was not really a dancer type, he felt his leg began to tremble as he felt the rhythm and music pulsing through his body. His heartbeat was going faster, and he unexpectedly felt the garnet's power resonate against his chest. If it had that effect on such a little jewel, he could only imagine what it would provoke on a bigger and more powerful one.

Just as expected, as the dance was going faster, the Pearl embbed in the harp began to shine brightly. Bakugou could only watch, as light began to pour out of the precious stone, and felt magic circulates through the air. As a fire black mage himself, he could feel it pulsating through his veins. When he breathed, he swear he felt like fire was burning inside. Somehow, it was... Replenishing. Sounds suddenly amplified around them ; when he glanced at the storm, he could tell it had been nourished. It was bigger and more aggressive, as if it was ready to crush to pieces any enemy daring to come to close.

Finally, the dance came to a stop. The last note of the harp last some delightful second, then everything went back to normal. The dancers breathed, and all looked at each other, satisfied by the performance. Nobody applauded, as it was after all a sacred ritual. Yaoyorozu wiped her forehead, and looked for Jirou amongst the musicians.

But the moment the Valkyrie reached her lover, a massive and frightening sound suspended every movement. Bakugou held his breath, and froze in terror. Everything was ominously silent for a moment ; even the birds had stopped chirping. Then light poured from everywhere.

Under people's horrified gaze, the storm protecting Cleyra went still, and suddenly vanished.

Bakugou looked dumbfounded at the vast sky over his head. The storm, who had just been strengthened, had disappeared in a matter of second. Then, he heard what sounded like an low and disturbing roar in the sky. His heart jumped in his chest ; his breath got caught in his throat. He looked up at the sky, and dreadfully realized what was happening.

Forgetting about everything else, he rushed to a higher place where he could have a better view on the sky.

When he looked up, a gigantic airship floating near the tree was staring right back at him. A glance was all he needed to identify the war machine.

Above their head, they could only watch desperately Queen Ryuko's famous and feared airship looming threateningly ; the Red Rose had arrived.

* * *

It's been a while since I had enough time to write, edit and post a new chapter, and I'm glad I'm back on track !

In this chapter, you can get a little preview of Cleyra, which is a really charming city. In FFIX, only priests and dancers live there, for a reason you'll know if you play the game lol. I went for something different, and I'm satisfied with it. Did you all guessed who was Natsuo from the first chapter, and expected him to be here ? I sure hope you didn't think that part was irrelevant hehe...

You thought Bakugou would just randomly receive the letter and read it like it was nothing extraordinary ? Nah, of course he's gonna read it under a starry sky in the middle of the night, leaning on his window and longing for his prince. We wouldn't have it any other way.

Next chapter will come soon ; I cut what I wanted as a single chapter in two parts, because of how long it was.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to favorite this work if you like it ! Thanks for the one who already did so, it really makes my day ! You can also follow this work and let a comment to let me know what you think, it would be even better.

See you soon xx


End file.
